Emend
by diceysmiles
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke decide to go back with a new found purpose, to reincarnate into their former selves. They want to emend their lives and shinobi history. Their goal is to put an end to Kaguya's plans before it's too late. And in the process... help their families survive? [GEN FIC]
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke were lying side by side as the light of the early morning began to warm them. They woke up more than a little surprised to have survived the night. Their missing arms keeping them connected through their blood. It hadn't taken many words from Naruto to bring Sasuke around since Sasuke had time to ponder not only Naruto's punches but their history. Not to mention, Naruto's words and feelings as well as his own feelings and thoughts towards his longtime friend who never gave up on him. Naruto saved Sasuke from himself and from destroying what they had accomplished together to end, hopefully, all conflict between shinobi. It was Naruto's goal that Sasuke was willing to fully cooperate with now that he finally acknowledged who Naruto Uzumaki truly was to him.

"Sasuke, it shouldn't have turned out like this," Naruto said breaking the silence and contentment that they felt now that they finally understood one another.

"What are you talking about, loser? You won," Sasuke replied casually.

"Nobody won! I simply have my friend back. We have finally achieved peace, in a way. But, at what cost…?"

"If you're expecting an apology—" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who's neck snapped when he angrily turned around to cut off his sentence.

"Don't be an idiot, you bastard!"

"Then what is it that you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked not comprehending where Naruto's train of thought was coming from.

"Aren't we supposed to be transmigrant beings?"

"Not us, the hermit's sons are," Sasuke said looking back up to the sky. Hadn't he already explained that Indra's and Ashura's destiny will end with them? Or that was what Sasuke truly believed. It was what Ashura had wanted, to get through to his brother. And Naruto accomplished his goal. He got through to him with his feelings and thoughts. They had a bond that had outlasted any other beings. And deep down, Sasuke was glad to have been the one who was finally able to understand. They still had time to salvage the future of the shinobi world.

"But isn't that us?" Naruto insisted and looked at Sasuke with a new found determination.

Naruto wanted Sasuke to understand what he was saying. Yes, it was true that he had a goal of which he would still have to work hard to accomplish, but he also knew that he could change not only the present and the future with Sasuke's help but also their pasts selves. They shouldn't have grown up the way they did. All the pain and suffering that made up who they were as shinobi, could've been dealt with differently. There were too many scars that they both had to be reminded of whether they wanted the reminders or not. And for some reason, Naruto believed that those scars would carry over to future generations as well. Whatever had brought on the Fourth Shinobi War hadn't been completely eliminated. He'd be like a naive child if he believed it was that way. There had to be something else he could do to fully end any future conflicts against other beings such as Kaguya. Especially since she hadn't been destroyed, only sealed in another dimension. The Sage of Six Paths was a transmigrant being, in other words, he was immortal and even though he wanted peace, there were others like him who didn't. Of that, Naruto was more than certain.

"In a way, but not really. I'm not Indra, I'm Sasuke."

"But he influenced you."

"He did."

"When we die..."

"We could possibly come back as someone else."

"Yeah, but it'll still be us and we can influence our new self."

"Perhaps."

"Sasuke, what if instead of going forward, we go back?"

"Back where?"

"In time."

"I think you lost too much blood. Stop talking. You're becoming delirious."

"Just listen to me. Instead of reincarnating into someone else, we should go back to our original selves. And then we can stop this. All of this from happening."

"I wouldn't want to go through all of that over again."

"We won't." Naruto's words were stern and held with them a promise that Sasuke couldn't ignore. "Our previous selves will. We would simply hover in the back of their minds and influence them a little."

"And how will we do that?"

"First, we need to agree. Then we need to will it to happen. So that when we die..."

"We'll reincarnate into our past selves."

"Exactly!"

"You're an idiot."

"Does that mean we'll do it?"

"Hn."

"Thank you, Sasuke!"

"So, how exactly do we make this happen?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

"This guy," Sasuke said with an amused smile.

"But first we need to die," Naruto said with a grin and Sasuke looked at him taken aback. "Don't look at me like that! We still have a long life ahead of us. But when this life is over, we will go back."

"I don't think we'll be moving anytime soon, maybe it'll be sooner rather than later," Sasuke teased even though he knew—he could sense her approach—that help was on its way.

Not even a few minutes later, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sakura!"

* * *

"Do you have any idea how long you kept me waiting?" Sasuke asked Naruto once he made it into the transient space where they agreed to meet after they passed away.

"It's not my fault and you know it, bastard!" Naruto retorted. Quite the welcoming Sasuke gave him. It was like this every time. He always had to be such a bastard. How hard was it to say, 'Hey! I missed you!'? Naruto grumbled under his breath as Sasuke looked at him impassively. "I missed you too, you fucking bastard," Naruto muttered looking anywhere but at Sasuke.

It was then that Sasuke noticed another presence.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

 _ **"I think your friend is jealous,"** _ Kurama said with a snicker inside of Naruto's mind.

 _"Kurama!"_ Naruto said angrily.

Even though Sasuke couldn't hear the fox, Kurama's words and the implication behind them made Naruto's cheeks burn.

"What are you blushing about?" Sasuke asked confusedly.

"Blushing?! Who's blushing?" Naruto said and then chuckled rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Anyway, Kurama has to come with us since we're going back to the day I was born."

"The day of the Nine-tails attack."

"Exactly!" Naruto said with a smile.

"But how will that change anything?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"He can't stop the attack since right after I was born Obito controlled him with the mangekyo Sharingan," Naruto said with a shrug. "But, he can stop my father from—"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Or at least that's the plan. Because if my father survives, he'll know the truth behind the attack and your clan can't be blamed for it," Naruto said with a small smile.

"But we can't know that for sure," Sasuke said skeptically.

"No," Naruto said and shook his head. "But we have to try and if that doesn't work...there's also plan B." Sasuke nodded but the look of concern that crossed his features wasn't missed by Naruto. "I can handle it."

"I'll leave the details to you. I'll expect you to make contact once you're old enough to be on your own," Sasuke said giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said and Sasuke frowned at him.

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

Naruto grinned at him and Sasuke simply looked at his friend, wanting to embed every detail of Naruto into his own mind.

Naruto waited as long as he could before he reached out to take Sasuke's hand in his. They infused each other with their chakra and together they made the hand signals necessary to reincarnate themselves into their past selves. They held each other's gazes with determination in their eyes. Their plan had to work. It simply had to. Naruto had been right to not trust that all traces of Kaguya had vanished. But now with their knowledge, they could squash her influence early on. Starting with Obito and Black Zetsu. All they needed to do was hope that they could change some of their histories and hopefully, mature quicker than they had previously. Not only that but, hopefully, Kurama would remember everything for them and steer them in the right direction.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

 _'I made it! Kurama, please do what you came to…'_ Naruto's transmigrant spirit thought as he quickly became a part of baby Naruto. But his thoughts soon faded as baby Naruto's mind and soul quickly overpowered his own.

"Waaaah!"

"It's a healthy baby boy!"

"Uaaaah!"

"Hahaha," Minato said with tears in his eyes that he quickly tried to wipe them away. "I'm a father!"

"Uaaaah!"

"Naruto," Kushina said as she looked at her newborn son with eyes filled with love. "You're finally here with me."

* * *

"What's this malicious feeling?" Itachi voiced out loud as he held his baby brother in his arms.

Sasuke's transmigrant spirit thought as it hovered over his brother and infant self who was fast asleep. He could sense it all around him, the threat of the Nine-tails attack. He had to warn his brother so he quickly went into his infant body.

"Nmmm." The baby in Itachi's arms stirred. "Waaah!"

"Don't cry, Sasuke," Itachi said softly as he pressed the baby's body a little closer to his chest.

 _'Is this all I can do?'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief. _'Naruto!'_

"Waaaah!"

"Shh, now," Itachi said with a soft smile. "I'm here to protect you. No matter what happens."

 _'Fuck!'_

* * *

"I'll seal the Nine-tails with a seal only a non-jinchuuriki can use...the dead man's seal," Minato was saying to Kushina in a calm but stern voice.

"But…!" Kushina said in disbelief. Minato couldn't be serious. "The user will be…!"

 **"Minato!"** Kurama bellowed before the Fourth Hokage could say anything further. It had taken Kurama a while to break free from his former self's rage. There really was nothing he could do about the attack. It wasn't as if he had acted on his own accord. And once Minato had released Obito's hold on him, he couldn't simply will the malicious intent away. He had to overpower his former self's conscious mind. But now he had to convince the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father, to trust him this once. He couldn't tell him too much because if he did, then perhaps his words would go unheard since they were already unwarranted.

"Nine-tails?" Minato said in disbelief. Did the fox really just call his name?

 **"You stupid human! How are you going to protect your son from that masked man if you die?!"** Kurama said angrily.

Kushina looked at him flabbergasted.

"Nine-tails," Kushina said softly. She knew that the fox was angry with her for keeping him sealed away inside of her but she also knew that the fox would try to speak to her on occasion. It was usually insults and threats so she was taken aback that he would be asking Minato to protect her newborn son.

"I don't believe that it is any of your concern, Nine-tails," Minato said and turned his back to the fox.

 **"Listen to me!"** Kurama said sternly. Instead of waving his tails in agitation, he sat on his haunches and tucked them beside him.

Minato and Kushina looked at him confusedly but attentively. Minato nodded at him and Kurama sighed.

 **"Minato, you hold in your hands the child of destiny. If he is to be my next jinchuuriki then I will have to warn you that he will need not only his father but also his mother."**

"Nine-tails, what are you trying to say?" Kushina said and took a labored breath.

 **"You will survive if Minato seals me inside of your body once more,"** Kurama told her and turned to look at Minato. **"But I ask that you only seal half of me within Kushina and the other half in Naruto."**

"Nine-tails, why are you telling us this?" Minato asked skeptically but even so, he was taking his words seriously.

 **"I want that bastard to pay for what he did to me today! No one has the right to manipulate me that way!"** Kurama couldn't help the anger that rose in his voice. **"If it's between that man and this boy, I prefer the child of destiny. But he needs to know the man's identity. And with your marking, you can hunt him down quickly. You don't have a lot of time before I lose myself to the rage I feel within me. Act quickly, Fourth Hokage!"**

Kurama was satisfied with what he had said to Naruto's parents. He hadn't given too much information away. Only what needed to be said to convince the human that was Naruto's father. He curled into a ball looking like a docile pet and waited for the humans to hopefully follow through with the plans he had laid out. He wasn't certain if he would be able to hold onto his thoughts or if he would revert to his old self. But for Naruto's sake, he hoped it would be the former.

"Minato," Kushina said desperately snapping Minato out of his thoughts. She took another labored breath. "I'm running out of chakra. Please...do as the Nine-tails says."

Minato nodded and summoned the ceremonial throne. He looked at his wife and smiled at her warmly. If what the fox said was true, then they had nothing to lose. He would be able to save Kushina as well as trust that his son would grow up to be more powerful than he was. To become the savior that Jiraiya told him about. He looked at the fox and frowned. He would trust that old fox. There wasn't any reason not to.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Conducting an internet search is not synonymous with using an actual dictionary.**_

 _ **e·mend /əˈmend/ verb**_

 _ **verb: emend; 3rd person present: emends; past tense: emended; past participle: emended; gerund or present participle: emending**_

 _ **1) make corrections and improvements to (a text).**_

 _ **Synonyms: correct, rectify, repair, fix**_

 _ **2) alter (something) in such a way as to correct it.**_

 _ **Some people.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was momentarily confused when he found himself in the maze that housed Kurama. It was strange, it had been quite a while since Kurama was caged by the eight trigram seal. He hesitantly waded through the ankle-deep water and around a corner towards the low growling he heard. He felt like he was in a dreamlike state. He looked down at himself and guestimated that he was in his sixteen-year-old form. Had he not gone back to the day of his birth? Was Kurama not able to change anything? Naruto was starting to develop a headache just thinking about it. He turned another corner and saw the gate with the seal. He couldn't see Kurama since the large fox was deep in the shadows and from the sounds of it, in a bad mood. But as Naruto slowly stepped forward, he finally saw Kurama curled up and looking quite docile. However, the low growl he heard, stopped him from moving forward any further. Naruto cocked his head and studied the large fox. To his relief, Kurama slowly began to open an eye. The large fox looked at him speculatively.

"Kurama?" Naruto said tentatively. The fox growled and closed his eye not wanting to be bothered. "What happened? Why am I…?"

 **"I'm tired, Kit. Let me be,"** Kurama grumbled and Naruto couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face. He wasn't sure if they had made it back to a point where he could change anything, but he was very happy to know that Kurama had recognized him.

"I can't do that, Kurama," Naruto said still smiling. Kurama eyed him once more and growled. "Tell me what happened!"

 **"I did what I could. The human you call mom is currently in the hospital with you,"** Kurama said with his eyes still closed. He growled once more and Naruto was starting to see that it wasn't his Kurama who was growling, it was the Kurama from the past. They were sharing the same body and it made sense now that the fox was tired. He was warring with his past self in his own subconscious to maintain control of his thoughts. But what he said… His mom was alive!

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Kurama!" Naruto said and sat down to see if he could conjure up sage mode within his infant self. Because now that he paid attention, he could sense what was happening outside of his body. But it was time to separate his consciousness from that of his infant self. If all went according to plan, he would be able to separate himself and his Kurama into a separate body.

Naruto had looked into the Second Tsuchikage's ability to split himself and Orochimaru's technique that allowed the user to transfer their mind into a new body. He was able to create a new Jutsu that allowed him to combine both so that he could separate his consciousness from that of his past self into his other half. He also incorporated an aging technique so that he wouldn't have to hold on to a transformation. He smiled as he remembered the chunin exam's battle where Sakura willed Ino out of her mind by using a separate consciousness. If Sakura could do that at age twelve, he should be able to do this with his vast knowledge and experience in Jutsu.

 **"Come inside, Kit,"** Kurama told Naruto. He knew that he wouldn't be able to feed his chakra to Naruto with the seal between them. But if Naruto walked past the seal, he would be able to transfer his chakra. And Naruto would need it alongside the nature energy he was gathering to be able to perform the Jutsu he had created.

"Right," Naruto said and opened his eyes that had taken on new pupils and color. He had successfully gone into sage mode and now all he needed was to use Kurama's chakra. He sat beside the fox and concentrated. He could feel Kurama's chakra seeping into him and mixing with the nature energy. As soon as he felt all the energy flowing within him, he began to form the correct seals.

 **"You need to do it quickly, Kit,"** Kurama said in a low growl. **"You are currently alone but if the Fourth feels the surge of chakra when you perform your Jutsu, he will instantly be at the infant's side."**

"I know, I just need to concentrate so that I don't end up as a baby. I need to take the form Sasuke and I agreed to, you know. As soon as I do, I'll hide my chakra signature and use the flicker technique so that I won't be followed."

 **"Do it now! I can sense a nurse coming in our direction!"**

"Okay, here it goes!" Naruto said within the mind of the baby. The room he was inside of experienced a surge of chakra that no one in the village had ever felt before. "Body and mind splitting Jutsu!"

* * *

"That's coming from the hospital!" someone shouted when everyone in the room felt the surge of chakra. It was the Nine-tails. Was it attacking again?

Minato was currently convened in an emergency council meeting alongside the Third, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu to discuss the Nine-tail's attack on the village. With them were a few select Anbu who were awaiting orders. One of which felt the surge of chakra and warned the council of where it had come from. But before he had finished his sentence, Minato had used his Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport to Naruto's side.

* * *

"Naruto!" Minato said with worry as he looked his son over.

The baby boy had been sleeping but his face scrunched up as soon as he heard the shout. Naruto began to wail out of fright. Minato spun when the door opened and a nurse walked in. She was holding a bottle because it was time for Naruto's feeding. The nurse bowed in the Fourth Hokage's direction when she caught sight of him but quickened her steps past him. She placed the bottle in Naruto's mouth and the baby eagerly accepted the feeding and stopped crying feeling comforted. The nurse began to laugh at Minato's shocked expression.

"He was only hungry," she said with a giggle. New parents always tended to overreact when it came to newborn infants. But as soon as she spoke, a few Anbu rushed into the room and bowed.

"Lord Fourth, the chakra surged only momentarily. But we thought we sensed someone teleporting out of here. We went in pursuit but lost the trail," one of the Anbu said apologetically.

"What?" the nurse said a bit frightened. "Someone was here?"

Minato nodded and waved the Anbu away. He would talk to them later. So someone _was_ here? He frowned wondering if the masked man had returned. He looked at the nurse with a small smile. "Is Kushina…?"

"Oh, she's out of surgery and doing well. But…"

"I'm almost certain that the chakra we felt was…" Minato said and looked at Naruto, but he didn't finish his thought.

The nurse nodded and sighed in relief thinking that it was Naruto the Fourth and the Anbu had sensed since the baby was having a hunger fit before she walked in.

For a moment, Minato had thought that Kurama had managed to break the seal. He wasn't sure what had happened but it seemed as if everything was fine.

"Please take Naruto to Kushina's room. I'll have Anbu escort you."

"Yes, of course," the nurse said taking Naruto into her arms and followed the Fourth Hokage out of the temporary nursery.

* * *

Itachi looked in the direction of the Konoha Hospital. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was almost certain that it was the same chakra signature that he had sensed before. With one exception, there was no malignant intent in the surge of chakra that had just occurred. As soon as he felt it, it had disappeared and Sasuke began to cry once more. He laughed at his baby brother and couldn't help feeling a sense of pride. It was quite obvious to him that Sasuke was able to sense the surge of chakra. But there was nothing either of them could do. They were currently is a safe house alongside other Uchiha women and children.

Sasuke was beyond frustrated. He kept cursing Naruto out in his own mind which only resulted that his infant body cried. Between bouts of frustration, baby Sasuke glowered at anyone he could see. That only made Itachi laugh. Sasuke would sigh, grateful to hear his brother's laughter even in the midst of the chaos that surrounded them. Itachi had been receiving a few dirty looks from some of the others probably because he was still smiling giving them the false impression that he was making light of the situation. But that only gave Sasuke all the more reason to glower at them. They were all stuck in the same situation and because of the Nine-tail's attack, they were all probably homeless. He didn't want to be stuck with a sea of Uchiha's. And it would be impossible for him to leave Itachi's side now. How the hell was he supposed to perform that Jutsu Naruto had taught him? Because he was positive that Naruto had been able to do that body/mind separation technique. But he couldn't do it without Naruto. Or better yet, without Naruto infusing him with chakra and entering his subconscious mind.

All he could think was that Naruto's plan had better work because he really needed to get out of his small useless body.

"Waaah!" baby Sasuke cried in utter frustration.

"It's okay, Sasuke. We'll be able to leave the safe house soon," Itachi said with a small smile.

* * *

Naruto felt like a complete and utter asshole. He was making his way into the safe house that Itachi and Sasuke were in but he had to transform himself into an Uchiha child to be able to get close to the brothers. He couldn't be any random Uchiha, he had to be one that had recently passed away in the attack so that he wouldn't be found out. When he made his way towards the section of the village that Sasuke was in, he had seen all the destruction the Nine-tail's attack left in its wake. At first, he used the transformation technique to look like a villager. But when he saw a family of Uchiha's that had been killed, he knew that transforming into the small child would be his ticket to Sasuke. He wasn't sure if anyone would recognize the child, he was hoping that they didn't because then he'd be giving whoever knew the child false hope that he was alive. Naruto didn't know how big the Uchiha clan was because it had been separated from the village when he was young. But he hoped that it was big enough that no one would recognize the child he had transformed into.

He spotted Itachi right away when he heard the cry of a baby. He wanted to laugh knowing it was Sasuke but he didn't want to be noticed. He slipped through the people slowly with his head down. But it probably wouldn't have mattered, everyone was still in shock about what had happened. He couldn't be too careful, though. There were some small children sniffling nearby as they hugged their knees to their chests. Naruto's mouth became a fine line. He was frustrated. He couldn't do anything to give them comfort and the women that were in the safe house only seemed to care about their own children. It was a painful reminder of how he had grown up. Sasuke had been right, they had both grown up without love in a world filled with hate. Why didn't these people understand that these children needed comforting just as much as their own children? Naruto balled his hands into fists. The frustration he felt making him blind momentarily and he tripped. He felt someone tug on his hair and he snapped his head up.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked quickly, too quickly. A few people turned to look in his direction but then turned away once again not seeming to care. Naruto was face to face with a smiling Itachi. He felt his head jerk to the side when once again his hair was pulled.

 _'What took you so long!'_ Sasuke thought angrily once he recognized Naruto's chakra in the small child.

"Sasuke," Itachi chided.

Naruto realized that it was Sasuke who was pulling his hair. When he looked at baby Sasuke, Naruto saw him glowering. He couldn't help the way his mouth began to quiver while he tried really hard not to laugh. Sasuke was throwing a tantrum. Even at three months, he was still a bastard. But the way Sasuke was looking at him, Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't the three-month-old that was in front him. That was his best-friend looking at him. The one he had grown up with. The one who had acknowledged him. The one he made a promise to so that they could change the future history of the shinobi. A rush of emotions filled him but the one that overpowered him was relief. They had made it!

Itachi carefully took Sasuke's hand in his own.

"I should be the one apologizing on behalf of my baby brother."

"It's 'kay," Naruto said hoping he sounded like the child he was. He looked at Sasuke again and smiled. Sasuke reached for Naruto and Naruto looked at Itachi, searching his eyes for permission.

"Here, sit beside me," Itachi said and when Naruto did, he placed Sasuke into his tiny arms. Itachi kept his hand on Sasuke's back to make sure that Naruto didn't drop him but Naruto didn't mind. Instead, he smiled at Sasuke. Baby Sasuke tried to keep his glare but failed miserably, he began to coo and giggle at Naruto.

 _'I see that your stupid plan worked,'_ Sasuke thought in relief while his infant body decided to make a mockery out of him.

"Hi there," Naruto said in a voice he hoped passed as a three-year-old with a huge smile and chuckled when baby Sasuke blew a raspberry.

"He's quite taken with you," Itachi said with a soft smile. He was glad about it because his brother had been having a hard time with everything that happened. Not only that but he was happy to see at least one child smiling in the aftermath of the attack. And it had been perfectly clear when Itachi saw him, that the boy was on his own. It had been two years since the last time Itachi had been faced with tragedy and deep down he knew that it wouldn't be the last. He would have to work hard so that he could make a difference and hopefully, there would no longer be conflicts like the one that happened that day. War and conflicts only produced hate and death. Itachi wanted his brother to be able to grow up in peace. What would he have to do to make that happen?

"Itachi!" Mikoto cried out from the entrance of the safe house.

Itachi raised a hand. "We're here, mother. We're safe," he told her.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked up as the Mikoto made her way towards them. She snatched Sasuke out of Naruto's arms and hugged him. She shed tears of relief as she kissed her baby's face.

"Thank you for keeping him safe, Itachi."

"That's what big brothers are for," he answered sincerely. His mother ruffled his hair and then sat down beside him.

Naruto looked on in awe as Sasuke stared up at his mother with the biggest grin he had ever seen on his best friend's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're kids," Sasuke stated flatly. He was glaring at Naruto who had the decency to look embarrassed. "I thought you used an age progression technique."

As Sasuke looked Naruto over, all he could see was Ashura. A seven-year-old Ashura instead of a twenty-year-old Ashura. But then again, Naruto had always been on the small side. A bit of a runt. He snorted and Naruto gaped at him but then decided to shake the surprise away. Sasuke couldn't stay angry at him very long anymore, not since their final fight in the Valley of the End.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Follow me," Sasuke told him and Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke walked up to a nearby river and had Naruto look at his own reflection.

"Damn," Naruto said and touched his face. "How old do I look?"

"I was thinking maybe seven but considering you were always a runt, I'd say you could pass for a nine-year-old," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Ah! I really need to hit a growth spurt! No one will take me seriously if I look like this, you know!" Naruto said as he pulled on the very short spiky brown locks. He looked over at Sasuke and could see the difference but Sasuke couldn't really pass as a twelve-year-old. "I really fucked this one up, didn't I?"

"Considering that you were able to bring us back, saved your parents, and managed to not only separate ourselves from our counterparts in body and mind not to mention, give us a completely new identity; I would have to say it's only a setback," Sasuke said and shrugged. He ran his hand through his long brown hair. It reached past his waist and was very wild, almost like…

"You look like Madara," Naruto blurted out.

How Naruto was able to replicate Indra and Ashura's appearance down to the very detail was beyond words. Sasuke wondered if it was somehow in the recesses of their minds or maybe Kurama was able to give Naruto insight. But to be able to replicate someone down to their chakra signatures, it was a feat that was worthy of the esteemed Orange Hokage.

"We could use that to our advantage," Sasuke said and gave Naruto a pointed look. He then proceeded to change their backstories since they were forced to appear in the village as children.

They would have to wait for the village to settle from the aftermath of the attack but they both agreed that it was to their advantage not to wait too long. They agreed to walk through the main gates in a week's time so that they could get used to their new bodies and names.

Surprisingly, they didn't have to wait too long to be alone once they had reunited in the safe house. Since Fugaku was the chief of police, Mikoto was given a place to stay right away. At first, she tried to leave the safe house with Sasuke and Itachi but Sasuke did his best to put up a protest. Naruto took advantage of the fact that baby Sasuke was crying and rushed up to them to coo at the baby. That stopped Sasuke's fit and Itachi proceeded to let his mother know that Naruto—or in his eyes, the Uchiha toddler—was an orphan. Seeing that Sasuke was quite taken with him and wouldn't leave his side without throwing a tantrum, Mikoto took Naruto with them. She put them to sleep as soon as they were settled and left Itachi to look out for them while she went to Fugaku to find out if there was anything he needed help with.

Once the two boys were alone, Naruto went to work right away. Itachi had felt the same surge of chakra as before and went into the room the boys were in only to find Sasuke sleeping peacefully. The other child was gone. A body flicker technique. Itachi had not been fooled but he couldn't see anything wrong with his brother. A few Anbu showed up right away and Itachi told them that his brother had been sleeping in the room but that he hadn't even stirred. He didn't mention the other child, not because he thought it insignificant but he didn't want to give rise to any suspicions towards young Uchiha children. But when the Hokage himself made his presence, he almost told him the truth until he caught sight of his father's anger whatever was happening was now putting his two children directly in harm's way. Itachi related to them both what he had told the Anbu before. There had been a surge of chakra in the room his brother was sleeping in but as soon as he sensed it, it disappeared. At the worried look of the Hokage, his father asked what was going on. The Hokage didn't answer, instead, he said that they would need to gather all the clan heads with the council and left in a hurry. The Anbu hot on his trail.

"Itachi, _do not_ leave your brother's side," Fugaku ordered and took Mikoto aside once she had returned. After a few whispered words, Fugaku left his family's side and went to the Hokage Tower to be present for the impromptu meeting. He hoped he would get the answers he needed of what had happened that night. Itachi sighed in relief and thought that he had done the right thing to keep the child who they had brought with them to himself. The surge of chakra had not triggered any worry in Itachi other than curiosity. Because once again, there had not been any malicious intent behind it. Itachi wondered if it had come from the child since he had not sensed anyone else coming into the small apartment they were in. The child was gone and had left by his own will. Sasuke hadn't cried out. Not a hair had been moved. As Itachi looked down at his brother, the baby seemed to let out a contented sigh. Itachi smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to the tiny body. At the worry glances from his mother to his brother, it became apparent that she hadn't given the toddler a second thought and for some reason that made him relax even further.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke finished dressing and cleaning up their make-shift campsite. They had stayed near the river on the outskirts of the village for a week. They were both tired of eating fish. But what could they do, neither of them had any money to buy ramen or onigiri for that matter. The simple thought of it made Naruto's mouth water. Sasuke noticed and snorted knowing exactly what Naruto was thinking about.

"They'll probably send us straight to the torture and interrogation force. And I doubt Ibiki will be so kind as to feed you ramen," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't he be a teenager right now?" Naruto mused and Sasuke looked at him, a semblance of hope passed his eyes. "I don't think we need to worry about him. Besides, the Hokage is my father and I doubt he'd let a boy starve, you know."

"Except, he doesn't know he's your father. Not to mention, he would be wary of us. Especially when I tell him our backstory," Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

"True," Naruto said with a resigned sigh.

They walked up to the main gates and were stopped right away by an Anbu. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances and looked at the Anbu once more. Spiky silver hair behind a dog mask, there was no doubt who this person was.

"The Hokage is waiting for you, follow me," Kakashi told them and casually walked towards the Hokage Tower with the two boys following behind him.

Kakashi opened the door to the Hokage's office and ushered the two boys in. Minato seemed to have been expecting them and nodded to Kakashi. Kakashi simply took his place behind the Hokage's desk and for all intents and purposes, looked as if he were part of the furniture. Naruto wanted to comment but held his tongue. Instead, he grinned at the Hokage.

Minato did his best not to smile back. He looked at both boys sternly and seemed to wait for either of them to start talking or to ask why they were ushered to his office. He took in their apparel—the simple kimonos and pants—that didn't depict any village. Who exactly were these kids? Were they even kids at all? What did they have to do with Madara Uchiha? Neither of them looked like Uchihas. They gave off the impression of being civilian children, but the impressive chakra surges and the flicker techniques they used were a telltale sign that they were not ordinary children.

"If you were expecting us, shouldn't you have ramen waiting for us?" Naruto said with a good-natured chuckle as he rubbed his belly.

"Ashura," Sasuke chided.

"But Indra! I smelled ramen on our way here! I want some!" Naruto said in a whine and threw his hands in the air then dropped to the floor in a huff. He sat crossed legged and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before turning away completely. Sasuke mentally praised Naruto's performance. At least he played the role of a petulant child well.

"If you wanted ramen, why didn't you buy some when you were here last week?" Minato said in Naruto's direction. Both Sasuke and Naruto upped their acting skills and gaped at the Hokage as if he were some all-seeing god.

"You…" Naruto said in almost a whisper and then stood up abruptly pointing a finger at the Hokage. "You knew we were out in the forest the whole time eating fish from the river and you didn't invite us for dinner?!"

Minato actually laughed this time. But then from the corner of the room, a throat was cleared. Both boys turned around to see the newcomer with wide-eyes. Even though they had already sensed his presence.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes at Fugaku.

"Hn. I believe you stole the question right from under me," Fugaku said in something like a joke. Naruto beamed at him and chuckled.

"My name is Ashura Uzumaki and this is my brother Indra Uchiha," Naruto told him and didn't miss the surprised expression on the older man's face.

' _Uzumaki?'_ Minato thought as he frowned at the young boy. He looked from one to the other. ' _Uchiha?'_

"So you're not blood-related?" Fugaku asked as he looked at the older boy carefully. He didn't look like an Uchiha. Brown hair and eyes, not truly the trademark Uchiha look.

"We have the same mother," Sasuke replied in a calm tone. Fugaku and Minato nodded in unison. "We grew up with Ashura's father on the outskirts of the Grass Village. But shinobi from the Stone killed him a few years back. Afterward, our mother became ill and passed away. But she told me who my real father was before she did. We set out to look for him. Our search brought us here."

"The Uchiha clan does reside here," Minato said and shared a glance with Fugaku to see if he were buying the boy's story.

"My father didn't live here," Sasuke said in a more serious tone. "But his imposter led us here."

"Imposter?" Fugaku asked curiously. Minato raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What is your father's name?"

Sasuke cringed internally but paved forward anyway. "Madara Uchiha."

"That's impossible!" Fugaku said outraged just as Minato's frown deepened and said, "So it was him."

Sasuke looked at Minato impassively. "It wasn't him. The man who came here a week ago was an imposter. Madara Uchiha is dead."

"Are you absolutely certain of what you're saying?" Minato asked in a stern voice that made both Kakashi and Fugaku stand up a little straighter.

"Of course he is mister," Naruto said with a smile. "We went to his old hideout. The one where he kept our mother hostage. And we watched and listened. I'm very good at sneaking in and out of places. Better than my brother!"

"Ashura!" Sasuke said upset. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous because you don't know how to do this!"

And just like that, after a surge of chakra, Naruto had vanished. A few seconds later, he reappeared again at Kakashi's side. He tried to steal something from Kakashi's pouch. In actuality, though, he wanted to know if Kakashi carried around a novel at this age. But Kakashi quickly took Naruto's hand and spun the boy around, locking Naruto's hand behind his back and pointed a kunai at the back of his neck. Fugaku looked on impassively and Minato sighed in relief. It was the same chakra signature as before and it was more than apparent that this child was just that, a child with no ill intent. However, the timing of their visit couldn't be a coincidence. Not to mention, that chakra signature was mixed in with that of the Nine-tails.

"Hey, I was just playing around!" Naruto shrieked.

"Release my brother," Sasuke said in a menacing voice. "Now!"

As soon as he said that, he activated his Sharingan. He was careful to only let it show with two tomes. Fugaku grunted when he realized that the boy truly was an Uchiha. Minato waved his hand at Kakashi and he let the boy go with a bit of a shove.

"You have to excuse my brother," Sasuke said and garnered the attention of the adults once more. "He doesn't understand the dangers of being around shinobi. Mother and I sheltered him, you see."

"Then you understand our apprehension in believing you and that man who attacked our village don't have anything to do with one another," Minato told the older boy. He looked young but it was apparent that he was more mature than other children his age. Even so, he was still a child. "And that technique of your brothers will get him into a sea of trouble."

"Ashura!" Sasuke said sternly and gestured for the boy to come towards him. "Apologize."

Naruto pouted and turned around. He bowed at Kakashi. "I'm very sorry, mister. I just wanted to see what was in your pouch."

Kakashi nodded to accept his apology but didn't say anything. Minato smiled at the boys fondly. He addressed the younger of the two since he knew now that it was Ashura who had snuck into Naruto's hospital room.

"Now then, will you care to explain why you snuck into the hospital where my newborn son was and why you snuck into the bedroom where his baby was?"

Fugaku looked at Minato curiously. The night of the attack he had felt a surge of chakra coming from the apartment his son was at. And from Itachi's recount, he realized it had come from the bedroom his infant son was in. When the boy surged his chakra just now, it gave the same chakra signature as before. Not only had he noticed it but so had Minato.

When Minato told him they were going to have a meeting with the clan heads, Fugaku had left his family's side but was worried all the while. Why had someone targeted his infant son? He pulled Minato aside before the meeting began, but Minato couldn't give him any answers. All he was able to tell him was that the same surge of chakra had occurred in Naruto's nursery when he was alone. That didn't make Fugaku feel any better but he was glad to know that it was something the Fourth would not overlook. Later that night, Minato went to him and told him that they had found the source of the chakra. It had led to two children camping out in the forest outside of the village. He kept an Anbu stationed to watch them and told Fugaku that he make certain Fugaku was present when they brought the boys in for questioning. But Minato wanted to watch them for a while, hoping the children would give away who they truly were before he did that. Fugaku had agreed. And now he was standing in the Hokage's office waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, that," Naruto said and looked everywhere but at Minato and Fugaku.

Inside of his head, Kurama was roaring with laughter. ' _Kit, you always were an idiot.'_

"Yes, that," Minato said and waited patiently.

"I was curious," Naruto said and began twiddling his fingers. His feet looking more and more interesting by the second.

"We had followed my father's imposter here," Sasuke began, "and that night we saw the fox."

"It was huge!" Naruto said and grinned.

"Without my permission, my brother went on ahead. As you noticed, he can travel quicker than most."

Minato nodded.

"He arrived at your village before I did—"

"And I saw the fox tied up in chains! And you were there and there was a baby...I wanted to know what was happening. That was when I saw the fox disappear into smoke and the smoke whooshed into the baby. I thought it was going to die. Suddenly, everyone disappeared. So I had to look everywhere. And I found him sleeping so I left because I figured he would be okay." Naruto chuckled.

Fugaku cleared his throat. That didn't explain why the boy was anywhere near his own son.

"Heh," Naruto said as he looked at the stern man. He grimaced knowing he had to come up with something fast. "Well, I followed a family that had a fan on their backs because I was lost and scared. There was a lot of blood everywhere."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own. They were getting better at playing brothers by the second.

"I didn't pay attention to where they were going. And when I saw them go inside a house, I waited outside. But it was scary. So I went inside to where I thought they were. And I ended up in the room with the baby. He looked so calm and peaceful that it made me feel better." Naruto shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I stayed there until I felt my brother was nearby and then I left."

"I see," Minato said and shared a meaningful glance with Fugaku. Then Naruto's stomach growled so loud that Sasuke flinched.

"Brother," Naruto whined. "I'm hungry!"

Minato chuckled. It was more than obvious that he was.

"As soon as they let us go, we'll go fishing—"

"No! No more fish! I'm tired of fish!" Naruto said as he waved his hands in front of himself.

Sasuke sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose making him look far older than he was.

"I'm sorry, Ashura. But we ran out of money. I can't buy you anything. We have to eat fish until I find work."

Minato was about to instruct Kakashi to take the boy out for ramen when Fugaku spoke up. "It's dinner time at my house. Lord Fourth, if you don't mind, I'd like to invite them to stay over."

"It's fine," Minato said with an approving look. "Tomorrow, bring them back bright and early. We're not finished talking."

"Very well," Fugaku said and looked at the two boys.

"We're going to your house for dinner?!" Naruto said happily.

"If you wish to," Fugaku said and looked at the older boy.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke smiled and nodded a thank you to Fugaku.

"Follow me," Fugaku told them and then turned a stern eye to Naruto. "But you need to keep your voice down and no disappearing acts, you hear?"

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said as he saluted the man. And for the first time that night, Fugaku actually laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke were taken through the streets of the village to the Uchiha Clan head's home. After some rather loud growls from Naruto's stomach, Fugaku quickened his steps.

Sasuke was happy Naruto's stomach had growled when it had. He had said too much and not enough already. He needed to gather his thoughts and think of a better way to word things. He couldn't have either of them sounding like petulant children who had no idea what they were talking about. He was glad, in a way, that his comments had sounded childish but he also needed to make sure the Hokage and Fugaku took his claims seriously. Saying that Madara Uchiha was his father left a bitter taste on his tongue but the Hokage and his father needed to be aware of what they were dealing with. Sasuke didn't mean to lessen the warning by calling Obito an imposter, but...the man was telling people he was Madara himself.

Sasuke and Naruto had figured out that by the time the Nine-tail's incident occurred, Madara was already dead. But that was in their time, they still didn't know if the timeline of events were the same up until their arrival. Saving Minato's life would probably deter Obito from pursuing his plans as openly as he did in their past. Back then, Obito still had the advantage of being a hidden force from the Leaf Village. Now, the fact that he existed was known and the Leaf would be able to take measures to secure the village further. The boys needed to be accepted into the village and trusted, sooner rather than later. Who knew what would happen now that they had interfered? Hopefully, the changes would be for the better.

Before they entered Fugaku's home, the man placed a hand on the shoulders of both children and told them to keep their identities to themselves for the time being. Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded in understanding. They still needed to talk to the Hokage the following morning and it was up to the Hokage whether or not anyone knew their backstory. Or at least the one they came up with on the fly. Fugaku entered his home and announced his presence before ushering the children to the dining area. He slipped into the kitchen and told Mikoto they had two special guests that evening for dinner who would also be spending the night. At Mikoto's surprise, he chuckled and briefly told her that they were two children who the Hokage had a special interest in. Mikoto nodded in understanding and made sure she had enough food to feed two extra mouths.

Sasuke waited patiently while sitting in the familiar home next to his best friend who couldn't stop fidgeting. Naruto was rubbing his stomach while trying to suppress the urge to shout, 'Hurry up with the food. 'M starving here!' They both looked up when the sound of the front door announced the arrival of another family member. Sasuke paled for a moment when he heard his brother's voice. But he had time to recover since Itachi didn't go into the dining area. His steps moved further into the house. Naruto was eyeing Sasuke warily but Sasuke bumped Naruto's shoulder with his own so that he wouldn't worry. It was then that Fugaku entered the dining area with a few plates and began to set the table.

"Would you like any help?" Sasuke asked trying to sound polite.

"That would be nice," Fugaku answered and passed the plates to Sasuke before returning to the kitchen.

Sasuke began to set the plates but stopped at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hello," a young Itachi said to Sasuke as he tightened his hold on his baby brother.

"Hi!" Naruto said quickly and loudly. "I'm Ashura and this is my brother Indra."

"Pleased to meet you," Itachi said with a slight bow. "I'm Itachi and this is my baby brother Sasuke."

Sasuke resumed his plate setting after a slight bow of recognition in Itachi's direction.

"Itachi, you're back," Mikoto said as she entered the dining room with food that smelled so good it made Naruto's mouth water. Fugaku was a step behind her with a tray of tea.

"Yes, mother," Itachi said and bowed slightly in greeting.

"You met our guests?" Fugaku said as he set the tray down.

"Yes, father," Itachi said with a nod and took his place at the table.

Mikoto and Fugaku sat and Itachi handed baby Sasuke over to his father while Mikoto served everyone, starting with Naruto who was salivating at the mouth.

As Mikoto set a plated dish in front of Naruto, she said, "Fugaku tells me that your name is Ashura."

"Uh huh," Naruto responded and smiled at Mikoto while eyeing the plate of food before him.

"That means you must be Indra," Mikoto said to Sasuke who nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Sasuke said wincing internally while simultaneously holding her gaze. He wanted to remember every detail of her face and the sound of her voice.

"My name is Mikoto, you may address me as such," she said with a soft smile that Sasuke returned. "I'm very happy to hear you will be staying the night."

"Thank you, Mikoto," Sasuke said with a respectful bow. Saying her name instead of calling her mother was very trying. But seeing her and being able to speak with her was like medicine to the soul. "We appreciate your hospitality."

Fugaku smiled as he took in the boy's manners and then laughed at Naruto. "Boy, there's no reason you cannot dig in. Eat up."

"Thank you! Thank you! Uchiha, sir!" Naruto said in a hurry and did just that. Sasuke shook his head in embarrassment while his parents laughed at Naruto's antics.

"How was your day at the academy, Itachi?" Mikoto asked after a few moments of eating in companionable silence.

"The lessons they give are simple," Itachi said and took another bite of food.

"It would be for you. You are my son after all," Fugaku said with a proud smile.

Sasuke couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy at that interaction. His father had never said anything of the like to him. He had to work very hard just to hear him say, 'That's my boy.' He didn't remember a single smile directed in his direction, yet here Fugaku was laughing at almost everything Naruto said and did.

Baby Sasuke began to struggle in Fugaku's arms and began to cry. Fugaku tried to calm him but he cried even more. Mikoto took the baby with a slight giggle at Fugaku's almost refusal to give him up. Sasuke looked on in awe and mentally shook his head. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand; the real reason he and Naruto were there.

"Father, after dinner, will you teach me more Jutsu?" Itachi asked as he stared at his father waiting for an answer.

"Only if you don't mind having our guests join us," Fugaku said and smiled in Sasuke's direction.

"Of course not, father," Itachi answered.

"There's a Jutsu I'd like to teach you, Indra. It's one that is passed down from generation to generation, from father to son," Fugaku told him and Sasuke struggled to get his heart to stop hammering while he nodded numbly.

"Father, why do you want to teach him that Jutsu?" Itachi asked curiously. If it was a Jutsu that was passed down from father to son, why would his father teach that boy?

"Itachi, Indra is an Uchiha," Fugaku said and Itachi's eyes widened mimicking Sasuke's and Naruto's expressions. They had believed that Fugaku hadn't wanted anyone to know. "Unfortunately, in his case, he never met his father since he died in the last Shinobi War."

Ah, that made sense. It was a good cover-up. An Uchiha who had never met his father came to the Leaf Village in search of his clan when he was finally told who he was. That story rang true and didn't leave any unnecessary holes or room for questions. Sasuke had forgotten how cunning his father was.

Mikoto looked at Sasuke feeling sympathy for the boy. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Sasuke simply nodded without saying a word. He pick-up his cup of tea and took a sip trying to get rid of the lump in his throat that his father had caused. Fugaku wanted to teach him that Jutsu once more. Except for this time—this time!—Sasuke would get it right the first time around.

* * *

Sasuke was standing before a very familiar lake near the Uchiha training grounds. The area behind them was still under construction due to the Nine-tail's attack. But it would be completed soon. Sasuke spent the early years of his life in the Uchiha compound. He didn't want to live there again. Even knowing that his parents were alive now wouldn't get rid of the memories Itachi was so kind to ground into him. He had to hold back a shudder as he half listened to Fugaku. Fugaku turned away from him and proceeded to do the signs Sasuke knew so well they were simply a reflex now.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as Fugaku performed the fireball Jutsu before them.

Fugaku turned around to elaborate on the Jutsu signs but he didn't need to. Sasuke faced the water to perform the Jutsu moving his hands at a slower pace than he was used to. With a deep intake of air, he let it all out in its new form; fire. He was careful not to make the fireball too big but it was impressive all the same.

"Big brother…" Naruto said in awe. Not only because he needed to play the part of a child who had seen the Jutsu for the first time, but because he knew how important this moment was to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke had been taught the Jutsu by his father in the past or not. It didn't much matter. They had already lived their lives and what they came to do wasn't to relive it or any moments they might have missed, but it was very hard not to be swept up into them.

Fugaku looked at Sasuke proudly. "That…" Fugaku cut himself off and turned to look at Itachi with a smile. Sasuke closed his eyes, hearing the words his father had said to him in the past. "...was very impressive. Wasn't it, Itachi?"

Itachi didn't answer, he simply smiled and nodded.

"You've just been inducted into the clan," Fugaku said and clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder giving the boy a squeeze. "I would like you to stay in the village. But we will need to hear what the Hokage says first."

Sasuke nodded. There really wasn't much to say about that. He was glad he had won the favor of the head of the Uchiha clan. It was one step in the right direction. He looked at Naruto who was grinning and smiled.

"Now then, what Jutsu did you want to learn today, Itachi?" Fugaku said as he turned all his attention to his son while Naruto and Sasuke watched from the background.

* * *

Sasuke was standing in the meeting space of their minds while Naruto walked around him. Naruto was thinking and trying to figure out what had happened. Sasuke had an idea but he was waiting for Naruto to calm down before he voiced it.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Naruto said and threw his hands up in the air. "I should be stronger than this! And why the hell is Kurama sleeping?!"

Sasuke looked at the Naruto he knew when the boy was still nine years old while he stood there in his eleven-year-old body. The last time they had shared the space, they were both teen versions of themselves. They had not only regressed in body but also in mind.

"I lived a long life, you know!" Naruto said upset and was now looking at his best friend. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"How old were you when you died?" Sasuke asked since he wasn't present at the time. His life ended before that of his friend's.

"Umm," Naruto said and began to scratch his chin. "I don't know."

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked now worried since he couldn't remember anything past fighting side by side with Naruto. Unless that was the fight that took his life. Were they losing their memories as well? That couldn't be good. If that happened then how would they do what needed to be done to change the future? They needed to figure out a way to save their knowledge in physical form. Naruto growled frustrated.

"Didn't Jiraiya write books?"

"Yeah, so?" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke with an annoyed glare.

"Kakashi was always reading them," Sasuke said and smiled at Naruto.

"So what? They're both perverts! How does that help us?!" Naruto said in utter frustration.

"Idiot, think about it," Sasuke snapped then shook his head. "We can write intel on scrolls. That way if we do eventually lose ourselves here, we won't lose track of our goal. We should look into anonymously sharing some information with the Hokage using a summons."

"Alright," Naruto agreed hesitantly. Would they really need to do something like that? Either way, it didn't hurt to plan ahead, but… "But still, this shouldn't be happening!"

"It's a minor setback. We've taken two good steps forward. I don't plan on taking any back," Sasuke said and left the space they were in back to their present world. He didn't want to hear Naruto fuming and grumbling about something that they couldn't control. At least now they knew. It only took Naruto not being able to perform a simple clone Jutsu to realize that they didn't have the same power they did the first night of their arrival. Instead, from seeing their manifestations in their own minds, had regressed to what it was at the age they currently were. Naruto was going to have to learn his Jutsu all over again. However, that poor display of chakra was a blessing in disguise. It gave Fugaku the idea of having them enroll in the academy. For whatever reason, Fugaku trusted them. Sasuke hoped that Minato would trust them as well.

"Come on, Ashura," Sasuke told Naruto. He nudged him on the shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts. "Dry off. We need to go to bed."

Naruto opened his eyes and half-glared at his older brother as he got out of the tub. "You should've wrapped your hair. Now it's going to take forever to dry and brush. And I'm not helping you."

Sasuke eyed him but didn't respond. There was no point. Once Naruto was grumpy, anything could set him off. Sasuke dried off, wrapped his hair, and began to dress while Naruto grumbled under his breath all the while drying himself off. Sasuke held back a snicker and walked out. Naruto seeing Sasuke head towards the guestroom they'd be using, hurriedly dressed and ran after him.

"Indra, don't leave me alone," Naruto said with a small pout. He didn't exactly feel scared, but he would definitely get lost in the large house. The last thing he needed was to walk into someone else's room by mistake. He was already embarrassed that he couldn't perform a simple Jutsu while Itachi who was younger than him could.

Sasuke reached out and took Naruto's hand with an amused smile. "You're such a baby."

"Am not," Naruto muttered under his breath making Sasuke chuckle. If anyone was keeping an eye on them, someone like Fugaku, they'd simply see a sulking younger brother who was afraid to be in a new place and a loving older brother who couldn't help but tease.

* * *

"What were you able to find out?" Minato asked once Fugaku entered his office later that night.

"They are who they say they are. I don't know about Madara being Indra's father, but his father was definitely an Uchiha. The Sharingan can attest to that. He's also able to replicate Jutsu after only seeing it once. But it's apparent that he's only had basic training in chakra control or manipulation. His movements are slow and don't expend much power. The younger seems to have greater chakra reserves but has no idea how to use it. I have a feeling that he's able to force the body flicker technique because of the amount of chakra he forces into it. However, he doesn't understand simple concepts as hand signs and became easily frustrated when he couldn't create a simple clone. I believe he was never trained but instead was able to flicker away from a dangerous situation out of sheer necessity. Once he did it the first time, he was able to replicate it by forcing his chakra."

Minato nodded taking in Fugaku's report of the children and added: "Indra did say that he and his mother shielded the younger from shinobi. That had to have been a great feat seeing that they lived in an area where they were surrounded by shinobi on all sides. The story he says about shinobi from the Stone killing his step-father is something I could attest to. Stone shinobi invaded the Grass during the last war to gain access to the surrounding bridges. Even living on the outskirts of the Grass village they'd be sure to encounter Stone shinobi. And we both know that during a time of war everyone is a target."

"Perhaps while witnessing his father's murder Ashura was forced to use the body flicker technique. It could very well be that his father had tried to teach him or simply showed it to him. Being scared coupled with a desperation to survive made him able to replicate it. Indra must have been a witness as well since he was able to awaken his Sharingan. His mother's death wouldn't have created a need to protect himself and his brother, but seeing the man he knew as a father murdered before his eyes would have." Fugaku sighed and shook his head. The boys were so young and were already dealt a bad hand. It was the same for many in their village as well. The last war only having ended a couple of years back. Fugaku was grateful that his family was still intact.

"What about their personalities? Is there something that we should be wary about?" Minato asked wanting to do away with any suspicions he had for the children. After Ashura's story of what he was doing near their infant sons the night of the incident, Minato wasn't particularly worried that Ashura meant any harm. The coincidence of it was still something that put him on edge, however, there was nothing that linked the two infants. There was no reason why anyone would target them both. Even if Naruto's life was in danger since he's a jinchuriki that had nothing to do with Fugaku's son. And if Ashura had been manipulated into hurting either infant, he wouldn't remember the reason why he was at their side only that he was. Minato knew there was something he was missing but an assassination attempt on either infant wasn't logical.

"No. I watched them carefully. Indra is polite, hesitant to speak his mind, a little shy, and is completely taken aback by praise. He also seems to be a little jealous of his brother's lax personality. However, he takes his role as big brother seriously. He is caring and protective. Ashura, on the other hand, is not afraid to speak his mind. His manners are not as disciplined as they are in Indra's case. And he holds his brother in very high regard. It is why he listens to him albeit sometimes begrudgingly," Fugaku said and then chuckled when he remembered Ashura following his brother's orders to bathe with a stomp in each step and a pout on his face.

Minato smiled, knowingly. "Their difference in personality and manners makes sense since they have different fathers. I imagine, whoever the man was that raised them, had been stricter with Indra and more relaxed with Ashura simply because he was his own son. That must've been hard on Indra but it shows what kind of person he is to have endured it while still loving his brother. And the way Indra defended Ashura when Kakashi held that kunai in warning showed how deep that love runs. The scolding Indra gave afterward proves it even further. He hid it well, but the boy was afraid to lose the only family he has left."

"I noticed that as well," Fugaku said with a nod.

"Since they are not a danger to the village or our families, what should we do with them?" Minato said with a small smile. He already had a plan but he wanted to hear Fugaku out.

"I'd like them to stay in the village. I will take full responsibility for Indra since he is an Uchiha," Fugaku said and waited to hear what the Hokage had to say about that.

"But you know that Indra won't simply leave his brother behind for a clan that he knows nothing about," Minato said with a slight frown. Fugaku nodded in acquiescence.

"I suggest we enroll them into the academy while we keep an eye on them. It will help them set roots here. And hopefully, they'll both be loyal to the village. Those two will be great shinobi for the village in years to come if trained properly," Fugaku said with a calm assurance.

"I'll make the proper preparations but before I give them the green light to stay, I want to interview them once more. Hopefully, tomorrow morning, they'll come before me with a full stomach," Minato said with a sly smile making Fugaku chuckle.

"I will make sure Mikoto feeds them properly."

"It is an order from the Hokage after all," Minato said and Fugaku nodded with an amused look on his face. "Good night, Fugaku."

"Lord Fourth," Fugaku said with a bow and walked out of the office.

A Senju descendant and an Uchiha related by blood. Minato shook his head. It was highly unprecedented and very much needed in the village. A thought suddenly hit him and he gasped.

"Lour Fourth," an Anbu said as he looked at the Hokage slightly alarmed.

"Stand down," Minato said calmly. The Anbu nodded and hid in the shadows once more.

That was the connection he had missed. Sasuke was an Uchiha and Naruto was a Senju descendant as well. There were no coincidences. Ashura's actions had been foretelling. Minato would need to keep his son and Sasuke under a watchful eye to see how together they shaped the future of the village with the help of their masters; Indra and Ashura. Minato smiled as he looked up at the stars from his office window. It was time to go home to see his son and wife.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Minato refers to Indra and Ashura as masters of their sons, but it only indicates that they would be their seniors (already masters of the shinobi arts by the time Naruto and Sasuke become shinobi themselves).**_

 _ **An additional note: A lot of people seemed to believe that what is mentioned in this chapter (Sasuke's belief that they are losing themselves in the past) is how the rest of the story will progress. But that is not the case. They are assimilating into their younger age both mentally and emotionally but they haven't forgotten where they came from and what it is they came to the past to do. Sasuke is only taking a precaution in wanting to write things down. And it only happens because their bodies, minds, what have you, is focused on one thing at the moment, and that's to make sure they act the part. But once they focus on their goal, they won't have trouble remembering their purpose. They may lose some memories (as a norm) but nothing significant (important). Hope that makes sense.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting before the Hokage in his office. This time, it was just them and the Anbu with the spiky silver hair sporting the dog mask. Kakashi. Minato had his hands steepled as he took the two boys in with a small smile. As soon they walked in, Naruto began to recount their evening at the Uchiha's home. How nice everyone was to them. How delicious Mikoto's food was. How awesome and powerful Fugaku was in his display of Jutsus. That he couldn't believe that Itachi could do things he couldn't do. Then he pointed a finger at Sasuke. "And he made me take a bath!"

Sasuke snorted and an echo was heard behind Minato's desk. Three pairs of eyes focused on Kakashi who stood up a little straighter and looked straight ahead. No one would be able to see the bead of sweat that ran down his temple behind his mask. He never broke protocol. How did this loudmouth energetic kid get him to do so? He decided not to dwell on it and Minato ignored the small slip.

"Good. I'm pretty sure you needed it," Minato answered with a small smile holding back a chuckle at the small pout the boy displayed. "I actually called you in because I have a few follow-up questions."

"About what?" Naruto asked curiously. Naruto knew that he had slipped up the day before when he had said that they knew where Madara's hideout was because the truth was, they didn't know where it was. He was hoping he could use sage mode to track him but now, he wasn't too sure that he could.

"About Madara Uchiha and the imposter you mentioned. I have a few doubts that I would like the two of you to clear up," Minato said sternly. Naruto gulped seeing Minato's intense stare and felt just like the kid he was at the moment. Sasuke, on the other hand, nodded and quickly thought up a follow story that would point Minato in the right direction. "You said that your mother was held hostage by him. If that is true, how did she get away?"

"We," Sasuke gestured with a head nod towards Naruto, "don't know much about that."

Minato took the hint and nodded. He figured the older brother either knew more than what they had said previously or the younger had embellished facts. The only thing that was certain was that the older brother wanted to shield the younger one from the conversation. "Ashura, would you mind stepping out for a moment while I speak to your brother?"

Naruto nodded and walked out but only after Sasuke gave the okay. "Don't run off. Stay right outside," Sasuke told him and Naruto huffed then slammed the door. Sasuke internally smirked while Naruto grinned. That was exactly what they wanted to happen.

Naruto wanted to spy on Danzo. Since Minato was alive, what could the ol' bastard be up to? It was no secret that in their time he wanted to usurp the Third once the Fourth was no more. So it was easy to believe he would be trying to do the same to the Fourth. And the man had a sneaky way of doing things that made it seem like all he was doing was for the good of the village. Naruto snorted. The person who had caused the most damage to the village was Danzo himself. Naruto retreated into his own mind to attempt sage mode. If he could do it in his mind, he would be able to do it in the real world; right? It was what Naruto hoped.

* * *

"I can only tell you what my mother told me," Sasuke said and Minato nodded. "I was told that if my father knew of my existence he would want me at his side. But my mother said that I shouldn't worry because he had presumed her dead. She told me she'd become ill before I was born and that Madara had his…" Sasuke cleared his throat. He didn't know what Zetsu was to Madara. A comrade? Ally? Friend? "...companion was told to get rid of her since they thought she was near death. It seems that this companion of his left my mother on a road that led towards the Grass Village. Whether it was intentional or not, she wouldn't know. It was there that Ashura's father found her. He took pity on her and nursed her back to health. He was keeping a low profile and lived on the outskirts of the Grass which made taking my mother in a huge risk. My mother owed him not only her life but mine.

"She believed that I needed to know my real father's name so that I could stay away from him if I ever ran into him. After she passed, I told Ashura that I had a different father but that he was a bad man who had taken our mother hostage before he was born. He assumed that she had escaped. Truthfully, I had no idea where to look other than away from the grass. Since we were kids, we were able to listen in on other people's conversations without them taking any notice of us. We eventually came across a weird looking man who was half black and half white. He wore a dark cloak and was traveling with another cloaked figure. The other called him Zetsu.

"I don't remember everything that was said because Zetsu spoke really fast and in two different voices. But I heard my father's name in the midst of the conversation and Zetsu saying he missed him but that the kid was very good at impersonating him. That was when the other man turned around and told Zetsu he was no longer a kid. The other man's face was hidden behind a mask with only one eye opening. But after they said Madara's name, we followed them. Eventually, though Zetsu separated from the other and the masked man disappeared into a swirl. We continued to travel in the same direction thinking we'd eventually come across him again. Ashura sensed his presence days later when we were close to your village and rushed on ahead," Sasuke finished with a deep sigh. "You know the rest."

Sasuke couldn't remember ever having said so much in one sitting. He was forced to speak more and more as Indra. But he hoped that his made up story would help Minato as much as possible. The worst part was that he couldn't outright tell him who the masked man was and relay all of his abilities. Not to mention weaknesses. Or that the key to defeating him was standing right behind him. Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye. He also realized that the more he spoke, the older he sounded. He only hoped that Minato and Kakashi hadn't noticed. He still needed to pass as a kid but he couldn't help feel closer to his own age while he divulged more and more information.

"I see," Minato said and shook his head. It seemed as if things were getting more and more complicated. But at least the boy's story was more sound than before. Minato knew by the short bout he had with the masked man that taking him down wouldn't be easy. And without proper knowledge, he would simply slip away no matter how many times Minato came before him. He was relieved to know that Madara was dead but, who was that masked figure? All he knew of him was that he was very powerful and an Uchiha. Were there any missing Uchiha's? He would have to talk to Fugaku to figure out who this person could be.

But before Minato could say anything else to Indra, a knock had him turning towards the door. "Come in."

"Lord Fourth, the council are waiting for you in the main meeting room," a young man wearing a flak jacket and full ninja gear said from the door. Sasuke didn't recognize him.

"Raido, why am I only hearing of this meeting now?" Minato said with a frown as he stood to make his way around his desk.

"I wasn't told you weren't aware of it, sir. The council is there along with the heads of clan," Raido explained respectfully. "Danzo is the one leading the meeting. It was Lord Third that sent me for you."

"Is anyone else missing?" Minato asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, sir?" Raido said and thought back. "Out of all the clan heads only Fugaku Uchiha and Tsume Inuzuka are not present."

"Tsume is on a mission," Minato said with a slight frown. "Go, find Fugaku and bring him to the meeting room."

"Right away, sir," Raido said with a bow and left in a hurry.

"Indra, I want you and your brother to accompany me. I would like to introduce the two of you to the heads of the village as our newest residents," Minato said with a small smile.

"You want us to live here?" Sasuke asked a bit taken aback. He thought they would be interrogated first for some reason.

"Of course," Minato said and ruffled Indra's hair. Sasuke stepped away from the abuse on his hair. Minato obviously didn't know how long it took to comb out tangles. Minato chuckled. "From what I heard, Fugaku wants to take you under his wing." Sasuke nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

When they stepped out into the hallway, Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him along. He didn't have time to hear what Naruto had learned but from the frown on the boy's face, it couldn't be good. "We're meeting the heads of the village. We are Konoha residents now," Sasuke whispered and Naruto widened his eyes then he smiled.

* * *

In the meeting room sat Koharu Utatane, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Homura Mitokado in the respective places for the council. Danzo stood before them, facing a conference table where the heads of the clan sat along with a few select jonin who were in charge of relocating residents who had lost their homes and businesses during the Nine-tail's attack. Danzo seemed impatient about having to wait to start the meeting but Hiruzen told him Minato needed to be present since he was the current Hokage. Hiashi Hyuga decided it best not to become involved. Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Choza Akimichi shared confused glances. Shibi Aburame felt uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. Sitting opposite the other three, he could tell they suspected Danzo of something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. From what he could see on the table, there was a map of the entire village. He had assumed that the meeting was in reference to the reconstruction of the village but now he wasn't so sure.

Minato walked into the meeting room and received a fierce glare from Danzo which he chose to ignore. A chunin had walked in after him with two extra chairs that he placed at the foot of the large table. Minato gestured for the children to sit down. Those in attendance look on curiously.

"Who are these children?" Danzo asked feeling insulted that Minato brought mere children into one of his meetings. "And what purpose could they possibly have in this meeting?"

"I will get to that when the time comes. As to the purpose of this meeting, that is something I would like to know. Seeing that I was not made aware of it until a few moments ago," Minato said sternly and Danzo's frown deepened. Those who were present shared glances but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Minato," Hiruzen began but Minato held up a hand.

"Please, Lord Third, save your words until Fugaku is present. He should be here shortly," Minato said and Hiruzen nodded.

"We don't have all the time in the world to sit around and wait for one person in order to start this meeting," Danzo said slowly now having calmed himself.

"If the meeting would have been planned properly and with everyone in mind, you wouldn't have any need to wait, Danzo," Minato said as he crossed his arms over his chest in a challenge. Much to Danzo's displeasure, there was nothing he could say to refute Minato's words.

Everyone waited in the room with an uncomfortable silence hanging over them for a few minutes before Fugaku walked in. "Good morning," Fugaku said and bowed to the council then turned to see Minato standing in the back of the room looking slightly annoyed. "Lord Fourth."

"Good morning, Fugaku, please take a seat," Minato said and Fugaku did as he was told and then took notice of all who were present. When he saw Indra and Ashura at the foot of the table, he smiled at them with a slight nod that both children returned.

Hiruzen turned to look at Danzo. "Whenever you're ready to proceed, Danzo."

Danzo cleared his throat to begin talking but Minato spoke first. "Now that Fugaku is present, will you care to explain why this meeting was convened without my knowledge?"

"Minato," Hiruzen said calmly taking in the atmosphere of the room. "Danzo will address some changes that will be implemented to the village during this stage of reconstruction. Since that was not a subject of priority, he didn't think to have you present."

"Since when is the Hokage not informed of any changes made to the village? As far as I know, there are no changes that could be made without my consent. Unless the council has greater power over the village than the Hokage," Minato said and the council resisted the need to squirm. "But my question was addressed to Danzo. From what I could see, you are the one who planned all this."

"I suggested some minor changes to the council and they all agreed to them. At this point of the reconstruction, it's necessary to act fast. In keeping in with what's best for the village, I convened the meeting and didn't see it necessary to bother the Hokage with such minor details," Danzo said and looked at the Hokage with a challenging eye.

"So it was left to Lord Third to use common sense. Seeing that as I stated before, any and all changes no matter how small, should first be brought to my attention before implementing them. In the future, I suggest you come to me and not Lord Third," Minato said making Hiruzen sigh. He knew that Danzo and Minato would never see eye to eye, but he hoped that Danzo would at least respect the current Hokage.

"As you wish," Danzo said with an arrogant air.

"It's not a wish it's an order from your Hokage. If you act on your own behalf again, I will have to banish you from the council," Minato said sternly and Danzo ground his teeth.

"Minato," Hiruzen said softly but it was an admonishment in Minato's eyes.

Minato shook his head and stopped Hiruzen from saying anything further. "Please, Lord Third, don't make excuses for him. He was out of line."

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Please have a seat, Minato."

Minato nodded once he realized he looked a bit childish standing stubbornly on the opposite side of the room from the council. It didn't look right in front of the heads of clan that there was a discord between him and the council. But he said what needed to be said and he was not repentant of his words.

"Now, the meeting will commence. Danzo," Hiruzen addressed him.

Danzo forced himself to regain composure and turned to the table. He couldn't help direct a glare at the two children present. He had never seen them before and had no idea what Minato was up to by having them present. He proceeded with the meeting and let those present know which areas of the village were most affected after which, he addressed the relocation of the clans. Minato frowned as he heard what Danzo was saying. Shibi Aburame simply agreed to have his clan relocate near the forest since he had asked permission to use that specific area. The Nara clan compound had not been affected at all, so Danzo suggested they stay where they were. Then Danzo smoothly transitioned to mention changing the location of the police headquarters since it had been completely destroyed. And he quickly tacked on relocating the Uchiha clan to that area in the outskirts of the village. Fugaku stood up suddenly and made a statement to contest such a move. Choza agreed with Fugaku. The relocation was not beneficial to the police headquarters. Shikaku himself seemed to think it was a bad tactical move. Minato looked at that area of the map and realized what Danzo was doing. But it was Hiruzen's words that stilled him. Hiruzen had taken Danzo's side.

"Moving on," Danzo said once Fugaku stayed quiet. Although the displeasure at the Third Hokage's words was present on Fugaku's face, he knew he couldn't be the only clan head to disagree with the changes Danzo wanted to implement. It would make the entire Uchiha clan look bad before the village leaders and the other clansmen. Fugaku began to sit down and Danzo pointed at another area of the map. "As-"

"Danzo, the issue has not been settled. We cannot simply move on," Minato said and Danzo turned to look at him in surprise. But Minato was looking at Hiruzen. "What is the meaning of this? They'll be closer to a training ground? That's a sloppy excuse at best and you know it."

But before Hiruzen could reply, a snake made it's way over the table in front of the council. Everyone watched it until it stopped before the Hokage. Hiashi had activated his byakugan but saw no threat in the creature. A couple of Anbu made their presence known, but Minato told them to stand down. It was only a summons after all. The snake had a scroll in its mouth and it set it before the Hokage before it vanished in a poof of smoke. One of the Anbu took the scroll and read it before he handed it to the Hokage and disappeared from sight along with the other Anbu. Minato read the contents of the scroll and looked up in rage.

"Indra, please take your brother and wait for me in my office," Minato said in a voice that neither boy had heard of up to that point. They both stood up in a hurry and walked out of the room. But they did not head to the Hokage's office, instead, they lingered in the hall where Naruto grinned cheekily at Sasuke. He had managed to send some intel to Minato about Danzo's motives to move the Uchiha clan and tacked on a few more details he remembered about Danzo. After having heard a private conversation between the Third, Danzo, and the two other members of the council, he knew he had to say something. It was Sasuke's idea from the night before that gave him the idea to send a summons.

"A snake?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded. "Orochimaru uses snakes. I wanted Danzo to think it was him."

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. But then he focused on the meeting room. They needed to know what was going on in there. Not to mention, he needed to speak to Naruto about what he had found out.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto tugged on Sasuke's sleeve to move him further down the hall. He handed Sasuke a radio he had taken without anyone noticing while Sasuke was speaking to Minato. He wore his own radio while he set the frequency.

"I left one on my seat. It's on, so we should be able to hear everything they say," Naruto told him and grinned.

"Good idea, but it would be better if we had eyes in there as well," Sasuke said as he placed the headset on.

"Ah, it's not necessary. Just give me a moment," Naruto said and closed his eyes. Sasuke looked at him skeptically for a moment while at the same time listening to the conversation within the meeting room. When Naruto opened his eyes, Sasuke realized that Naruto had more than the radios working in their favor.

"Stay on alert," Naruto said and looked over at Sasuke. "Hopefully, it will all be settled amicably. If not, we'll have to interfere."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan. He wouldn't be able to see through the wall like the Hyugas could with their Byakugan. But he could sense chakra signatures and would be able to move quickly if need be. "Just make sure not to go overboard. We can't blow our cover now."

"I know," Naruto said and focused on the meeting room. "Trust me, I'm being careful."

"What did you find out?" Sasuke asked. They were keeping their voices low and speaking slowly while maintaining their attention on what they were hearing.

"Danzo was being a very busy bee," Naruto said contorting his face with a mixture of anger and disgust. "Basically persuading the council and the old man to make certain adjustments to the village to protect the Leaf from the Uchiha's."

"Hn," Sasuke said with a frown and listened more intently.

"You got that right," Naruto said in a firm voice. "He's a total asshole and needs to be stopped before…"

The phrase was left unfinished but they both knew exactly what he was talking about. Sasuke didn't respond, instead, he turned away and kept his sight on that meeting room. The anger that had emanated from his father while he had been sitting only a few chairs away had made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't worried about what his father might do to that man. If only Sasuke could destroy Danzo the way he had all those years back in a different time.

* * *

"I can see now that this entire meeting was a ruse," Minato said looking directly at Danzo. Hiruzen and the other members of the council looked at Minato in surprise. Shikaku and Shibi put their heads down in thought trying to make sense of what was happening. Fugaku, however, was simmering with rage. Inoichi wanted to say something to him to calm him down but there was no time for such words at the moment. Choza, Hiashi, and the others looked on in utter confusion. What in the world was going on?

"Did I not address everyone present about the events that took place the night of the Nine-tails attack?" Minato asked without taking his eyes off of Danzo. "Answer me!"

"Minato-"

"Address me properly, Danzo. Or do you not see me as your Hokage?" Minato said lowering his voice. He needed to keep a level head since Danzo was quick to sway anyone with his soothing words that carried with them plenty of bite.

"Please forgive me, Lord Fourth," Danzo said and bowed politely. Beneath the sleeves of his yukata, however, he tightened his fists in rage.

"I will not ask you again. But my patience will wear thin if you do not answer," Minato told him.

"You did relate to us the events of that night, Lord Fourth," Danzo said calmly and looked like he was close to rolling his eyes as if he were being forced to placate a petulant child.

"Then explain to me why you want to move the police headquarters and the entire Uchiha clan to the outskirts of the village in an area that happens to be surrounded by Anbu towers?" Minato told him and Fugaku looked on in surprise while trying to hold in his ever increasing rage. "Is there a reason that you want to keep them under surveillance?"

"Minato-" Hiruzen tried to speak up for Danzo and his plan but was cut off with a raise of Minato's hand.

"I need to hear his answer. I need him to prove that the intel I just received is not well founded," Minato said still keeping his eyes on Danzo.

"There are rumors being spread throughout the village that the Uchiha Clan was behind the Nine-tails attack. The villagers are scared. I came to the conclusion that it was best to move them to the outskirts of the village and keep them under surveillance so the village can rest at ease," Danzo said while everyone present exchanged glances.

"And you agreed with this, Lord Third, along with the other members of the council?" Minato said in a soft voice that conveyed how disappointed he was in the three of them.

Fugaku couldn't believe his ears but he needed to hear what Minato said before he caused, even more, suspicion towards his clan.

"We did," Hiruzen said plainly. "It was what we believed to be the best solution."

"And if I told you that it was Danzo himself that was spreading these rumors? Would you still agree that his plan is what is best for the village?"

"Danzo?" Hiruzen asked in shock. "Are you serious? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I was not the one who spread the rumors. The Hokage himself said that the attack was orchestrated by the Uchiha Clan," Danzo said and looked over at Fugaku. The feeling of betrayal washed through Fugaku. He didn't understand why the entire village was turning not only on him but his entire clan.

"Apparently your hearing is failing in your old age." Koharu gasped at the jibe. They were the same age after all. Homura simply grunted annoyed and Hiruzen sighed while wishing he still had a hat to hide behind. "Everyone was present when I explained what happened that night. Shikaku, did I say or infer that the Uchiha Clan was behind the Nine-tails attack?"

"No," Shikaku said firmly.

"Hiashi, did I ever give the impression when I explained the events of that night that the Uchiha clan was behind the attack?"

"No."

"Homura, did you hear me tell the council or any of the clan heads that I suspected the Uchiha clan of orchestrating the attack on the village?"

"No."

"How is it possible that only Danzo heard me say such a bold faced lie?"

"Danzo, explain yourself," Hiruzen said as he looked at the man sternly.

"The Hokage told everyone that the man who attacked the village was an Uchiha. What other way is there to interpret those words. One Uchiha represents the whole. Wasn't that the reason why, Hiruzen, you didn't allow the Uchiha to fight the Nine-tails? Weren't you afraid that they would take control of the Nine-tails themselves to try and take over the village?" Danzo said smoothly. Fugaku turned to look at Hiruzen with a deep frown marring his face. He already knew that that was the reason why they weren't allowed to fight along with everyone else. But to hear the words said before him, it was hard not to feel that the Leaf was turning their back on his entire clan.

"It is true that I took your advice to not let the Uchiha fight alongside their comrades that night. I was forced to make a split-second decision. But I never believed that they would turn on the village. I didn't that night and I don't now. The Uchiha alongside with the Senju were those who founded the village. They have fought beside us and have proved to be loyal comrades time and time again," Hiruzen said softly. "However, the slightest words of distrust can sway the entire village to no longer see them as our comrades."

"Loyal? Since the beginning?" Danzo asked with slight amusement. "The second Hokage himself feared that a second Madara would rise from the Uchiha. And that is where we stand now, another Nine-tails attack that was brought on by the Uchiha."

"We no longer live under the command of the Second Hokage. And his suspicions towards the Uchiha should have died with him," Minato said looking at Danzo once more. He was not happy with Hiruzen either but he would address him later on the matter. "Madara Uchiha acted on his own. He not only turned his back on his clan but abandoned the village itself. His actions should not have reflected on the clan. The man who attacked the village recently called himself Madara and I don't doubt that he may have been his pupil. But it was very clear that he acted on his own. His goal was not to simply destroy the Leaf, but to take over the entire world."

A few of those present gasped. Others repeated What Minato said.

"But it isn't possible," Shikaku said voicing what the others were thinking. "How could he have a pupil at this day and age? He died years before the First Shinobi War at the hands of Hashirama himself."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," Minato said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before, Minato?" Hiruzen said and looked at the young Hokage with uncertainty.

"Because I didn't believe it myself. But my opinion was forced to change in light of current events," Minato said with a thoughtful expression. "Madara must've figured out a way to fake his own death."

Danzo's frown deepened and he looked over at Fugaku. They were the only ones that were aware of the power of the Sharingan. But it took that look for Fugaku to understand that Danzo was better versed on the secrets of the Uchiha than he was comfortable with.

"It is a very real possibility," Fugaku said and looked at Danzo so that he understood the power of his dojutsu far better than Danzo ever could. Minato looked at Fugaku and decided he would talk to him on the subject later.

"How is it possible?" Shikaku asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"There is no reason for me to give explanations to a village that was bent on turning their backs on my clan simply because one man is afraid of and covets the power of the Uchiha," Fugaku said in a calm voice and closed his eyes. He would not speak on that matter anymore.

Everyone present caught on quickly that not only was Fugaku was referring to Danzo but had admitted, in a roundabout way, that the Uchiha had the power to come back from the dead. Or better yet, that Madara had the capacity to make others believe for decades that he was dead. But could he have truly survived all those years simply to come back and take revenge?

"Are you saying that Madara Uchiha is alive?" Choza asked and Minato shook his head. It was Fugaku who answered in his stead. "He is dead. Although, it seems to have happened recently. That is if the intel we received was correct."

Fugaku was looking at Minato who nodded in acquiescence. Inoichi let out a breath. The Uchiha were powerful indeed. Or at least that was the same thought that crossed everyone present. Fugaku felt a few eyes drift in his direction but he held Minato's gaze. Minato turned to look at the Third and the council, then he looked at every single person sitting before him.

"This village is no longer composed of only Uchiha and Senju. Many clans have joined the village since it's inauguration. But instead of living together as one, the clans are segregated to their own parts of the village. I do not believe that the founders of the village envisioned a home made up of different clans who maintained a distance from one another, but hoped that they would come together as a whole. If there are any changes that should be implemented now that the village is being reconstructed, it should be an integration of clans. I know that a change of that magnitude cannot happen overnight, so we will talk about it at a later time. However, these rumors that were spread were made with malicious intent towards one of our clans. And I cannot stand by and allow that to happen. Anbu!"

As soon as Minato called his Anbu, a team of four appeared in the room.

"Please escort Danzo to the interrogation force and have them wait for my arrival," Minato said and everyone looked on with a shocked expression.

"You cannot be serious, Minato," Hiruzen said as he stood up.

"There are other accusations against Danzo besides spreading rumors and trying to incite the Uchiha," Minato said and looked at his Anbu sharply. "Please escort Lord Third and the council members as well. If Danzo resists, use force."

"Minato, what is the meaning of this?" Koharu said in outrage.

"As Hokage, it is my duty to protect the village and all of its residents. Danzo is acting against my orders and with malicious intent. I cannot allow him to continue to do as he pleases. And as for you three, you went along with everything he said, no questions asked. I don't know if I could trust you to have the best interest of the village at heart. But if you do wish to protect this village, go with Danzo. You need to make certain he arrives at the appointed destination and that he stay there until I arrive with further orders."

"As you wish, Minato," Hiruzen said with a slight bow. But Danzo wasn't going to go peacefully. And without him having to usher a single word his Root Anbu showed up to protect him.

"Danzo! Tell your men to stand down. Are you not aware of your actions and you are implying with them?" Hiruzen said in outrage and shock.

"Do you really believe you can get rid of me that easy?" Danzo said as he looked at Minato with an arrogant smirk. A few more of Minato's Anbu arrived and stood before him to block him from Danzo. But Danzo's men seemed to be coming out of the woodwork.

"Are you intent to cause a civil war here and now?" Minato asked as he pushed an Anbu aside to look at Danzo fully. All the heads of clan were at the ready, but what happened next took everyone by surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto didn't hesitate since he didn't have any need to release a surge of chakra. He had only done so in front of Fugaku and Minato when he and Sasuke were brought into the village so that they could be absolutely sure Naruto was the one in their infants' bedrooms. His teleportation technique which they had mistaken for a body flicker, didn't require him to boost his chakra. That surge of chakra had happened when he split his consciousness and the body whilst adding the age progression into the Jutsu that he used the night they became different entities from their counterparts. So as soon as Naruto felt the killing intent surge from Danzo's Root Anbu, he reached out to grab Sasuke's hand and they teleported into the meeting room. Sasuke's eyes were flaring red with the Sharingan and Naruto's brown eyes became darker as they faced Danzo who was hidden behind his Anbu. A few gasps erupted in the room when they noticed the children there in between the mayhem that was sure to ensue.

Danzo's frown deepened as he looked at the child with the Sharingan. He suspected foul play from Fugaku and couldn't help wonder if his suspicions about the clan had been correct all along. Even so, Danzo couldn't believe that Fugaku would stoop so low to use a child in whatever scheme he had come up with to take control of the village. Danzo could feel the unbelievable amount of chakra that was coming from the child and the younger one seemed almost as powerful. What was the meaning of this? And who were these children?

"What is going on here?" Naruto shouted forgetting for a moment that he was in the form of a child. Not to mention, he wasn't a Hokage so his voice carried not even a hint of authority. Sasuke slightly tightened his hold on Naruto's grip and that was all it took to remind his loser friend that he needed to calm down. But Naruto wasn't one to let things go easily. "I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful village! Everyone seemed so nice when we got here. But now it seems that this village is no different from the others my brother and I have been to."

His words cut deep. The council, Lord Third, and the heads of clan all felt as if they had let this child, which they hadn't known previously, down. If he felt that way, what would the village think of their behavior? If the village became aware of the conflict between the Hokage and the council, there was no telling what would ensue within their village and it would leave them susceptible to attacks from other shinobi villages. That was something Minato needed to contain. And he would. But he had to deal with Danzo first before the man created further problems within their own village.

"What do you think conflict is?" Danzo question as he moved his Root Anbu aside and stepped closer to the child. He knew, however, to keep his distance from seeing the look of warning he was receiving from Minato. Naruto didn't respond, he simply stared at Danzo with a fierce glare. "Conflict arises when people can't come to an understanding. When conflicts cannot be resolved, war ensues. At your age, I had already acquired enough knowledge to know this. It is the youth of today that doesn't seem to know their place. Nor can they see the danger that is before them," Danzo said looking at Minato directly. "The youth of today are too foolish to consent to those of more experience that want nothing more than to have a peaceful village."

"My mother taught me that those who point fingers and don't accept responsibility for their own actions are cowards. She also said that when people do things in secret it's because they want to get away with doing things that are wrong," Naruto told Danzo who sneered at the young boy. "People who do things that are wrong are supposed to be punished so that they learn not to do bad things anymore. Especially when they want to hurt other people."

Naruto was aware that he sounded childish but he needed to sound that way. They always said that kids told the truth and that was exactly what he was doing. He was telling Danzo the truths he knew about him and his Root Foundation.

Shikaku was smiling at Danzo since he looked more and more uncomfortable the more the child spoke. "Your mother is a very intelligent woman."

"Was," Sasuke said without taking his eyes off of Danzo. He really wanted to kill that man. He had never known what Danzo had done to convince the council or the village to massacre each and every person in his clan. But the more he heard the man speak, the more he needed that man to cease to exist. "Our mother is dead."

"I think that if you really wanted peace, you wouldn't hide and lie. Because my mom says you can't solve problems with lies. All that does is make problems bigger," Naruto said but Danzo was no longer listening. He was looking at Sasuke or better yet at his eyes.

"Both these children are Uchiha's I take it," Danzo said now looking at Fugaku. Fugaku didn't respond, he didn't even blink. He simply held the man's gaze and stood there unwavering. "And where were you hiding them?"

"Both of us are not Uchihas and nothing about us is of your concern," Sasuke told him but Danzo didn't bother to look at him. Sasuke didn't care, he simply wanted it known so that Danzo wouldn't even consider targeting Naruto. If there was one thing Sasuke knew, it was that Danzo liked to brainwash his Anbu within the Root Foundation from a young age. But Danzo would not be able to get ahold of Naruto or him for that matter.

"If even a child can see through his words and actions, how was it that the council and Lord Third couldn't?" Choza questioned.

"Familiarity," Hiashi commented dryly and didn't elaborate. Shikaku and the others understood right away. The members of the council and the Third trusted Danzo because they had known him since their childhood.

Hiashi's sight was set on the Root Anbu just in case they decided to take advantage of the conversation to rush at Minato. But Minato seemed very calm as he took in everything that was being said. He wouldn't wait too much longer and as soon as it was time, he would act accordingly.

"To have the Sharingan at such a young age," Danzo said to no one in particular. He didn't admire the child, instead, he feared him. There was no telling what Fugaku planned to do with that child. But Danzo wouldn't give him the chance.

As soon as Danzo was about to move towards the child, Fugaku placed him under a Genjutsu. But Danzo realized it right away. He broke free of it with the use of the Sharingan he possessed beneath the bandages that covered his right eye and swiftly moved towards Fugaku. Sasuke was watching and Danzo's actions didn't escape his eyes. Sasuke didn't think anyone else would even notice until it was too late. He knew Fugaku wouldn't notice Danzo's change of direction for another few seconds. But those seconds mattered when you were capable of moving as fast as Danzo.

Minato noticed as Danzo's body prepared to move toward Indra but then he stiffened. He looked at Fugaku when Danzo gazed in his direction only a second afterward. Fugaku had his Sharingan blaring, the tomoe were spinning. Genjutsu. Minato realized it just as Danzo freed himself of the momentary hold. It was then that Danzo made his move. He changed his mind and decided to head toward Fugaku. Minato could not wait any longer. It was more than apparent that Danzo wouldn't go down without a fight. But unfortunately, he seemed to have decided to kill the head of the Uchiha clan before he hid in shadows until the time was right to execute whatever it was he was planning. Minato would make certain to stop Danzo here and now. Minato pulled out his Flying Thunder God kunai and threw them with pinpoint accuracy.

Danzo pulled out his kunai and blew wind-nature chakra onto it creating a blade. He thrust it forward right before he reached Fugaku.

Fugaku realized that Danzo had broken free of his Genjutsu. There was only one way that would be possible. Just as he realized that Danzo had a Sharingan, he knew he had let down his guard. But it was too late to do anything other than try to block Danzo's attack. He wasn't sure if he would be able to on time.

Sasuke swiftly released Naruto's hand and forced his body to move as fast as lightning. He positioned himself in front of Fugaku to block Danzo's attack. Because of his height, neither Fugaku or Danzo noticed his presence. It wasn't until Danzo's blade penetrated Sasuke's body and a gasp of pain escaped his lips, that everyone noticed the child standing before Fugaku in order to protect the man.

Shikaku might not have noticed everything from the beginning but when he saw the child cough out blood due to Danzo's blade, he quickly used his shadow sewing technique to bind the members of Danzo's Root Anbu.

Minato was right beside Danzo as the man pulled out his blade from the child and placed a chakra binding seal on Danzo strong enough that he wouldn't be able to break it. Minato quickly moved with the use of his kunai from one Root Anbu member to the next in order to quickly seal them as well. He sent a grateful nod to Shikaku once he was finished.

"Indra," Fugaku gasped and caught the boy as he fell back into his arms.

The council and some of those present looked on with horrified expressions. Inoichi, Hiashi, Shibi, and Minato looked at the child with admiration. Indra had been quick to defend Fugaku with the use of his Sharingan.

"Danzo, he is only a child!" Hiruzen said just as said child's body disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"It was only a shadow clone?" Choza asked and breathed a sigh of relief.

"To think that a mere child blocked my attack," Danzo said as he struggled in the arms of an Anbu. "I don't know what you're planning Fugaku but I will stop you! I will do anything to protect this village from the likes of you."

"Your intentions, Danzo, might sound righteous. However, the roundabout way you go about trying to protect the village has only proved that you are a greater danger to the very village you claim to want to protect," Minato said with a stern voice. "You may have forgotten that I was appointed Hokage to protect this village. If you wanted to cooperate with me, the council, and the heads of clan, it would have been wise to have used your words instead of sneaking about in the shadows like a criminal."

"Minato, you are making a grave mistake," Danzo said through gritted teeth. "The Uchiha is a threat-"

"Enough," Minato said and gestured for his Anbu operatives to take their charges away. "Your suspicions against the Uchiha are based on your own prejudice. You had to resort to spreading rumors to propagate fear of them in the village. I doubt that your true intentions were to protect the village. From what I've seen, Fugaku was right. You not only fear the Uchiha's abilities but you also covet them. The proof is in your right eye."

"His right eye?" Shibi asked and released a few bugs. They flew over to Danzo who frowned at Shibi for treating him like an animal at a zoo. "I see. A Sharingan eye."

"Who did you steal that eye from, Danzo? Because I doubt it was given to you by the person's own accord," Fugaku said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I took it and I don't regret it. I was not going to be caught unaware by an _Uchiha_ ," Danzo said and the way he said the Uchiha name, left no room to contest the fact that he felt the utmost disgust toward the entire clan. Fugaku sneered at him but didn't reply.

Hiruzen sighed and he gestured for the Anbu operative that held on to Danzo to take him away. "We will go with him as you asked, Minato. I do hope that you don't believe that we feel the same way."

"Thank you, Lord Third," Minato said and nodded to the trio as they made their way out of the meeting room following Danzo.

Sasuke was standing in the hallway as the Anbu took away the Root Anbu. And as Danzo passed by him, Sasuke held the man's gaze as Danzo sneered his way. When Hiruzen caught sight of him, he walked up to the young boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Hiruzen said and Sasuke's eyes widened in slight shock. "You were not only extremely brave but your actions prevented a discord from escalating past the point of no return."

Sasuke didn't reply, he simply nodded at the Third. Koharu and Homura nodded in silent thanks to Sasuke who simply watched them pass him up. He couldn't easily forgive those two for having backed Danzo in his desire to massacre his clan. But for some reason, he had a hard time holding a grudge on the old man. He knew he had tried - not hard enough - to resolve matters peacefully. But even so, the Third had allowed Danzo to do as he wished for far too long. How could the Third not have realized that the man did more damage than good?

Even if Sasuke's actions towards Danzo were based on revenge, he did the village more good by killing Danzo than he could've done if he would have stayed in the village. Sasuke had never regretted what he did and from what he heard and saw of Danzo during the meeting that had just now convened, Sasuke was happy to have killed the man once. It would take a heck of a lot of self-control to not kill him again. Because Sasuke's entire body itched with the need to kill the man now that Danzo was in custody. But Sasuke didn't want to jeopardize Naruto's plans. Sasuke had promised to help Naruto change their history and he wouldn't let Naruto down.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke walked back into the meeting room in time to see Minato settle the chaos. Everyone seemed to be on edge but the more Minato spoke, the more at ease they became. But what surprised Sasuke the most was that Fugaku was holding Naruto's hand. When had that happened? He imagined in light of the chaos that followed his clone's disappearance that Naruto may have wanted to get out the way. As clumsy as his loser friend was, Fugaku may have taken him out of the way of the adults. Then again, Naruto had never had any regard for personal space. Taking Fugaku's hand to help calm the man down may have been something Naruto did without thought. Since Sasuke hadn't seen what transpired, he could only guess that the Yellow Flash had subdued Danzo and his Root Anbu in record time.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke once he felt his presence in the room. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgment and turned back around to watch his father demonstrate first-hand what it meant to have a commanding presence. Minato had already called forth his Anbu commander and the man stood to the side beside Kakashi and a young female Anbu with purple hair. He had sent Raido to fetch someone in the housing department, Genma to fetch someone from the treasury department, and a young Iwashi to fetch the head of the academy. His attention then turned to Shikaku and the others in the room.

"I'll be heading over to the Foundation before I deal with Danzo. As for what was discussed before the meeting went awry, I leave it to all of you. Shikaku will head the meeting. My thoughts, however, are as follows: If the Aburame Clan still wishes to move closer to the forest to further enhance their clan's technique, I have no objections. But I leave it to all of you to make the final call. As for the Police Headquarters, I'm aware that it is currently in a temporary locale. However, you will all need to decide on a central location for its permanent placement. The outskirts of town will be disadvantageous for the village. The only citizens and clansmen that need to be relocated are those who do not wish to wait for their homes to be reconstructed. You would all know best which of your clansmen need new residence.

"I am aware that the integration of the clans is not something I can ask for at this time, but please keep it in mind because I will want to address the issue at a future time. Shikaku you need to relay the decisions of this meeting to the head of construction and myself at a later time," Minato said and turned to address the three newcomers awaiting instruction outside the meeting room. He gestured that they come inside along with his elite bodyguards and then called Sasuke and Naruto to his side.

"I didn't have a chance to introduce our newest citizens of Konoha. This is Indra Uchiha and his brother Ashura Uzumaki." Minato looked at the brothers with a small smile then turned to the Head of Housing, Kunugi Mokume. "I need you to find a place for these two boys to live. They will be moving in today. Make the appropriate arrangements to have the place furnished with the essentials." Kunugi nodded and made his leave but not before telling the boys to meet him in an hour so that he could hand them their house keys. Then Minato turned to the Head of Treasury, Hamaki Mimura. "These two boys need to an adequate allowance to pay their rent and basic necessities from now until they became full-fledged shinobi." Hamaki nodded and told the boys to follow him when they were ready. He moved to the hallway to be out of the way for the time being. Minato then turned to face Bekko who was the head of the academy. "Please make sure to enroll these two boys into the academy. They will begin classes tomorrow." Bekko nodded and left to get started on the paperwork. He knew Minato would send him the information he would need before the day was out.

"Iwashi, I need you to contact Hayase. If I'm not mistaken, he is not currently on a mission. Have him escort the boys throughout the week until they get their bearings. He will need to report to Fugaku if he has any questions or concerns." Iwashi nodded and took off to find the young twelve-year-old chunin. Iwashi Tatami had recently been made a chunin himself at the young age of eleven. He wasn't the youngest chunin, though. No that would be Shisui Uchiha who was nine-years-old. Even so, Iwashi counted himself lucky to have been appointed as one of the Hokage's elite bodyguards and to be trained by the Yellow Flash himself alongside Raido Namiashi, a nineteen-year-old jonin, and Genma Shiranui, a seventeen-year-old jonin. Together they made up Minato's personal guard outside of his personally appointed Anbu.

"Fugaku, I hope you find this arrangement satisfactory in concerns to Indra," Minato said. Fugaku nodded in acquiescence. He was very well aware that Minato was busy but also knew that the man had an open door policy. As for right now, he was perfectly okay with Indra being accepted into the village as a future shinobi.

That was the last thing Minato said before he turned to his Anbu commander and silently gave the order for them to move out. They disappeared from sight in a blink of an eye and Fugaku led Ashura towards Hamaki and told Indra to arrive no later than seven that night at his house for dinner. The boys happily agreed and followed the older man to his office to have their allowance squared away.

"Fugaku, do you mind me asking where those boys are from?" Shikaku asked the question that they all had in mind. It didn't escape any of them that the boys were clearly brothers but they found it odd they had different last names.

Fugaku grunted. He would need to speak with Minato about the explanation he was giving the other heads of clan. "Their mother was left for dead while she was with child with the oldest, Indra. She was found by an Uzumaki who was in hiding due to the bloodbath and complete destruction of the Uzushiogakure. They lived on the outskirts of the Grass Village until shinobi from the Stone killed him. From what they say, their mother recently passed away due to health problems but she let Indra know that his father was an Uchiha. He came here in search of him only to find out he was already dead."

A few sighs and curses were heard following that explanation. But it seemed that it was enough to satisfy everyone's curiosity about the young boys. It only proved the complete trust they had in Minato's decisions. Something that Fugaku himself was beginning to feel as well. The way he had handled Danzo's proposal to relocate the Uchiha's to further alienate them from their comrades only proved Minato's trust not only in Fugaku but the clan as a whole. Fugaku was sure to mention what transpired in the next clan meeting. But for now, the group currently present needed to make a few quick calls about the construction of the new police headquarters, not to mention pull their knowledge together to ensure no one would be forgotten during the reconstruction.

* * *

Naruto was almost giddy at hearing that they would be heading to the academy. It couldn't have been a better setup for them. Both he and Sasuke needed to train their young bodies so that they could be useful when the time came. As for now, there wasn't much they could do. They had averted one small problem so far and hopefully, that would tip things in their favor. Danzo would need to be retired or something so that he could no longer cause problems not only within their village but the world as a whole. It was still too soon to celebrate. They needed to somehow ensure that the seeds of hate towards Konoha wouldn't take root within the Uchihas' hearts.

They were both aware that they were playing with the delicate fabric of cause and effect. Hopefully what they had done would be for the better of the village and also prevent the extinction of the Uchihas as a whole. The Sasuke of the present time didn't need to be the last Uchiha. Nor did Itachi need to shoulder the responsibility of a coup on his own. In order to help bring the world towards a peaceful end, any changes needed to begin within the walls of the village itself. Or that was what Naruto and Sasuke believed. They would not be able to reap the benefits from what they were doing, but they would be able to watch from the sidelines as the history of shinobi changed for the better without the need of a Fourth Shinobi War.

"Here you are," Hamaki handed Sasuke an envelope that contained a monthly allowance for him and his brother. "Included is the deposit for an apartment that Kunugi is in the process of acquiring for the two of you. You should head over to his office. It is around the corner, second door to the left."

"Um, thank you?" Naruto said since Sasuke hadn't said anything.

"If there's anything else-"

"Nothing at all," Sasuke bit out. Naruto had no idea why Sasuke was upset. So he laughed nervously to cover up Sasuke's social faux pas. "We can take care of ourselves. Besides, my big brother has been looking out for us since my mom died, mister. But if we need help, I'm sure uncle Fugaku can help us."

"Uncle?" Sasuke muttered softly sending Naruto an annoyed glare. Naruto simply shrugged and grinned at the older man. He looked like he was about Fugaku's age. A war veteran who didn't see the need to go out of his way to help orphans. Or it could be the fact that Sasuke was an Uchiha. Seeing how it had only been a week or so since the Nine-tails' attack perhaps he felt some resentment towards the clan. Danzo had spread some damaging rumors after all.

"Right," the man said allowing some of the irritation he felt seep out with that one word. He immediately turned to walk away leaving them alone in his office.

"What an ass," Naruto said once the man was out of hearing range.

"Hn," was Sasuke's genius reply. "Let's go see about this new place."

"Alright!" Naruto said with a grin. He wouldn't let that man's ill-feelings affect him. He was excited. The Hokage had accepted them into the village. Trusted them enough to even let them enroll in the academy. Of course, Naruto wasn't actually planning on going. As soon as they could build up enough chakra so that they could keep clones at school while he and Sasuke trained, they would do just that. Especially since there were plenty of training fields throughout Konoha and no one would suspect two high chakra signatures if they were sensed in any of those grounds. Just thinking about it made Naruto want to hop in place. Which he actually did and Sasuke had to clamp a hand down on his shoulder to keep him from bouncing off the walls.

"The two of you are lucky," Kunugi said with a genuine smile. There were hardly any available living spaces following the attack since most were occupied by temporary tenants who were awaiting reconstruction of their homes. Kunugi lucked out finding a small but two bedroom apartment that was in one of the newer buildings that had not been affected by the attack at all. "I found a place for you. It's close to the academy and only a couple blocks away from the Ichiraku Ram-"

"Ramen!" Naruto finished for him and laughed merrily. "Ramen! Ramen!"

"I shouldn't be surprised you have already been there," Kunugi said with a chuckle while Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. "Here are your keys. As of right now the place is bare. But not to worry, I will have it furnished with the basics before the end of the night. And- Oh, Hayase! Come here, let me introduce you to our newest citizens."

The young chunin simply nodded and seemed resigned to his fate as an escort. He was squinter, Naruto noted. And seemed to expel an I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything aura. Naruto bit back a smile. He remembered when Shikamaru, as a new chunin, was asked to escort the Sand siblings when they came to Konoha for visits. He had to make sure they were not only comfortable but was tasked with the responsibility to watch them carefully. The last thing the Hokage needed was to lose sight of the siblings for a moment and all hell to break loose in Konoha because of them. They all had short tempers and were extremely powerful. It was only to be expected for Minato to be careful around Naruto and Sasuke. They were newcomers and they had already shown that they could defend themselves well so it was a given they wouldn't hesitate to attack. Not to mention get away in a blink of an eye. It was a necessary precaution and Naruto didn't feel offended by it. He didn't think Sasuke did either.

"The oldest is Indra Uchiha," Kunugi said to Naruto's surprise. The man wasn't only kind but he remembered their names with no problem after only hearing it once. "And this is his younger brother Ashura Uzumaki. They will begin classes at the academy tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget." Kunugi rustled through some papers. "This is their new address. Please show them the way there and to the academy and to Ichiraku's." The man chuckled when Naruto let out a yelp and raised a fist in celebration. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and please; if you have any problems with the apartment, notify me immediately. I'll deal with your landlord. The place is nice but the woman...uh. Anyway. Your place should be furnished by six. Hayase, I'm sure you could take it from here."

"Thank you!" Naruto said with a wide grin. The man chuckled again and ruffled Naruto's short crop of hair.

"Yeah, thanks for everything," Sasuke said and turned to walk out of the office.

"No problem, young man," Kunugi said. "Take good care of that brother of yours."

"Hn."

Hayase didn't say a word. He simply made his way out of the Hokage Tower and expected his charges to follow. Once they were outside, however, he turned around to look at the two boys. "Adults are such a pain."

"Hn."

"So, how old are you anyways?" Naruto asked as he scratched his chin. He wasn't all that much taller than Sasuke's new body.

"Twelve," Hayase said with a shrug. "Well, let's start with showing you your new place. Then I guess the academy. If you're hungry after that, I guess we can get something to eat. And don't worry. I'll pay as a homecoming gift or whatever. But if you're not hungry, we can always head on over to one of the training grounds and have a sparring session."

"Yeah, let's do that," Sasuke said with a smirk and Hayase actually grinned.

"Oh, we're going to have some fun," Hayase said and gestured for them to follow with an added spring in his step.

"Figures they'd have someone who is just like you to escort us around the village," Naruto grumbled as he gave Sasuke an annoyed glance. Sasuke shrugged not caring.

"Ah, don't complain. We'll pick up some ramen to go and you can eat while your brother and I spar," Hayase said looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Man, you are so cool!"


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was sitting at the top of a log while eating his ramen. He was a good distance away from the impromptu sparring session between Sasuke and Hayase. And even still, both boys could hear Naruto groan and complain about his older brother's lack of talent. Hayase couldn't have asked for a better audience seeing that Sasuke's frustration was getting the better of him. Hayase noted that the boy was quick on his feet but simply wasn't limber enough to block or counterattack. Hayase held back the best he could but couldn't help smirk every time he landed a blow. He was careful to not hit the boy too hard but it wouldn't be any fun if he didn't leave a few souvenir bruises. He swiftly kicked Sasuke's side and then knocked him onto his ass with a sweep of his legs.

"Aw, come on!" Naruto complained. "Even I could've dodged that!"

"You're holding back," Sasuke told the other boy as he stood up and dusted off his clothes. "And your style of fighting is...awkward."

"Yet, you can't land a single hit," Hayase said with an arrogant smirk.

"I was distracted by your lack of...form," Sasuke told him and Hayase laughed good-naturedly. "But I think I can predict your moves now."

"What?" Hayase asked and scratched his chin. "Are you saying you let me hit you on purpose?"

"Not exactly," Sasuke said and took a defensive stance. He couldn't very well say that he wasn't exactly used to fighting in a small body. Hayase looked at him curiously. "Let's go again. But this time, don't hold back."

"Alright," Hayase said with a shrug. "It's your funeral. Plus, I have a witness that you asked for it. Right, kid?"

"Yeah, sure," Naruto said with a chuckle. If Sasuke said he could read Hayase's moves now, he wouldn't be surprised if they would have to take Hayase to the hospital.

"Come at me then," Sasuke said and gestured with his hand so that Hayase would make the first move.

Naruto couldn't believe the difference. I mean, sure, they were both a little rusty since they were getting used to having a smaller chakra reserve and a completely different body than before. But Sasuke always surprised him at how quick he learned and adapted. Not to mention that he wasn't even using his Sharingan. For the next few minutes, Hayase's each and every blow was blocked. But Sasuke wasn't attacking in return. He was simply defending without dodging. Then without warning, Hayase was kicked in the stomach hard enough to send him flying back a few feet. Sasuke's eyes widened and he hurried to Hayase's side.

"Hey," Sasuke said with a voice full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Hayase coughed a bit then wheezed. He looked at Sasuke with a half smile, completely amused. Then he chuckled. "That was one powerful kick."

"I didn't mean to hit you hard," Sasuke explained. "But you left yourself wide-open..." He helped Hayase up and hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble with Minato or Fugaku for hitting Hayase that way. He truly hadn't expected to release that much force in that kick. He needed to get used to his new body and quickly before he accidentally hurt the wrong person.

"It's fine," Hayase said and straightened up with a wince. "I was arrogant. Didn't think you'd actually get a hit."

"That was awesome!" Naruto said once he saw that Hayase was okay. He whooped and hollered and ran up and to Sasuke to give him a hug. "My brother kicked your-! Ow!"

Hayase chuckled when he saw Naruto turn to look at Sasuke with a teary-eyed look of betrayal. "Pipe down, idiot. It was a lucky shot," Sasuke said with an annoyed glare.

"Pfft! Lucky my ass!" Naruto said and jumped back to avoid another bop on the head. He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and hid behind Hayase.

"I doubt I can protect you in my condition. Your brother just may have broken a rib," Hayase said as he tenderly touched his ribcage. "Or two."

"Shit," Naruto said and scratched his head looking at Sasuke like they had just royally fucked up.

"Do you have any bandages? Or would you rather go to the hospital?" Sasuke asked and Naruto covered his mouth trying to fight back a grin. He had so called it. He was glad he was behind the other boy so that Hayase wouldn't see his amusement. Hayase pulled out a roll of bandages and pulled up his shirt. He was about to put the bandages on himself when Sasuke took them from him. "Sit down. I can do this."

"Good thing I'm escorting you two all week. It'll give me time to heal," Hayase said with a chuckle. Sasuke hummed noncommittally. Naruto was still trying to hold back his laughter. "It's not really that bad, I don't think."

"It might only be a fracture," Sasuke said but he couldn't be too sure.

"Fuck, though. I don't think anyone our age has ever hit me that hard," Hayase said and looked at Sasuke warily. "Have you been training a whole lot?"

Sasuke shook his head and tied the end of the bandages. He wasn't sure how to answer that question without making up more lies. But he had to say something. "After Ashura's father died, I had to start defending my mother and brother."

"That's rough man," Hayase said and shook his head.

"But now we get to live here!" Naruto said trying to break the cloud of doom that hung over Hayase's head. "I like it here. And we get to go to the Academy! And the Hokage gave us a place to live! And we get to go to uncle Fugaku's house for dinner again!"

Sasuke snorted. "All you think about is food."

"Nuh uh! I mentioned other stuff," Naruto said sheepishly and Hayase chuckled once more.

"You'll like it here," Hayase said with a smile. "After the war, a few families came to live here because it's the most peaceful shinobi village. Everyone's nice enough. And our shinobi are strong. If the Hokage and the other shinobi can contain the Nine-tails, there's no doubt they can defend us against anything."

"Hn," Sasuke answered and looked away towards the village. Hayase's stomach growled and Sasuke turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "You worked up an appetite." Hayase nodded with a grin. "Ashura, bring us our ramen."

"Yo-your ramen?" Naruto said and looked utterly confused. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You ate it all, didn't you?"

"I thought they were all for me!" Naruto defended. "There was only three bowls!"

"One for each of us," Sasuke said with a glare and Naruto heard his stomach grumble.

"Heheheh," Naruto laughed nervously and began to inch back carefully.

"It's alright. I was in the mood for some yakitori anyway," Hayase said and stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke and Hayase quietly sat under the shade of a tree while Naruto ran amuck chasing a dog and three kids. They had asked Naruto to play tag and he readily agreed. He was never much for sitting around doing nothing. Not to mention it seemed like Hayase and Sasuke had both reached their verbal word count for the day. They had already seen their furnished apartment and were surprised when they found their respective closet spaces full of clothes. And the fridge had a week's worth of groceries. They had dinnerware, toiletries, and cleaning products. They weren't sure if it was thanks to Kunugi or Minato but either way, they had been beyond grateful and Hayase sported a satisfied smile at seeing how well his village took care of their own. New residents or not, the two boys were already seen as Konoha citizens.

"The two of you look quite peaceful," Fugaku said suddenly to the boys left. They both turned at the sound of his voice and nodded a quick hello. Itachi was standing beside him. "Where's Ashura?"

"Playing tag," Hayase said and pointed in the direction Naruto was playing. When everyone turned to look, Naruto was tripped by the dog when it decided to run between his legs. Naruto stumbled but was able to right himself and was seconds away from slamming into a woman carrying a baby. Hayase, Fugaku, and Itachi looked on in horror. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered right as Naruto disappeared from sight.

"Wha-?" Hayase said and stood up looking around. Fugaku let out a breath of relief. Then they heard a chuckle and leaves rustling above them before leaves rained down on them.

"Phew!" Naruto said as he looked down at everyone with a grin. "That was a close one."

"Tch!" Sasuke wanted to say that Naruto wasn't really his brother at that moment. A blush rose to his cheeks at the sound of Itachi's laughter.

"I thought only our Hokage, the Yellow Flash, could move that fast!" Hayase said, his face openly expressing the awe he felt for the kid.

Naruto bit his lip. What was he supposed to say?

"I doubt he's clumsy, though," Sasuke bit out and gestured for Naruto to climb down the tree.

"Clumsy or not with proper training, he'll surpass the Hokage," Fugaku said in a calm voice.

Neither Sasuke or Naruto reacted to his words. Besides, Naruto already had. Instead, Sasuke picked the leaves out Naruto's hair and smacked the back of his brother's head for being an idiot when no one was looking. "Bastard," Naruto muttered under his breath. "It was the dog's fault."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in the Uchiha dining room once more. But this time, they wished to be at their own place that had recently been assigned to them. They had a lot to talk about. Things they still needed to figure out and the following day they would be confined to the Academy until the afternoon. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want to spend any time with his family, it was simply that they weren't his family. Baby Sasuke who was in their midst was proof of that. Besides, he had had his chance to be with his family. He had mourned losing them and even rebelled against Konoha to avenge not only his parents but his entire clan. He had even started his own family, making sure that the Uchiha clan would flourish once more in the future. His time was done. Now he was simply a transient being borrowing half his counterparts body in order to cooperate with Naruto one last time. The present Naruto and Sasuke, including the Leaf Village, would not suffer through the same future as they had. Their plan was to bring peace to the five nations without the need for a Fourth Shinobi War. And perhaps it wouldn't happen in this generation, but they would set things in motion so that it would come to fruition with the generation that followed. The generation of the rookie nine.

Mikoto with Ashura and Itachi's help cleared the dishes. Fugaku had baby Sasuke in his arms while said baby drank his bottle at the same time that he tried to slap his father's face. Fugaku deftly and gently deflected his hand with a chuckle. Baby Sasuke was stubborn, he would not give up until he landed a hit. His brow was furrowed and his eyes had a glint of determination to them. Little did his infant mind know that he needed to try a lot harder and even then, he would not be able to land a hit without a proper distraction. He was still too young to think that far ahead. Or further beyond his current goal which was quickly forgotten when Fugaku removed the now empty bottle from his reach. Baby Sasuke sniffed reaching for it once more, but Fugaku simply laughed saying something about a healthy appetite and repositioned the baby so that he could burp him. The patting on his back lulled him to sleep right before the burp that erupted through his lips startled him awake. And seeing how close his father's face was now, well…

 _Slap!_

It had simply been too tempting. Fugaku's face was a picture of shock and his entire body tensed. It wasn't until a split second later that he realized his own son had broken through his defenses that he relaxed. Feeling the tense atmosphere dissipate, baby Sasuke burst out laughing in a triumphant cheer. Sasuke couldn't help but snort even though he couldn't help feeling like he was intruding on a private moment between father and son.

Fugaku let out a soft chuckle and said proudly, "Now, that's my boy!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. His stomach clenched. His eyes burned. Those words had been said so casually. Those words that had meant so much to him. Sasuke had longed to hear those words as a child and had believed to have only heard them once… He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it. He couldn't. It would be too painful. But… How many times had Fugaku said those words to him as a mere infant before he felt as if Sasuke had disappointed him? _No!_ Sasuke mentally shook his head. He couldn't think that. He shouldn't. He had become a powerful shinobi. He had, alongside Naruto, sealed Kaguya. Fugaku's words, whether then or now, wouldn't change that. He was Sasuke Uchiha - man, hero, legend - not Fugaku's boy.

When Naruto reentered the dining room, Itachi at his heels, Sasuke stood up quickly. _Flee, now!_ The words were hard to ignore.

"Thank you for dinner," Sasuke said quickly with a slight bow and gestured for Naruto to come to him. "But we need to get some rest since we'll be going to the Academy tomorrow."

"Why don't you two stay the night? I wanted to walk you there myself," Fugaku said with a slight frown as he handed baby Sasuke to Itachi since the baby had been struggling to reach his brother.

"We don't want to impose on you any further tonight," Sasuke said calmly but with a firm voice. "We appreciate your hospitality. You, your family, has been nothing but kind. However, we need to become accustomed to our new home."

"Of course," Fugaku said in understanding and smiled at the two boys. "Our doors are always opened. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me. You are both a part of the Uchiha Clan after all."

"Both of us?" Naruto asked confusedly. He wasn't sure why Sasuke wanted to leave so abruptly but he wasn't going to ask. He kind of guessed that the nostalgia of being with his family again was a bitter pill to swallow.

"Of course," Fugaku said and decided to elaborate in simple terms. "Your brother is an Uchiha and he's responsible for you which makes the Uchiha Clan responsible for you as well. In short, we are your family."

Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded. "Thanks, uncle Fugaku," Naruto said and swallowed.

"Good night," Sasuke said and took Naruto's hand in his to lead him out. "Goodnight!" Naruto shouted as he was pulled towards the front door.

Mikoto caught up to them at the front door while they were putting on their shoes. "Were you two leaving without saying goodbye?"

"We'll be back soon," Sasuke said quickly and smiled when Mikoto chuckled. "Very well then. I suppose a 'see you later' is more appropriate."

"Yeah!" Naruto quipped. "See you later, aunt Mikoto. Thank you for the delicious food!"

"Oh!" Mikoto said and handed a bag to Sasuke. "It's dessert and some leftovers."

"Thank you," Sasuke said softly and turned to leave as quickly as possible before the tears he had been holding back decided to spill.

Naruto walked beside Sasuke until he was sure no one was watching and in a blink of an eye, they vanished from the Uchiha district only to reappear on the roof of their own apartment building a few seconds later.

"We're home," Naruto said quietly as he looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye.

"Hn," Sasuke said and together they jumped down to the railing on the fifth floor before they hopped down in front of their door. Sasuke unlocked the door and ushered Naruto in. "I'll be in my room."

Naruto took the bag Mikoto had given them from Sasuke's hands and watched him warily as he walked away. With a shrug of his shoulders, Naruto went to the kitchen and pulled out the desert from the bag before placing the leftovers in the fridge. He pulled out a fork from one of the drawers and dug into the chocolate cake. "Bastard doesn't like sweets anyways," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Don't eat it all," Sasuke said from the entryway as he glared at his gluttonous friend. Naruto flinched back in shock before he relaxed. He smiled at Sasuke noticing that his bastard friend had snapped out of his funk. "When you're done, we need to talk."

"Fine," Naruto said with a resigned sigh as he stared at the cake he had almost completely devoured. But then he quickly put the cake away because they did have a lot they needed to talk about. Their knowledge of events didn't cover anything between the day of Naruto's birth and the Uchiha massacre. But one thing was certain, they had halted whatever it was that Danzo was trying to do.

For now.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the sofa in their small living room. There was a large window that looked out towards the Hokage Tower. Minato wanted to keep an eye on them, whether for the protection of the village or themselves personally. Either way, it was a hindrance. But it wouldn't stop them in any way. They had an objective and they were planning to stick with it. So they sat there, facing away from the window, with their legs crossed and their hands on their laps as if they were meditating. Or at least that was what it would look like to any Anbu who was supposed to be watching them. They had retreated into their own minds so that they could speak freely.

"Tomorrow, I will ask my instructor how to perform the enclosing technique," Sasuke told Naruto and saw his face contort into confusion. "We can't keep a journal of memories in the apartment. As far as we know, we don't have any privacy. We were lucky Hayase wasn't waiting for us outside of Fugaku's home. But I'm pretty sure we are being watched. Expect Hayase to walk us to the Academy tomorrow and to be there when we're dismissed. I figure we can go to the library and pretend to do homework…"

"But instead we'll be writing what we remember?"

"Yes," Sasuke said with a nod. "We have to write everything we can and then I'll store it in a scroll. Hayase shouldn't find that suspicious."

"Alright, that sounds okay."

"After tomorrow, I don't want you to consider me Sasuke anymore."

"What?"

"I'm Indra. Sasuke already exists," Sasuke told him and allowed the version of himself within their mindscape to change from a teenage Sasuke into the eleven-year-old Indra he was pretending to be. "I don't want another repeat of what I felt today. Besides, at some point, we're going to have to return these bodies to our counterparts."

"Yeah, about that…"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked warily.

"We can't touch them," Naruto told him with a serious expression. "As soon as we touch the Naruto and Sasuke of this time, we will be sucked into their bodies. That's the way this Jutsu works since technically we are _their_ clones."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Stay away from them," Naruto said resolutely.

"We can't. Fugaku is the clan head and is responsible for us. You might not get a lot of contact with Minato, his wife, and his baby but we'll have no choice than to present ourselves to Fugaku whenever he summons us."

"Well, we'll have to stay busy. Or try to meet him at the police headquarters instead."

"That will work."

"As soon as we get a chance to leave the village, we'll have to steal a couple of those white Zetsu things to use as our bodies so that we can return these borrowed ones to, well, you know."

"Whoever gets the chance first will do that. Will you be able to separate our consciousness and insert them into the white Zetsu?"

"Yes," Naruto said and grimaced.

"What is it now, idiot?"

"Well, we'll have to reverse the age and body transformation Jutsu then...perform the same ritual Orochimaru did when he changed bodies," Naruto ended the last bit in a rush.

"I see."

"And…" Naruto said and frowned. "Will have to have our counterparts nearby."

"Why?"

"So that they can take back their other half before it becomes a vegetable. You know, since these bodies won't have a consciousness anymore."

"How long will this all take?"

"It shouldn't take longer than it did when I performed the mind and body splitting Jutsu. The white Zetsu's won't be hard to suppress. They're very weak. And they're all basically asleep at the moment."

"We're going to have to kill them all eventually."

"I know," Naruto said and looked down as he thought about it. "But we're going to have to seal Black Zetsu first. If he catches wind of what we're up to, he might force Obito to rush his plans."

"Will you be able to find him?"

"Yeah, I should be able to once I'm in sage mode. But I've never tried."

"Then we'll go with your plan to replace our current bodies first then worry about the other white Zetsus and Black Zetsu at a later time."

"So what do we do in the meantime? You know, since we have no idea what happens now. Minato as Hokage isn't a part of our history."

"No, but the Uchiha Massacre is. So for the time being, we go to the Academy and train. As of right now, Danzo isn't a problem so we have time to make sure that his plan to rid the village of Uchiha's never come to pass."

"I just hope that by getting rid of Danzo it doesn't open the village up for a new villain," Naruto said with a pout.

"What do you mean?"

"What if Danzo didn't act on his own? Remember what Black Zetsu told Madara? He changed the tablet that turned the Uchiha's against the village. But what if he was the one who was behind everything that Danzo did? Because if he was, then he'll just take another victim," Naruto said and they were both quiet for a moment while they thought about that.

"I'm going to have to talk to Fugaku about that tablet," Sasuke said with a slight frown. "I'm going to have to convince him that Madara changed it somehow."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said and sighed. "All of this just got a lot more complicated. We can't change everything. Only a few things that happen here in the village."

"We'll have to trust in the Hokage because as Academy students, no one will listen to us," Naruto said and then smiled. "But I'm glad that the age progression Jutsu made us kids. I mean, if we were adults, the Hokage would be a lot more wary of us. Like this, we were accepted easily. Now all we have to do is prove that we are loyal to Konoha and will protect it with our lives!"

"Hn."

"What do you think will happen to Danzo?"

"I don't think we'll find out any time soon. But Minato suppressed his chakra, not only his but the Anbu from the foundation that were present. I sensed it when they passed by me. He said he was going to the foundation. I imagine he suppressed the chakra of all the Anbu from the foundation as soon as he arrived. I doubt Danzo will be able to escape. But I imagine he'll have a trial of some sort."

"What about the kids…?"

Sasuke shook his head. He had no idea. But he knew that Naruto was referring to the children Danzo trained from a young age to integrate into his Root Anbu force.

They didn't say anything more. They left their mindscapes and got ready for bed. They had a lot to do the following day. Not to mention the fact that they had a hell of a lot to think about.

* * *

While the two boys were having breakfast, that Sasuke had prepared, they heard a knock on their door. Assuming that it was Hayase, Naruto hurried to the door with a mouth full of food. To his surprise, it was Minato who was at the door.

"Good morning," Minato said cheerfully.

Naruto swallowed his food the best he could, choking in the process.

"Are you okay?" Minato said as he looked at Naruto while hesitating in deciding whether or not to pat the boy on the back.

"I'm...okay," Naruto said and swallowed again. He opened up the door wider to let Minato in.

"I caught you boys having breakfast," Minato said apologetically once he was led into the kitchen. "I just wanted to see how you liked your new place and to personally walk you to the Academy. Hayase is currently on a forced bed rest for the time being so he won't be able to escort you."

"Oh," Naruto said and blushed. He turned to Sasuke since he wasn't sure what to say to that. Especially since it was probably due to Sasuke cracking his ribs. Hayase probably felt worse in the morning than he had the day prior.

Sasuke invited Minato to sit and offered him a cup of tea. Minato told them to finish their meal which they promptly did. It was Sasuke who resumed the conversation.

"The apartment is," Sasuke began, "...more than we had expected. We can't thank you enough for giving us a new home. And I don't simply mean the apartment. We've never been a part of a village and everyone…"

"Everyone has been very kind to us," Naruto finished for Sasuke happily and Minato, upon seeing his grin, ruffled his hair.

"About Hayase, I apologize-"

"Don't worry about him," Minato said cutting Sasuke off and waving the comment away. "And you did nothing wrong. Hayase explained that it was a friendly spar. Besides, you haven't had any real training so it was to be expected that you didn't know to hold back your own strength. But that wasn't what I wanted to speak to you boys about."

They both looked at him curiously as they waited for Minato to explain what it was he was doing there.

"Hayase told me that you were very excited to enter the Academy, Ashura. But I don't think you know what that means," Minato said and his friendly voice took on a firmer tone. "The Academy isn't a normal school. It is where we send our children to train to become shinobi."

"Like the ones that killed my father," Naruto said and hung his head. Sasuke nudged him with his knee from under the table. Naruto was laying it on too thick.

"That's right," Minato said carefully and eyed him warily.

"I explained it to him last night," Sasuke said and hoped that there wasn't anyone listening in to their conversations that could say otherwise.

"But, but I still want to go!" Naruto said quickly, looking up to meet Minato's gaze. "I want to get strong so that I can protect myself and the people I care about. Like you and my brother, Uncle Fugaku, and Aunt Mikoto!"

Minato chuckled and ruffled his hair once more. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will protect them when you're stronger. Both of you acted on that need to protect yesterday and I haven't thanked you for your brave actions. That was the reason why I decided to enroll you in the Academy. Both of you not only meet the requirements to enroll but have surpassed the strength of a few shinobi. Indra, you are already very strong. And have the skills necessary to graduate. But I need you to attend the Academy so that you learn our Shinobi Rules and a few basic techniques before I can place you on a team. Besides, it will give the council and other members of the village peace of mind."

"I understand," Sasuke said.

"Also, I need you to understand that becoming a shinobi means that you will not only protect the few people you know but the entire village," Minato said and both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. "Your loyalty to the village is not something that can be taught. It needs to come from here." Minato gestured to his heart. "You will be required to follow orders of anyone that outranks you. But if anyone asks you to do anything you are not comfortable with or that you feel is not quite right, don't hesitate to come to me or Fugaku. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Naruto said quickly and Sasuke simply nodded.

"Alright, if you're ready to go," Minato said and the boys quickly stood up. Sasuke placed the dishes in the sink and then they both followed Minato out.

They walked to the Academy slowly since Minato felt obligated to greet a few people on the way. But as Hayase had said, the Academy was very close to their apartment building so they arrived fairly quickly. Once there, Bekko the Head of the Academy was awaiting them with one of the Academy assistants. Bekko and Minato exchanged a few words then Minato wished them good luck on their first day before he disappeared from sight. Bekko asked the boys a few questions so that he could complete their files then he had the assistant walk them to their respective classes. He stopped in front a classroom and told Sasuke to wait in the hall before he walked Naruto in. He exchanged a few words with the instructor then walked out leaving Naruto behind.

"Class, we have a new student," the instructor said as he waited for the children to quiet down. They had begun to whisper loudly as soon as Naruto had walked in. The instructor turned to look at Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled nervously back but he couldn't get over the fact that his teacher was wearing an eyepatch. It was eerily similar to the first impression he had of Kakashi the first time he met the man. But this just seemed worse. His instructor wasn't covering a Sharingan eye. He didn't have one. "My name is Iwana Akame. You can refer to me as Akame-sensei. Now introduce yourself to the class."

Naruto swallowed and nodded. He turned towards the class and smiled. "My name is Ashura Uzumaki! And I vow to become a powerful shinobi to protect the Leaf Village!"

"Me too! I want to be powerful too!" One of the boys shouted and a few more joined in as well. The teacher had to clap his hands to get everyone's attention once more.

"Settle down," he said almost lazily. "Ashura, have a seat beside Kasuga Nara."

Said boy smiled and waved at Naruto to get his attention. Naruto smiled back and rushed up the steps to sit beside Kasuga. As soon as he did, the teacher resumed his lesson after giving a small recap for Naruto's benefit. Naruto couldn't help think how different this experience was to when he was younger. If only he had been given the chance for a normal childhood then he wouldn't have experienced all the pain that came with being a jinchuriki. He didn't regret his life or any of his experiences since they helped him connect with so many people, but still… This was so surreal. Everyone just automatically liked him and accepted him. He didn't even have to work for their attention nor did he have to prove himself to receive a genuine smile. _Was this what it was like for everyone else?_

His mind began to spiral with dark thoughts.

 _No!_ He needed to stop thinking about the past. He had already lived his life. He had already been Naruto Uzumaki. Hero. Hokage. A Child of Prophecy. Sasuke was right. He had to stop thinking of himself as Naruto. He was Ashura Uzumaki. He who would announce the coming of the new Children of Prophecy. The current Naruto and Sasuke. His goal was to eradicate the need for a Fourth Shinobi War. It would be the current Naruto and Sasuke's job to bring an end to all the conflicts and make sure another war was not necessary. Indra and Ashura would simply pave the way and leave them markers to follow towards the road to peace. Because that was who he was, Ashura Uzumaki.

"Ashura!"

"Ashura Uzumaki!"

Naruto blinked. _Shit!_ That was him.

"Y-yes?" Naruto said in a stutter.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention," the instructor said in a softer voice than Iruka would have ever used.

"Okay, sorry, um, um-sensei," Naruto replied and a few giggles erupted here and there. But Naruto noticed that they weren't making fun of him. They had simply thought what he said was funny. Kasuga elbowed him lightly and whispered, "Akame-sensei."

"I knew that! Yeah, Akame-sensei!" Naruto said with conviction. However, he was rubbing the back of his head and chuckling in the process.

"I'm glad," Iwana said and nodded. "Moving on."

And class resumed as if Naruto hadn't just interrupted class.

' _Man, this is just too weird!'_

* * *

"Class, we have a new student!" said the instructor in Sasuke's class. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Indra Uchiha," Sasuke said to the class then walked up to the first empty seat he saw. Everyone stared at him in awe. Even the teacher was gobsmacked at Sasuke's commanding presence. Sasuke stared straight ahead, practically looking thru the instructor, as he waited for the man to resume his lesson. The whispers reached his ears, however.

"He must be very strong."

"He is _so_ cute."

"His hair is _so_ long."

"I wonder if he's as strong as Itachi."

"Are all Uchihas like this?"

"Uh, well, okay," the instructor finally said. "Thank you for taking a seat. Where was I?"

"You were going to give us a break so that we could get to know the new student, Kenshin-sensei," said a boy that was seated at the back of the class. At the sound of his voice, Sasuke turned to see who it was and was surprised to see a young Iruka there.

"Nice try, Iruka," Kenshin said and shook his head. The class irrupted into giggles when Iruka shrugged his shoulders and said that it was worth the try. "But I believe I asked you what the hand signs were for…"

' _A class clown? Just like Naruto.'_ Sasuke slowly smiled as he watched Iruka blunder through hand signs and blush hard as he laughed with the entire class when he was _oh, so very wrong_. Sasuke was truly going to enjoy his class. Especially since he had the perfect distraction in the form of Iruka Umino.

* * *

Their first day at the Academy went better than they expected. They even had lunch during the same hour and were able to spend it together. Regardless of the horde of girls that had followed Sasuke or the new friends Naruto had made, they had been able to eat in relative peace. They had also noticed Itachi sitting up in a tree all alone. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would've assumed that Itachi was afraid to interact with the other children. But he did know better and knew that young Itachi was avoiding everybody. Sasuke wondered why. Not only that but Itachi didn't eat. Instead, he looked out at the village the entire time until their lunch hour was over. Sasuke found his behavior strange but decided it was best not to interfere. There was no point in interfering with Itachi's growth. Especially if he had been like that before as well. Itachi was Itachi and unless he decided he would massacre the entire Uchiha clan once more, there was no reason for Sasuke to interfere in his life.

When the boys made it to the Academy gates at the end of their first day, there was someone waiting for them.

' _Shisui?'_ Sasuke couldn't believe it. Shisui had waved them over and introduced himself. Minato had told him to escort them that day.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked. It seemed he was curious of everyone's age as of late.

"Nine," Shusui answered with a warm smile.

"Nine?! That's how old I am! And, and you're already a shinobi?!" Naruto was beside himself with excitement. Sasuke didn't remember what rank Shusui had been when he was younger. But he knew that Shisui had been a jonin before his death.

"Yes, that's right. I actually became a chunin not too long ago," Shisui said and chuckled while Naruto gaped at him before he began to cheer. "That is so awesome! I want to be a strong shinobi too!"

"Well, then, you're in the right place," Shisui said and pointed to the academy. "You learn the basics there. But the real training begins as soon as you graduate."

Naruto didn't reply, instead, he nodded vigorously.

"I was told that Hayase showed you two around the village yesterday," Shusui said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke simply nodded. "Is there anywhere, in particular, you two wish to go?"

"The library," Sasuke said simply and Shisui smiled.

"Sounds good," Shisui said and chuckled when he saw Naruto pout. "Already hitting the books. That's always a good sign of someone who will one day become powerful."

"Really? Then I'm going to read all the books!" Naruto said happily.

"But first, we're going to do our homework," Sasuke told him and gave him a pointed look.

"I know, I know," Naruto said and chuckled.

"Afterward, we can head on over to Police Headquarters. Fugaku wants to hear about your first day at the Academy," Shisui informed. Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Sasuke almost let out a relieved sigh. Going to the police headquarters was infinitely better than going to the Uchiha home.


	11. Chapter 11

True to Minato's words, Naruto and Sasuke were only escorted by chunin for the first week. The Hokage exhausted his freshly appointed chunin with the task of escorted the new Konoha citizens. The day after Shisui escorted them, Iwashi Tatami a chunin of the Hokage's personal guard was at their front door in the morning and at the Academy gates at the time of dismissal. The three following days consisted of twelve-year-old chunin which included Anko Mitarashi, Isao Hyuga, and Hisoka. The last day a thirteen-year-old chunin by the name of Shinobu Mibu accompanied them in the morning and escorted them to the Hokage tower after the Academy dismissal. It was then that Minato asked the pair how they were adjusting to life in Konoha. Satisfied that they were adjusting well and were using their time wisely, attending the Academy during the day and studying to catch up with the Academy curriculum; Minato told the boys they were no longer in need of escorts.

After they were deemed mature enough to handle life on their own, they began to train earnestly in the evenings so that they could get used to their younger bodies and build up their chakra. Once Hayase healed he began to meet up with them whenever he wasn't on a mission and would help Sasuke and Naruto with their Taijutsu training. Anko having received word of their evening sparring sessions invited her teammates Isao and Hisoka to join them. It was then that Naruto realized why the Hokage had appointed the younger chunin to escort them, he wanted the boys to get to know others who were close enough in age who would be willing to help in their training. It was a good way to for them to establish friendships and to build loyalty to their village. Not to mention that the more friends they had, the easier it was for the villagers and shinobi alike to trust them no matter how new their alliance to the village was. Minato had truly thought it all through.

By January, the boys had strengthened their chakra to the point that they could leave a shadow clone behind at the Academy while their real bodies would go out and train. They tried not to interact too much with the other kids in the Academy since they didn't want to change the course of their futures but it was hard to ignore them all the same. Naruto spent his lunches playing and speaking mostly with his classmate Kasuga and a girl named Oyone. And Sasuke couldn't help befriending his classmate Hayate Gekko who had displayed an affinity to kenjutsu. A skill that Sasuke couldn't display without someone seeing him train in it. The days the Academy had taijutsu training, Sasuke interrupted his training with shadow clones since Kenshin-sensei allowed Sasuke and Hayate to train in kenjutsu since they both excelled in taijutsu.

It wasn't until late in the Academy year that Sasuke and Naruto ran into Shisui and Itachi during Academy hours in the midst of training as well. It was then that Sasuke had finally realized why Itachi stayed away from everyone at the Academy and why he didn't eat during lunch hours. Itachi would send a clone to the Academy in his stead. And although Itachi was well loved by his peers, it seemed that a group of boys who happened to be in Sasuke's class would try to pick fights with him. But Itachi, having a kind soul, would rather avoid the boys than hurt them not to mention didn't want to be caught skipping school. Or so Sasuke believed. Naruto and Sasuke decided it would be best to leave Itachi to his own devices. And even though they watched in awe as Itachi trained with Shisui, they did not disrupt them.

Shisui noticed the pair in the midst of sparring but it wasn't until they put an end to the session that he called out to them sensing the pair's departure. "Are you two skipping the Academy as well?"

"I'm not skipping," Itachi said in defense but had turned in the direction that Sasuke and Naruto were in, having sensed their presence as well.

"No," Sasuke said simply in answer to Shisui's question as he came out into the open followed by Naruto.

"We have shadow clones at the Academy," Naruto elaborated thinking it would be wise. They heard Shisui chuckle good-naturedly.

"Seems like you weren't the only one with the same idea, Itachi," Shisui said and Itachi simply shrugged. "Would you two like to join us?"

Sasuke didn't think it was wise but he looked to Naruto who shrugged. "We'd rather not interfere," Sasuke finally replied.

"It's not often I get to train with a wielder of the Sharingan," Shisui said with a small smile as he looked at Sasuke before turning to face Naruto. "Or an advanced user of the body flicker."

Naruto was waving his arms in front of himself. He didn't think he could use his body flicker in an actual fight, not yet anyway. And Sasuke held back a sigh. He did want to spar with Shisui but he really didn't want to get in the way of Itachi's growth.

"You've already awakened you Sharingan?" Itachi asked quietly as he peered with interest at Sasuke's eyes as if he were hoping the boy would show him how to awaken his own.

Sasuke nodded. "After Ashura's father, who had raised me as his own, passed." Sasuke knew it was best to keep their backstory simple but to not diverge from the events he had relayed to the Hokage and Fugaku since they never knew who was watching or listening. That was another reason why he would rather not spar with Shisui.

"The same as Izumi, then," Itachi said quietly and looked away as if the knowledge of how Sasuke awakened his Sharingan had been too personal to disclose. In a way, it would have been if it had been real.

"Izumi?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My classmate," Itachi said looking at Naruto with a piercing gaze. "She awakened her Sharingan the night of the Nine-tails attack when her parents died."

Naruto bit his lip and looked away. His eyes began to burn. He knew a lot of lives had been lost that night and he had selfishly come back in time to save his own parents. Although his reasoning hadn't been selfish at the time, but it was hard to see it any other way in this exact moment. Sasuke looked at Naruto a bit concerned, he had no idea what was going on in Naruto's mind but they all sensed his turmoil. Shusui believed that it was the reminder that they were both orphans. But Sasuke saw it as an opportunity he wouldn't let escape.

"We'll leave you to your training then," Sasuke said simply then took Naruto's hand in his to make their escape.

They didn't go train, however. Sasuke had taken Naruto near the bridge where they used to wait for Kakashi before missions. He wasn't sure why he had gone there but it seemed to help Naruto come out of his funk. They sat up on a tree as they looked down at the bridge before them. A look of utter confusion crossed Naruto's face before he looked at Sasuke and told him that they needed to talk. They retreated into their mindscapes as Ashura and Indra. They hadn't done so since the first day of the Academy. Both having silently agreed to keep their made up persona as real as possible even within themselves.

"Sasuke, we can't do this anymore. We can't become these fake people." He gestured to his own body then to Sasuke's. "We have to remember who we are and where we came from. If we don't, we'll forget why we came here and I could very well become the next Pain and you could become the next Madara. Do you understand? If we don't remember our history, our friends, and we let this power swell up our egos, we will become the villains," Naruto said with so much emotion that Sasuke actually flinched. "Sasuke, I forgot the name of our teammate from our genin days."

"That's because that person wasn't important," Sasuke said matter of factly.

"You're wrong. She was important. Remember, we pushed ourselves even harder so that we could protect her. Because protecting our precious people, that was what made us truly strong," Naruto told him and shook his head. He conjured up an image of a photo of Team 7 before it disappeared once more. "We had goals when we came here to this time. And we have a solid history. One that will motivate us to not stray from our goals."

"I can't do it, Naruto. It's not that simple," Sasuke said turning away from him. He remembered the reason why he was so adamant to shed his true self. Now he was no longer looking in on his family from the outside, he was his own person that no longer felt the pain of what he had lost before and couldn't even have now.

"It is, Sasuke. Because we are the ones who endure," Naruto said walking around to face Sasuke once more. He was no longer Ashura but his adult self. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed to motivate his friend.

"We are ninja," Sasuke said with a smirk as he looked at Naruto through the fringe of his bangs as his adult self.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi. Protector of the future-"

Sasuke snorted. "The number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja. You never did outgrow that title not even after you became Hokage."

Naruto chuckled and nodded in agreement. "The orange Hokage," he said proudly. "And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. The last Uchiha at one point in time," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen again, Sasuke."

"Right."

"We will have to remind ourselves who we are and what our goals are every night. Because if we don't…"

"I get it."

And he really did.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto said suddenly. They both left their mindscape and Naruto looked at Sasuke with a panicked expression. "I have to go back."

Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously before they raced back to the Academy.

"Moron, what did you do?" Sasuke asked keeping up with Naruto's hurried pace.

"My clone sensed what I was feeling and went to go find you," Naruto answered quickly.

"You left your classroom without permission," Sasuke guessed and shook his head in slight annoyance.

"Yeah, and I guess the teacher was worried and chased after me. And a few others joined the chase. They cut me off before I reached your classroom and in an attempt to dodge two instruc-"

"I don't even need to know the rest. Let's hurry," Sasuke said and actually chuckled. "Your clone ran into a wall, didn't it?"

"How'd you-?"

"Number one hyperactive _knucklehead_ ninja. It never fails," Sasuke said amused.

"It's not my fault that I'm a little clumsy," Naruto said with a slight pout but then chuckled only to shriek in surprise upon arriving at the Academy because of the look his sensei was giving him.

"Ashura, since when have you been using shadow clones during Academy hours?" Iwana-sensei asked.

"Uh," Naruto said and scratched the back of his head nervously.

Iwana-sensei looked at Sasuke and shook his head. "What were you two doing?"

"Additional training," Sasuke replied simply as Bekko walked up to the pair.

"So the Indra in your classroom is a shadow clone as well?"

Sasuke simply nodded and dispelled the shadow clone. Bekko sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face in frustration. "Very well, both of you, get back to class."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto said and both he and Sasuke walked towards the entrance.

"Aren't you going to give them detention?" Iwana-sensei asked Bekko.

"What's the point? These two are obviously not being challenged enough here. I will speak to the Hokage this afternoon. They probably don't even need to take the practical exam since they already meet the requirements to graduate. We'll have them take it anyways. It's only a few weeks away," Bekko said and turned to look at the retreating boys. "Ashura!"

"Yes, sensei?" Naruto said nervously and even Sasuke hung back to find out what Bekko wanted.

"Don't go back to your classroom. Go to your brother's," Bekko told him and Naruto looked at him a bit confused. "I'll be right there to speak to your new sensei in a moment."

"O-okay," Naruto said and turned back around to head to his new class alongside Sasuke.

"You're bumping him up?" Iwana-sensei asked confused.

"The curriculum's current focus is to go over what will be on the written and practical exam. It's best that Ashura is present for that since he will be taking the exam and graduating early," Bekko said and Iwana-sensei nodded. "He isn't the only one. There is another from the Freshman class, Itachi Uchiha."

Once Naruto and Sasuke were inside the building and out of sight from the two sensei, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a huge grin. Sasuke simply shook his head in amusement. "Come on, loser. Let's hurry," Sasuke said and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle happily.

* * *

Naruto couldn't remember ever having to take a written exam in which he didn't panic beforehand. But lucky for him, his minor freak out was all for not. He had passed the written and practical exam with flying colors. Now he sat beside Sasuke and Hayate wearing his forehead protector proudly as Kenshin-sensei announced the teams.

"Team 2 will consist of: Tenma Izumo, Shinko Inari, and Itachi Uchiha," Kenshin-sensei said. He continued on with the next two teams. Naruto was becoming anxious to hear his own - ahem! fake - name after hearing Iruka's. He had been a little disappointed that he wouldn't be on his old sensei's team for whatever reason. But then again, it was probably for the best. "Team 5 will consist of: Natori Taketori, Hakui Yotsuki, and Ashura Uzumaki." Naruto couldn't help but let out a little cheer even though he had no idea who his teammates were. When they heard him, they both looked at him and waved. Naruto waved back and grinned. They were older than him but it didn't matter. They were friendly so he knew they'd get along just fine. "Team 9 will consist of: Hayate Gekko, Tokara Kagetsu, and Indra Uchiha." Sasuke's eyebrows shot up. He turned to look at Hayate who had turned to look at him as well and they smiled at each other. Sasuke was glad that he'd be able to continue training with Hayate because even at his young age, he was already proficient in kenjutsu. The only thing left to find out was: who would be their sensei?

They were given a break so that they could get to know their fellow teammates before their jonin instructors arrived. Sasuke already knew both his teammates and he knew they would work well together as a team. But Naruto didn't know his teammates even though he had been in class with them for the past three weeks. It didn't bother him at all that he and Sasuke weren't placed on the same team. All that did was give them greater chances to leave the village and begin their search of white zetsu without raising alarm.

As Naruto walked up to his new teammates, he couldn't remember ever seeing them in class. And it didn't take long to figure out why. Hakui was a bit on the quiet side and she sort of reminded Naruto of Hinata because she wore her hair in the same hime-cut. She seemed to want to make him comfortable as well and it only solidified his thinking of her as the caring sort. Her voice exuded confidence much like Tenten's. She was strong then but stayed under the radar much like Shikamaru, Naruto surmised. Natori, on the other hand, didn't really remind him of anyone. He was friendly, calm, and cheerful. He spoke in an almost hushed tone but his voice would gain volume when he was excited. Naruto was happy he had two kind teammates but he hoped that when the time came, they would be able to hold their own.

Before Naruto knew it, they had been ushered back into their classroom so that they could wait for the jonin leaders. Itachi's team was the first one out. His jonin sensei's name was Yuki Minazuki. He didn't look very strong to Naruto but he was a jonin so it was a given that he was. The other boy in Itachi's team didn't seem happy to have Itachi on his team. Naruto imagined that it was probably due to the fact that Itachi was only seven. But still, even at seven, Itachi was very strong. A few more jonin came and left with their teams before his finally presented himself.

Hoheto Hyuga. He wore his mid-length brown hair in a top-knot. He was young, an older teenager, but that didn't bother Naruto. If his sensei was anywhere near as proficient as Neji, he had to be awesome.

Naruto flashed a grin to Sasuke as he walked out with his team. There were still a few more teams waiting for their sensei but Naruto was happy he wasn't stuck waiting for hours like he had to the first time when Team 7 waited on Kakashi. He couldn't wait to meet up with Sasuke later to find out who his sensei was and find out how their introduction meeting went.

* * *

 _ **AN: Naruto's teammates are actually eight years old when this story takes place but I accidently wrote their ages down as twelve-year-olds and put them on his team before I realized it. There aren't very many names to choose from and there are no known females that are in that particular graduating class besides the one on Itachi's team. So I decided to just keep the two that I had originally chosen...for reasons (too many to list). I gave them surnames names based on clans that exist in Narutoverse.**_

 _ **Anko's teammates didn't have names so I made them up. One, however, was a Hyuga if you go by his appearance. Sasuke's teammate Tokara was given a surname as well.**_

 _ **And while I'm explaining things, I am aware that Kiba's mother, Tsume, is not the Inuzuka clan head but it was just easier to use her since she's already known. Plus she's only two years younger than Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi. So...yeah.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hoheto Hyuga was a first-time jonin leader and was tasked to test his newly appointed team. If the team failed to pass their induction test, they would fail and could decide to either quit being a ninja or go back to the Academy for another year. He didn't want to make the test too hard, however, but he couldn't take it easy on the kids either. As soon as they passed the test, they'd begin missions. And even though Hoheto was happy to train a team to become fine shinobi, he didn't think it would be fair to spar with kids to test their skills. They'd simply lose. He would wait to test their worth against his skill when the time came. For now, Hoheto lead the trio of kids to Kikyo Castle. It was one of the taller buildings in Konoha and with its slanted roof, it wouldn't be easy to climb especially if the kids couldn't control their chakra well. When they arrived, he turned to look at his new team.

"My name is Hoheto Hyuga," he said calmly and looked at each one of the kids for a moment. "I will be your jonin instructor so long as the three of you pass the final test."

"Final test?" Natori asked confused.

"What sort of test, sensei?" Hakui asked curiously.

"I need to test your merit. If you fail, you will no longer be a ninja," Hoheto said in a serious tone of voice.

"What?" Naruto asked, his voice laced in panic. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the other teams are being tested as well. And most jonin leaders would send their failed subordinates back to the Academy for another year. But if you didn't learn the skills necessary to become a ninja the first time around, what more could you learn if you went back for an additional year?" Hoheto said sternly. "If you fail, you might as well quit!"

All three kids swallowed hard. But it was Naruto who spoke for the three of them with a resolute voice. "Don't worry, sensei, because we won't fail. We will definitely become ninja!"

"That's right!" Natori said and Hakui smiled widely.

"Very well, then let's commence the test. Afterward, only if you pass, you can introduce yourselves," Hoheto said and the three kids nodded. "This is Kikyo Castle. Your objective is to reach the top of that roof. The only thing standing between you and that roof, your failure or success, is me. Do you understand?" The kids nodded in unison. "Get past me, get to the top, and you pass. Begin!"

Naruto didn't waste a moment. He quickly moved between both his teammates and took their hands. In a blink of an eye, all three of them were up on the roof. Hoheto activated his Byakugan when the trio of kids disappeared and was shocked when he sensed all three on top of the roof.

"Sensei, I think we all passed!" Naruto said and chuckled. Natori and Hakui were still a little stunned to see where they were but neither was about to object. They'd ask later how it was that they were on the roof. But right then, they cheered. Natori slipped but Naruto pulled him back and laughed a little nervously along with Natori.

Hoheto couldn't deny them their victory, no matter how it was achieved. "Congratulations!" he told them with a wide smile. "Now get down here before someone breaks their neck."

And just like before, as quick as can be, the trio were back on the solid ground facing their sensei. He smiled at them and ruffled Naruto's hair when he realized that he was the one who had used the body flicker technique and had included his teammates. "Good job."

"Thanks, sensei," Naruto said with a slight blush. He wasn't sure if it was his age or his height, but adults really liked to rub the top of his head like he was some good luck charm. The worst part about it was that he actually enjoyed it. It made him feel like they cared about him. And he really hoped that they did.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Hoheto said with a small smile. "Let's head on over to Amaguriama. I'll treat you all to some sweets. And on the way, you could introduce yourselves."

"Awesome! Thanks, sensei," Naruto said with a fist pump.

"You are so cool, sensei," Natori said and Hakui nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you start off the introductions?" Hoheto said as he looked at Naruto. The newly founded team began their trek towards Konoha Tea Avenue.

"Alright! My name is Ashura Uzumaki and I'm nine years old. I like training with my brother and our friends. And I love to eat ramen at Ichiraku. And I like living here in Konoha and all the friends I've made," Naruto said with a satisfied smile. "And I want to get very strong so I can protect the village and everyone in it."

"Very nice," Hoheto said and ruffled Naruto's hair once more. "You go next."

"My name is Hakui Yotsuki and I want to study to be a medic like Lady Tsunade. I like everyone on this team and I hope to become stronger as well. And maybe I can learn that technique that Ashura used to get us up on the roof," Hakui said and smiled at Naruto.

"Uh, I don't know how I learned it. But I'll try to help you as much as I can. I promise!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Thanks, Ashura," Hakui said while Hoheto looked at Ashura curiously. ' _He doesn't know how the technique works? Is it not a body flicker then? Could it be a bloodline limit unique to him?'_

"No problem," Naruto said cheerfully.

"I guess I go next, right, sensei?"

"Uh, yeah, go ahead," Hoheto replied distractedly.

"Well, my name is Natori Taketori. And I used to think I was fast but, Ashura proved me wrong," he said with a chuckle. "I guess, I want to get stronger too so that I can help protect the village like the Hokage did the night of the Nine-tails' attack."

"That's good," Hoheto said. "You three have similar goals and I have a feeling you will help each other out tremendously. Hakui, as for becoming a medic, you won't have to wait long to begin training as a med-nin. However, I highly advise that you familiarize yourself with your team and learn basic formations beforehand. Your medical training has to come after team training and missions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei," Hakui said but she was smiling. She was happy that he was encouraging her. But he was right, she would have to wait a little longer to begin training as a medic. And it would be worth the wait.

The team arrived at the sweet shop and sat down to enjoy the afternoon in each other's company. Hoheto took the time to explain a schedule he had in mind to begin training as soon as possible. But the following morning, they would meet up at the Academy so that they could present themselves as a team to receive their first mission. Hoheto then dismissed the three and told them to get plenty rest because the following day would not be as easy as their final test. The trio chuckled and made their leave.

Naruto rushed back home to look for Sasuke. He was tempted to look for Sasuke using sage mode when he realized Sasuke wasn't home yet because he was more than a little curious to find out who Sasuke's sensei was and what their final test included. But he decided to wait and let Sasuke tell him when he got back. Instead, he went up the Hokage Tower to tell Minato the good news.

On his way up, he ran into Fugaku who was speaking to the Third. Naruto was simply going to walk around them before they noticed him but Fugaku called out to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from going forward. He smiled down at Naruto with an almost relieved expression at being interrupted from his previous conversation.

"Ashura, what brings you by here? Weren't you supposed to meet up with your jonin leader today?" Fugaku asked, his body partly turning away from the Third.

"Uh huh," Naruto said and smiled. "I did, Uncle Fugaku! I wanted to talk to the Hokage about that actually. If you come with me, I can tell both of you at the same time."

"By the way you're smiling, young man, it's clear that you have good news to share," Hiruzen said as he looked at Naruto curiously. He remembered the boy and his brother from the botched meeting that was held back in late October. Minato had told him a few things about him and his brother. He wanted to know his good news as well. Especially since both boys had already graduated from the Academy in the first year of attendance. He was happy to see that the village had two more exceptional future shinobi.

"Yeah, but don't spoil it, old man," Naruto chastised. Hiruzen simply chuckled and Naruto took him by the hand and pulled him up the steps, Fugaku following close behind. "Come on, come on, hurry up!"

"I'm moving as fast as my feet can take me," Hiruzen said with a soft smile.

"No way! I know you're strong. You can move a little faster! You're moving slow on purpose!" Naruto told him and both men chuckled at his antics. But Naruto stopped pulling him and reached for Fugaku's hand. It was easier to just transport himself with the other two rather than walk.

"Ashura!" Minato said when he looked up from his paperwork. He saw the flustered faces of Fugaku and Hiruzen and burst out laughing.

"Sorry for barging in here like this, but the old man was slower than a turtle!" Naruto told him and crossed his arms over his chest and actually pouted.

"You saved my old bones from getting tired at least," Hiruzen said as he looked at Naruto with a gentle smile. "Rumors about you are true then, aren't they? You are faster than the Yellow Flash. Minato, looks like you have competition."

Minato chuckled.

"Uh," Naruto said and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Hokage," Fugaku said getting the attention of everyone in the room. "He is famous for his teleportation Jutsu and earned the name Konoha's Yellow Flash because of his speed. No one is known to be faster. However, anyone who's seen how fast you move, are betting that you're faster since you don't need to place any markers to get where you're going."

"Ah, I wasn't trying to...I mean, I don't really know how I do it," Naruto said nervously.

"It's perfectly fine, little one. We are all simply astounded that you can move so fast at your age," Hiruzen said quickly. "Truthfully, we are very happy that you have decided to be a Leaf Shinobi."

"Of course! I love living here. I am going to train as much as I can so that I can get stronger. That way I can protect everyone I care for and the entire village!"

The three men chuckled and nodded. "But you should always remember, you are not alone. Every Leaf Shinobi has vowed to protect the village. We all protect one another. We work together as one. All the men and women who wear the symbol that identifies them as Leaf Shinobi make our village powerful."

Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed to his forehead protector. "I'm one too!"

"Does that mean you passed the final test your jonin instructor assigned?" Hiruzen asked and Naruto began to nod vigorously.

"Yeah! All three of us passed! And tomorrow we go on our first mission together," Naruto told him. Then he looked at Minato and flashed him a wide grin.

"You are setting many records in speed, Ashura," Minato teased.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Besides being faster than me with your technique, you and your brother graduated the Academy after only being enrolled for seven months. As far as I know, your team is the only one who has passed the final test so far. It usually takes hours before we receive word that any given team has passed or failed," Minato told him.

"The test must've been too simple," Fugaku teased.

"Well, maybe it would've been harder for anyone else but the rules were simple," Naruto told them.

"What was your final test?" Hiruzen asked curiously. "From what I understand his jonin leader is Hoheto Hyuga, correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Minato answered. "I doubt he would've given them a simple test no matter how young he is. So tell us, Ashura, what was your final test?"

"Well, sensei took us to Kikyo Castle. He said that if we got passed him and made it up to the roof, we'd pass. So when he told us to begin, I grabbed my teammates' hands and were up on the roof before he realized what had happened."

All three men began to laugh wholeheartedly.

Naruto realized that it was a lot simpler to bring people together as a kid than it would've as an adult. Hiruzen and Fugaku stuck around Minato's office for awhile with Naruto while they reminisced about their genin days and their sensei. That seemed to bring up the topic of Jiraiya since he was a pupil of Hiruzen and Minato's sensei.

"...Orochimaru and Tsunade managed to get a hold of a bell and Jiraiya was tied to a stump," Hiruzen said with a chuckle. Minato's eyes widened, he didn't know that anecdote of Jiraiya's. Neither did Naruto, but he took all their comments with a smile. It was nice hearing about his sensei as a kid. "Who would've guessed that he'd be just as strong as the other two?"

"All three of them are super strong then?" Naruto asked to break the two-sided conversation since he sensed that Fugaku was feeling out of place.

"During the Second Shinobi War they made a name for themselves: The Legendary Sannin," Minato told Naruto and Fugaku nodded when Naruto looked in his direction.

"Wow, that must've been a super long time ago. Right, Uncle Fugaku?"

"About fifteen years ago…"

"Man, I didn't even exist!" Naruto said and then put his head down. "Indra told me that it was because of the war that my dad died and that we couldn't take my mom to a doctor when she got sick." Naruto looked up then and pinned Fugaku with his gaze. "I don't want anyone else to lose their parents. That's why I want to get strong. Because if I'm strong, I can stop the bad guys before they start another war!"

All three men smiled at him. "But you can't get strong on your own. Listen to your sensei and if you need any help, don't hesitate to come to us for help," Fugaku told him.

"Thanks, Uncle Fugaku!"

"I have a feeling you'll become a very strong shinobi," Hiruzen said and both Minato and Fugaku nodded in agreement.

Naruto was tempted to tell them that he only needed a few years and he'd be up to one hundred percent. But he couldn't tell them anything. All he cared about at the moment was that Fugaku got along with the Hokage and cared enough about the village that it would prevent him from planning a coup. He just hoped that with their presence he and Sasuke could keep Minato and Fugaku speaking on good terms.

* * *

Naruto spent the remainder of the day with Fugaku at Police Headquarters. Fugaku even allowed him to be present during the questioning of two suspicious shinobi that turned out to be spies. Upon finding that out, Fugaku had them escorted to the Torture and Investigation Department. Naruto found the entire thing pretty fascinating. A police force with the Sharingan didn't allow anyone to get away with anything. All they needed to do was place them under a genjutsu and - bam! - the spies were spilling their guts. Thinking about it made Naruto realize why Danzo was so scared of the Uchiha. He did everything so underhanded and corrupt that it wasn't easy to go unnoticed from the police force. The Sharingan literally dug up lies to expose the truth.

By the time dinner rolled around and he had not received word of Sasuke, Naruto accompanied Fugaku home. They didn't even make it in the door, Mikoto holding baby Sasuke and Itachi opened the door to greet them.

"You're finally here," Mikoto said with a small chuckle at Fugaku's grunt. "We're having dinner at Yakiniku Q to celebrate the boys passing of the final test. From what I hear, all three of them will go on their first mission tomorrow. And don't worry sweetie, Indra will be there as soon as he finishes training with his sensei," Mikoto told Naruto as she ruffled his hair.

"So his team passed too?" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"And Itachi's did as well," Mikoto answered and looked at her son proudly. "We are so proud of the three of you."

The five of them made their way to the restaurant. Naruto walking up ahead, already knowing the way. Plus it gave Fugaku a chance to talk to Itachi. Since it looked like he was dying to from the moment Mikoto mentioned that his team had passed the final test as well. Naruto had never seen the man smile so widely before. When they were a few blocks away from the restaurant, Naruto stopped in his tracks. He could do nothing more than gawk awestruck.

Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder and turned in the direction that Naruto was looking more curious than worried. It was then that she saw Kushina walking beside Minato.

"Kushina!" Mikoto hollered making baby Sasuke flinch and then cry. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasuke. It's okay."

"Oh, Mikoto!" Kushina said and giggled as they walked up to each other. "Oh my, Sasuke is so big now."

"Yes, well, he'll be one next month," Mikoto said with a smile.

"Wow, time really flies doesn't it?" Kushina told her and then she saw Naruto looking at her with rounded eyes. "Who's this handsome boy?"

"My name is Ashura Uzumaki!" Naruto told her proudly then whispered, "I really like your hair. I wish my hair was red. My dad had red hair too."

"Oh," Kushina said a bit surprised. "Oh! Minato has told me so much about you and your brother, you know! Did you know that I was an Uzumaki too?"

Naruto shook his head because he wasn't supposed to know that. And he hadn't met Kushina in this time. Every time he had spoken to Minato, it was at his office or that one time Minato actually went to his and Sasuke's place.

"Well, I am, you know. Uzumakis are actually known for their red hair. You're only the second Uzumaki I know that isn't a redhead," Kushina said adjusting the eight-month-old blonde baby in her arms so that he could face Naruto. "He's an Uzumaki too. So we need to look out for one another because we're family."

"Woah! My family keeps getting bigger! I already have my brother Indra," Naruto said counting off with his fingers as he mentioned Aunt Mikoto, Uncle Fugaku, Itachi, and baby Sasuke.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Minato told him. "As the Hokage, the entire village is my family."

"Wow! You have a huge family!" Naruto told him stretching his arms out wide making all the adults laugh.

"Where were you three heading?" Mikoto asked Kushina.

"Getting some ramen for dinner, you know," Kushina said as if it were a given.

"Why don't you join us at Yakiniku Q. We're celebrating the boy's acceptance as genin. Indra should join us in a bit. What do you say?" Mikoto asked with a hopeful tone. Kushina grinned but she looked to Minato to make sure he had the time.

"We'd love to," Minato said and Kushina cheered making both Mikoto and Naruto laugh.

Once they were inside, the hostess seated them right away since Mikoto had made reservations previously. Naruto sat beside Itachi as they both watched the grownups talk and the babies fight with one another from their mother's laps. It was then that Sasuke walked up to the table. Everyone greeted him and he was introduced to Kushina. He stared at her a bit too long for it to be proper. He was taken aback by her red hair. Naruto had been so blond like Minato. But no one knew what he was thinking. When he realized everyone was staring at him, he walked towards Naruto to sit beside him without saying a word.

"Is everything okay?" Kushina asked Sasuke a bit wary. Sasuke shook his head but he knew he had to say something because everyone was still staring at him. "Your hair is very red. It's...um, pretty."

"Oh!" Kushina said and began to laugh with a slight blush. "Thank you! You know, you're only the third person to tell me that. I'm starting to believe it too!"

"Oh Kushina, your hair is very pretty," Mikoto told her. "Pretty hair for a beautiful woman."

"A compliment like that from you is an honor since you are a very beautiful woman yourself, Mikoto," Kushina told her and they both began to giggle.

Fugaku grunted. "All that's left is for you to tell me how handsome I am," he said looking directly at Minato. Minato widened his eyes while everyone else, including Sasuke and Itachi, burst out laughing.

"I didn't know your he had a sense of humor," Naruto whispered, a few moments later, only loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"What are you two boys whispering about?" Kushina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, I was just curious who Indra's sensei was since I left before his sensei arrived," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"So who's your sensei?" Kushina asked curiously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk. "Orochimaru."

 _What?!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Sasuke, I can't believe Orochimaru is your sensei. What if he wants your body again?!" Naruto told him from within their mindscape.

They had enjoyed having dinner with the Uchiha's and Namikaze's at Yakiniku Q. They were now in the comfort of their apartment. And as usual, they sat on their sofa and escaped to their meeting ground away from all prying eyes and ears.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "He hasn't abandoned the village yet. I'm pretty sure that he is still human at this point."

"What do you mean, _still_ human?"

"When I killed him, he wasn't human," Sasuke said locking gazes with a wide-eyed Naruto. "He was a snake."

"I should've known. That was why he kept switching bodies then?" Naruto asked and shuddered when Sasuke nodded. "And you trust him?"

"I have never trusted him but I can take care of myself. I lived with the man for three years; I can handle having him as my sensei until the end of the year," Sasuke said matter of fact.

"The end of the year? What's happening then? Is that when he defects?" Naruto asked question after question without pause. Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the onslaught of questions.

"Listen," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Only then did Sasuke remove his hand. "The chunin exams are held biannually. There is one at the end of the month but it's too soon for our team to take part in the exams since we just became genin. The next one is in December. Orochimaru's team participated last year and they are all chunin now. He expects the same from our team this year."

"Damn. So, I guess he's a good sensei?" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. "Who was his team last year?"

"Anko, Isao, and Hisoka," Sasuke told him and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you think they told him about us and he requested you because of what he heard?"

"Possibly," Sasuke said with a shrug. "But it doesn't matter. Both Hayate and I needed a kenjutsu master as a sensei. Orochimaru is proficient with a sword. The only thing is…"

"What?" Naruto said and swallowed expecting to hear that Orochimaru might do something to his friend. Or maybe he already had.

"What's with the face?"

"I-I...what did he do to you?"

"Naruto, stop being an idiot. I was just thinking about Kakashi."

"What about Kakashi?"

"How do I get him to teach me the Chidori?"

"You can't!" Naruto said waved his hands in front of his face. "Unless, um, he decides to teach you on his own. But even then, it's best not to use it. We can't use the same techniques we did before. Plus, our counterparts can't be compared to us in any way when they get older."

"Right," Sasuke said and tightened his fists. "But we can't change our affinity. And if Minato decides to teach you the Rasengan…"

"I know, it can't be my signature move. Nor can I complete it like I did before. I think it's even best to steer clear of multi shadow clones."

"Hn."

"It's a good thing I have a different sensei from before. But you…"

"I won't use lightning style. And you won't use wind. I've already shown that I can use fire and I'm focusing on kenjutsu and taijutsu. So that should be fine for now. If anything I can add any earth Jutsu to my arsenal that Orochimaru will more than likely teach us."

"Okay, then I'll stick to the teleportation technique I've been using. And...this really sucks! Wind is awesome!"

Sasuke began to laugh. "You were the one who said that we shouldn't use our signature moves. And now you're complaining. Just stick to water and earth or something."

"Ugh, fine," Naruto muttered. "It's already bad enough that Kurama is asleep."

"No, I think that's a good thing. Your sensei is a Hyuga. He'd be able to see the chakra of the fox. If that fox decides to wake up, we're fucked," Sasuke said and activated his Sharingan. "I don't see his chakra at all."

"When we first got here, Kurama said he was tired from suppressing the old him. I don't think he overtook him, rather they merged. But it's weird," Naruto said sadly. "Kurama was with me my entire life. Always watching over me, you know. But I suppose he can't be in two bodies at once. And the body splitting Jutsu I used was for my body, not Kurama's. The Kurama within me is basically just a clone of himself. I accidently used the last chunk of his chakra back when I needed to prove to Fugaku and my dad that it was me that was near their children that first night. I didn't even think about the fact that it was his main body who would need to amass more chakra, that's why he's asleep now because the main body is as well."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because Kurama didn't want to be locked away within an infant and the seal my dad used was too strong for him to break. He had to bide his time and wait until I began using his chakra. The more of his chakra that I used, the weaker the seal became. But I didn't start using his chakra until the night we graduated from the academy," Naruto said with a shrug.

"So he was asleep your entire childhood?"

"No, he kept an ear open. Whenever he thought I was about to seek his power, he watched from within me. But when I didn't, he'd go back to sleep," Naruto said and rubbed his belly. "He wanted to see me break a few necks every time someone was an asshole to me. He was frustrated that I didn't use his power to hurt the people that were hurting me."

"He liked you since the beginning," Sasuke stated amused. Naruto looked up surprised at his words. Then he began to chuckle. But it wasn't a happy sound. "Yeah, I suppose. But now Kurama belongs to someone else."

"It's still you," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I can't talk to him and I won't hear his sarcastic comments anymore."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't known that Naruto and the Nine-tails had been that close. They were quiet for a moment until Sasuke squeezed his friend's shoulder. "We should go to bed. We both have missions and training tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto responded with a tight smile. And they both got up from the sofa and went to their respective rooms. It was late. And they had an early morning the following day.

* * *

In the months that followed, the rookie genin began their share of D-rank missions. Naruto wanted to complain, but it was best that he didn't utter a word. Besides, the missions were more of a break between training and it gave him a chance to pay attention to the people within the village. He knew that they were living during a time of peace but that wouldn't stop other villages from sending in spies. Not to mention, Danzo was still in the village. From what he had overheard from the jonin who were walking in and out of the standby station, whenever their team went to the mission desk to receive their orders for the day, Danzo's seat on the council had been replaced by Shinku Yuhi. Rumors were that Koharu and Homura's seats on the council weren't secure either. The Hokage wanted to either replace them both or, at the very least, one of them since their opinions and views tended to be too similar. If it weren't for Lord Third, the Hokage would have done so already.

To Naruto, however, Danzo was still dangerous. Even though he no longer held a seat of power, Danzo still had the ability to sway people his way with words alone. He couldn't perform any Jutsu since the Hokage had placed a chakra restraining seal on him and was kept imprisoned for his treasonous acts. But all Danzo needed was the ear of anyone stupid enough to not only listen to him but to also act in his stead. If there was one thing that he could envision happening soon, it would be Danzo's escape. Naruto was so sure of that happening he could almost taste it. So he was always listening and watching whether he was painting a fence, delivering groceries, walking a dog, or babysitting; someone somewhere was always talking. So he did his best to sift through the noise until he heard something anything that would either confirm his thoughts or put them at ease.

Sasuke also had a keen eye on the villagers. But for him, it was for an entirely different reason. The Uchiha were the source of scorn as of late. Sasuke had first noticed it when he had been introduced as an Uchiha and the head of treasury had been short with him. Every month after that when he picked up his monthly allowance set by the Hokage, Hamaki would all but throw the envelope at his feet. He opted not to complain, instead, he would use his speed to snatch it while it was still in the air so that Hamaki wouldn't have the satisfaction of forcing him to pick it up off the floor. An act that Hamaki was not pleased with, especially since Sasuke would activate his Sharingan only to see the man squirm. But as he watched his fellow clansmen intimidate the villagers with their Sharingan whenever they were subjected to such scorn, Sasuke realized that his actions and those of his clansmen were only adding more fuel to the fire. All in all, by stopping Danzo's plot to isolate the Uchiha from the villagers, it didn't stop the villagers from being suspicious of the Uchiha. Not only that but the Uchihas' pride would not allow them to change the villager's minds instead, with their actions, they simply made the villagers believe they were right to be suspicious.

* * *

"Is something on your mind, Indra?" Orochimaru asked once they finished their mission for the day. He turned towards the direction Sasuke was looking and noticed a pair of Uchiha Military Police arguing with a man. Since Orochimaru hadn't seen what had started the altercation, he couldn't say anything of the matter. But he did notice that both officers had their Sharingan on display and seemed to use excessive force to bring the perp into submission before they carted him away. More than likely towards the Police Station. Orochimaru turned to look at Sasuke who was watching with a frown marring his usual placid expression. Orochimaru gave him a little push to get him moving while his other two pupils followed along as they made their way towards the nearest tea shop as they usually did after a mission. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke turned to look at him a bit confused. He forgot how keen Orochimaru was and it was obvious he had seen that what had just transpired affected him. But still, Orochimaru couldn't read minds and was only taking a guess at what it was that was truly bothering Sasuke.

"I imagine you too will join the Military Police once you reach chunin rank," Orochimaru said without looking at Sasuke.

"No, I don't plan to," Sasuke replied with a hint of irritation.

"Interesting," Orochimaru said and looked at Sasuke with an eerie smile. "You plan to dedicate yourself to the village instead. That is noble of you."

"Is it?" Sasuke asked as he studied the younger Orochimaru.

"Tell me," Orochimaru said as he looked around at the villagers and then saw another pair of Uchiha who were on patrol. "Is it noble of the Hokage to use your clansmen to protect the village from within the walls all the while the villagers themselves despise them?" Sasuke kept his irritation at bay upon hearing those words. "The Uchiha should be revered for their abilities but instead are placed in a position that only fosters resentment and hatred from their fellow shinobi. The villagers loathe them because they feel oppressed by their power. Of course, anyone who has a certain amount of power over others will undoubtedly be hated. But the entire Police Force is made up of Uchiha thus it makes the entire clan susceptible to the hate of the village."

"Hn," Sasuke replied. He didn't want to continue the conversation with Orochimaru. Instead, he wanted to talk to the Hokage. There was something that needed to be done but, what?

"If I were Hokage," Orochimaru said in an almost sulky voice. His three pupils turned to look at him as he went on. "I would change the entire Police Force. If you think about it reasonably, it would make more sense to have chunin rotate within the force."

Sasuke thought that it was a good idea. It would make more sense and the Uchihas' power wouldn't be wasted on civil matters that could be handled by any chunin. They were standing in front of a tea house ready to enter when Sasuke held up his hand to stop Orochimaru in his tracks.

"Hmm?" Orochimaru asked as he looked at his young charge.

"You shouldn't keep those thoughts to yourself. It doesn't matter who the Hokage is, every shinobi in the village is equally responsible for keeping the village safe. It would be _noble_ of you to share your thoughts with the Hokage so that they can implement such changes that would not only help the village but in the long run, protect an entire clan," Sasuke told him in a voice so serious that Orochimaru couldn't simply disregard his words as if they were said by a mere child.

"Perhaps," Orochimaru said and sighed. "You want me to ask for an audience with the Hokage right now, don't you?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied with a smirk. Hayate smiled but held in the chuckle that tried to escape his lips. It wasn't the first time that Sasuke had persuaded Orochimaru into doing something. And Hayate was more than certain that it wouldn't be the last.

"Very well," Orochimaru said and looked at Hayate and Tokara. "I suppose I can't train you today but I do expect you to train on your own. We will meet first thing tomorrow morning at the training grounds and I expect you to show some improvement."

"Yes, sensei," Hayate and Tokara answered in unison.

"Indra, let's go see about talking to the Hokage," Orochimaru said and Sasuke couldn't help morphing his smirk into a smile. He nodded and they made their way to the Hokage tower. Perhaps the Hokage wouldn't listen to him, but there was no way he would ignore Orochimaru. The only thing was, would the Hokage believe that Orochimaru's ideas were for the better? And what would Fugaku think? He could very likely believe it to be a slight towards his clan. And if he did, things could take a turn for the worse. Sasuke's step faltered and Orochimaru placed a hand on his shoulder in order to keep him moving.

"There's no going back. Not now that you opened my eyes to my responsibility as a Leaf Shinobi," Orochimaru said and now he was the one who was smirking. "Besides, even though you may only be a genin, you too are a shinobi. Did you forget what you said?"

"No," Sasuke responded resolutely.

"The insight of a child could be just as powerful as that of an adult. The problem is the more we age, the more cynical we become."

Sasuke didn't have anything to respond to that. But it made Sasuke think that this Orochimaru was already becoming the Orochimaru he faced in the Forest of Death. In the end, Sasuke knew that he had helped Orochimaru change his wayward way of thinking. Perhaps he could help him again, but this time within the walls of the village.

* * *

"Mr. Orochimaru, what brings you two by?" Minato asked after he had greeted the two who were standing in his office. He assumed it had something to do with Infra's training and was more than happy to help.

"I simply wanted to share a few thoughts that I had," Orochimaru began in a casual manner but then turned to look at Indra and smirked. "About the Uchiha clan."

Minato's eyes widened in momentary surprise but then he frowned as he took in the smug look on Orochimaru's face. The hand he had resting on Sasuke's shoulder didn't sit well with Minato either. Just what the hell was Orochimaru up to and why was he involving the young Uchiha? No matter what, he would hear him out. Minato nodded and gestured for Orochimaru to speak.

* * *

Naruto and his team made their way to the district where Sasuke lived when he was younger. Since Danzo's plan to relocate the Uchiha was halted, the area only had about a dozen or more houses built before construction in the area was suspended. But it seemed the Hokage was making good use of them. There wasn't an actual wall surrounding the area but there were two Anbu posted at what could be qualified as the main entrance. Naruto adjusted his grip on the grocery bag he held as his sensei spoke to the Anbu to receive clearance. Once they passed the Anbu, Hoheto turned to look at his team.

"The houses are numbered," Hoheto said as he pointed out a number on one of the houses. "Natori, you take house number three. Hakui, head on over to house number eight. Ashura, you need to head on over to house number fifteen. Any questions?"

"No, sensei," all three answered in unison as they made their way to the respective house. Hoheto watched them from afar since there was no cause for alarm. All his team needed to do was knock on the door, wait for an answer, and deliver the groceries. After which, they could head on over to train. It had been the simplest mission they had by far but none of his charges were complaining. Hoheto couldn't have asked for a better team and he had already decided that they would participate in the chunin exams that were coming up in a matter of months. He had to step up his team's training. If there was one thing he could be certain of, it was that his team was more than ready.

Naruto walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door. Since he had walked the furthest, he noticed that his teammates were already making their way back to their sensei. Naruto listened intently but didn't hear a thing inside. He actually wondered whether or not the person was home. He knocked once more. ' _Aw, come on! He better not be sleeping.'_ Naruto knocked again, this time, harder than before. He looked back at his team and saw that they were waiting for him. He internally groaned. He never did have much patience. "Hey, wake up! I have your groceries!" Naruto said as he knocked louder still. Finally, he heard the doorknob turning, but right as the door was about to open he felt a hand push him back away from the door. Naruto looked up to see an Anbu standing in front of him. Protecting him? ' _What the hell?'_

"Sorry, to keep you waiting," a weak voice was heard. Then the person's body fell forward. The Anbu caught him quickly and Naruto dropped the groceries to help.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked the Anbu and noticed the silver hair behind the dog mask. ' _Kakashi-sensei!'_ He was taller than the first time Naruto had seen him.

"It feels like he has a fever," Kakashi said and turned the boy around. ' _Woah, that's Captain Yamato!'_ Kakashi felt for his pulse taking in the boy's appearance. "Weak heart. I'm taking him to the hospital. Let the Anbu at the entrance know."

And quick as a flash, they were both gone.

"Ashura, what happened?" Natori asked. He was panting slightly having rushed over. He was quicker than the other two. His sensei and Hakui coming up a few moments later.

"Uh," Naruto said a bit confused. "I guess the person was sick with a fever. He passed out when he opened the door. The Anbu took him to the hospital. He said to let the Anbu at the entrance know."

"I'll do that. Why don't the three of you put away the groceries in the meanwhile," Hoheto told them. "I'll meet you at the entrance."

"Yes, sensei," the three responded. Naruto picked up the groceries and the three went inside the house. The only way to describe it would be with the word bare. There were no pictures or personal belongings, nothing that said that the place was a home. It seemed more like a prison. All the curtains were closed. Even the walls seemed gloomy.

"Who lives like this?" Hakui said as she rubbed her arms. "It's cold in here."

"Wasn't he just a kid? I mean, he looked our age," Natori said.

Naruto bit his lip. He didn't like this. Something was wrong. Why was Captain Yamato of all people living on the outskirts of the village, alone, and in a place that seemed to scream out how lonely he was? One thing was certain, Naruto wouldn't let Captain Yamato be alone any longer. After training, Naruto would go to the hospital to visit him.


	14. Chapter 14

After the mission, Naruto and his team began training. Hoheto had Natori and Naruto run a few laps around the village while he helped Hakui strengthen her taijutsu. By the time the boys returned to the training grounds, Hakui had made her leave to continue her medical training at the hospital. While Natori worked on some ninjutsu, Hoheto decided to try something different with Naruto.

"Ashura, I want to help you take advantage of your teleportation technique," Hoheto said and Naruto nodded. He hadn't been able to implement it in his fighting technique. When he sparred with Sasuke, Sasuke would always sense him before he reappeared and he felt bad using it against his other training partners. "From what I've seen, you prefer close combat. But because of your size, it will be hard for you to cause too much damage to any opponent. For you, being able to incapacitate your opponent quickly will work to your advantage. In the following months, I will work with you on Bojutsu. It will help you attack your opponent from close to mid range. But it will only be a distraction. Once you create an opening, you can use your teleportation technique to draw near taking them off guard. At that point, you can direct a powerful blow to either knock them out or at the very least make them take a knee so that you can easily finish them off."

"Really? How can I do that with one blow?" Naruto asked excitedly about what his sensei was telling him. If he worked hard, this could turn into his signature style. It was exactly what he was talking to Sasuke about since they had to steer clear of anything that could identify them with their counterparts once the others were older.

"As you know, the gentle fist style directs a blow directly to chakra points. But since you don't have the Byakugan you can't direct a blow at a specific point. Even still, you can direct a blow at a pressure point once I teach you where they are. I will show you how to emit chakra from the palm of your hand so that the blow you direct can penetrate beyond the surface. Since no one can strengthen their body internally, it could help you take a larger, stronger opponent down easily."

"That's so awesome!" Naruto said with a fist pump.

"It might be awesome but also dangerous," Hoheto told him seriously. "I can't have you practice this technique on anyone besides me. I don't want you to accidently direct a lethal or damaging blow to a friend. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei," Naruto said with a quick nod in all seriousness.

"Good. First, we'll start with the bo staff. In time, I'll teach you how to emit chakra from the palm of your hand."

* * *

Orochimaru began his explanation to the Hokage about the excessive display of force that he had seen the Military Police Force exude over mere civilians. Minato nodded already knowing that it had become a problem since it had been brought to his attention on more than one occasion. But he hadn't had any luck addressing the issue with Fugaku via Hiruzen. Minato had left the task to Lord Third knowing the man's patience and compassion. But more so because Minato's attention had been tied with Danzo's treason and the rehabilitation of the members of the Foundation. Not being able to remove the seal that Danzo had placed on his operatives made integrating Root members with his own Anbu impossible. Since Danzo was currently incarcerated, he wasn't willing to remove the seal. Not even Inoichi could penetrate Danzo's memories since Danzo would push him out by causing himself pain.

Now hearing what Orochimaru was saying, Minato realized that he had given too much attention to the members of the Foundation and Danzo and not enough to the Uchihas. Minato would have to deal with the matter himself. It had now become a top priority so he decided to have an audience with Fugaku. So he sent a message to Fugaku through Genma so that Fugaku could meet the Hokage in the conference room. It was best that Orochimaru spoke before the Uchiha clan head directly while Minato was present. Hopefully, Fugaku wouldn't feel as if he was being attacked by the two of them. Aside from that, Minato was still questioning Orochimaru's reason to have Sasuke present.

* * *

Kakashi made his way to the hospital wanting to find out how the boy he had dropped off earlier that day was faring. The doctors hadn't told him anything except that they would do their best to reduce the boy's fever and try to keep him stable. Kakashi had let Minato know but Minato hadn't really done anything other than nod at the news. Almost as if he had expected that turn of events. Kakashi didn't question it, though, knowing that Minato would let him know if there was a reason to worry. But what struck him as odd was the fact that Minato hadn't ordered an Anbu to watch over the boy. As far as Kakashi knew, all Root operatives were still under surveillance. So why was this boy not seen as a threat?

Kakashi thinking that perhaps the young Root Anbu was perhaps not a real threat to the village, decided to...what exactly? Befriend him? Kakashi wasn't sure but one thing was certain, he was worried about the boy. He made his way up to the fourth floor of the hospital and when he turned the corner, a few feet away from the boy's room, he stopped in his tracks. There was an Anbu from the Foundation entering the boy's room. Kakashi didn't recognize the mask so it was probably one who wasn't at the base when Minato rounded them up. Kakashi suppressed his chakra even further and slowly, carefully walked up to the door intent on listening in.

"Kinoe," the older Root Anbu said in a tone that made it perfectly clear that the boy should respond at once. Kakashi had sensed that the boy was asleep but the rustling of the sheets made it known that the boy had sat up. "You've done well so far. Danzo is very pleased with you. Do you remember your orders?"

"Yes," Kinoe replied without any inflection in his voice.

"Good. After you eliminate the target, rendezvous with me."

' _The target?'_ Kakashi thought and considering who was behind the order, it didn't take long to realize who this young boy named Kinoe was supposed to eliminate.

* * *

While waiting on Fugaku's arrival, Orochimaru told the Hokage of what he believed the root of the problem was for the Uchiha clan. And it basically boiled down to the Second Hokage's creation of the Military Police Force strictly run by the Uchiha.

Sasuke also explained his experiences and what he had done to intimidate those who dared to treat him callously. He then told the Hokage how wrong he had been. Minato listened intently and held a hand up so that Sasuke could hold his explanation until Fugaku's arrival. It also gave him time to think about everything that was said. He was looking at Orochimaru in a new light but was also a bit wary of what Orochimaru's true objective was. Orochimaru sensing Minato's distrust decided to put the man at ease.

"It's no secret that I was upset when I was bypassed for the seat of Hokage to you, Minato. I mean no disrespect," he said cheekily at Minato's frown due to Orochimaru's blatant disregard to address him properly. "I might still be sulking." At this, he smirked while Sasuke eyed him from the corner of his eye. Minato noticed that Sasuke was a bit wary of what Orochimaru's next words would be. "But this child...I have never met anyone such as he. And oddly he reminds me of myself." At this, Sasuke scrunched up his nose and turned away from the man. Orochimaru noticed and chuckled. "Don't worry, young one. I'm sure your view towards life won't turn out as cynical as mine. Back to the point," Orochimaru now looked at Minato. "He made me realize what being a shinobi really means."

"Really? What could he have said to you for you to finally realize what it means to be a shinobi?" Minato asked curiously right as Fugaku made his presence known.

"Lord Fourth," Fugaku addressed the Hokage with a slight nod towards him and Sasuke. But when he turned to look at Orochimaru, he frowned slightly. "Does this have anything to do with Indra's training?"

"No, it's a more...delicate matter," Minato said carefully.

* * *

After his training, Naruto decided to have ramen and ran into Iruka on the way. Iruka was saying his goodbyes to his own genin team before he saw Naruto and walked right up to him.

"You're Ashura, right?" Iruka said and Naruto grinned. "Yeah, that's me!"

Iruka chuckled. "We were in the same graduating class at the Academy." Naruto nodded. "Were you coming back from a mission?" Iruka asked seeing Naruto disheveled.

"No, our sensei has us completing our missions in the morning so that we can train the majority of the day," Naruto said with a chuckle. Iruka grinned and nodded. "Ah, my sensei does the opposite. Maybe it's so that we don't crowd the training grounds."

"Maybe," Naruto said with a shrug. "All I know is that one of my teammates needs the afternoons off so that she can present herself for medical training."

"Oh, I see," Iruka said and then scratched the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't sure what else to say. "I was about to get an early dinner at Ichiraku Ramen." At that Naruto's eyes lit up and Iruka chuckled. "Want to join me for ramen?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed and Iruka simply chuckled again. "I was actually heading there too."

While they ate, they stayed in companionable silence since Naruto was too busy eating to notice how surprised Iruka was at his skill of downing bowl after bowl of ramen in quick succession. But Naruto, never being one to stay quiet, started to talk to Iruka about anything that he found remotely funny during his missions.

"And there was this one time that my sensei couldn't find me until he activated his Byakugan," Naruto said with a chuckle. "It was a little embarrassing actually." He admitted with a blush adorning his cheeks. "It was only because the grass was overgrown on the side of the house that he lost sight of me."

Iruka laughed at his embarrassment. "Don't worry. You'll hit a growth spurt soon enough."

"Yeah! And when I do, I'll be taller than my sensei! And my brother!" Naruto said with fierce determination.

Once they were finished eating, they said their goodbyes. Naruto saying that he hoped to run into Iruka again so that they could have ramen together.

"I look forward to it then, Ashura," Iruka said as he waved goodbye.

Naruto was happy to have been able to spend some time with Iruka. It was like old times. He headed home only to see that Sasuke wasn't back yet. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He left a note for Sasuke to let him know where he would be, just in case and made his way to the hospital to visit a lonely Captain Yamato. As soon as he arrived, Naruto saw Yamato sneaking out of a window. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to follow.

* * *

Fugaku heard them out, albeit begrudgingly. He had heard similar complaints about his Police Force from Hiruzen but he had thought it was simply due to discrimination towards his clan. The rumors that Danzo had spread didn't die down after his trial and incarceration was made known to the public. Even though it was public knowledge that the man had committed treason and was spreading false rumors. Yet, the villagers held the Uchiha responsible for his actions. Almost as if saying the man was framed.

Fugaku understood how his Police Force felt and even he was subjected to the villagers' cold stare and was addressed rudely. The difference between him and his officers was that Fugaku knew better than to respond to their negative behavior. He walked with his head held high and ignored the ill treatment. His clan wasn't taking it lightly, however, and the elders were provoking the clan during meetings. They even went so far as to speak ill of the Hokage. Fugaku would calm them down as best he could while reminding them what the Hokage had done for their clan. What they expected Minato to do about the way the villagers treated them, he wasn't sure. Was there anything the Hokage could do?

Fugaku had kept it all to himself, doing the best he could to punish the younger officers who were too aggressive with the villagers. However, the behavior was not being corrected and Fugaku was more than a little frustrated with how his clan was behaving. It was getting to the point that even he was harboring ill feelings towards the village. He had even kept a distance from the Hokage opting to send a messenger with progress reports instead of appearing in front of the Hokage himself. Whether or not Minato had noticed, Fugaku wasn't sure. But all in all, he was tired of Hiruzen trying to step in and make decisions for his clan. Decisions that he was supposed to make. His pride had taken a harsh hit and he all but bit Hiruzen's head off every time the man neared him.

Once he heard Orochimaru's explanation about the reason behind the disdain towards his clan, he couldn't help but pay closer attention to what the man said. It appeared as if even Minato was in agreeance with Orochimaru's thoughts. Even Sasuke told him of what he had seen, how he had acted, and how it made the Uchiha clan look.

Fugaku sighed after hearing Sasuke out. The boy had basically let Fugaku know that even though the village was wrong they were acting on the fear they felt. The very fear his own clansmen instilled in them. The Uchihas had made the false rumors about them appear to be true when their power was put on display in order to intimidate the villagers. Nevertheless, Fugaku knew that implementing the changes that Orochimaru suggested would feel like a slight towards his clan. It was not something that he could put into effect without there being an outburst of outrage. He had never felt more overwhelmed as a leader as he did that very moment. He felt like he had been wedged between two tough decisions that no matter what he did, the outcome would turn out terribly wrong. Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. The stress that he felt was visible on his tense shoulders.

"Don't take it all on yourself, Fugaku. Your clan is a part of the village and as such, also my responsibility," Minato told him with a soft smile. Fugaku looked up at him in surprise. Was the Hokage really saying that the situation at hand was his fault? Fugaku had never thought the Hokage would be the kind to take the responsibility for something that didn't befall on him. It was a clan matter, after all. "I was aware of what was happening but instead of helping you personally, I entrusted the situation to Lord Third."

Fugaku grunted and shook his head. Instead of accepting Hiruzen's help, he had been insolent. "I couldn't accept such help because I saw it as a sign of weakness," Fugaku confessed with regret.

"We all need help sometimes," Sasuke said and Fugaku looked at him curiously. "I used to think that since I'm the older brother, Ashura couldn't help me. But I couldn't have been more wrong. When he saved my life, I had taken it as a personal insult. I thought he saw me as someone who was too weak to look after myself not to mention protect him. After everything we went through, I finally realized that I need him more than he needs me. And I know that if I were to die today, Ashura would be able to care for himself. I wouldn't even be surprised if someone else took my place. It's the same thing that is happening with the clan. They have forgotten that they need to work with the village, not against it. Because if something were to happen to the clan, the village would have no choice but to continue to move forward without it. Admittingly, the clan cannot survive without the village. And they need to remember that they're not the pillar that holds the entire village up. They are simply one of many. Accepting shinobi outside of the clan within the ranks of the Police Force shouldn't be seen as an insult. And working alongside other shinobi on missions outside the village should help them see how truly valuable their fellow comrades are. Because no matter how strong a single individual is, they cannot take down a stronger force. It takes the collaboration of a team to achieve the best results. If I hadn't opened myself up to accept Ashura's help, we would have never survived the journey from the Grass Village here. If you accept the help of the Hokage, the advice of your fellow shinobi, and the words of a child, you may be able to resolve the situation the clan is in before it escalates further."

"I never thought I would see the day that I would be chastised by a child," Fugaku said with a resigned sigh but smiled at Sasuke nonetheless.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Neither did I," he said with a smirk as he looked at Fugaku. Fugaku looked at him curiously as did Minato. "It is because of his words that I bothered to come before Lord Fourth today. He reminded me that every shinobi is responsible for protecting the village. Keeping my thoughts about how to help your clan to myself would've been seen by this child as a slight to the village itself."

Both men nodded in agreement to that.

"If you don't mind me bringing in the council, I would like to hear their thoughts on the matter," Minato told Fugaku who wasn't sure whether or not to agree. "As good as Mr. Orochimaru's ideas are, it wouldn't hurt to hear their advice before you decide how to proceed."

"You are leaving it up to me whether or not to implement any changes to the Police Force?" Fugaku said and Minato nodded.

"I imagine that you would need to address your clan and to see how they react before anything is decided. We wouldn't want them to feel obligated to make any changes. That would only add fuel to the fire," Minato said in a calm voice.

"I agree with that," Fugaku said and closed his eyes as he thought it through. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea after all."

"Great," Minato said with a smile and stood up. He squeezed Fugaku's shoulder in a show of support. "I'll be right back."

Minato stepped into the hallway where his personal guard awaited. "Follow me, I need to go to my office and then I will need each of you to take messages to Lord Third, Homura, and Koharu."

The three nodded in unison as they made their way to his office.

* * *

Naruto followed Yamato to the top of the Hokage tower and stayed well hidden while Yamato waited to make his move. Time seemed to slow but then suddenly, Yamato was on the move. Naruto didn't hesitate to follow. They ended up on the balcony outside the Hokage's office.

' _Why would Captain Yamato sneak out of the hospital to come here of all places? And what is he waiting for?'_

Naruto saw Yamato slip inside through the window. He waited for a beat and then followed.

He froze on the window sill as he saw what happened next.

Yamato didn't bother with preambles, he simply struck at the Hokage with his wood style Jutsu while Minato was too busy writing to notice his presence.

Naruto was completely shocked at the turn of events. The fear and confusion he felt made itself known through his voice.

"Dad!" he cried out painfully in complete and utter denial.


	15. Chapter 15

_Naruto saw Yamato slip inside through the window. He waited for a beat and then followed._

 _He froze on the window sill as he saw what happened next._

 _Yamato didn't bother with preambles, he simply struck at the Hokage with his wood style Jutsu while Minato was too busy writing to notice his presence._

 _Naruto was completely shocked at the turn of events. The fear and confusion he felt made itself known through his voice._

" _Dad!" he cried out painfully in complete and utter denial._

Naruto's shout garnered Kinoe's attention. It was then that Kinoe had finally noticed he had been followed. There was no emotion on his face however but he acted quickly, reflexively as he shot more wood out of his arm towards Naruto. His attack didn't reach Naruto because it was blocked by Kakashi.

"I am not your enemy," Kakashi said sternly and jumped back giving Kinoe some space. Kinoe simply retracted the wood back into his arm. He stared at Kakashi without uttering a word. Almost as if he was a simple mindless puppet. "Fight the order that's forcing you to act this way. You don't need to do this, Kinoe."

Kinoe looked at Kakashi curiously with a tilt of his head as he tried to figure out if it was even possible to ignore an order. He shook his head disregarding the thought. Kakashi noticed, however, and knew he would be able to get through Kinoe. Kakashi hadn't been able to protect Obito nor could he save Rin but saving Kinoe would be another step towards atoning his sins.

"Dad!" Naruto said in a broken voice. ' _Why did this happen?'_ He jumped down the window sill and tried to get closer to the desk, to Minato.

Naruto's cry forced Kakashi to act once more. He would not let Kinoe fall further into the darkness. If Kakashi could stop Kinoe from completing his mission, Kakashi would be able to help Kinoe resist the orders he received from the Foundation in the future.

Kakashi rushed in to block Kinoe's advance. Kakashi stood between Naruto and Kinoe but then swiftly turned and hit Naruto on the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. Kakashi was grateful for that since the boy had lost track of reality. Kakashi assumed that Naruto was seeing his father's death at the hands of Stone shinobi. That sort of traumatic event stayed with you and bit you in the ass at the worse possible moment, Kakashi would know since it had happened to him before. But it was dangerous and turned you into a sitting duck.

Seeing Kakashi's actions it left Kinoe with only one choice. He needed to withdraw from the fight. He had accomplished his goal. Obviously, he wasn't supposed to leave any witnesses. But he would simply have to suffer the consequences. He didn't stand a chance against the dog masked Anbu before him. And soon, reinforcements were sure to arrive. He used that moment, in which Kakashi split his attention between Kinoe and Naruto, to jump out the window. Kakashi cursed under his breath but didn't waver, he quickly followed after the other.

* * *

Genma, Raido, and Iwashi heard the shouts coming from the Hokage's office. They were coming back from delivering their respective messages and were currently in different hallways within the Hokage tower. But since they were Minato's personal guard, they simply vanished from their spots in a poof of smoke and reappeared in front of the Hokage's desk. An Anbu in a cat mask showed up a few seconds after they had.

"Lord Fourth!" Iwashi shouted and ran towards the limp form of the Hokage that was bent over the desk.

Raido and Genma exchanged confused gazes. The Anbu had noticed Naruto as he lay comatose beside the desk. The first thing he did was check for any wounds. When he saw none, he checked the boy's pulse. "He's only unconscious."

The Hokage's limp form disappeared in a puff of smoke. It had been a shadow clone.

"What happened?" Minato asked from the doorway, alongside another Anbu in a tiger mask. Orochimaru, Fugaku, and Sasuke right behind them.

"You were…" Iwashi said and swallowed the relief he felt at seeing the Hokage alive. Then he proceeded to inform Minato of the clone they had found impaled that had been transformed to look like the Hokage before it disappeared.

"The attack was directed at you, Lord Fourth," Raido explained.

"This boy was found passed out near your desk, but he doesn't show any signs that he was attacked," the Anbu in the cat mask informed. "Except for a blunt hit to the back of his neck."

"More than likely to shut him up," Genma explained. "I'm pretty sure he was the one who screamed."

"That's Ashura," Sasuke said as he pushed through the adults and knelt beside Naruto. "Who did this?" His voice had taken on a hard, cold tone. Iwashi took a step back as he looked at Sasuke having seen him activate his Sharingan.

"Calm down, Indra," Fugaku told him and looked around the room with his own Sharingan activated. He picked up traces of chakra that were left behind. "He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. But no harm came to him." Fugaku turned to face Minato. "There were two other people here. One of your Anbu, Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, and another that I don't recognize. They went out the window."

' _The clone was one of Kakashi's,'_ Genma surmised as he analyzed what had happened. Shifting the senbon in his mouth from one side of his mouth to the other. ' _He must've known Lord Fourth would be attacked and not had time to warn anyone. Luckily, at the time, Lord Fourth had been occupied elsewhere. Kakashi is not only quick on his feet but also knows how to plan strategically. No wonder he made Anbu at such a young age. He truly is a genius.'_

Just then Kakashi jumped in through the window, a limp boy dressed in Anbu fatigues slump over his shoulder. "Sensei!" Kakashi said surprised and without thinking as soon as he caught sight of Minato. Then he took in everyone present in the room. He had only returned to check on Naruto but needed to hurry to get Kinoe to the hospital. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long to explain what happened so that Kinoe could get some help. He was glad to know that Naruto wasn't alone long.

"Is that Kinoe?" Minato asked and Kakashi nodded. "Did you see the person he was meeting up with?"

"I did. He was a stray member of the Foundation," Kakashi said and Minato simply frowned. Kakashi realized that Minato had already known that some of the members from the Foundation had gotten away and were trying to free Danzo. "He slipped away when he sensed me near. But not before he incapacitated Kinoe, though. I sent my dogs to follow his trail."

"Zo," Minato said to the Anbu in the cat mask.

"Yes, Lord Fourth," Zo replied.

"Take Kinoe to the hospital," Minato told him. "I want two Anbu in his room until he can be moved to the Torture and Interrogation Force."

"Yes, sir," Zo replied and took the bleeding boy from Kakashi before he quickly made his leave.

"Shi," Minato told the Anbu in the tiger mask who quickly acknowledge the order. "Go with Ro. I want the assailant alive and in the Torture and Interrogation building before the end of the day."

"Yes, sir," Shi replied before he and Kakashi quickly disappeared out the window.

"Indra, I would like to have you present during the meeting we're about to have with the council," Minato said slowly, carefully. He knew that Sasuke was worried about his brother but the situation with the Uchiha clan took precedence, especially knowing that Ashura was perfectly fine.

Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto with a slight frown. He figured that it was Kakashi that had knocked him out. Everyone had heard him shout. It hadn't escaped anyone's ears that he had shouted the word 'dad'. Hopefully, everyone would think that he was having a flashback due to the circumstances. ' _This idiot,'_ he thought to himself then looked up at Minato. "Hn."

"Genma, keep an eye on Ashura and let us know the moment he wakes," Minato told him and Genma nodded. "I need to know why he was here. But first, we need to make sure he isn't in shock."

"Leave it to me," Genma said and gave a half smile to Sasuke. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of your little brother."

"Thanks," Sasuke replied with a curt nod before following Minato and the others out of the office. Iwashi and Raido stayed on alert since they weren't sure if the assailant would return to finish the job he had failed to complete.

* * *

Naruto came to with a slight headache. He groaned a little as he tried to get his barrings.

"Good, you're finally awake," Genma said with a small smile.

Naruto looked at him through blurry eyes and then wiped his eyes. "Genma?" Naruto asked a bit confused. For a moment there he couldn't figure out why the man looked so young.

"That's right," Genma said with a quick nod. "Do you remember what happened?"

Naruto sat up quickly and took a look around the Hokage office. "Is he...did he?"

"The Hokage is perfectly fine. Who you saw sitting at the desk was simply one of Kakashi's shadow clones," Genma said and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. His eyes burned with the need to shed tears of joy because what he had witnessed hadn't been true. He then blushed remembering how he had reacted. He looked down at his lap as a shudder rippled through his body. He had already seen his father die through impalement from Kurama's memories. And to see it happen again after Kurama had successfully saved him, it had forced him through a momentary lapse of despair. He felt like such an idiot and yet, he couldn't shake the feelings. Maybe it was another consequence of being a child once more. It was harder for him to reign in his emotions as easily as he had been able to as an adult.

"It's perfectly fine, you know," Genma told him and squatted down in front of Naruto so that the boy would be forced to look at him. "It's hard to get over certain events. Especially when they're fresh in one's mind. But if you want to talk about it, I can offer you an ear."

"Uh, thanks," Naruto said and shrunk back in his seat. "But, I think I just want to be with my brother."

"Alright, that's doable," Genma said as he eyed him carefully. He stood up and Naruto followed suit. They walked towards the conference room quietly but Genma was sure that Naruto would be alright. ' _Poor kid. But it's better to face something like this now than when faced with an enemy.'_ Genma couldn't resist ruffling Naruto's hair and pulling him towards him. Naruto had been around Minato's office enough for Genma to notice the boy. Not only that but the kid just had one of those personalities that brought a smile to everyone around him. Needless to say, Genma had taken a shining to the boy. Maybe he should have offered the kid some ramen but for some reason, Genma knew that at this moment it simply wouldn't put a smile on the boy's face.

* * *

"Let me ask you this, Fugaku," Hiruzen said carefully after hearing the other's speak, in turn, to let the council know what had previously been discussed and what they found to be a good solution. Well, in everyone's eyes but Fugaku's. He still believed that it would all blow up in his face and subsequently the village's as well. "You mentioned that you punish the officers that use excessive force."

Fugaku grunted in acknowledgment.

"What is the punishment in place at the moment?"

"Suspension without pay," Fugaku answered easily. But it wasn't working, instead, it was backfiring on him.

"And who covers their shifts?" Shinku Yuhi asked the follow-up question knowing full well where Hiruzen was going with his line of questioning.

Minato had forgotten to include Shinku in the meeting but luckily, Hiruzen took the liberty to let him know his presence would be needed. Shinku didn't hesitate to respond to the summons and arrived alongside the others. Minato had discreetly thanked Hiruzen for covering his slip up. But Hiruzen had simply waved the thought away. It had taken Koharu and Homura some time to get used to the other man's insight but it was clear to see why Minato had offered him a seat in the council. His love for the village was strong and he thought more about the people, the shinobi, and future generations than Koharu and Homura did. To that old pair, the standing and power of the Leaf Village over other shinobi villages was more important. Perhaps that was important to a certain extent but now the council had evened out and maybe it took a little more deliberation to reach a decision, but whatever decision was made it had the people in mind as well. The very people that risked their own lives to protect the village and its future. Shinku truly believed that, and the situation with the Uchiha clan was an effect of past decision making that only cared about the existence of the village and not the people at its core. The Uchiha were part of those people and it was time to rectify the bad decisions of the past.

"There is always someone available to take their shifts," Fugaku said and then added; "Even if they need to take a double shift."

"The officers depend on their pay much like shinobi depend on missions to make a living," Hiruzen said then added. "Does the suspension make it difficult for them?"

"It depends on whether or not they live on their own," Fugaku said and shook his head. "But even still, it seems that they don't care to correct their behavior. Even if they struggle to make ends meet that particular month, when they're back on patrol they allow their pride take over."

Everyone considered his words in silence and it was then that Genma entered the conference room with Naruto in tow. Naruto was looking down still feeling shaken because of the previous events. Minato looked at him concerned but Genma simply shook his head, letting the Hokage know that the kid wasn't up to talking. Genma kept his hold tight on Naruto's shoulders as he directed the kid to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly stood up and walked up to Naruto. "Ashura?" Sasuke asked carefully as he placed a hand on Naruto's chin to lift his head so that Naruto would look at him. But Naruto simply kept his eyes downcast. Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the empty seat beside his and sat down as well. He nodded in thanks to Genma for bringing his brother to him. But when Naruto tried to free his hand from Sasuke's hold, Sasuke simply held on tighter. Naruto turned around to glare at him, not even noticing the other people in the room and pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grasp.

' _I'm not a little kid! Dammit!'_ Naruto shouted in his own mind but the anger behind the words registered on Sasuke's senses. Sasuke had to do something now. So he activated his Sharingan and entered Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked more aggravated than he should be.

"I don't know, Sasuke! Okay!" Naruto said and let out a resigned breath. "I can't stop feeling whatever it is I feel. Like I'm some stupid kid again, you know!"

"Look, Naruto, I'm sorry you believed what you saw earlier. I doubt I would've handled it any better if it were Fugaku instead of Minato. But you need to get it together. Minato is perfectly fine. Kakashi made sure that he was never in any real danger and he also saved your hide," Sasuke told him and shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to say to help you."

"And you think I know how to stop this? I don't even know why I feel the way I do. I can't shake the fucking feeling," Naruto said and his body began to tremble. He was not going to cry. _Dammit!_ A few tears trailed down his face.

Sasuke reached up and wiped them away. "Loser. Stop crying and I'll treat you to ramen."

Naruto shook his head and his shoulders slumped. "I don't want any."

"Great," Sasuke said and actually smiled. "I'll finally force you to have a decent dinner."

Naruto snorted but still didn't bother to look up.

"I'll buy you a popsicle," Sasuke said teasingly and Naruto's lips began to quiver until they formed a smile. He looked up at Sasuke then. "You're on, bastard!"

"Hn."

"So where are we anyway?" Naruto asked and scratched his chin trying to remember whether or not he noticed what direction Genma led him.

"We're in the conference room, before the council."

"Why?"

"In short, trying to figure out how to go about changing how the village feels about the Uchihas and how the Uchihas feel about the village."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "Did I intrude? Do I have to leave?" He fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling very much like the little kid he was housed in.

"It's fine. They won't notice anyways. By the time we return, only a few second will have passed."

"Good," Naruto said and sighed.

"Just sit tight. It shouldn't be much longer, I don't think," Sasuke said and Naruto shrugged. "It's not like I never made you sit through longer meetings."

"True," Sasuke said and looked at Naruto carefully. "Feeling any better?"

"A little," Naruto replied and then smiled a little. "But only because I'm looking forward to the popsicle."

"Idiot," Sasuke replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke left Naruto's mindscape and deactivated his Sharingan. He then turned towards Minato. "Is it okay for Ashura to stay here?"

Koharu and Homura looked at Sasuke warily but if no one else was going to mention that he turned his Sharingan on his own brother, they wouldn't either. The last thing they needed was to irritate Minato further.

Orochimaru looked on with mere disinterest. He wasn't sure what Sasuke had done but one thing was certain, he hadn't used genjutsu. The things he could do if only he had the Uchiha bloodline. There wouldn't be a single Jutsu out of his reach.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Minato said with a small smile since he noticed that Naruto was sitting a little straighter and had even raised his head. He even noticed a hint of a small. If the kid was sitting any closer to him, Minato would've ruffled his hair just to reassure him that everything was fine. Even though his brother already had. Those two had a bond unlike any other he had seen between siblings. He remembered Sasuke's words about needing his brother more than his brother needing him but from where he was standing, he could tell that the younger brother probably felt the same. Minato looked at the others present and decided to break the silence.

"Have you considered removing them from the police force?" Minato asked Fugaku resuming the meeting as if there had been no interruption while he rubbed his chin in thought. He knew the punishment he was mentioning was severe. However, he hoped it would be taken as a warning and that it would not have to be dealt. "From what you say, it doesn't sound that a suspension is enough of a deterrent for such behavior. But if you make it known that after so many...offenses, if you will, they will be discharged that might give them the push they need to correct their behavior."

"I disagree," Sasuke said in such a serious voice that everyone looked his way and listened intently. "It might anger them further. If that happens, they could incite the others to either leave the village or conspire against it. From what I have observed, the clan holds their place within the Police Force in high regard. It makes them feel proud of themselves as individuals and as a clan. Taking that away from them will cause more harm than good." Fugaku nodded in agreement and Minato took those words into account.

"I was thinking along the same lines as Minato. So then, what do you suggest, young man?" Hiruzen said as he looked at Sasuke intently.

Naruto had crossed his hands over the table and rested his head. He was emotionally spent and decided it would be best to take a nap until the meeting was over. Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's chair as if he was shielding him from the others present. He met Hiruzen's gaze and answered.

"That the form of discipline that Fugaku has in effect stay present with a couple adjustments," Sasuke said and then turned to look at Fugaku. "Instead of allowing other members of the Police Force to cover the shifts of those who are suspended, you should open up those shifts to chunin who are willing to cover them on a temporary basis. The other change should be that those who are suspended should report to the missions desk to fulfill any D-rank missions available. Sort of like community service in recompense for their actions. They will hate it and probably feel humiliated but in the end, it will make them think twice before disobeying their Chief. Not to mention it will show the clan that the Police Force works directly for the village under their Hokage and not independently as they seem to believe."

"Does that sound like a good solution for you, Fugaku?" Minato asked even though he was thinking that it was the best solution any of them had come up with so far.

"It does actually and it will make it easier to make more significant changes in the future," Fugaku said and smiled at Sasuke. "Although it seems like a simple solution, it doesn't escape my attention that you placed a lot of thought behind your suggestion."

Sasuke nodded but otherwise said nothing. He knew that what Fugaku was saying was out of praise but Sasuke didn't want to think too much of it. He was happy that he had experience helping Naruto make necessary changes to the village and the shinobi alliance. Without the many hours deliberating with the five Kage and their respective council, coming up with what he had just said may not have been possible. If there was anyone to thank, it would be one Shikamaru Nara who was an expert at finding seemingly simple solutions to complex situations. He had simply taken a page from Shikamaru's thought process and implemented it as his own.

"Before you can use any chunin, however, we're going to have to create a list of possible candidates. Specifically, those who don't have a grudge against the Uchiha and can keep themselves in check. Once we have compiled a list, we will let you choose," Shinku looked at Fugaku as he said this, "who you are willing to train so that they can fall in line with your seasoned officers without a hitch."

Fugaku nodded.

"Well it seems that we have finally come to a reasonable solution that will benefit not only the Uchiha clan but the village itself," Koharu said wanting to finalize the meeting. If it had been up to her, the Uchiha members who had acted improperly would have been discharged from their position on the Force without question.

Orochimaru snorted. "Councillor Koharu, you make it seem as if you personally contributed to the meeting." Koharu glared at him with disdain. Sasuke smirked at her displeasure. "If anything you and your partner have proven to be obsolete if even a mere child had more to offer than two antiquated fools."

"How dare you speak to me that way, you insolent rotter!" Koharu said haughtily at the same time that Hiruzen reprimanded him, "Orochimaru!" Homaru felt insulted as well but decided to keep quiet.

"I know you agree with me, sensei, but I imagine it's hard to see two old teammates begin their down-"

"Enough!" Minato said cutting Orochimaru off and gaining the attention of all those in the room. "That conversation is neither here nor there." Orochimaru frowned slightly. He had been having fun making fun of the two old bats. Especially since the two had sided with Hiruzen to make Minato the Hokage. But Minato was right, he was simply being childish. So he sighed, resigned. "Shinku, I will leave it to you to provide a list and the files of the chunin that Fugaku can choose from. Fugaku, please keep us informed of what your clan thinks of this new arrangement and if there is any more assistance we can provide you during this transition please come to me directly and I will help in any way I can. If I cannot help, I'm positive that everyone present would not hesitate to lend a hand."

"Thank you, all of you," Fugaku said sincerely, looking at Minato, Hiruzen, Orochimaru, and lastly at Sasuke to whom he bestowed a fond smile.

Sasuke simply nodded and waited for everyone to get up to make their leave. He figured he'd wake Naruto once they were alone with Minato. From what the Hokage had said earlier, he wanted to ask Naruto a few questions about what had happened.

"Councilwoman Koharu, I need to speak to you for a moment," Minato told her. She exchanged glances with Homura who in turn looked at Minato. "You may go," Minato told him and Homura nodded. But Hiruzen didn't budge so Minato simply sighed. "Indra, do you mind waiting in my office with your brother for a moment? I won't be long."

"Hn," Sasuke responded but frowned a little as he looked at Naruto. He gave him a little shove.

"Rahmm," Naruto mumbled and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He shook him a little and told him it was time to go. But Naruto stretched his arms out in front of him as if he was trying to reach for something. "No...mmm rammn! Dond...nod done grmmh," Naruto said incoherently with his eyes still closed.

The adults had been surprised at first but once Minato and Hiruzen realized the boy had been dreaming about ramen, they both chuckled. Sasuke's temper, however, had quickly escalated from annoyed to extremely irritated. He swatted Naruto on the head. "Ashura, get up."

"Ow!" Naruto said teary-eyed as he looked at Sasuke then slowly turned around when he felt other eyes on him. "Eheheh...I guess I fell asleep."

"It's quite alright. You had a tough day," Minato said considerately with a small smile.

"We'll get out of your hair," Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto under his arm to tow him away. Sasuke knew that Minato was about to reprimand Koharu probably because of her outburst. Of all the people who should maintain meeting decorum, it was his council. It was more than likely he would simply remind her of that. It wasn't any of his business other than he wished those two old bats would simply disappear. He smirked at the thought of how he could make that happen.

"You're creeping me out," Naruto told Sasuke as he eyed him from the corner of his eye. "Man, I knew having, you know, for a sensei would affect you."

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke replied but he scrunched up his nose in disgust. It wasn't because of Orochimaru. It was this whole business with the Uchiha Clan. They were still heading down the same path towards their downfall. Hopefully, the small changes Fugaku would implement would be for the better. But it didn't escape Sasuke's attention that those assholes hadn't said a word at all. It was obvious that they had the same distaste toward his clan as the villagers. And he couldn't help it if that bothered him. He had to trust Minato, the Third, Fugaku and the new councilman Shinku to pacify the clan for good.

"Where are you dragging me to anyway?" Naruto asked confusedly when he noticed they had passed the hallway that led to the exit.

"Ah," Sasuke said looking at Naruto with worried eyes. "The Hokage's office. He wants to talk to you about what happened."

"Why?" Naruto said wide-eyed and wanted to slow down but they had suddenly stopped. They were there, standing in front of the door.

"He wants to know why you were in his office," Sasuke told him and took a step away from Naruto to open the door. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Nothing, I…" Naruto shook his head. There was no one in there it was simply his imagination. He could do this. He had to. He would walk through that door. "Let me go in first."

"Alright," Sasuke said slowly and watched as Naruto slowly made his way through the doorway. Then he froze in his tracks.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Naruto said in complete shock. Sasuke peered into the room and his eyes widened. He quickly stepped into the room and stood beside Naruto with his Sharingan activated.

"My, my. I didn't expect to see those eyes here of all places. And on someone so young," Obito drawled as he stared at Sasuke through his mask. "I had heard about you, Indra Uchiha. But no one said anything about you possessing the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked bluntly. He wasn't in any mood to fuck around with this man.

"Well, you see, I had heard that someone was interfering with all my hard work. I assumed it was the Hokage but now I'm not so sure," he said as he looked at Sasuke a little longer then turned his gaze on Naruto who was glaring at him. "Your brother is an Uzumaki. And yet, he doesn't have red hair. The two of you were raised outside of the village closer to me than you could have known. However, I wasn't aware of your existence. It makes me wonder who your parents truly were." He paused for a moment as he looked at both boys with interest. "If your brother isn't an Uchiha that means only your father was an Uchiha. But who could have left the village, not to mention the clan, without my knowledge? It is quite the conundrum, wouldn't you agree?"

"No," Sasuke answered in a firm voice. He really didn't want to speak to this man. Because now he knew who was behind his clan's recent dilemma.

"No?" Obito answered and chuckled as if Sasuke's answer had been amusing. "I suppose to you it wouldn't be since you are still very much a child. Ah well, I have much to ponder. Even more so now that it didn't escape my attention that you know of me. You didn't bother asking who I was rather why I was here. I wonder why that is. Does everyone in the village know of my existence?" He looked at the two boys who were still glaring at him without fear. They didn't give anything away. "Perhaps only the Hokage's pets are in the know. Well, I'll leave you for now but don't worry, Indra, Ashura, we'll see each other again soon."

When Sasuke saw that Obito was leaving using teleportation, he deactivated his Sharingan. And even though he was upset that he couldn't do anything other than hearing him out, he was happy that Obito hadn't tried to take them or, more likely, him because of his eyes. One thing was certain, the next time he saw Obito he knew the man would try to kill them.

An Anbu rushed past the boys but reached Obito too late, he had already disappeared via teleportation. "Fuck!" the Anbu, Shi, grumbled. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, he was just blowing a lot of hot air," Naruto said miffed. He was upset with himself because he knew he still wasn't strong enough to take him. Neither was Sasuke. They needed more training to reach the level they were before. If only their chakra reserves were greater. But they were increasing them gradually. They simply needed more time.

"What did he say?" Shi asked right as Minato walked into the office.

"What happened?" Minato said when he saw Shi in his office. He was almost certain he wouldn't be receiving good news.

"Lourd Fourth, I came in to let you know that the assailant was apprehended and taken to T and I. But when I arrived, there was a man in your office wearing a black cloak and an orange and black mask. Before I could make contact, he had teleported away," Shi said with a slight bow.

Minato frowned, he knew exactly who that person was. The same one who had attacked the village the night his son was born. He came back to the village then. But this time to his office. That means he had come back for Minato. Then why did he leave?

"According to the kid, he spoke to them," Shi told Minato who nodded.

"Go to the Barrier Team and find out if they sensed him come into the village. And let them know I'll be there shortly. We need to change the formula to the barrier," Minato said and Shi quickly did as he was ordered. "Now, what exactly was it that the intruder said?"

"He didn't really say much other than trying to figure out who I was," Sasuke told him and Minato looked at him in confusion. "He seemed to know everything about me and my brother. Or at least what was disclosed to the others not what I explained to you in private."

"That means he's in communication with someone within the village," Minato said and made his way to his desk as he took that in.

"He also said that he came tonight because someone was interfering with his hard work. He said he thought it was you, Lord Fourth," Sasuke said and Minato nodded. "But then he said he wasn't so sure anymore. After that, he began to question our identities. Mostly my own."

"He did mention that we used to live near him," Naruto told him so that Minato had an idea where Obito's base was. "And that he didn't know of any other Uchiha's outside the village. I guess that's why he was confused about who my brother was."

"I see," Minato said and nodded. Sasuke could see that he had a lot on his mind and that he was analyzing all that was said. Then Minato turned to look at both of them and smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how valuable all that information is."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto grinned. "Glad we could help with something."

"Even the smallest bit of help goes a long way," Minato told him. "That's why I need to ask you why you were in my office earlier. You were caught up in a very dangerous situation. But I'm glad no harm came to you."

"Yeah, I…" Naruto paused and looked down.

"It's okay, you can take your time. Do you remember why you were here?" Minato asked cautiously. He didn't want to force the boy to relive the event but he needed to know why it happened.

"Yeah, I do. It started with this morning's mission. My team was supposed to deliver groceries. The house I went to...well, the boy passed out when he answered the door. And the Anbu who wears the dog mask was there. He told me the boy had a fever and was going to take him to the hospital. Our sensei told us to take the groceries inside and the house was so cold. I felt bad for him because, well, the house felt lonely. So I decided to visit him at the hospital after training. But when I got there, he was sneaking out. I was curious to find out where he was going and I followed him. And, well...you know," Naruto said and shrugged.

"I see," Minato told him and his face took on a serious look. "Your intentions were good and I commend you for caring. But if you noticed when you delivered the groceries, there are Anbu stationed at the entrance." Naruto nodded. "They are not there to protect the people who live there. They are there to protect the village from them. Everyone who lives there are Anbu who are under rehabilitation."

"Oh," Naruto said lamely. But he already knew that. Except that, it was Captain Yamato. And he would have never believed that Captain Yamato would try to assassinate the Hokage. "But why? Why would he attack you?"

"He didn't attack me for personal reasons. He received orders that he simply couldn't ignore. It has something to do with the type of training he had. We are trying our best to help him and the others. It will take some time but I'm positive it will work."

"Will I be able to visit him?" Naruto asked in a timorous voice. He was dreading a negative response.

"Yes, but I will have to arrange an escort for you," Minato said and smiled when he saw Naruto look at him with excitement.

"Really?"

"Of course. I have a feeling your visits will do him some good. But I will have to ask you to be patient. Since this incident is fresh, he will need to be confined for now."

"Yes, I understand," Naruto said still grinning.

"Ashura," Minato said and his voice became so serious that Naruto swallowed hard. "Yes?"

"I'm going to have your sensei set up an appointment for you," Minato began slowly but Sasuke cut him off. "What type of appointment?"

"What happened today dredged up a traumatic event for him. If something similar were to happen during a mission, he could place his own life at risk. And maybe even the life of his team. If we help him now, we can ensure that never happens. The appointment will take place at the hospital and all he needs to do is talk to a doctor. I suggest you accompany him simply for support."

"Hn."


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm not sure if Minato will let him know or if I should," Sasuke was telling Naruto in their mindscape. They had unconsciously taken on the younger form of their own bodies while there. They lived day in, day out like children so they felt like children as well. Even though they still held onto some memories of their past lives, they simply couldn't see themselves as adults. But the more they considered and planned, the more difficult it seemed the situation at hand had become. There were too many variables and if they made a wrong move, everything they'd done until now could become undone. Especially now that Obito knew they were there and would try to figure out who they actually were. Obito was wary of them. But neither of them believed he could figure out that they were future entities. The one they were wary of was Zetsu since he was the only one who could be in more places at once, or at least it seemed like it before just because it was very easy for him to move undetected. He was the perfect spy and the most influential charmer.

"I think it's best to wait. We don't know who Obito and Zetsu will try to get to since Danzo is basically out of the picture," Naruto told him.

"What makes you think he really is? We don't know whether that assassination attempt was orchestrated by Danzo or if it was Obito. Or if it was something that was ingrained into Root Anbu to have them respond if Danzo were ever in danger. For them to do what they did, Danzo must be getting close to his execution date," Sasuke said with a frown since he wasn't sure of anything himself. All they could do was speculate at this point. The only way for them to find out was if they broke into Minato or T and I's records to find out. And neither was planning to take that risk. The best they could do is wish for the best and bide their time until they were old enough to really be of influence and be able to make a difference.

"I still think we should wait. Give me a week. If I don't sense either Obito or Zetsu within the village during that time, I'll let you know and then you can tell him."

"You can sense them the way you currently are?"

"No. I need to be in sage mode. But I could leave a clone in the apartment so that he can stay in sage mode."

"While your clone is in that state, he'll be able to sense whether Obito or Zetsu come in and out of the village?"

"Yeah, so long as he doesn't get dispelled. And that would be bad because then I'd be in sage mode and no one is supposed to know about it. But my clone will know to be aware of those two and he'll definitely sense them."

"Alright, then let's do that. Just make sure to keep him out of sight."

"No problem. He won't be detected either since he'll be in sage mode. I can put him in place now."

"And where will you put him. There are windows in the kitchen, living room, and the bedroom."

"Um, the bathroom?"

"No. What about the end of the hall?"

"Under the bed?"

"Is there enough room?"

"Hmm, maybe the closet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it won't make a difference."

"If you say so."

"Let's do this!"

"Calm down, moron."

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled as they left their mindscape to get ready for bed. But first, Naruto had to make a clone.

* * *

"If you remember, Ashura, I explained to you where the pressure points were and also that depending on the point itself, it could create pain or reflex action. The reaction when you hit these points is your distraction. When fighting against another shinobi, they will move away from the source of the pain and that is your window to follow." Naruto nodded as he listened intently to his sensei. "At that moment, you can take advantage of your technique. But the thing you need to remember is that people are not equal. Your opponent matters as much as where you hit them, and who you are, matters even more."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone has different levels of strength and resistance. You're a genin, so if your opponent was a jonin, for example, you would automatically assume that they had more experience, were stronger, and could take a punch better than another genin. But it isn't true in all cases. You can overpower a jonin if you catch them off guard or knock them off their feet long enough to give a finishing blow. That is why what I'm teaching you will work for you and not your teammates. Who you are in contrast to your opponent matters. One thing we must never do is underestimate our opponent. You can take out a jonin one day and be defeated by a genin the next if we don't take the time to analyze them before we move in. And that will help you in each and every fight. That is why you must engage a fight with the bo staff first. You can study your opponent at your own pace and keep them at a distance until you're ready to make your move. But that will only work if your opponent is fighting hand-to-hand. If they unarm you or use Jutsu, then you have to come up with a way to counter that. But for now, we'll focus on hand-to-hand. You've done excellent with your bo staff training so we'll move on to taking your opponent out."

"Alright, now we're talking sensei!"

"Depending on who your opponent is, you will need to decide where you want to re-appear: behind them, to the side, in front of them. You should also have in mind what you will use to hit them: the ball of your foot, heel, an open hand, a fist. Depending on how and where you will hit them, you should already be in the correct position when you reappear. Not to mention have your chakra ready like I've taught you."

"Right."

"So why don't we work on that first? Appear before me and engage me."

"Okay."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about his sensei's size and where he should attack. When he opened them back up, he was ready. Hoheto had his Byakugan ready not for a counterattack but simply to assess Naruto's movements and chakra. Naruto disappeared and reappeared before Hoheto with a hand infused with chakra in motion to hit his sensei's liver but stopped short before he made contact.

"Hmm, that could knock me out. Not from pain but from my body's reaction to it. The liver contains a multitude of nerve fibers, which link it directly to the nervous system. Good choice, but it can also be blocked by someone with quick reflexes. Next move."

Naruto was gone and back again but this time to the side of his sensei with a kick directed to the side of his knee. Hoheto noticed that Naruto's foot was infused with chakra. He smiled at Naruto when his foot stopped only a few inches away.

"That move could break my knee and force me to block but not counterattack. Not right away, anyway. But unfortunately, you would need to be faster if you don't want your opponent to evade the blow. Next move."

Naruto chose different points each time: the floating ribs, the throat, the back of the head, the baroreceptors, the Golgi tendon at the back of the elbow, the jaw, the kidneys, different bone joints, the lungs, the groin, the shins, the eyes, the temples, the solar plexus. Hoheto told Naruto to rest a while and explained a few more things about his position and follow through. He told Naruto that he wanted Naruto to focus on striking the same areas he had chosen to target right then until it became a reflex, without the use of his teleportation technique and chakra until he tested him again in a couple of weeks. If there was one thing he had already noticed about Naruto, it was his unpredictability which had a great advantage. But if he was prepared with attack points, it would greater his chances of taking out his opponents. Hoheto knew that in the midst of a fight, Naruto would rely more on instinct that what he learned from him. But all the training he was giving him would be extremely useful. Especially if what Naruto learned in training became second nature to him.

* * *

"I didn't sense Zetsu coming here at all. But Obito was here often," Naruto told Sasuke within their mindscape after having dispelled his clone. It had been a week since Naruto had put him in place and it took a little time to sort through the clones memories. Luckily he was meditating the entire time and was only trying to sense Obito and Zetsu.

"What was he up to? Who was he contacting?" Sasuke asked nervously. He was hoping that it wasn't Fugaku. He didn't think he'd be able to take it if that was why the clan had planned a coup. He still wasn't sure who had planned it. Had it been his father all along? Had Obito influenced him to betray the village?

"He was coming for Kakashi," Naruto said and paused when Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I don't think he ever spoke to him. It seemed more like he was at a distance. Just watching him, you know."

"Watching him?"

"Yeah, while Kakashi was at the cemetery and Memorial Stone."

"When does he come?"

"Early in the morning. Usually, daybreak. He only sticks around for awhile and then he's gone again."

"We need to let the Hokage know but first I'll talk to Fugaku about him. I'm not sure if the Hokage told him that Obito approached us."

"Honestly, I don't think he did," Naruto told him as he thought about it so that he could explain his thoughts correctly. Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to elaborate. "Even though he knows that Obito has nothing to do with the clan, I don't think he would want to burden Fugaku further. Fugaku already has enough on his plate with the way the clan is treated so I think the Hokage is taking that into consideration."

"But the Hokage has, even more, to deal with than a single clan. Besides Obito, there's still Danzo and any Root operatives that may still be in hiding. He has the new council members and the old ones to deal with, the many clans, and the civilians, not to mention his wife and baby. Organizing missions, keeping up with diplomatic needs and contacts. And there's still more."

"I know," Naruto said and sighed. He remembered all too well how demanding being a Hokage was. He suddenly looked up and stared at Sasuke.

"What is it, idiot?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something from my past or future or whatever," Naruto said shook his head. "It wasn't important. But it was at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was something to do with a sealing technique. And that got me thinking, we already know that the only way to get rid of Zetsu is by sealing him but we never really talked about how we would go about it. I think, one of us or both of us needs to learn a powerful sealing technique to get rid of him. So maybe we should hold off on mentioning anything to anyone about Obito until we can actually get rid of Zetsu."

"You want to save him."

"Um...yeah, if we can. If you tell Fugaku or the Hokage, they'll most likely engage and probably either kill him or get themselves killed. I mean, there has to be a reason why the Hokage hasn't tried to teleport to Obito yet. So let's trust his judgment for now and learn a sealing technique in the meantime."

"You're right. If we say anything and things are set in motion, the outcome might not be to our advantage. Especially when we're not strong enough to stop either Obito or Zetsu the way we are now."

"Do you think we should continue to monitor Obito's movements?"

"No. As far as we know, he never engaged Kakashi. Let's leave him be for now. It might help in the long run."

"You think we can save him."

"I'm not sure. It took defeating him to get him to realize he was wrong before."

"Yeah, just like Nagato."

"What do you plan on doing with him?"

"I don't know. But one thing I do want to do, maybe when we're old enough, is to go to him in Rain and hopefully, be able to talk to him."

"Well, first things first. We have to keep training to be ready for the chunin exams in a few months."

"Yeah, sure. I'm learning a lot from my sensei too. What about you?"

"Hn," Sasuke said with a smirk. "He had me sign the summoning contract."

"Already?"

"Orochimaru takes training seriously. He expects us to improve every day."

"He's demanding."

"He's effective."

"Hmph! Whatever," Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting. Sasuke snorted. "Don't be an idiot. He's still repugnant."

"You think so too?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said and looked away. He didn't need any reminders of all the different experiments Orochimaru performed on people.

Naruto shuddered at nothing about Orochimaru in particular but if he were to have to explain, it was the fact that he was so close to Sasuke.

"I guess it's good he's still in the village for now."

"Hn."

"Well, we should probably-" Naruto cut himself off when he sensed someone near the apartment. "We have a visitor."

* * *

Sasuke exited his mindscape and waited. Naruto still sat on the sofa with his eyes closed for a moment longer. When he opened his eyes again, the nature energy he had gathered from his clone had finally dissipated.

"Who is it?"

"Kakashi."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'll go," Sasuke said and went to the door. Naruto craned his neck to hear what was being said. Mere seconds later, Kakashi was walking into their apartment following Sasuke. He wasn't wearing his Anbu outfit but still had on his mask and only one eye was visible. He looked so young to the two boys. He was shorter than Obito but not by much and Naruto remembered him being taller than Obito so it sufficed to say that he was still growing.

"Ashura," Kakashi said as he took a seat in the armchair adjacent to the sofa.

"Hey! Um…" Naruto wasn't sure what to call him since he wasn't in his Anbu gear going by the name of Ro. And he couldn't remember if the Hokage had ever addressed him as Kakashi in front of him or not.

"Kakashi Hatake," he responded simply and smiled. Naruto beamed. "I came over to tell you that Kinoe was out of custody and back at his house-"

"Awesome! Does that mean I can go visit him?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes," Kakashi said and Naruto's grin seemed to get wider. He opened his mouth to say something but Kakashi lifted a hand to stop him. Sasuke snorted but otherwise didn't say anything. "The Hokage wanted me to let you know you can go tomorrow any time you wish. But you can't go alone, I would need to escort you."

Naruto looked down a bit downhearted. "Is he," he played with his fingers as he spoke, "okay? You know, is it okay with him that we visit him?"

"He's a little lost so I'm not too sure," Kakashi told him sincerely. Naruto looked up at him then and smiled. It was a small smile but it attested to the fact that he was aware Kakashi was honest with him.

"Then I guess it's up to us, Kakashi, to help him find his way," Naruto said and smiled wider.

Sasuke simply eyed Naruto from the corner of his eye. It seemed to him that Naruto was talking about Kakashi instead of Kinoe. Perhaps visiting Kinoe would help Kakashi as well since he was obviously not the same Kakashi Sasuke had known. And the fact that Kakashi had told him before that he had lost everyone as well made Sasuke become aware of the turmoil Kakashi was in. Bit if there was one thing Sasuke knew it was that Naruto would be able to help Kakashi and it seemed Naruto was using the words the doctor had said in their first appointment. Luckily, whatever had been plaguing Naruto's mind didn't seem to affect him anymore but they would still need to keep the appointments for now.

Kakashi's eye widened at Naruto's words. He hadn't expected to hear something like that from someone so young. But the surprise passed quickly and he rubbed his palms on his legs to gather his thoughts. He looked up at Naruto and nodded. He wanted to help Kinoe as well and was glad that Minato had asked him to escort Naruto. It was a simple precaution to keep Naruto safe but either way, Kakashi was grateful to be the one who'd be present.

"So can we go tomorrow and have breakfast with him?"

"Breakfast?" Kakashi didn't have a problem with the hour since he usually woke early but he was still busy at the hour. He could make an exemption for Kinoe, couldn't he?

"Yeah, I have to meet up with my team at nine so how about you come by at seven thirty so we can have breakfast with Kinoe. I'm sure it'll be a good way for him to start the day. Don't you think?"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. It wasn't like Kakashi to be so unsure. Naruto remembered him being ready for anything. He even looked a little nervous. "Okay, I'll wait for you tomorrow morning. Don't be late, okay?"

Kakashi simply nodded and bid the two boys goodbye.

"You think he'll be on time?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke simply gave him a deadpanned look. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Too soon to tell."

Sasuke shook his head but didn't say anything. "Come on, loser. Let's get ready for bed."


	18. Chapter 18

"The snake is in place," Sasuke told Naruto from within their mindscape.

Even after he had become a chunin during the winter's chunin exams alongside his teammate Hayate Gekko, Sasuke had been made a part of Orochimaru's newly formed team which included Anko and Hisoka. Hayate's new jonin captain was Ibiki Morino who had recently been promoted. Hayate's kenjutsu skills left an impression on Ibiki during the chunin exams. A skill that would come in handy whenever their missions had them cross paths with the famed swordsmen of the mist.

Naruto and his team had also been promoted to chunin including a couple of their classmates that had been in their graduating class. However, Hoheto Hyuga was given a new genin team when a fresh batch of genin graduated from the Academy. Naruto's teammates had moved on to their respective career choices. Hakui Yotsuki began to train full time to become a medical ninja at the hospital and Natori Taketori went into the aviary ranks. Naruto himself was placed under the Hokage's tutelage to further his training with Raido, Genma, and Iwashi. And that was just fine with Naruto because it gave him eyes and ears where he and Sasuke needed them most, within the Hokage tower.

There were times when Naruto would be chosen to go on tracking and rescue missions alongside Tsume Inuzuka, her ninken Kuromaru, and Shibi Aburame. To Naruto's surprise, he was chosen to go on the missions with them because the two adults specifically asked the Hokage for him to be included. Tsume, who Naruto later found out, had an interesting sense of humor. One that the stoic Shibi seemed to share. And it was due to Naruto's fight with Sasuke, of which he lost, during the chunin finals that they asked for him to be placed on their team missions whenever possible. Simply put, they loved to recount the fight and poke fun, much to Naruto's chagrin, simply as stress relief.

Naruto and Sasuke had come at each other with bo staff and katana respectively. After they unarmed each other, they went at each other with ninjutsu and then taijutsu. Close to the end they were both winded and fell back on simple battle tactics. Naruto came at Sasuke with a kunai and tripped a few feet before him as a distraction only to jump out from underground behind Sasuke placing a kunai at his throat. When Naruto turned to the proctor to ask if that counted as a win, Sasuke had taken a page right out of Kakashi's book by trading places with Naruto and holding a sword held in his left hand at Naruto's throat then dispelled the clone that had tripped before them with a kunai thrown with his right before Naruto had even finished his question. The proctor said it was a winning move but declared Sasuke the winner. It took a moment for Naruto's confusion at what the proctor said to settle when he finally realized the precarious position he was in. He turned three shades of red in embarrassment. Sasuke had chuckled and told him, "Next time, don't let your guard down even if you think the fight is over."

Even though he was now an eleven-year-old chunin and the two jonin were in their mid to late twenties, Naruto did not hold back from insulting and cussing out the pair. Bugs for brains was what he called Shibi in the heat of the moment and later simply called him Bugbrain as a nickname. The same with Tsume, he had called her the Mother of all Fleas. Kuromaru found the name fitting since Tsume did manage to get under most shinobi's skin. In the end, Naruto settled for simply referring to her as Mother Flea. Tsume didn't even seem to mind, she took the nickname in stride and referred to Naruto as My Pet since her children were her pups. But it was clear to everyone that Naruto found Tsume and Shibi's rapport enjoyable.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had taken advantage of the times they were sent outside the village to scour the areas near their missions for signs of either Obito or Zetsu but neither had any luck up to that point. Even after Itachi's team had been attacked by Obito himself while they were escorting the Fire Daimyo resulting in the death of Itachi's teammate Tenma Izumo and the awakening of Itachi's Sharingan, there were no leads to Obito. But the threat of an attack by Obito loomed over Konoha. The problem was that without a trail the only way to find Obito was through Minato's Flying Raijin Jutsu of which the council had not wanted him to use. It was clear that Obito was not a strong opponent since he was easily deterred when injured in his fight with Minato during the Nine-tail's attack and later scared off when Kakashi was sent to help Itachi's team who was protecting the Fire Daimyo knowing that he couldn't take Kakashi and Itachi together. But no one was sure who Obito's partner was. All they knew was what Sasuke and Naruto had said before, that he traveled with a partner. This partner was deemed as a person of an unknown threat level by the council. They wouldn't risk their Hokage's safety not when Obito wouldn't know what to do with one or more elite ninja. Instead, they sent out scouting parties in hopes to find his hideout. All of which came up empty.

But Naruto and Sasuke's current predicament lay in ridding the world of Danzo. Only a month after the attack by Obito against the Daimyo, Orochimaru's experiments came to light. Hiruzen confronted Orochimaru but failed to restrain him and he fled. But he didn't leave Konoha on his own, he needed help. So in the process of abandoning Konoha, Orochimaru managed to help Danzo escape. Once freed, the man once again ordered a few choice Root Anbu to help clear a path for Orochimaru out of the Land of Fire. One of which was Kinoe who had been making progress in his rehabilitation with the help of Kakashi and Naruto's visits. Even so, he couldn't resist a direct order from Danzo himself. Luckily, Danzo, in his weakened state, thanks to the chakra seal Minato had placed on him, did not get far. The Anbu team Minato deployed was able to contain the Root Anbu but not before Orochimaru escaped without a trace.

Sasuke knew that when the opportune moment came available, Danzo would once again try to escape. He didn't understand why the council was postponing Danzo's execution. It was clear as day that the man was a threat to Konoha and her citizen's, especially when he aided and abetted a dangerous missing-nin. Sasuke had learned a lot under Orochimaru's tutelage and had a plan he set in motion. He sent in a highly venomous snake into Danzo's solitary cell. The snake he chose had a hemotoxic venom, meaning that it destroyed red blood cells, disrupted the clotting process and caused tissue and organ degeneration. Once bitten, Danzo would not feel a thing and would assume the snake was harmless. But he'd undergo massive internal hemorrhage. After the first ten to fifteen hours, he'd eventually bleed out from the gums, nose and other orifices. Death would be a slow undertaking until Danzo eventually succumbed to internal bleeding. Sasuke didn't think the man deserved a quick and painless death.

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked curiously. Naruto wanted the man dead especially since Danzo once again forced Kinoe, who he now referred to as such, into doing his bidding.

"It could take anywhere from one to five days and since he's in solitary confinement no one will know until it's too late," Sasuke said without a care. Naruto nodded solemnly.

"What of Orochimaru?" Naruto asked since Sasuke had been with the man for three years in their past life.

"I'm not sure if he would already have the hideouts I know of in place at this point in time. I'll let you know the coordinates so that we can scout them when we're sent out on missions. If we find any telltale signs that they exist and are in use, we can send the Hokage anonymous tips," Sasuke told him and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So what did they ask you anyway?" Naruto said since Sasuke and his teammate Hisoka were questioned after Orochimaru's disappearance.

"They wanted to know if Hisoka and I were aware of Orochimaru's unethical experiments."

"What about Anko?"

Sasuke shrugged. "She didn't show up when we were summoned."

Naruto furrowed his brow but neither of them said anything else.

* * *

Naruto stood before the Hokage's desk early the following morning. Tsume, Kuromaru, Natori, and an Anbu who went by the name Ne were there as well awaiting orders. Ne, Naruto noticed, was a young lady with long purple hair.

"Remove your mask," Minato told the young Anbu. She did as he said. "Yugao Uzuki."

"Lord Fourth," she said with a slight bow.

"I need you to accompany these three on a retrieval mission," Minato said and Yugao nodded and gestured to her mask. "You will not need it for this particular mission."

"Very well," she said and sealed it in a scroll.

"Tsume Inuzuka," Minato said and Tsume simply bowed slightly. "You will be captain of this team."

"No problem."

"We do not yet know if we're looking at a hostage situation or a missing-nin," Minato told the four of them. "That is why the four of you were brought in. Tsume you will need to use your tracking skills and in case we are looking at a hostage situation, you will be the distraction so that Ashura can slip in undetected and take the person of interest without anyone noticing." Both Tsume and Naruto nodded. "I do not by any means want any of you to engage in battle. That is the reason Natori is going with you." Minato looked at the young man who nodded. "You will summon the fastest bird in the aviary and send word back about the situation. In either case, you will hang back. Yugao will be your guard."

"Who are we tracking?" Naruto asked curiously now that they each were told their role. Whoever it was, it was most likely that they were heading into an S-class mission especially since Minato was making sure none of them would actually fight. The most Tsume would have to do was serve as a distraction if it came to that. And Yugao was only to fend off anyone who came too close to Natori. But Natori was quick on his feet and it seemed that Minato was banking on that and Naruto's teleportation to get them out of hot water quickly.

"Anko Mitarashi is missing. The last time anyone saw her, she was with Orochimaru. This was two days before he abandoned the village. We are not sure whether or not he killed her, has her stashed away, or if she chose to follow him," Minato said solemnly and Naruto sucked in a sharp breath. Anko had been one of the first friends he and Sasuke had made when they came to the village. Not only that but she had become one of Sasuke's teammates. But knowing the Anko from the past, Naruto was certain she had not abandoned the village.

"If you manage to track her down, you will need to assess the situation and tread carefully. There is no way of knowing whether or not Orochimaru will be with her. Do not under any circumstances engage Orochimaru. Send word back if he is present so that I can send the appropriate team to deal with him. However, your mission is Anko. You are to bring her back no matter what," Minato said in a stern voice. They all nodded and voiced their acquiescence. "You were all chosen for your specific skill sets. I expect you to be in and out quickly. Dismissed."

The four of them made it out of the Hokage Tower and after Tsume told them that they had five minutes to grab any essentials, they separated and headed to their own homes to do just that.

Naruto entered his apartment and grabbed his backpack that he had at the ready for an impromptu mission. Sasuke had heard him come in and waited by his own bedroom door for Naruto to come into the hallway.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto with his mission pack. They usually knew where they other was going a day ahead of time unless the mission was urgent.

"Anko is missing," Naruto answered. Sasuke's eye's widened in realization. The last time he had seen her was on their last mission and they had returned to Konoha a couple days before Orochimaru abandoned the village. So if she still wasn't around, that meant she'd been missing for four days. Sasuke still remembered the curse mark on Anko and how he was able to unseal it. "We need to track her and bring her back."

"When you find her, don't say anything to her. Don't let anyone else either," Sasuke told him sternly.

"You don't think-?"

"No," Sasuke said and shook his head. "I'll help her as soon as you bring her back. But keep in mind that Anko was the closest to him. So she will be brought into T and I. I'm simply asking that you trust me on this."

"Okay," Naruto said and nodded since he knew there were a few things that Sasuke wasn't telling him. And probably couldn't. They still weren't sure, even now, if they were still being watched and overheard. Not to mention, Naruto didn't have time to expend.

Naruto met up with his team at the main gate and it wasn't long after they deployed for Kuromaru to pick up Anko's scent, however faint. And Orochimaru's was right along with it. So that meant that after the team's last mission, Orochimaru had left the village with Anko and since neither of them had covered their tracks, they hadn't been in a hurry. To Naruto, that meant that Orochimaru had led her to a lab and left her there. He had probably been conducting an experiment on her. He cringed internally at the thought. None of his team members were talking, not even Tsume. They wanted to find Anko as quickly as possible and were probably hoping she was alive and unharmed. Because from the look of determination in each of their faces, they didn't believe that Anko had abandoned the village. And that was more than Naruto could hope for.

* * *

Since Sasuke was currently without a captain or team, he used his free time to sneak into Orochimaru's lab. Sasuke had come to believe that he had made some sort of difference in Orochimaru but it seemed that the man's desire for immortality was too strong. It was a shame since Sasuke believed the man would have more to give to Konoha but his crimes were more than stacked against him. From what Naruto was able to overhear between Hiruzen and Minato, Orochimaru was accused of the disappearance of over sixty infants. An incident that had taken place over a decade ago. But there had been no proof and no way to tie Orochimaru to the disappearances until recently. Nine chunin had gone missing and all nine lead them back to Orochimaru. Now that Anko was also missing, that brought his count up to ten. And Sasuke had a pretty good idea of what he had done to them. The cursed seal.

It was with that knowledge in mind that Sasuke searched Orochimaru's lab but he came up empty-handed. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and followed Orochimaru's trace of chakra. He was surprised that it led him to an empty room in the very lab he was searching. And the chakra seemed to disappear behind a wall. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course, a hidden room within the very same lab. Sasuke pulled out his katana, a gift from Orochimaru, and with the blade covered in chakra, made a hole big enough to enter the hidden area. It was dark, cold, and smelled sterile just like a hospital. Sasuke lit a few candles and realized that the room had an operating steel table. There were many surgical supplies and a back wall lined with shelves that had human organs. And to Sasuke's shock, a few pairs of Sharingan eyes. At a cursory look around the room, he found what he had been looking for. A jar with what looked like a white snake. But at a closer inspection, Sasuke noticed that it was a part of an arm. Orochimaru had already learned how to regenerate his limbs. The question was: had he already began his immortality Jutsu or was that why he had taken the ten chunin? Perhaps he had it figured out and simply needed a host body to execute it.

Sasuke got to work, looking over some of Orochimaru's scrolls he was able to mimic Orochimaru's handwriting. He quickly wrote what would appear to the reader as notes on the Cursed Seal and what Orochimaru expected it to do. He also included instructions to release the Cursed Seal with the Evil Releasing Method which was the direct counterpart to the Evil Sealing Method. Sasuke knew Orochimaru well enough to be able to replicate Orochimaru's nuance of speech. Or at least he hoped it passed Minato's and more importantly Hiruzen's scrutiny. After he had what he needed to release the Cursed Seal, he also took the extra eyes and any scrolls Orochimaru had about the Sharingan and stored them in a storage scroll so that he could read them later. All he had to do now, was present his finds -including the forged scroll- to the Hokage.

* * *

Sasuke ran into Hisoka while he was on his way up to the Hokage Tower. His teammate was more than a little distraught and when Sasuke asked him what was wrong, he seemed to be a little dazed. Then he said something so soft that Sasuke almost didn't catch it. But Sasuke was certain that he had heard him right. Hisoka was regretting not having accepted an invitation by Orochimaru. "If I would have said yes, I could be with them now," he had said softly. Sasuke didn't think that Hisoka was referring to Orochimaru. "Who?" Sasuke asked softly and discretely so as not to be overheard. He had dragged Hisoka off to the side and away from prying ears. "Anko and Isao," he said softly. Isao Hyuga was another member of his and Anko's genin team. So that meant that… "Isao is missing too?" Hisoka realized what he was saying but as he looked at Sasuke realized he could trust him. "Yeah. When I found out Anko was missing, I went to look for Isao and I couldn't find him. I think they went with Orochimaru-sensei."

Sasuke nodded but didn't reply. Because from what Hisoka was saying, they had gone with him willingly. And Hisoka had not wanted to go. It went to show that Orochimaru didn't force anyone's hand. He must have found that too troublesome. Instead, he lured his victims in with false promises and in turn they gave themselves completely to the man. Perhaps Sasuke too, in the past, had been lured by the promise of power but he never submitted to the man. Throughout the three years that he was with Orochimaru, he had viewed it as a means to an end. He had one goal and that did not include blind adoration. He had never even referred to Orochimaru as his sensei, not even now.

Sasuke told Hisoka to go home and get some rest. He let Hisoka know that Anko would be back soon. However, he didn't think that Isao would be found and if he was, he'd be a corpse. Sasuke couldn't dwell on that. He had sparred and trained with Isao but he had never allowed himself to get too close to him. Sasuke knew better than to allow himself to get close to anyone. The only certainty he had was that he and Naruto would survive anything thrown at them. And they would do what they had to do to protect as many as they could. But that didn't mean they'd be able to protect everyone. And he wasn't going to feel guilty if he couldn't. Nor would he slow down simply because someone he knew died. They were shinobi after all and that meant they had to keep going no matter what came their way. Perhaps it was cold of him to think that way, but once you had your entire clan killed practically before your own eyes, it was hard not to be. Besides, it was Naruto who had the heart. One big enough for the both of them.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There was a ten-month time skip between the last chapter and this one. Sasuke is now thirteen and Naruto is eleven. I skipped the chunin exams because they would be generic having been so close to the end of the war, the peace treaties between the villages at this point were still fragile. Not to mention more than a few villages feared that the Nine-tails would free itself once more. I didn't write about the incident with Itachi since neither Naruto or Sasuke were present and it wouldn't be something they expected to happen since neither of them knew that particular part of Itachi's history. But now as chunin, they had more responsibilities, are closer to the Hokage, and have more chances to find Zetsu who they know they should get rid of before Obito otherwise Zetsu would just create a new Madara using a different Uchiha. And finally, Danzo will be dead. My reason for the council and the Hokage keeping him alive is because his crimes -the ones they know of- compared to all he's done for the village -we've only seen the bad things he's done which were appalling- didn't warrant an execution. Plus, three of his friends are on the council. But he really needed to die. The snake that Sasuke uses is not a summons, will be seen as harmless, and be gone by the time Danzo dies. In case you're wondering what type of snake it is, look-up Boomslang snake. They prefer areas with trees. Konoha is surrounded by trees. It made sense to use that particular snake during the summer months.**_

 _ **R &R**_


	19. Chapter 19

Minato read the information on the scroll Sasuke had given him after the brief explanation in which Sasuke mentioned how he had come in possession of it.

"What made you decide to do your own investigation?" Minato asked more curious than wary.

"Ashura told me before he left on his mission that Anko was missing," Sasuke told him. Minato nodded knowing the two were teammates and understood why Naruto had told him. And now Sasuke had to lie bending the order of truth so that what he did seemed like the normal course of action. "When Hisoka found out, he went to relay the news to Isao but Isao…"

At this Minato sighed but he waited for Sasuke to continue.

"Isao is missing as well. Hisoka didn't say it outright but he gave me the impression that Orochimaru had invited Anko and Isao to go with him. I believe this was before he abandoned the village. So I thought about it and figured that he had some sort of plan for them. If he hadn't become a missing-nin Anko and the others would have already found their way back from whatever excursion they had gone on." Sasuke hoped that he didn't sound as if he was taking Orochimaru's side but he needed to come up with something that would make it seem as if he thought his fellow leaf shinobi were alive and well. Even though he had a feeling that only Anko had survived. "I thought he would have recorded the details of the trip somewhere. It was then that I decided to go to his lab. I had been there before since he kept a library of scrolls there that he would allow me to borrow in order to learn new Jutsu." Minato nodded and that gave Sasuke the courage to go on. "But I didn't find anything out of the ordinary other than an empty room. When I activated my Sharingan I was able to see some trace chakra that went beyond a wall. There was a hidden room on the other side where he perhaps conducted surgical procedures. And I found the scroll and a part of his flesh that I handed to you. Besides random human organs," Sasuke grimaced, "and scrolls for forbidden Jutsu."

"Raido," Minato called out and Raido appeared at Sasuke's side. He gave a slight bow. "Go to the Intelligence Division and have them collect everything from Orochimaru's lab. They might find something the investigation team missed."

"Will do," Raido said and clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder in passing.

"Have you considered joining the Military Police?" Minato asked Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke said unsure of what Minato was getting at. The changes that Fugaku had slowly implemented into the Military Police Force had been having positive results. Not only from the Uchiha but from the village as a whole. He had even heard that a few Uchihas had applied for other positions within the village. It gave him the reassurance he needed that the Uchiha were not going to repeat the same actions they had in the past -or future.

"Good," Minato said with a small smile. "I'm not sure if you'd fit in the Anbu ranks just yet. But I would like you to join the Intelligence Division and head out on infiltration and reconnaissance missions as well."

Sasuke nodded because he wasn't sure what to say. He had never thought he'd gain as much trust from Minato as Naruto had but he was happy to know that he would be where he needed to be so that he could find and stop, alongside Naruto, any threat that Orochimaru and Obito would try to inflict on Konoha or the other villages. They were more than ready now to do what they had to. All that was left was for Naruto to be reintroduced to the sage arts so that he could openly use those powers. But they had both trained hard and increased their chakra levels enough to be at the level they had in their adolescence. Not only that but they had each learned new skills and Jutsu so that they wouldn't rely on their past -or future- signature moves.

"Report to the Intelligence Division tomorrow," Minato said with a smile. "Get some rest tonight, you are going to need it. Dismissed."

Sasuke nodded and allowed a small smile to show that he was happy with his new assignment. "Thank you," he said with a slight bow, "Lord Fourth."

* * *

When Sasuke entered the Intelligence Division, the only people he recognized were Inoichi and Ibiki. Even at his young age, Ibiki was still a powerhouse. However, his eyes caught a redhead that was taller and had a more menacing countenance. Sasuke wondered who he was.

"Indra, let me introduce you to everyone," Inoichi said and everyone turned in his direction. Sasuke wondered if they knew of his arrival ahead of time and had all gathered for a meet and greet of sorts. Sasuke stepped up beside Inoichi and faced the others. The redhead was standing off to the side with Ibiki and were both looking on with stern faces. "This here," Inoichi gestured to a male in glasses wearing a bandana, "is Mawashi Dokuraku. He's known as the Demon Sergeant of the Analysis Team. You will be a part of that team alongside, Tonbo Tobitake and Shimon Hijiri." He gestured to a male whose head was covered in bandages from his crown to the bridge of his nose including his ears and next to a male who had his eyes in shadow and long bangs that framed his face. "On this side is Ine Ayabe." He gestured to a male with spiky hair who had two dark lines coming down from each eye to his jawline. "Nagi Tatsuno." A male wearing dark shades and a bandana. "Bizen Kamigori." A male with short black spiky hair. "Mitsue Ritto." A female with straight black hair and no bangs that reached her collar bones. "Aoba Yamashiro." A male with short black hair wearing red-framed dark shades. "Over here is Ibiki, who I believe your teammate Hayate is on his squad. And next to him is the Head of the Torture and Interrogation Force, Kueri Sando."

Kueri Sando was the redhead. His wavy hair was combed back but two small strands fell forward onto his forehead. His eyes were narrow, his nose was straight, and his thin wide lips were curved up in a smirk even though he seemed to have a permanent frown on his brow. He was lean, Ibiki had a wider frame but Kueri was easily three inches taller than the other man. Sasuke didn't remember ever seeing this man before. The only thing he could think was that perhaps he had died before Sasuke was old enough to even hear about him. Because he remembered his father having to speak with Inoichi and Ibiki concerning prisoners or detainees. But this man had never even been brought up in conversation. Kueri took a long drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke before he turned around and walked away without even saying a word or giving any sort of acknowledgment of Sasuke's presence. Well, besides the unnerving smirk that seemed to say 'this kid won't last here' instead of 'welcome to hell' which was the look Ibiki was giving him. Ibiki gave Sasuke a slight nod which he returned and then turned to yell at everyone, "Get off your lazy asses! The meet and greet is over!" Then he too turned and walked towards another part of the building followed by a few of the others who were scrambling to catch up to him.

Inoichi clapped Sasuke on the shoulder and lead him off in the direction the others went in. "I know the Hokage sent you here to work in this department and had specifically asked that you were placed in the Analysis Team, however, as you can see, there in more than one side to the Intelligence Division." Inoichi paused and looked at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke replied because he wasn't sure what it was that Inoichi was trying to say.

"Well," Inoichi said and paused. "Kueri wants to test your limits."

"In what?"

"A lot of classified information comes through here. We're not saying that we don't trust you. But we need to make sure that what you see and hear will not be easily divulged by you."

"So he will interrogate me and torture me as some sort of initiation."

"Yeah," Inoichi said with a sigh. "It's not personal. We all had to go through it."

"It's fine," Sasuke said and smirked. Inoichi looked at him a bit warily but nodded nonetheless.

Sasuke was led into a small room only lit by a candle. There was nothing on the walls and no furniture to be seen. As soon as he crossed the threshold, the door closed behind him. Without having to check, he knew he had been locked inside. If he were anyone else, he might've panicked. Fortunately, the years he spent underground while training with Orochimaru in a past life had gotten him used to dark confined spaces. He knew he would be left in there for a couple of hours so he sat down, leaned back against the wall, and closed his eyes. And just as he assumed, a few hours or maybe four, the door finally opened. Sasuke opened his eyes only a sliver and saw that it was Kueri who walked in. He was holding a couple of chairs and had a canteen. Sasuke ignored his thirst and waited for Kueri to say something.

"You look comfortable," Kueri said in an amused voice.

"Hn."

"I brought us some chairs, would you rather sit on one than the floor?"

"I'm fine where I am," Sasuke said casually and opened his eyes to regard the other man. Kueri placed the chairs off to the side.

"So I'll join you then," Kueri said and sat adjacent to Sasuke, leaning against the other wall. He towered over Sasuke even sitting. But Sasuke didn't say anything, he simply watched the other man. "Are you warm?"

"No."

"Would you like some water?" Kueri offered the canteen. But Sasuke simply shook his head. Kueri chuckled and opened the canteen. "Your loss." He then began to drink from it noisily and even allowed some water to drip down his chin before he wiped it off with the back of his hand. "You sure you don't want any? There's plenty left."

Sasuke simply shook his head. He knew what Kueri was doing, he was trying to make Sasuke feel comfortable around him. Making him believe that Kueri was friendly and was honestly worried about his wellbeing.

"Suit yourself," Kueri said and took another two gulps of water before he let out a breath in a way to show he was refreshed. Sasuke bit back a snort.

"Well then, let's begin," Kueri said with a smirk and Sasuke nodded. "What's your name?"

"Indra Uchiha."

"What is your rank?"

"Chunin."

"Do you plan to move up in rank?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Not really, some people are complacent. What about you?" Kueri said with a pointed look. "What are your goals?"

"Goals," Sasuke said as if he were testing the word and then simply shrugged. "If I had any, I wouldn't be sharing them with you."

Kueri chuckled at that. "It seems as if you don't have any. Or maybe none of your own?"

Sasuke wanted to narrow his eyes and turn away but instead, he simply shrugged again. The man was getting in his head and he couldn't allow that. Kueri sloshed the water in the canteen around but Sasuke didn't react to the bait, he kept his eyes on Kueri. If it was possible for the man's smirk to widen, then it had.

"You have a younger brother," Kueri said but Sasuke didn't say anything. "I heard he was on a mission."

Sasuke remained still and kept his face blank.

"You've been raising him on your own since your parents died," Kueri said and seemed to look at Sasuke with some semblance of pity. "Must be tough."

Kueri's eyes hardened. "What is his name? I can't seem to recall it."

Sasuke kept his mind clear, he wouldn't react to the man's bait. Kueri knew the answers to all his questions but simply wanted Sasuke to either confirm them or deny them. But Sasuke had to treat this as a real interrogation by an enemy. And if an enemy of Konoha were asking him these questions, he knew better than to answer because no matter how innocent the question seemed, whether what was being asked was common knowledge or not, the point was to get him comfortable with talking until he began to divulge sensitive information. In a situation such as this, it was best to keep quiet.

"He's a chunin as well. And works directly for the Hokage," Kueri said and paused. "It seems that the two of you have wormed yourselves into positions of trust and close to the most sensitive information that comes in and out of the village."

There was no reply. Not even a flinch.

"And the two of you haven't even been in the village two complete years," Kueri said and whistled. "The two of you not only have the Hokage wrapped around your fingers but the Uchiha Clan Head himself. I wouldn't think anything of it, but your sensei recently became a missing-nin. He needs spies. And what better spies than two freshly minted Konoha Shinobi who seem to have any and all village secrets at their disposal on his side."

Sasuke simply blinked but other than that didn't make a move. But inside his thirteen-year-old mind began to feel unsettled. He knew he had to get through this. Everything Kueri was saying was simply to rattle his nerves, to get him talking, to slip up and say something incriminating.

Just then Ibiki walked in and whispered something to Kueri. Kueri looked at Sasuke and then excused himself. The two men walked out. Sasuke rolled his eyes. And to think he had started to feel a little edgy. These men were amateurs. But if he really thought about it, it didn't take much to break someone. If Kueri kept this up, Sasuke would start to become nervous even though there was nothing to be nervous about. It was a good thing he was a damn good Shinobi. Or he was. His thirteen-year-old mind and body were ready to crack under the pressure and it wouldn't matter how much experience he had in a prior life, he was a kid again and there was only so much a kid could take. He was glad he hadn't been asked to do this when he first arrived in the village. But damn, everything the man was saying was true. If he and Naruto would've had bad intentions, they would've been in the prime positions for it.

Kueri was back in the room and he walked up to Sasuke in two long strides, he pulled him up and dragged him out of the room. They went down a hall and then into another room. The lights were bright and there was a chair in the middle. Inoichi and Ibiki were already inside. Kueri didn't ask, he simply pushed him onto the chair. Sasuke sat still and looked at all of them with a slight frown. What the fuck were they up to now?

"Does your brother know Orochimaru?" Ibiki asked and Sasuke frowned at him.

"Most people do," Sasuke said simply.

"How well does he know him?" Ibiki asked without reacting to Sasuke's evasive answer. Sasuke shrugged as a response.

"They never sat down together for dinner if that's what you're asking," Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. "What is this about?"

"If Orochimaru asked him to meet up, would he go no questions asked?"

Sasuke snorted but otherwise didn't reply. Naruto wouldn't want to be anywhere near that man.

"You don't think he would," Kueri said softly as if he had already made up his mind. "Why are you so sure?"

"When you make plans for the following day, why are you so sure you'll see the next day?" Sasuke countered. Kueri laughed.

"Ah, kid. I like you," Kueri said and looked over at Ibiki and Inoichi. "I think it's time."

Inoichi nodded and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting. Inoichi stood behind the chair and from the soft sounds Sasuke heard, he realized that Inoichi was making hand signs. Suddenly he was strapped into the chair. Sasuke frowned and looked around. He activated his Sharingan without thought. He wanted to know if it was a genjutsu or if it was real.

Ibiki gasped. "That's not a normal pattern for the Sharingan."

Well, fuck.

"No, that's the Mangekyo Sharingan," Kueri said amusedly. "Interesting. That's not in your file."

Once Sasuke realized that he wasn't in a genjutsu, he blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

"Does the Hokage know about your eyes?" Kueri asked with a smirk. "Does Fugaku?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He had already fucked up. And even though Obito knew, he hadn't told the Hokage and hadn't mentioned it to Fugaku. Now he wished he had because he wasn't sure whether or not these men would allow him to tell them.

"Maybe you don't even know you had it," Kueri said and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said in a frustrated tone. If he could play along with it then it would be to his favor. Besides, he wasn't supposed to know anything about the Sharingan that Fugaku hadn't as of yet informed him. As a matter of fact, he didn't tell him anything or even offer to help him train his eyes. Sasuke frowned as he thought about the fact. Kueri noticed and laughed.

"I guess you aren't as close to Fugaku Uchiha as you thought," Kueri said and Sasuke fought the urge to look away. He hadn't been close to the man when he was his father so why would he be now. "He's a lot more cautious than I would've given him credit for, well, concerning you anyhow."

Sasuke was done letting his damn thirteen-year-old hormones run away with his mouth and emotions. He wouldn't say anything else. And when Kueri saw the resolve in his eyes, he looked over towards Ibiki and nodded. Ibiki smirked and Sasuke fought the need to swallow and managed not to react.

"Tell me, Indra," Ibiki said slowly. "What do you know about pain?"

His entire body felt like it was on fire suddenly. He grit his teeth and fisted his hands but the pain was too much and he began to shout. When it was over, he breathed hard trying to calm down. His head was bowed forward and his body relaxed from the tense position he had been in. Ibiki hadn't done anything to him but Inoichi was still standing behind him. So it wasn't a genjutsu but Inoichi had entered his mind somehow. Sasuke let his chakra flare and his Mangekyo was visible once more. He searched his own mind and found Inoichi there. He was standing in a dark part of Sasuke's mind. There was a cliff facing an ocean and the moon was shining brightly. It was the only light within the space.

"Where are we?" Inoichi asked as he looked at Sasuke with a slight frown.

"You shouldn't be here," Sasuke told him cryptically.

Inoichi opened his mouth to answer but then he fell to his knees and his back arched. He opened his mouth in a shout but his voice was cut off. When Sasuke turned around the moon was red, the Mangekyo was reflected in it.

"Get out," Sasuke told Inoichi and suddenly the man was gone. When Sasuke blinked, he was back in the room with the others. He was panting again and felt drained.

"What happened?" Ibiki asked Inoichi. Sasuke heard the man stand up. "He kicked me out."

A deep throaty chuckle was heard and Sasuke looked up to glare at Kueri. "And I didn't think he was strong," he said with a smirk. "You have some nerve kid. But it's too bad, we simply wanted to make sure your brother was okay."

Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"He's missing."

Sasuke snorted.

"His team reported in this morning. Your brother was nowhere to be found. Tsume said they are close to where Anko is being kept prisoner. They had been doing some recon and suddenly your brother went missing. And according to Yugao, Orochimaru was in the vicinity prior to his disappearance and now there's no trace of either of them. So we need to know whether you think he would've gone to Orochimaru willingly or if he was taken."

"He's not missing," Sasuke said calmly. "You're lying."

"Why would we lie?" Kueri said and Sasuke shrugged. "Your brother was the one closest to the Hokage. Maybe Orochimaru wants to use him to assassinate the Hokage."

"And how would he accomplish that if he's missing?" Sasuke said and rolled his eyes.

"So you think your brother capable of assassinating the Hokage?" Kueri said with a tilt of his head. He took the time to fish out a cigarette and lit it. He was giving Sasuke time to think about the question and answer. When Sasuke didn't reply, Kueri looked at Ibiki and nodded. This time Sasuke caught him making a hand sign. The bindings in the chair had a seal that activated. And once more his entire body was on fire. He grunted and grit his teeth but he resisted shouting this time around. Since he wasn't caught off guard and knew what to expect, he was able to control himself a little better.

He was panting when it was over. He realized that the bindings were doing more than simply keeping him locked to the chair and causing him pain, his chakra was draining. His eyes had gone back to normal, his entire body was slick with sweat. Kueri swished the canteen and opened it to take a drink.

"Remind me, what is your brother's name?"

Sasuke knew better than to answer any more questions. He felt like he was close to passing out. Inoichi would try to enter his mind once more once he did. But he knew that even in his sleep, his mind was guarded. It was thanks to Naruto. If either one was subjected to a mind control Jutsu, the caster would simply be lost in whatever mindscape they had set up for them. His would trap the caster in a genjutsu and make them see their worst fear. Naruto's had something to do with a ramen assembly line whose only function was to create chaos.

"Ashura, right?"

Those were the last words Sasuke heard before his traitorous body passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke felt awareness return to him slowly. He kept his eyes closed and stayed still when he heard voices around him. It took him a moment to get his bearings. His senses took everything into account and he came to the realization that he was still bound to the chair in the torture and interrogation room. When he heard the Hokage's voice, he paid rapt attention to what the others were saying.

"It has to be a seal," Inoichi said a little out of breath. "I can't think of anything else that it could be. When he was conscious, he kicked me out of that space. But without him being aware that I entered his mind, the genjutsu took hold. If it wouldn't have been for Ibiki…"

Inoichi took a shuddered breath.

"You wouldn't have made it out?" Ibiki said incredulously.

"No."

The silence that followed was tense.

"What is the point of a seal that strong on a child?" Kueri said as he thought over what Inoichi had said. "You mentioned his adoptive father was an Uzumaki but what of the mother?"

"Indra never said anything specific about her or where she was from. Simply that she was left for dead while she was with child and the Uzumaki found her and took her in."

"They were both in hiding," Ibiki said and Sasuke could sense them mulling everything over.

"It makes sense that the father placed the seal on the boy's mind," Kueri said and Sasuke could smell the smoke from his cigarette. When Kueri took a breath, Sasuke could tell that the man had inhaled then took his time to release the smoke in an exhale. Sasuke resisted the need to wrinkle his nose at the offensive smell. "But what doesn't make sense is that he's aware of it."

"Indra doesn't say anything he doesn't want you to know. He thinks everything through before he speaks and even then if you pay attention, you realize that he keeps plenty to himself," Minato said and the others were listening intently. "I would imagine that the placement of the seal would've been a long process for a child. He had to be aware of what was happening when the Uzumaki went to work. From his personality and the conversations we've had, Indra has shown me a maturity no one his age has ever displayed. It's easy to conclude that he was told about the seal and its purpose knowing that the boy wouldn't let the information slip. If both this man and his mother were in hiding, they wouldn't want anyone to find out their whereabouts. If Indra was taken hostage by surrounding enemy shinobi, the seal would protect him and allow him to escape."

"You're saying the seal serves a dual purpose," Kueri said and Sasuke could almost hear the smirk behind his words. "To protect the parents and Indra himself. And seeing that Inoichi had so much trouble with it, it's very powerful."

"If you're thinking of asking him the formula of the seal, I will tell you ahead of time that it's a waste of time," Minato said with a stern voice. "I also hope you didn't go too far with him either. I told you before that Indra and his brother were trustworthy. And now you have proof that he isn't easily broken. Even in death, he wouldn't divulge any secrets."

"Tch," Kueri responded annoyed. "I wasn't testing his loyalty. I wanted to know how strong his will was. He gives Ibiki a run for his money."

Ibiki groaned and the others chuckled.

"If that is all," Minato said and hearing the silence Sasuke assumed that the others nodded when he heard the retreating footsteps.

Sasuke suddenly gasped when he felt a chilling force hit him from above.

Kueri was looking at him with a smirk. "You can stop pretending to be asleep now."

Sasuke scowled at the man. He was drenched and could feel the coldness of the water seep beyond his clothes and into his bones. His long hair was stuck to him as if it were one with his skin and clothes. The view of his left eye was obstructed by his bangs. But he took in Kueri's previous words as a compliment. He took a shuddered breath and then smiled. "Hn."

Ibiki grunted in approval and after receiving a nod from Kueri, he undid the bindings.

"Welcome to the fold, kid," Kueri said and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

Naruto was waiting with Yugao and Natori for Tsume to give the go ahead. Kuromaru was still doing some reconnaissance around the perimeter of the building where Anko's scent lead them. It looked like an old temple and it was located a couple days outside of Konoha. Which was odd especially knowing that Orochimaru seemed to prefer underground lairs. So it was safe to assume that the Sannin was nowhere in the vicinity and only stopped in the abandoned temple to catch Anko and the others off guard. And that was why they were being more cautious. The smell of death was pungent in the air. It made it difficult to smell anything else. Even Anko's scent disappeared in the powerful smell.

"It doesn't seem like anyone else is here," Kuromaru said as soon as he returned to the group. "I can smell the girl."

"Yugao, stay back with Natori while the rest of us go in," Tsume said and Yugao readily agreed. "Let's go kid."

"Right," Naruto said and followed Tsume and Kuromaru through the entrance of the temple.

They had to cover their noses and mouths but pressed on. The sight before them was horrifying. Ten bodies were scattered about. They were all in the fetal position and their facial expressions or what was left of them showed they had undergone excruciating pain prior to their deaths. If it wasn't already obvious, it seemed as if Orochimaru had left them to die almost as if he believed that death was certain. But why would he even do something like this?

Tsume was inspecting every person they came across for identifying features. Naruto was looking for signs of movements, hoping that by some miracle one of them survived.

"The girl is here and she's still alive," Kuromaru said and Naruto rushed over to his side. Sure enough, it was Anko and she was still writhing in pain. But all that mattered to Naruto was that she was alive.

"She needs medical attention," Tsume said and cursed under her breath. Kuromaru ran off and Naruto assumed he was getting Yugao since she was also their team medic.

Naruto noticed that Anko was gripping the juncture between her shoulder and her neck. He carefully pried her fingers away and saw… He gasped. "A cursed seal."

"That goddamn snake," Tsume said through gritted teeth.

"We need to get her back now," Naruto said and began to carefully pick Anko up. "I can get her back to the village faster than anyone else."

Tsume stared at him before she decided he would allow him to go on ahead. "Let Yugao take a look at her first. We'll stay back and place all the bodies in a storage scroll."

"Yeah, okay," Naruto said and nodded.

Yugao checked Anko's vitals and said there was nothing she could do other than force her to go to sleep to alleviate her pain. Tsume told her to do that and then turned to Natori so that he could prepare a message for the Hokage. Before Natori even finished the message and summoned the bird to send off the scroll, Naruto and Anko were already gone.

* * *

Minato was sitting at his desk, currently going over some files of the ten missing young men and women that Orochimaru had no doubt taken. It was unclear what Orochimaru had wanted to do with them since now that the man had disappeared, there was no telling if they had worked for him previously on any of his experiments or not. But Minato wasn't getting anywhere. All the data simply pointed out that they were all of chunin rank with very particular skill sets. And if that were the case then perhaps Orochimaru was looking into gathering shinobi to work for him directly. But to what purpose? Had he been in the process of leaving the village before he was confronted by Hiruzen? Minato didn't have time to continue to think about Orochimaru and his plans when Naruto appeared in his office without warning.

"Ashura!" Minato said and rushed to the boy's side.

"Anko…" Naruto murmured. His mouth moved but he didn't have the strength to say anything else.

"Genma, get me a medic, now!" Minato said and caught Naruto before he passed out.

Raido took hold of Anko and laid her down on the couch while Minato held Naruto steady.

"Hokage, sir! It's from Natori." A member of the cryptology team entered his office with a scroll. Raido took hold of Naruto and Minato took the scroll. "Thank you, Satomi." The man bowed and left the room. Minato read the contents and crushed the scroll in his hand.

"Lord Fourth, is everything alright?" Raido asked curiously. He was worried about the others who had left with Naruto.

"No," Minato said simply but didn't elaborate. "Iwashi, have Indra and Inoichi come to my office immediately."

"Right away, sir!"

Just then a medic nin walked into his office. "Iyashi, check Ashura. I believe he's only suffering from chakra exhaustion."

"Of course," Iyashi said and Raido laid Naruto on the floor so that Iyashi could assess his vitals. "You're right, sir. He's suffering from chakra exhaustion. But it'd be best if he rests at the hospital."

"Very well, take him," Minato said and Iyashi looked over at Anko before he nodded and took the boy.

"Shi," Minato called out and an Anbu with a tiger mask appeared in a blink of an eye.

"Sir," the Anbu said from his kneeled position.

"Take Anko to torture and interrogation," Minato said and let out a sigh. "Tell Kueri that she needs to placed in isolation."

"Very well, sir," Shi said and stood to take Anko away. Raido looked on a little confused but didn't say a word. Instead, he took his position beside Minato's desk just in case the Hokage had further orders for him. Minato took a seat at his desk and waited for Inoichi and Indra to arrive. It wasn't much longer before they both appeared before him.

"We saw the medic taking Ashura," Inoichi said as soon as he walked in.

"Chakra exhaustion," Minato said and looked at Sasuke. "He'll be at the hospital but it's merely a precaution. He only needs rest." Sasuke nodded and let out a breath of relief. "I had Shi take Anko into isolation. Yugao placed her under a temporary coma because when she was found, she was writhing in pain. The other nine that were missing were all in the same place she was found. But none of them survived. It seems she has a cursed seal."

"A cursed seal?!" Inoichi said and ran a hand through his hair. "The information on the notes…"

"Yes," Minato said and looked over to Sasuke. "It was an experiment to see if any of the subjects would survive. But according to the scroll you found, Indra, a part of Orochimaru's consciousness is also mixed into the seal."

Sasuke nodded but didn't say anything. Everything he knew about the curse seal was written in that scroll he turned in. Including instructions to remove it.

"What do you think will happen if we remove it?"

"I couldn't say exactly," Sasuke said but seemed to think over the question. "If she was in pain when they found her then I could only imagine it will be just as painful to remove it."

"Then it's a good thing she's in a coma as we speak."

"Are you planning on removing the seal?" Inoichi asked a bit surprised.

"No, Indra will perform the unsealing," Minato said and Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He had done it before but he didn't know why Minato believed he could do it now. "Are you doubting your abilities?"

"I don't think I have the sufficient amount of chakra required," Sasuke replied a bit apprehensive. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Anko more than she already had been.

"You've already signed a summoning contract," Minato said and Sasuke nodded. "From the progress report Orochimaru turned in, he said you were able to summon a large snake with no problem. If you are able to do that then you will do fine with the unsealing. Besides, I'll be next to you in case anything goes wrong."

"Hn."

"Alright, the sooner you begin the sooner we finish," Minato said and gestured to the other two to lead the way to the intelligence division.

As they made their way out of the Hokage Tower, Inochi turned to Sasuke. He had known that the boy was intelligent and talented in kenjutsu and ninjutsu but he had no idea the boy also displayed fuinjutsu skills.

"Who taught you fuinjutsu?" Inoichi asked and Sasuke turned to regard him for a beat. "I learned a little as a child and Orochimaru expanded my knowledge in the art."

"Hmm," Inoichi said but didn't ask anything else.

Sasuke's answer was more than sufficient for Inoichi so he didn't feel the need to press for further information. Sasuke turned away in well-hidden relief and looked forward as they walked. Minato was smiling at the interaction. Sasuke's response was short and only gave enough information to satisfy Inoichi's query but not enough to give away how much he truly knew about the art. Minato had a feeling that the boy knew a whole lot more than he ever let on. Especially since Minato recently found out that the boy had the Mangekyo Sharingan. That was more than sufficient to prove how much the boy kept to himself. But Minato had come to believe that Sasuke simply didn't want to draw any attention to himself. So keeping his true strength hidden was a way to do that. It was only because Minato had gotten to understand that side of Sasuke that he trusted he could perform the unsealing without a hitch.

* * *

Once Minato and Sasuke went over Orochimaru's scrolls once more, they entered the room where Anko was held. Minato had the scroll and the jar of Orochimaru's flesh in his hands. Anko was sleeping on a cot, lying on her back. Sasuke moved to her side and positioned her in a sitting position. Sasuke gestured to Minato so that he could set down the things in his hands and hold Anko upright by her shoulders. Sasuke was concentrating on the task at hand and completely ignored Minato's presence as he went to work. He pulled out the piece of Orochimaru's flesh from the jar and molded it in his hand with chakra to make it more malleable. Then he placed the flesh over the curse mark. He activated his Sharingan and then proceeded to make the appropriate hand signs for the unsealing. Once he was done, he placed his hand over the flesh. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding as a snake began to emerge from the curse mark. Sasuke lead the head of the animal carefully and once the snake had completely detached itself from Anko's body, it began to transform into Orochimaru. As soon as Sasuke saw the man's yellow eyes, he placed him under a strong genjutsu.

"Can you bind his chakra?" Sasuke said a bit out of breath since he used quite a bit of chakra for the unsealing and released his Sharingan.

Minato laid Anko back down on the cot after he moved the jar and scroll off to the side. He stood up then and positioned himself beside Orochimaru. "Is he under a genjutsu?"

"Yes, but I don't know how long it will hold," Sasuke said sounding a bit more composed.

Minato nodded and proceeded to place a chakra binding seal on Orochimaru. "I think it's best if we leave him here and move Anko to a more secure location.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied and left the room to get some help.

"You did good," Minato told Sasuke after Anko was settled in a more comfortable room and a medic was called in to make sure she didn't suffer any adverse effects from the unsealing. Sasuke nodded but didn't respond otherwise. "You should go get some rest, maybe check on your brother. Come back tomorrow when you feel up to it. I want you to interrogate him. I have a feeling he will open up to you more so than he would any of the others."

"That Orochimaru isn't a clone," Sasuke said with certainty. "He's a separate entity with the conscious mind of the original up until the point that the curse mark was placed on Anko. After which, all he saw and heard was through her eyes. He won't be able to tell you where the original is hiding."

"I was afraid of that," Minato said with a tight smile. "Either way, we need to know what he was up to. I came to the conclusion that he was in the initial stage of forming either a network of spies or an army of his own."

"Why would he need that?" Inoichi asked from the opposite side of the room. He had been listening in after finding out that they had Orochimaru locked up in one of the solitary cells.

"That is what we need to find out," Minato said and Inoichi let out a breath. He was still reeling from the fact that Orochimaru left the village as a missing-nin. But to also know that he had caused so many deaths for some inhumane experiments, it was sickening. The Sannin were a league all of their own but he would never have believed that Orochimaru would do the unimaginable. "I only want Indra to speak to him, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Ibiki said from his desk and looked over at the boy with curiosity. "He holds the boy in high regard, doesn't he?"

"That he does," Minato said and smiled at Sasuke. "Get some rest. If you have any questions about what to talk to him about, the guys here will be able to help you. If you need anything else know that my office is always open."

Sasuke nodded and waved to the others in the room then made his way to the hospital to see how Naruto was doing.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the hospital the following day. He was a bit confused about why he was there, to begin with. And to add to his confoundment, there was a young man sleeping with his head on top of his arms on Naruto's bed. He didn't recognize the long mane of brown hair and wasn't too sure of it was a good idea to wake the guy up or not. He checked himself over for bandages and the sort but other than finding out he was still a kid himself, he didn't see anything wrong with him. Now the question of why became when and what. The reason why he was in the hospital didn't matter so much when the only thought he could think was, 'what the fuck?' He couldn't remember ever feeling so out of it.

"Oh, you're awake," Kushina said from the door. "Awake!" said the blonde bundle of joy in her arms. The sight caused Naruto to start. The movement jarred Sasuke awake and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Indra, did you stay here all night?"

"All night!" repeated the twenty-month-old.

"Yeah," Sasuke said and yawned looking over at Naruto who had frozen at the sight of Kushina and baby Naruto. "Ashura, how are you feeling?" He simply asked to get him out of his funk. Naruto turned to look at him and all the cogs fell into place.

"Uh," he said uncertainly. But he was really fighting the urge to call the other boy Sasuke. Now all he had to do was remember what happened to land him in the hospital. "Good, I think?"

"You think?" Kushina said and walked up beside him to place a hand on his forehead. "Mamma, he sick?"

"No, he's fine. He was just tired is all, you know," Kushina replied with a smile towards Naruto then turned to look at her toddler. "Tired? Sleep in...um," he gestured to the room in confusion.

"Hospital," Kushina said and the toddler grinned. "Hopital!"

"He's at the stage where he repeats everything but you can't understand anything he says when he tries to form sentences that are longer than two words, you know," Kushina said with a giggle. The toddler was staring at her mouth the entire time she was speaking and when he heard her giggle he did too.

Naruto smiled at them and then turned to Sasuke. "Why am I here?"

"Chakra exhaustion," Sasuke said simply.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard," Kushina said in a reprimand. Naruto looked at her a bit confused. "I heard you left your team behind and they still haven't arrived. I didn't find out you were here until breakfast this morning, you know. I told Minato he needed to give you a stern talking to. I understand that you wanted to bring your comrade home safe but that's why you had a someone with you who could stand in as medic. You're lucky you didn't completely deplete your chakra," Kushina said with a frown but after seeing the stricken look on Naruto's face she ruffled his hair. What she said jarred his memory and now all he could think about was Anko. Was she alright? "But we are both very proud of what you did, you know. Although reckless, it shows how much you care about the people in the village."

"Mamma, he trouble?" the toddler asked confused about Kushina's lecture then soft words at the end.

"No, he's not in trouble. He's a wonderful shinobi. He just had all of us and poor Indra worried," Kushina said and smiled. The toddler nodded as if he understood what she was saying. Naruto blushed and didn't know where to look. "Oh! Before I forget. I brought you a treat!"

"Ramen!" The toddler spoiled the surprise and began to clap. Naruto began to laugh and Sasuke simply watched the interaction with a soft smile.

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto said taking the container Kushina handed to him quickly.

"Well, we'll let you eat and I'll see if there's a nurse around to discharge you," Kushina told him and adjusted the toddler on her hips before she walked off. "Bye, bye!" the toddler sang making Kushina giggle.

"What happened to Anko?" Naruto said suddenly serious. "She's fine. Just getting much-needed rest."

"The seal?" Naruto pressed, he was very worried about it for some reason. "It's gone."

"Really?" Naruto said and his face began to slowly transform into a grin.

"Yes," Sasuke told him and gestured to the ramen container. "You should eat."

"Right," Naruto said and his stomach growled. He chuckled and took a heaping bite of his food. Sasuke simply snorted and shook his head in amusement.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm in Intelligence Division building," Orochimaru said in a calm voice once Sasuke entered the room. He still had a chakra binding seal on him so Sasuke wasn't worried that the man would do something. However, what he remembered of the man was that he was highly influential and could sway almost anyone with just the right words. Sasuke knew to tread carefully and to not let Orochimaru take complete reigns over the conversation. "To think that you were the one who performed the unsealing. I'm impressed."

Sasuke simply stared at the man. Somehow he knew that Orochimaru wasn't speaking about his skill. But he wouldn't let Orochimaru bait him.

"Do you understand why you are being held here?" Sasuke said and Orochimaru smiled.

"They didn't survive," he said with a slight pout and shrugged. "A pity. They were all very talented."

"Your disregard for human life is abominable," Sasuke said as he looked at the man who felt absolutely no remorse over the nine innocent lives he took.

"Really?" Orochimaru said and laughed. "You must view the life of a shinobi as delightful then." He stared at Sasuke to see how he would respond. When Sasuke didn't say a word, Orochimaru shrugged. "The life of a shinobi is deplorable. We are tools used to kill and then discarded when we are no longer useful. You want to believe that your life is valuable but unless you are strong and live a long life, there really is no point in it. You could die on a mission just as easily as if you were to do so on a battlefield. For what purpose really, just to kill those of other villages who are all seeking the same thing. Power. Vengeance. To ensure missions. It's ridiculous really. At least those nine died for a purpose."

"What purpose would that be?"

"To be like you," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side regarding the man curiously. "Like me?"

"Oh, come now, Indra Otsutsuki," Orochimaru said with a chuckle. "Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Sasuke frowned at that but remained calm. He didn't understand what Orochimaru was implying. "Did you say Otsutsuki?"

"I will keep seeking a way to gain immortality in ways you detest. Or you can simply tell me how you gained it," Orochimaru said nonchalantly and sat on the cot crossing his legs then resting his clasped hands on his knees.

"Orochimaru, listen well… There is no such thing as immortality," Sasuke told him in a serious tone. "None of your experiments will get you anywhere other than to disfigure your body or the body of whoever you plan to experiment on completely. By the time you are able to prolong your life even temporarily, you'll no longer be human."

"Are you saying you are no longer human, Indra? Is that what it takes to reach immortality?"

"I am mortal," Sasuke told him and Orochimaru looked at him curiously. "Tell me. Where did you get the idea that I was immortal? And where did you hear the name Otsutsuki?"

"An old friend of yours told me," Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Prior to arriving in Konoha, I had no friends."

"He did say you might not remember seeing as you are a reincarnation," Orochimaru said and sighed. "Pity. Thought you would share your secrets of immortality with your sensei."

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan and Orochimaru frowned. "I will not ask again."

"You act as if he gave me his name. You should know who I am talking about since he taught you how to activate your Sharingan in your first life," Orochimaru said with a shrug.

"Well then," Sasuke said and his eyes spun to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'll take what I need from your memories."

* * *

" _Orochimaru, how you have fallen," Zetsu said in his deep voice._

" _Now why would you say that?" White Zetsu said in a soft spoken voice confusedly. "He chose to follow the path that child pointed out to him instead of his own."_

" _That is no mere child," Zetsu said and White Zetsu became even more confused._

" _What is he then?"_

" _That is the spitting image of Indra Otsutsuki, the son of the Sage of Six Paths."_

" _Wasn't he simply a myth?"_

" _No," Zetsu said now feeling aggravated. Orochimaru watched the man before him with more than a little curiosity. He was taking in every word but found it strange that two beings could inhabit the same body. Half of him was dark and the other half white. "The Sage of Six Paths did exist. He had two sons, Indra and Asura whose descendants became the Senju and the Uchiha. The Sage wanted to spread peace and understanding throughout the world by spreading his teaching of ninshu. Instead, conflict arose when Indra taught his younger brother ninjutsu and Asura spread the art of ninjutsu far and wide. In the end, Indra and Asura became mortal enemies and fought for their father's power. But the Sage granted his power to Asura had somehow persuaded his father in believing that Indra was cold and full of hatred. When the Sage was dying, Indra visited him and vowed to take back the power his father so carelessly granted to his younger brother in his next life so that he could rule the world and stop all conflict that escalated under his brother's rule."_

 _Orochimaru had looked over at his team that was currently sleeping around a small fire while he kept watch from a tree. Zetsu was standing on a tree branch of a tree that was facing the one that Orochimaru was currently standing in. Sasuke recognized the area as he watched Orochimaru's memory. This was the last mission Team Orochimaru had completed. They had escorted some rich dignitary and had stopped to make camp at night on their way back to Konoha. The next day they traveled quickly and arrived at the village in the evening. That same night ten shinobi, including Anko and Isao, went missing. According to Hisoka, Orochimaru had invited him as well but he declined. That meant that all ten had gone with him willingly. But what could he have said that made ten shinobi follow him but not Hisoka who seemed to regret not being there for his once genin team?_

" _What happened next?"_

" _The two brother's reincarnated time and time again. Their last known lives were as Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The two clans were still fighting each other even after a thousand years had passed since the death of the Sage of Six Paths. However, during that time the two had finally come to an understanding and put an end to the warring era by establishing the hidden villages. There was some semblance of peace for a time, but once again Hashirama who was the reincarnation of Asura convinced others that Madara was full of hatred. Madara decided it was best to abandon the village while he planned what to do with his brother. Years later, Madara returned with the Nine-tails and declared war on Hashirama. According to history, Madara had fallen. But the truth was very different."_

" _Oh?" White Zetsu said as if he was hearing the story for the first time. Orochimaru too was paying rapt attention._

" _Madara had found a way to cheat death and awakened the rinnegan. But he was severely weakened and I was there to nurse him back to health."_

" _Isn't that a dojutsu that only the Sage of Six Paths had?"_

" _Yes. Madara believed that the Sage wanted to right his wrongs and gave Madara the power to do so. He then told me of his plan to finally end all wars and bring peace. But unfortunately, he succumbed to death before he could unlock the secrets of immortality to bring his plans to fruition."_

" _So you believe this boy is his reincarnation?"_

" _Yes, I do. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem he remembers anything from his past lives or even the plan he laid out. He never does but his will carries them out regardless. Also, prior to his death, Madara made sure to implant his will in Tobi who is carrying out his plans as we speak."_

" _So in a way, Tobi really is Madara Uchiha."_

" _Yes," Zetsu said and looked at the boy with wary eyes. "We need to keep an eye on this boy. Because whether or not he remembers his past lives, he will find a way to finish what he has started. And since he came back in this form, as his original self, I wouldn't put it past him to finally have come back as an immortal being."_

" _Do you really believe this boy is immortal?" Orochimaru asked slightly amused but curious all the same._

" _I wouldn't put it past him," Zetsu said now looking at Orochimaru directly. Orochimaru felt his intense gaze and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Indra Otsutsuki was the one who granted me with immortality when I taught him how to awaken his Sharingan in his first life. He is the very first Uchiha, after all. However, in the process of cursing me, he stripped me of my human flesh." Zetsu separated himself from White Zetsu and showed Orochimaru his true from. Orochimaru stared wide-eyed at the being before him. A black humanoid figure that only had a pair of yellow eyes. "I believe I was an experiment of sorts. Because whatever he did to me, he never tried it on himself. Instead, he made certain that his soul and that of his brother's reincarnated over and over until he could finally put an end to the cycle of hate and conflict that his brother began."_

" _He cursed you? And that granted you immortality?"_

" _Yes," Zetsu said and reattached himself to White Zetsu. "I don't know anything about the original curse he cast on me. It would take plenty of experimentation to be able to replicate it." Zetsu reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll and threw it to Orochimaru who caught it deftly. "This is the basis of the curse. But I'm afraid that the only one who knows the true secrets behind my immortality curse is that child."_

" _The Cursed Seal of Heaven?" Orochimaru said as he looked at the scroll. "Where did you find this? I have been searching for this for some time. I had even come to believe it was only a myth."_

" _Madara had it stored away. After he passed away, I held onto it," Zetsu said and regarded Orochimaru with a lingering stare. "I have no further use for it."_

 _Orochimaru reached into one of the pockets of his flak jacket to pull out a scalpel and petri dish. "May I?" Orochimaru said gesturing to Zetsu's body._

" _It looks like the Sannin wants a piece of your flesh," White Zetsu said highly amused. "I guess he wants to be immortal too."_

" _Even at the cost of losing your human form?" Zetsu said and Orochimaru simply shrugged. "As you wish." Zetsu allowed his form to stretch out towards Orochimaru who took a generous sample of whatever constituted as Zetsu's flesh._

" _Thank you," Orochimaru said with a small smile and licked his lips._

" _We better get going," White Zetsu said. "We've been here too long. Tobi will start to wonder where we ran off too."_

" _Right," Zetsu said and sighed. Then Zetsu's body slowly morphed and dissolved into the tree he had been standing in. Orochimaru looked at the figure until it completely disappeared. Orochimaru looked at the dark flesh like substance in the petri dish and the scroll and smiled to himself. Then he simply put them away and resumed watch over his charges._

* * *

"Orochimaru, are you truly that gullible?" Sasuke asked as he stepped back from the man and let his eyes go back to normal.

"I don't know what you mean," Orochimaru said with a frown and a slight pout.

"He told you what you wanted to hear," Sasuke said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didn't ask who he was. Or even care what his intentions were. You simply let him speak and allowed him to feed you an outlandish story. Let me ask you something you should've asked yourself, how did he know you were interested in that particular scroll and that you were obsessed with finding the secrets to immortality?"

Orochimaru was at a loss for words. He fought the urge to opened his mouth to retort something childish and instead, turned away. This wasn't the first time that this mere child dressed him down. He remembered admiring him from the moment he met him. This child was different from all the others. He carried himself with confidence and dignity that was rare in a mere child. He was also extremely mature for his age, only speaking when necessary or impart some wisdom that made those around see the worth of his words. Orochimaru had almost given up his goal of becoming immortal in order to be able to learn and master every Jutsu known simply because that child thought it utterly inane.

"To think that I had begun to respect you," Sasuke said and shook his head as if upset with himself. Orochimaru turned to look at him surprised. Why did those words bother him so much?

"That thing that was speaking to you wasn't immortal. He wasn't even human. He's a parasite," Sasuke said locking his gaze on Orochimaru. "Think about it. He detached himself from the other body for only a moment. He has no orifices; no skeletal or muscular system. He depends on the chakra of the body he is attached to in order to survive. He simply found a way to prolong his life by draining the life of another. That's where your research will lead you. Not to immortality. But to be like him. A simple leech that cannot survive on its own."

Sasuke didn't say another word, he simply walked out of the room leaving Orochimaru alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office with Inoichi at his side. It didn't matter that he had been placed on the Analysis team with the Demon Sergeant, Inoichi was still his captain. And he needed to report his latest interview to the Hokage directly before he could call it a day. He had finished informing the Hokage all he had learned in his first interview and Minato sat there thoughtfully for a moment before he looked up and nodded.

"Inoichi, is there anything you wish to add?" Minato asked since said man had yet to say anything about Orochimaru.

"Nothing that we don't already know. Indra has let you know everything Orochimaru said to the letter. And it was made obvious even to Kueri that Orochimaru not only feels comfortable speaking to Indra but is surprisingly straightforward with him. I doubt he'd open up to anyone else even if we used force," Inoichi replied prudently.

"Good. If there isn't anything else, you are dismissed." Inoichi bowed and made his way to the door. "Indra, you seemed to be holding something back. Do you mind telling me what it is?'

"The man I saw in Orochimaru's memory was the same one I had seen with the masked man that goes by the name Madara."

"I see," Minato said pensively. "And I doubt the location your team stopped to rest wouldn't give us a clue as to where his location is."

"I doubt it. He came up from and disappeared into the tree."

Minato nodded and sighed. "I guessed as much. It's the same as the other, he teleports from one place to another which makes it difficult to track them."

"They keep a low profile and don't appear at random. Not only that but both men seem to be curious about me and Ashura."

"Are you suggesting that I allow you both to act as bait?" Minato said with a frown. He didn't seem to be too happy about the idea.

"I am. Ashura can quickly get out of the way of a dangerous situation. And he has no problem taking someone with him," Sasuke told him and Minato rubbed his chin. He wasn't too happy with what he was hearing but if he was honest with himself, it was their best bet to get close to the two men that were causing problems to the village, whether directly or indirectly. "I want to give Orochimaru a couple of days to think about what I told him before I talk to him again. I'm pretty sure I could get more information from him. If he won't supply it, I'll force it from him. But truthfully, I want to see if I can get him to reclaim his loyalty to Konoha."

Minato's eyebrows shot up to his eyebrows. He hadn't even thought of doing that. He simply wanted to find the man to present him to the council in order to sentence him to death.

"I doubt he would ever completely reform," Sasuke told him honestly. "But he could be watched. He's more willing to preserve his life than to continue his search for immortality. So long as he is able to continue with his experiments, he would be happy. Even if all his experiments would need to be approved ahead of time. And I'm sure if he's kept in a chakra suppressed building with minimal contact, he wouldn't be able to escape. It would be a shame to lose a mind like his. Although I'm pretty sure that capturing Orochimaru's main body alive will be out of the question."

Minato smiled and nodded. "I shouldn't be surprised." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But I agree with you. For now, no one outside of the intelligence division knows that Orochimaru is there. I want to keep it that way because I'm not sure if he has any spies within the village."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Sasuke said and averted his eyes for a moment. Minato watched him carefully with a slight frown. "I would ask that once I get any information from him, about where he might possibly be, that you allow me and Ashura to go after him."

"Indra, you and your brother are not strong-"

"No," Sasuke said shaking his head. "I don't mean we can overpower him. But I have a feeling he'll allow us to get close to him. And because he sees us as children, he'll drop his guard giving Ashura the chance to bind him which will leave him open for me to…"

"I understand," Minato said and ran a hand through his hair once more. "Very well. When the time comes, I will allow you and your brother to go after him. However, I will make sure to have a backup team follow you from a distance just in case the other two appear."

Sasuke nodded. He thought that was fair. Now all that was left was to do was tell Naruto so that they could start planning.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you serious?" Naruto said when he found out from Sasuke what Zetsu had told Orochimaru and that Minato gave them the okay to go after Orochimaru. Suddenly, he frowned and his voice got a little deeper. "Well, when are we going after that snake bastard?"

"Calm down," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. "There's still a lot of planning we need to do before we even consider going after him."

"I know," Naruto said in a grumble. "Have you figured out how to kill him? I mean, can you kill him the way you did before?"

"I don't want to risk something like that."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said and tilted his head to consider Sasuke. He never really got the whole story and couldn't quite remember how Orochimaru was suddenly alive during the war but he never dwelled on it before.

"I didn't kill him before. I merely absorbed him," Sasuke said with a shrug. "What we need to do is seal him. Or at least the main body."

"Eh?"

Sasuke sighed. "Orochimaru is currently being held in T and I. My goal is to rehabilitate him so that he will be of use to Konoha."

"Sasuke! Are you insane?!" Naruto said staring at him wide-eyed.

"No. Orochimaru holds a wealth of knowledge that you couldn't comprehend, Naruto. Having someone like that at Konoha's disposal will help in the long run. Between Tsunade and Orochimaru, they could probably cure the incurable."

Naruto's expression changed from one of panic and fear to comprehension and sympathy. "I guess that makes sense." Then Naruto shrugged and smiled at Sasuke. "Okay. I'll look into sealing-"

"It can't simply be a sealing technique. Orochimaru, Obito, and Zetsu all have one thing in common. They flee when the circumstances are no longer in their favor. We need to be able to put up a strong barrier that they can't sense. Draw them in close in order to seal them."

"So the barrier needs to work two ways. Allow entry but force them to stay inside at the same time. That sort of reminds me of Haku's Ice Mirrors."

"Except this barrier also needs to encompass the ground and drain their chakra without affecting our own."

"Sounds complicated. I need to do some research," Naruto said scratching his head in thought.

"Until we come up with something, we cannot go after Orochimaru. Because as soon as we do, Zetsu will try to make contact," Sasuke said pointedly.

"Or Obito," Naruto said with a heavy sigh.

"There's that too," Sasuke said and closed his eyes to put an end to the conversation. They both had a lot of research, planning, and training to do.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Intelligence Division a few days later. He had decided that he would try to speak to Orochimaru once more but Mawashi stopped him before he went towards the cells.

"Indra, glad you were able to make it in today. Inoichi and Kueri want to speak to you," Mawashi said and led him to Kueri's office.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.

"Ah, Danzo died the other day," Mawashi said and then let out a long drawn out sigh. "Now we have to interview each ROOT member individually. They've even brought in few of guys from the Military Police to help."

"Why hadn't they been interviewed previously?"

"Because that asshole put a seal on all them. Not only did it stop them from speaking about Danzo but there was a mental seal on them as well. As soon as he died, the seals broke," Mawashi said and gave Sasuke with an exasperated look. "Lucky us, huh?"

Sasuke didn't reply. He simply followed Mawashi until they came up to Kueri's office. He was more than a little surprised to see Fugaku there with Inoichi and Kueri. He had wanted to speak to Fugaku about Obito and reveal his Mangekyo but he hadn't had a chance. But he supposed he would be able to after the day's shift.

"Ah, Indra, come in. Have a seat," Kueri said and gestured to the seat beside Inoichi at the conference table. There was a stack of files on the table. Some were cast aside and others were before them. Sasuke nodded to everyone in the room who politely greeted his arrival.

Kueri explained that they had orders from the Hokage to question all the members in ROOT to figure out if anyone was still missing. The day Danzo was apprehended alongside his ROOT ANBU not all of them were taken into custody since some were away on missions. After the assassination attempt, they found out it was one of the captains who had been away from the village at the time was the one who orchestrated the whole incident in order to distract ANBU and the Intelligence Division long enough to free Danzo from his imprisonment.

"All the files we have confiscated so far have been tampered with and are not of any help. The interrogations are all we have to go on. The problem is that only the Captains and the Commander have the information we need. But they have been trained so well that torture won't do any good and even without the mental seal, they still have strong mental blocks of their own. That is why you and Fugaku are here. We need you to work with Inoichi to question Captain Akane and Captain Kuroi. Fugaku and I will question Captain Haiiro and Commander Konsho."

Sasuke nodded and gestured to the files. "Are these all the files on the ROOT personnel you have?"

"Yes, but they are incomplete," Inoichi responded and Sasuke nodded.

"May I take a look at them before we begin. I'd like to familiarize myself with the files that way I can be certain to find missing ROOT personnel not on record," Sasuke said politely. When Kueri gestured that he do just that, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and in less than five minutes had already gone over every file. Inoichi was a little stunned because it seemed like Sasuke was only skimming the files but Inoichi caught Fugaku's eye who nodded appreciatively. Since Fugaku had already gone over the files and had helped process and ascertain that all the ROOT members that were within the Intelligence Division had a file, he didn't need to go over them again. Even still, the speed in which Sasuke went over the files was unbelievable. "I'm ready."

Kueri nodded and handed over two files to Inoichi. Sasuke and Inoichi stood up and made their leave. Inoichi took over questioning but received no reply. Inoichi didn't even try to delve into Captain Kuroi's mind since that had already been tried. Sasuke stepped forward and activated his Mangekyo right in front of the man's eyes.

"I won't ask. Instead, I will have a look," Sasuke said and before Inoichi could say a word, Sasuke had already pulled back. "There's a good reason why he hasn't answered your questions."

"What is it?" Inoichi said a bit confused.

"He doesn't know the answers," Sasuke said simply and walked out of the room. Inoichi followed and quickly placed a seal on the door when he closed it.

"What do you mean?" Inoichi asked hurriedly.

"Danzo doesn't introduce them to one another. They simply receive missions and complete them. They don't ask questions unless they are directed to Danzo directly. They don't speak with one another unless they're confirming passwords or reminding one another of their code or mission. Danzo even goes so far as erasing their memories depending on the mission they completed," Sasuke said with a shrug. "They have no name, no past, no future."

"My god…" Inoichi said and suddenly felt numb. "The man was a monster."

"What of the man that allowed him to train these individuals? The one who looked the other way no matter what Danzo did?" Sasuke asked but he didn't elaborate.

Inoichi gave him a confused stare but figured it out quickly. He mouthed the words 'Lord Third' through a shaky breath.

"Where are you going?" Inoichi said suddenly realizing they were heading towards the building exit.

"To confiscate the real files hidden within ROOT's base of operations," Sasuke said as if it were common knowledge then turned to look at Inoichi. "Perhaps we could use a few extra hands."

"Tonbo. Shimon. Nagi. Bizen. Mitsue," Inoichi called out. The five dropped what they were doing and walked up to them. "I need the five of you to go with Indra to retrieve files from the ROOT base."

"Didn't we already clear the place out?" Bizen asked curiously.

"We...missed a few," Inoichi said and scratched the back of his head. He felt overwhelmed but relieved that they were able to find something other than a dead end. "Stop asking questions and get them back quickly."

"Yes, sir!" Bizen said and turned towards Sasuke and the others who were no longer there. "Huh? Where'd they go?"

"ROOT," Inoichi said with a shake of his head and Bizen chuckled nervously before he too went towards the old base.

* * *

At the end of the day, after finding out that there were still a handful of ROOT spies out on missions, Fugaku offered to walk Indra home.

"Indra, I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you. You have excelled where other Uchiha's have not. The Clan's elders are filled with pride because of how far your reach extends. There has never been an Uchiha in a place of power within Konoha. For you to be working in the Intelligence Division, it's a step in the right direction," Fugaku said with a serious expression.

"I mean no disrespect when I say this, father," Sasuke said with utmost respect. The orphans called Fugaku father respectfully since he was the Clan Head and the one they turned to for direction. However, Sasuke wasn't looking to be directed by Fugaku but he didn't want the man to feel disrespected by the following words. Fugaku nodded and waited for Sasuke to speak patiently. "I may be an Uchiha but I am a leaf shinobi first. If the Hokage asked me to pick up a broom and clean the Hokage tower, I would most likely be upset about it since I know I could be of better use elsewhere but I wouldn't complain. I would do what he asks of me and would trust that he had good reasons for me to do that job in particular. I would not see it as a slight towards the clan because we are all individuals. What one does should not reflect on the others. But if you and the elders continue to believe that the tasks given to one Uchiha are a reflection of the clan as a whole, then why did the clansmen and elders complain that the village saw the actions of one Uchiha as the act of an entire clan?"

Fugaku sucked in a breath as quietly as possible. Once again, the boy had been right. Instead of being resentful of the ill treatment towards them because of the Nine-tails attack, they should have accepted responsibility for the actions of one wayward clansman even though they had no clue who he was. They expected the village and the Hokage to hold them up on a pedestal simply because the Uchihas involved in founding the village and were a powerful clan. But the words the boy had told him previously still resounded in his mind; the Uchiha Clan is one of many pillars within the village and can not stand alone.

Fugaku turned to ruffle Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked up at the man with a small smile. "There is a lot for me to continue to learn from you."

"We all learn from each other," Sasuke said and Fugaku nodded. "There are a couple of concerns that I need to address, father."

"Very well," Fugaku said and steered them both to his home. "We'll speak at home. But I ask that you stay for dinner."

Sasuke looked up at him and his lips parted to reply. Fugaku held up a hand to stop him since he already knew what Sasuke would say.

"I will send a messenger to your brother to invite him as well."

"Thank you," Sasuke said and turned away to look ahead. Fugaku squeezed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder for a beat before he too turned his gaze forward. When they were two yards from the house entry, a blur came to a stop before them.

"Chief! Indra!" Shisui said with a smile. Sasuke nodded but then his eyes narrowed at the sight of Itachi on his back looking more than a little sheepish.

"Father," Itachi said quietly.

"Itachi, what happened?" Fugaku asked, his voice serious and commanding.

Itachi looked away with a blush and didn't reply. That only made Fugaku frown and Shisui chuckle.

"He didn't realize he had sprained his ankle until the mission was complete," Shisui said and chuckled again when Itachi quietly reprimanded him for giving the details of the source of his embarrassment.

"You are having trouble keeping up with your Sharingan," Fugaku said matter-of-factly. Itachi looked at him with wide-eyes. Then he looked down ashamed once more. "Well, at least it's only a sprained ankle. I was luckier."

"Of course, father," Itachi said a bit put off. Sasuke looked at Fugaku and noticed a small smile begin to form. Shisui waited patiently to hear the rest.

"When I first activated my Sharingan, I ended up with a broken leg and a sprained wrist," Fugaku said almost proudly. All three boys looked at the man with shocked expressions.

"But you said you were luckier than Itachi, Chief," Shisui said confused.

"I _was_ ," Fugaku said and looked up ahead towards Mikoto who had heard the voices and stepped out to greet her family with a two-year-old Sasuke beside her. "I needed a nurse to tend my wounds and carry me back to camp."

Shisui burst out laughing having understood where Fugaku was going with the story.

"Who was the nurse, father?" Itachi said with narrowed eyes. Already becoming upset in his mother's stead.

"Your mother, of course," Fugaku said with a wide smile and ruffled Itachi's hair. "All you recieved for your trouble was a piggy back ride from Shisui. Indeed, I was luckier than you."

Shisui laughed again and this time Sasuke joined in. Itachi was frowning and blushing but was happy to hear his father wasn't disappointed in him not to mention, learning what may have been the beginning of his mother and father's relationship. Something he had never heard before.

"Come on, let's get you inside. Your mother is waiting," Fugaku said taking Itachi from Shisui's back and maneuvering him on his own. "Thank you for bringing him home safely, Shisui."

"No problem, Chief," Shisui said and after saying his goodbyes left in a blur.

* * *

Fugaku sat in his meeting room with Itachi and Sasuke before him. Although Sasuke had asked to speak to the Clan Head, Fugaku thought it was prudent for Itachi to hear as well since Itachi would ultimately replace him as Clan Head. Before Sasuke could begin, Fugaku thought it was necessary to address Itachi's concerns about the Sharingan. He had noticed his son had begun to distance himself from him and Fugaku had no idea how to reach out to him.

"Do you have any questions about your Sharingan, Itachi?" Fugaku said casually to Sasuke's surprise. He was seeing a whole new side to Fugaku and wondered if he had been this calm.

Itachi looked down for a moment and his fists tightened on his pants. It was then that Sasuke realized that Fugaku should have asked him at the time of the incident and not now, close to a month later. Itachi was still struggling with the events that led up to the activation of his Sharingan. Sasuke remembered the boy being very curious of his own.

"Teammates can become as dear as one's family and losing a member of your family is very painful," Sasuke said almost quietly. Itachi's head snapped up and he turned to look at Sasuke in surprise. Sasuke turned his gaze on Itachi and nodded in his direction. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Itachi said slowly and a single tear escaped the eye that was obscured from Fugaku's line of sight. Sasuke reached forward to cup Itachi's neck and lean forward to hide the fact that he was wiping the tear away. As soon as he did, he released Itachi and straightened up. Itachi followed suit.

"Itachi," Fugaku said quietly and almost looked ashamed. He often times felt like he was juggling the affairs of the Clan and his responsibilities as a father. More often than not, he tended to neglect the family to ensure the clan matters were taken care of. "When I congratulated you for activating your Sharingan at such a young age, I was very proud of you. The activation of the Sharingan comes from a desire to protect those who are important to us or from the despair of losing someone you couldn't protect. I focused on the former and neglected to consider the latter. We should value the lives of our fellow clansmen, shinobi, and villagers and I am proud of you because I have no doubt that you do. So please accept my apologies for neglecting to offer my condolences for the loss of your comrade."

"Thank you, father," Itachi said quietly but he didn't lift his head. The loosening of his grip on his pants let Sasuke know that Itachi had accepted his father's apology. Then Itachi looked up and turned his gaze on Sasuke once more. "Did you lose someone close to you when you activated yours?"

"No," Sasuke replied and closed his eyes. "My brother and I were confronted by an enemy and it didn't matter what I did to deflect the enemy's attacks, I wasn't fast enough to protect him. When my brother passed out from a blow and the enemy went in for the kill, that was when it happened. I activated my Sharingan and was able to move him out of harm's way. I fought hard but eventually passed out due to chakra exertion right at the same time my brother came to," Sasuke chuckled. "I thought I was dying. And I even gave him some parting words." Sasuke took a shuddered breath. "When I came to, the enemy was dead and my mother was crying tears of joy because I was alive. Ashura was relieved and I was ashamed. I never asked exactly what happened because I assumed that Ashura had killed the enemy and had protected me. It was a blow to my ego. And not something I liked to talk about. I almost alienated myself from my brother because I thought I had to be the most powerful; the one that was supposed to protect him. But I learned that no one can do anything alone. Without Ashura, we would have never survived and probably had not made it here to this village. So I'm grateful for his strength and courage and no longer feel ashamed that I cannot do everything alone. It is a relief to know that I do not need to be the strongest instead, I can rely on my brother and comrades to help me. Within this village, none of us have to stand alone."

"I understand," Itachi said and bowed. "Thank you for telling me your story."

Sasuke gave him a small smile and turned to Fugaku. "I wanted to show you something that I did not know about."

Fugaku gestured to him so that he would reveal whatever was concerning him. Sasuke blinked and Fugaku stared in shock into a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan.

"The Mangekyo," Fugaku said in a soft rush. "Since when?"

Sasuke shook his head as if he did not know because he couldn't exactly say, 'since before my reincarnation'.

"You weren't aware you had it?" Fugaku asked in alarm.

"No," Sasuke said and tightened his lips. "Other people have seen it and they react the same way. Is it dangerous?"

"Father, what is the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi asked curiously. He knew about it through Shisui but wanted to learn as much as possible.

Fugaku let out a shuddered breath. "It is an advanced form of the Sharingan." Fugaku activated his own.

"Father," Itachi said with a surprised breath. Even Sasuke was surprised that Fugaku had it, he hadn't known in his previous life. Fugaku deactivated it.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is noted within the clan as the 'heavenly eyes that see the truth of all creation without obstruction'. It is awakened when one witnesses or causes the death of someone close to you. Those of the clan believe that in order to achieve them, one has to be the cause of the other's death. But in my case and Shisui's we simply bore witness. The Mangekyo grants the user powerful abilities but the downfall of it is that it drains a significant amount of chakra and slowly renders the user blind in time if it is overused. It's a double edge sword. It can be beneficial as well as harmful to the user," Fugaku said solemnly. "Who knows that you have activated it?"

"Those in the Intelligence Division; they saw me using it," Sasuke said and took a deep breath. "Also the masked man who caused the Nine-tails attack."

Fugaku frowned and tilted his head in concern. "How does he know?"

"He surprised my brother and I while we were at the Hokage's office. I resorted to them unknowingly. I wasn't sure if the Hokage had told you about the incident or not and was waiting for you to talk to me…"

"I wasn't aware," Fugaku said and sighed. "Has he come before you again?"

"No, but he was extremely curious about Ashura and I. Not only that but his partner manipulated Orochimaru with lies about my brother and me," Sasuke told him wanting both Fugaku and Itachi to be aware how dangerous they were. "Orochimaru would've defected the village regardless since he is obsessed with his experiments but that man was able to push him further towards lunacy."

"I heard about the ten he took to experiment on," Fugaku said and rubbed a hand through his hair. "One of them was your teammate?"

"Anko. Ashura and a team the Hokage dispatched found her and brought her back to the village. I believe she's been taken under the Third's wing."

"Good," Fugaku said and crossed his hands over his chest. "I'll talk to the Hokage about the wayward Uchiha that's causing the village so much trouble to see if there is anything I can do to help. From what I understand there is no way to track him." Sasuke shook his head in agreement. "First, he attacks my village, then my son's team, and now he's curious about you and your brother. We need to find out more about him in order to stop him."

"He mentioned something about his plans being obstructed. And although I didn't voice my opinion on the matter to the Hokage, I believe he was referring to the Uchiha Clan," Sasuke said carefully.

"Hmm," Fugaku rubbed his chin in thought. "You believe his goal was to incite the Uchiha Clan against the village? For what purpose?"

"He claims to be Madara Uchiha. And from what I've read from the history books, Madara defected from the village when he felt that the village and his own clansmen turned against him. He may want to exact revenge on both the Uchiha Clan and the village. What better way than to point them in each other's direction? And with the ease by which he comes in and out of the village…" Sasuke decided to leave the thought unfinished.

"He has contact with someone within the village?" Fugaku said with a deep frown. "When did you see him?"

"After Danzo was incarcerated and someone in ROOT attempted an assassination on the Hokage."

"Danzo was being manipulated," Fugaku said in understanding. "And now he's set his sights on the clan, I imagine."

Sasuke didn't say anything else and from the corner of his eye, he could see that Itachi was deep in thought.

"We need to bring the matter to the Hokage first before we say anything to the clan," Fugaku said rubbing his chin in thought once more. "Itachi, when is your next mission?"

"Shisui said he'd give me a week to rest my ankle," Itachi said easily.

"I'll make an appointment with the Hokage for three days from now," Fugaku said and looked at both boys in turn. "I expect you both to come with me."

"Yes, father," Itachi said and Sasuke simply nodded.

"Aunt Mikoto!" was heard from the entryway and Fugaku smiled.

"Ashura is here, let's get to the dinner table," Fugaku said and stood up. Without pause, he lifted Itachi up into his arms and on his back. "Can't have you hurting yourself even further."

"Thank you, father," Itachi said with a blush and smiled widely.

Sasuke followed them warily and hoped he had made the right decision in speaking to Fugaku about Obito.


	23. Chapter 23

Sasuke wasn't going to lie to himself. He knew what he was looking for as he searched Danzo's files. Kabuto. The problem was that he couldn't find him. The closest he came to his name was some woman named Nono who had the same last name: Yakushi.

Sasuke walked into the room where Orochimaru was being held. As soon as he walked in, Orochimaru smirked at him.

"And here I thought you had forgotten about me," Orochimaru said with a slightly amused pout.

"Danzo is dead," Sasuke said simply just to gauge a reaction from Orochimaru.

"Hmm. I see. It's no wonder why I was being ignored," Orochimaru said and relaxed in his seat. "But now that he's dead, I see no reason to hold onto his secrets."

"What would you gain by revealing them?" Sasuke said simply as if he wasn't there trying to purge any information Orochimaru knew of Danzo or better yet, Kabuto.

"Perhaps a larger room," Orochimaru said almost seemingly without care.

"What would you need a larger room for?" Sasuke said with a tilt of his head. He could already guess that the man was going stir crazy without having something to research.

"Well, you can say I've decided to change the direction of my research." Orochimaru crossed his legs and rested his clasped hands on his knees. "If immortality truly doesn't exist, then I want to prolong my life as long as possible. And what better way to do that than to research death." Sasuke frowned not understanding what Orochimaru was saying. "There are many people who die from diseases that have no cure. Since I doubt the Hokage will let me experiment on live specimens, I doubt he'd mind if I examined cadavers."

"You want to perform an autopsy," Sasuke said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyone in particular?"

"I don't know," Orochimaru said with a shrug. "I could always start with Danzo."

"There's something you're hiding regarding him," Sasuke said narrowing his gaze.

"Perhaps," Orochimaru said and smiled. "Then again, I don't know how he died. Do you?"

"I didn't ask."

"Now it's you who is hiding something," Orochimaru said and his smile widened. "No matter. So long as you can get me what I want, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"First let me ask you this, who is Nono?" Sasuke asked hoping to get the information he needed to pull Kabuto out from wherever he was planted.

"The Walking Maiden?" Orochimaru asked and tilted his head. "Funny that you should be asking about her in particular. She was a ROOT operative and was used as a spy but she couldn't ignore her...emotions. Lucky for her. Usually, those that are a part of ROOT can never leave. After she was pulled out of ROOT, she found her place at the orphanage where she is now known simply as Mother. But then Danzo decided he wanted to plant her in Iwa but the woman refused even after Danzo threatened that Konoha would stop funding the orphanage. She accepted the mission after Danzo decided to take one of the children instead but it was already too late. Danzo had already set his sight on Kabuto. The boy was a proficient medic and had the tendency to overhear private conversations. Kabuto went to Danzo willingly to take Mother's place without her knowledge and Danzo didn't waste any time to plant him as a spy in Kumo. I wouldn't know where the boy is now but Tatsuma Aburame would. He was Kabuto's contact here in Konoha. As for Nono, she should still be at the orphanage."

"Hn." Sasuke walked out of the room leaving a bewildered Orochimaru alone.

Sasuke didn't waste any time to take his newfound information to Inoichi and Kueri. Neither were too happy with Orochimaru's request but decided it was best to give the man what he wanted since he had a loose tongue. Together with Inoichi, Sasuke disclosed Orochimaru's request to the Hokage. Although Minato found the request disagreeable, he figured the pros weighed out the cons.

That same day, Orochimaru was moved to a larger room that was set up with the tools he needed to perform an autopsy on Danzo. The body, however, wouldn't be delivered until the council agreed to allow a second autopsy on the man. But with everything that the Intelligence Division had uncovered on Danzo so far, there was no reason to believe that they wouldn't readily agree.

Orochimaru couldn't be happier even though he would no longer have any privacy. The room had a glass wall so that everyone in T and I could see what he was doing at all times, not to mention two guards were placed outside his room. The guards were there to ensure no one other than Sasuke could enter to speak with the man. Plus, Orochimaru had chakra draining restraints in place on his ankles and wrists. His sleeping quarters was small and included a small bed, a toilet, a shower, and a small table. But no matter the situation Orochimaru was in, he knew he was lucky that he was given a chance to live. He didn't even care to try to escape since he knew his objective was being achieved elsewhere by his real body. The fact that he had a completely different consciousness thanks to his former student still had him reeling. The boy was simply incredible. And Orochimaru didn't mind being confined as long as he could continue to gain knowledge and was able to speak with his former student from time to time.

* * *

"I have a retrieval mission for you three," Minato told the three young shinobi before him. Shisui stood to the right with an open expression. Naruto stood in the center beaming since he was receiving a new mission. Hayase slouched on the left seemingly disinterested. "Shisui, you are the captain of this mission." Minato handed him a scroll. "Your objective is to find Kabuto. He is a spy under the now disbanded ANBU faction ROOT. Since ROOT is no more, we are recalling him back to the village. He was sent to Kumo originally and is currently en route to Kiri. I need you three to intercept him but be careful, he only had one contact and will be distrustful of anyone else. You might need to...persuade him. But be gentle, he is only nine or ten years old. That is the reason I chose the three of you. Besides the fact that you are all known to be quick, you are all young and approachable. Use that to your advantage. Dismissed."

* * *

Shisui decided it was best to leave right away. After the boys got their packs and weapons ready, they met at the front gates and sped off. They were making their way towards the Land of Hot Water. By nightfall, Shisui ordered them to stop and make camp. Naruto made two clones right away to scout the area to make sure they were safe. Hayase gathered a few provisions for a small fire and Shisui set up traps around the camp. Once they had all settled around the fire, Shisui decided to lay out the plan.

"As far as we know, our target is on the move but I don't think he took a direct route," Shisui said and laid out a map in front of them. The easiest way to get from Kumo to Kiri would be by boat but it wasn't a route civilians used because the port was closed off for military and merchant purposes only. Any merchant boat that left port made three stops before arriving in Kiri. Civilians made their way either to the Land of Hot Water or the Land of Waves. Shisui figured Kabuto would head towards the Land of Hot Water under the guise of a civilian child.

"But wouldn't he stand out if he were traveling alone? I mean, he might be a ninja but he's just a kid," Hayase said crossing his arms over his chest while staring at the map.

"I doubt he's traveling alone. He wouldn't be that stupid," Naruto said as he scratched his chin. "He probably found civilians to travel with and told them some sob story that he's looking for his dad or something."

Shisui chuckled but shook his head. "Perhaps, but it's most likely that he would stick with the same person until he reached Kiri instead of finding a new group of civilians every time they meet their destination. The fewer people he travels with the easier it will be for him to remember and keep up his cover story. So it's safe to assume he's traveling with one person. Our best bet is that he offered his services to a traveling salesman. A person like that only stops to barter, sell or trade wherever he stops and keeps moving."

"That makes sense," Hayase said and yawned. "And it's likely that they're moving slow, I bet."

"His mission was long term so he's not in any hurry," Shisui said and unpacked a bedroll.

"Would he know what happened back home?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No," Shisui said with a shake of his head. "The last message that was sent to him was before the group was disbanded. He received his orders but no specific timeframe was given. He's been biding his time as a precaution. We received our orders as soon as he was detected. We should make contact in two days max."

Hayase and Naruto nodded. Shisui laid down and said he'd take the last watch. Naruto was still wired from traveling and decided to take first watch much to Hayase's relief. He was tired but he didn't want to complain. When the Hokage had said that their team was quick, he hadn't known he meant that quick. Hayase was swift on his feet but he was feeling the strain. He didn't have as much stamina as the other two. He grumbled about having to train more to keep up with those two before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

It was a day and a half later when they crossed paths with Kabuto. But they kept their distance and waited until the boy passed them on the road. He was traveling with a heavy pack as was his companion, an older gentleman in his late forties. They were speaking amicably with one another, the older man telling Kabuto stories of his travels. When they could no longer hear their voices being carried, Shisui signaled for them to initiate their plan. Shisui henged into an older man. Naruto henged into a small parrot and sat atop of Shisui's shoulder. Hayase, on the other hand, simply remained as himself and placed his shinobi gear in his pack. He kept a couple of shuriken and kunai in his jacket pocket where he conveniently kept his hands hidden. That done, they jumped out from the cover of the trees and landed softly on the dirt road. Shisui making sure to step over the older man's tracks as did Hayase over Kabuto's. Their plan was to follow Kabuto to the next village and make contact there while the merchant was attending his customers.

It was a simple plan, a little too simple. And it became more than apparent when they sensed shinobi coming straight for them after an hour of travel. Kabuto and the merchant were still up ahead but were moving at a slow enough pace that Shisui didn't think they'd lose the pair if they engaged the enemy. As casually as possible, Shisui and Hayase veered into the trees to take a piss while Naruto perched himself on a branch near the road to wait for their pursuers. Only four men made their appearance but Naruto had been sure there had been five men. He watched nervously as the men jumped into the trees and surrounded Shisui and Hayase. It was then that the fifth man finally came out of hiding. But before Naruto could make a move, the other four attacked simultaneously.

"Shit!" one of the enemy shinobi said in outrage. Both their targets had disappeared in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by logs. "Substitution!"

The four of them spun around looking every which way only to hear their captain slump to the ground. When they turned towards the road, Shisui stood with his tanto dripping in blood beside their fallen captain. The Kumo head protectors visible to Shisui from where he stood. Naruto and Hayase stayed hidden waiting for Shisui to signal them to engage but the signal never came. The enemy shinobi were all chunin and weren't prepared to fight an Uchiha it seemed because, at the sight of Shisui's eyes, they panicked.

"Where'd the other one go?" one of them said.

"Do you think the other one is an Uchiha too?"

"I don't know," a third said angrily. "We only saw them from the back."

"Captains dead, maybe we should go."

Shisui couldn't hear their banter. They spoke quickly in hushed voices. But Hayase and Naruto heard them clearly.

"It was just supposed to be one kid."

"And no one said he was an Uchiha from the Leaf."

"Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah, I'm with you!"

The four of them took off. Shisui jumped into the tree next to Naruto who released his henge. Shisui looked at Hayase and pointed to the body.

"Put the body in a storage scroll," he ordered and Hayase nodded, moving quickly to do what he was told.

"Aw, man," Naruto said as he stared off in the direction the other four Kumo shinobi went. "I wish you wouldn't've killed that guy."

"They were after our objective," Shisui said as he too looked in the direction the other four went. Hayase finished and jumped back into the trees to find out what they were going to do next. "They weren't going to stop until they took him out."

"I know," Naruto said and ran a hand through his hair. "But they didn't know they were after a shinobi from Konoha and now they do. If they go back and say their captain was killed by a spy from the Leaf…"

"I guess that means we're going after them," Hayase said and scratched his head while he squinted in the same direction Shisui and Naruto were looking.

"They haven't gotten very far, yet," Shisui said and looked at Naruto.

"I can cut them off and distract them until you two take them out from behind," Naruto said and Shisui nodded with a smile.

"You can keep up, right?" Shisui asked with a hint of amusement. He had noticed that Hayase was able to keep up with their pace while traveling but that it took a toll on the boy.

Hayase let out a drawn out breath. "I may not be as fast as you two but I can keep up. I'll only be ten seconds behind."

Shisui grinned and nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto said and disappeared in a flash.

"Cocky bastard," Hayase complained in good spirits and then leaped after Shisui.

* * *

Naruto appeared right in front of the Kumo shinobi and successfully cut them off. He pulled out a bo staff and made a clone to engage all four of them. Naruto knew that Shisui wouldn't take too long and that Hayase would be right on his heels. Either way, he kept his distance and implemented the training that Hoheto had taught him in order to keep the enemy from gaining ground or get past him.

"Hey, Yakkaina, isn't that the Uzumaki kid that took second place at the chunin exams?"

"Surudoi, what the fuck does it matter? Stop fucking around and get the fucker," Yakkaina responded annoyed when he was pushed back yet again by the bo staff.

"Because, he's the one that can teleport in a blin- Ahghh!" Surudoi was saying until a tanto stabbed him from behind.

"Surudoi!" Yakkaina shouted and made the mistake to turn around towards his comrade. "Ugh!" Naruto didn't waste any time to teleport beside him and stab his kunai through the young man's liver. "Fuck! Suru-"

Not ten seconds after the first pair was down, the second pair met the same fate at the hands of Hayase and Naruto's clone before it dispelled itself.

"Damn," Naruto said heavy hearted. "I remember those guys. I really wish we wouldn't have killed them."

"They were the enemy, Ashura," Shisui said compassionately. Itachi was the same way. He didn't like to kill but sometimes it was a necessity. Especially when it involved protecting the village. "We would've met a worse fate than the quick clean death we granted them."

"Yeah," Naruto said with a pout and wiped his kunai before pulling out a storage scroll to dispose of the bodies just as Hayase was doing.

"We can't hide the signs of the fight. But we should leave a false trail," Shisui said and made a clone. Naruto and Hayase followed suit. Their clones took off towards the Land of Sound making sure to leave a trail. Then Naruto teleported the three of them a few yards away from where they had previously stopped. Naruto sent a clone to cover the tracks left by Kabuto and the merchant from where they were to the place the three of them had previously stopped. Hoping to at least throw off any other tracking ninja from Kumo.

Naruto and Shisui resumed their previous henges and the three were back on the road following Kabuto and the merchant. Shisui and Hayase once again made sure not to leave extra tracks and place their footing exactly where the two previous travelers had.

* * *

It was late evening when they arrived at the next village. The merchant had sent Kabuto on a food run while he spoke to one of the store owners that was about to close up shop. Kabuto purchased some takoyaki from a food vendor and was heading back towards the merchant. But Naruto stepped in front of him and took a whiff of the food. Kabuto looked at him curiously for a moment trying to figure out what the boy wanted.

"Smells good," Naruto said with a wide smile and rubbed his tummy.

"They sell it right over there," Kabuto said with a smile of his own while still keeping a wary eye on Naruto.

Naruto stood directly in front of him with his hands behind his head. "Maybe I should try it. But I have a feeling it won't beat the taste of Ichiraku Ramen."

"Ichiraku Ramen?" Kabuto said with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, it's the best ramen in the world! I can't wait to get back to Konoha to have some more!" Naruto said with a grin and a fist pump.

Kabuto chuckled. "I've never tried it before."

"You've never been to Konoha?" Naruto asked curiously and saw a quick flash homesickness cross Kabuto's face before he quelled it.

"No," Kabuto said and shrugged. "Can't say that I have?"

"Ah, that's too bad," Naruto said with a pout and leaned closer putting his hand over his mouth whispering conspiratorially. "Because I'm a chunin from Konoha and the Hokage sent me here to find Kabuto so that I can take him home. You wouldn't know who he is, would you?"

Kabuto's entire frame tensed and he frowned. "Who are you?"

"Ashura Uzumaki," Naruto said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Kabuto."

Kabuto didn't hesitate, he threw the takoyaki at Naruto and ran. One of the takoyaki balls landed in Naruto's mouth. He chewed it and swallowed before he smiled.

"That is good!" Naruto said and looked in the direction Kabuto had run off towards before he disappeared just to reappear behind Kabuto. Naruto knocked him unconscious and then picked him up. "Sorry, kid. Time to go home."

Naruto reappeared in a makeshift camp on the outskirts of the small village before Shisui and Hayase. "Target acquired."

"Did you kill him?" Hayase asked and stood up to poke Kabuto's cheek.

"No," Naruto said sheepishly. "I guess I scared him and he ran off so I knocked him out. He's perfectly fine. Not even a scratch on his glasses."

Shisui chuckled and shook his head. "You were supposed to be friendly."

"I was!" Naruto said and gently put Kabuto down. "He just didn't believe me when I said I was from Konoha and that the Hokage wanted him back in the village." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly.

Shisui and Hayase both laughed loudly.


	24. Chapter 24

"Lord Hokage," Fugaku said as soon as he entered Minato's office. Itachi followed in crutches with Sasuke walking behind him to ensure he wasn't going to fall. "Thank you for meeting with us on short notice."

"My pleasure," Minato said with a slight nod. His eyes zeroed in on Itachi's ankle and he quickly stood to help Itachi sit on the sofa with his foot propped up. Minato called out for Iwashi and asked him to bring in a couple extra chairs. "What can I do for you?" Minato rested against his desk with his arms crossed.

"Indra brought a matter to my attention that I thought we should discuss," Fugaku said and noticed the way Minato looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes before he turned his attention back to Fugaku.

"Of course," Minato said and gestured for Fugaku and Sasuke to sit down in the chairs that Iwashi had brought in. Minato sat caddy-corner to Fugaku who sat adjacent to Sasuke facing Itachi. "Please, continue."

"Indra informed me that the masked Uchiha confronted him and Ashura here in your office…"

Minato let out a sigh and rubbed his hair with his hand. He held up a hand to silence Fugaku. He walked to the door to set-up a silencing seal so that no one would be able to hear what was being said in the room. When he was finished, he sat down and told Fugaku to continue.

"Although I understand why you didn't inform the clan, I do want to help in any way I can to capture him since he is, albeit a rogue nin, still an Uchiha. I can't help but feel obligated to inform the clan of the threat this man imposes not only on the village but for two of our own."

"I see," Minato said looking at Sasuke and gave a curt smile. He then turned to Fugaku and gave him a determined look. "I'll be honest with you. I had brought up the matter to the council hoping to take care of this person on my own but my hands are tied. They believe it is too great a risk for me to pursue him as it stands. Although I was able to injure him the first time we fought, he posses an ability that allows him to pass through tangible objects unharmed. But he needs to be solid in order inflict damage. He's intelligent - a tactical fighter - and isn't very strong. Yet he's resilient. Also quick to retreat when the odds are no longer in his favor. However, with careful planning, he can be defeated." Minato ran a hand through his hair once more and sighed. "He isn't aware that I have placed a seal on him that will allow me to teleport to him instantly. The seal also allows me to sense when he is near. Something I wasn't paying much attention to until he appeared in my office. So far, I have sensed him in the early mornings near the memorial stone-"

"What? You mean he continues to come in and out of the village?" Fugaku said in an outburst of outrage.

Minato held up a hand in to calm Fugaku down and let him know that he wasn't finished his explanation. "Even though the barrier team changed the Jutsu formula, he can easily enter the village. I believe it has something to do with his teleportation technique. The other problem is that his chakra signature isn't detected by the barrier team. I'm not sure if he has low levels of chakra or if he can suppress it enough to resist detection. However, my seal has my chakra imprint on it. That is the only way the barrier team can detect him. As I said before, he stays near the memorial stone. What he is doing there? We don't know. But it says something about him. He grew up here in the village. He has friends or relatives that have their names written on that stone. However small, it is a weakness."

"But how does that help us in capturing him? According to what you said, the council doesn't allow you to anywhere near him," Fugaku said with a deep frown.

"That's true. But we can try to learn more about him by keeping on eye on him. Also, I'm working on a seal to set in place in the area to bind him but it will take some time and further research before I can come up with one that will work with him specifically. Even though he's biding his time and isn't about to attack anytime soon, it doesn't take the pressure off of me to come up with a solution to capture him. If there was any way we could figure out who he was, it would be a great advantage."

"Itachi," Fugaku said and Itachi quickly pulled out a storage scroll. He unsealed it and handed his father a couple of files. Fugaku, in turn, gave them to Minato. "As you know, once a battle is over both sides allow shinobi to retrieve their dead." Minato nodded. "The Uchiha Clan is known for their meticulous nature of scanning an area to find all of their fallen. And yet, there are times when even we can't find our kin. Those files are the names of five presumed dead and one declared dead without a body to bury. Four of which fell during the previous war: Akira, Ryoma, Tooru, and Obito Uchiha." Minato looked up with a frown at the last name. Rin and Kakashi witnessed his death. There was no possible way to believe that he would still be alive. "The last two, Akari and Hiroki Uchiha went missing close to seven months ago. I doubt they have anything to do with the rogue Uchiha since he's been causing problems for much longer than that, but I thought I'd be thorough." Minato looked up at him and nodded in understanding. "The Sharingan that was in Danzo's possession belonged to Tooru Uchiha. The DNA in his eye matched that of his hospital records. The test result sheet is in his file. As far as I know, only Ryoma, Tooru, and Akira had the Mangekyo Sharingan which would've been necessary to control the Nine-tails. And seeing that the eye Danzo had in his possession had the Mangekyo activated, we can rule out Tooru as one of the suspects."

"Why do you believe that?"

"The same reason that not only I but Danzo believed that it was possible for Madara to have still been alive to father the child seated amongst us and to have had the time to foster his goal onto an apprentice. He used the Izanagi. The Izanagi is a powerful genjutsu cast on the user to alter the boundaries between reality and illusion. Once cast, it can turn injuries or even death that the caster was inflicted with into mere illusions. But once the Jutsu is activated the eye that was used to cast the Jutsu is rendered useless; blind. For that reason, I believe that the masked man, who only has one Sharingan used this Jutsu. But if Tooru had used it, and Danzo had stolen his one good eye, he would not have been able to escape death again."

"Unless he stole someone else's eye," Minato said and scratched his chin.

"I doubt that Danzo would leave Tooru alive after he stole his eye or eyes. We still don't know where his body is or if Danzo completely destroyed it but we can rule Tooru out."

"What of the other two you mentioned that went missing?" Minato asked hoping to eliminate another two names off the list.

Sasuke cleared his throat and pulled out a storage scroll. "I may have something on them." He unsealed the scroll and presented two jars with a set of Sharingan eyes in each to Fugaku. "I found them in Orochimaru's lab when I was looking for clues about Anko's whereabouts," Sasuke told him when he saw the confused look on his face.

"Orochimaru had these in his lab?"

"Yes," Sasuke said but didn't add anything further.

"Why didn't you inform me of this?" Minato asked warily.

"I was focused on the other findings at the time," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Now that we have them, we can figure out who the owners are." Sasuke gave Minato a meaningful look. Minato nodded in understanding. They could ask Orochimaru how he came across them or if he was the one who killed the Uchiha they belonged to.

"They are well preserved," Fugaku said while looking at them with a deep frown. "I imagine that Danzo had something to do with this because at the time the two went missing, Orochimaru and his team weren't in the village."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Minato said knowing that Fugaku would know the finer details surrounding the two missing Uchiha but wanted to erase all doubt.

"Yes, they went missing around the time of the chunin exams and Orochimaru had taken his team out of the village for last minute training." Minato looked at Sasuke who nodded in agreement. "At the time, we believed that perhaps Hiroki and Akari, who had just had a miscarriage, were too distraught to be out and about. But after no one had heard from either of them for a few weeks, we assumed they had left the village to mourn on their own," Fugaku said with a sigh as he looked at the jars. "I'll have them tested to see if they belong to the couple."

"Assuming that Hiroki and Akari have passed away, that only leaves us three names," Minato said as he looked at the files of the remaining three. ' _How many more lives is Danzo responsible for?'_ Minato mentally shook his head and focused on the files before him. "It isn't Ryoma."

"Why do you say that?" Fugaku asked and took the file that Minato handed to him.

"Ryoma has dark brown hair and stands at one hundred and eighty-one centimeters. The rogue Uchiha has black hair and at the time we fought, he was shorter than me. According to the Anbu who saw him in my office, he has since then grown a couple of centimeters and is now closer to my height."

"That means he's young and growing," Fugaku said and shook his head. "Akira was twenty and my height. He was presumed dead two years before the war ended. I doubt he would have had a growth spurt in the year and a half since the Nine-tails attack which happened four years after his disappearance. That only leaves Obito but he gave one of his eyes to Kakashi Hatake. Also, it wasn't a Mangekyo at the time." Fugaku rubbed his chin in thought and looked up suddenly. "I have a theory. Is Kakashi in the village?"

"Yes," Minato said with a feeling of dread. "I can summon him if you'd like."

"That would be helpful."

Sasuke couldn't believe that they had figured it out without his help. But he knew that Minato wasn't going to take it well. Since Obito was his student, Minato would feel just as responsible for everything Obito was doing and would feel that much more obligated to capture him. While Sasuke was pondering that, Minato had summoned Kakashi to his office.

"Sensei," Kakashi said and then saw the others in the room. He bowed to Minato as a show of respect and then bowed to Fugaku. He gave a cursory glance to Sasuke and Itachi with a raised eyebrow wondering what was going on.

Fugaku stood up and walked up to Kakashi. "Do you mind if I take a look at your Sharingan?"

Kakashi swallowed and looked at Minato who nodded.

"Um, sure," Kakashi answered warily and removed his Anbu mask to reveal his Sharingan. Fugaku was face to face with him since Kakashi had grown to the man's height in the last year or so.

"How much do you know of the Sharingan?" Fugaku said and took a step back crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure what you want to know," Kakashi said and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Can you deactivate it?" Fugaku asked and Kakashi shook his head. "It drains your chakra. That's why you keep it covered up." Kakashi nodded. "What can you do with it?"

"Well, I can cast genjutsu, copy any Jutsu that isn't a kekkei genkai, and I can see my opponent's attacks a lot clearer and can move faster because of it," Kakashi said with a slight blush. He couldn't help feeling embarrassed about having to discuss the abilities of his Sharingan with the Uchiha Clan Head.

"That's not all you can do, is it?" Fugaku asked and Kakashi shook his head in agreement. "What is your eye's special ability? Can you show me?"

"Um, well," Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head and looking at Minato for help. Minato simply smiled encouragingly. "The thing is, I'm still training it and the technique drains a lot of chakra."

"That's fine," Fugaku said and gestured for Sasuke to stand on the other side of Kakashi. "Watch his eye with me." Sasuke nodded. "A small demonstration will suffice. You don't need to strain yourself."

"Well, then," Kakashi said and threw a shuriken on the floor. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and tried to warp the area around it to send the shuriken to another space.

Itachi who was watching with his own Sharingan activated sucked in a breath.

"It's the same," Itachi said and everyone turned to look at him.

Kakashi deactivated his eye and took deep breaths feeling a little winded.

"He warped the space around the shuriken," Itachi said taken aback.

"It's a transportation technique," Fugaku said looking at his son. Itachi understood that he shouldn't say anything more. Fugaku then turned to look at Kakashi. "Since when do you have the ability to use the Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Well, in short," Kakashi said and took in a deep breath to prepare himself to answer. "Since the day Rin died."

Itachi's eyes widened at that.

Fugaku nodded solemnly. "Thank you, I appreciate you answering my questions."

"Thank you, Kakashi," Minato said with a grim expression. "You're dismissed."

Kakashi looked at everyone in the room, placed his Anbu mask over his face again then nodded before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Did you figure out whether or not your theory was sound?" Minato said with his mouth set at a thin line.

"Yes," Fugaku said and rubbed a hand over his face. "But it should be impossible. Then again if that is the ability of his eye, it is safe to assume that Obito never died."

"According to Rin and Kakashi, half of Obito's body was crushed by a boulder. After he gave Kakashi his eye, the cave collapsed on top of him," Minato said not wanting to believe that the man who nearly killed his wife and son and brought a calamity to the village was his own student. So many lives were lost that night! Obito...did he really do that?

"But if he has the ability to go through objects, perhaps he wasn't crushed," Fugaku said carefully not wanting to upset the Hokage further. He decided to explain what he believed through a different angle. "The Mangekyo activates when an Uchiha witnesses or causes the death of a loved one. Kakashi said his Mangekyo activated at the time of Rin's death. But Kakashi isn't an Uchiha, he couldn't have activated it. Do you mind me asking how Rin died?"

"Rin was taken by shinobi from Kiri. When Kakashi found her and wanted to bring her back to the village, she told him not to because Kiri had sealed the Three-tails within her. She also knew that they had placed a cursed tag seal on her that would activate once she entered the village so that the Three-tails would take over. When Kiri shinobi surrounded them and Kakashi was fighting them off, Rin took advantage of the mist to impale herself through the heart using Kakashi's Chidori." Fugaku inhaled a breath and Minato paused for a moment. "Kakashi doesn't remember what happened after that. All he could tell me was that he experienced pain in his eye. He says he passed out and when he came to, the rest of his team was arriving on the scene. But what surprised him the most was that all the enemy shinobi had been slaughtered. Some beyond recognition. His team assumed he was responsible for the massacre but he was adamant that he did not kill them."

"He must have passed out due to chakra exhaustion from the strain of activating the Mangekyo Sharingan for the first time," Fugaku said and looked at Minato pointedly waiting for Minato to ask for further proof.

"Does that happen every time the Mangekyo is activated?" Minato asked hoping it was the case. He was still on the fence that the masked man was Obito. But deep down, he knew it to be the truth.

"Not the way it happened to Kakashi," Fugaku answered with a serious expression. "At the time the Mangekyo is activated, it is because we experience the emotional pain of losing a loved one and though we feel a strain in our eyes, it doesn't cause significant pain. The activation does drain chakra but in turn, we also experience a rush of chakra once we can compartmentalize our emotional pain. It is similar to opening the eight gates." Minato's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "But the difference is that we retain that increase of chakra in order to use the Mangekyo at a later time if needed." Fugaku looked at Minato in the eyes to be sure he understood everything clearly. "It's safe to assume that Obito was present at the time of Rin's death." Fugaku squared his shoulders. He knew what he was going to say next would hurt Minato. "It was Obito who activated the Mangekyo. He was also the one who killed the enemy shinobi to avenge Rin's death." Minato tightened his fists but otherwise didn't react. "I don't know how he did it, but he was able to link his eye with Kakashi's in order to activate Kakashi's Sharingan as well."

"Father, that's why their eyes use the same technique?" Itachi asked and Fugaku nodded.

"Except that Kakashi doesn't have the amount of chakra required to use it the way Obito does because he isn't an Uchiha," Fugaku said looking at Itachi who nodded in understanding.

"That explains why they both have the same pattern," Sasuke said when he noticed that Minato was still in denial.

"Every Mangekyo is different?" Minato asked with a slight pout. It was hard but he had to come to terms that it was Obito they were going up against.

"Indra," Fugaku said and Sasuke nodded. He activated his Mangekyo and so did Fugaku to show Minato. "They are all different. Even if, for whatever reason, Itachi took my eyes and implanted them onto himself they will have a different pattern when he activates them. The Mangekyo and its abilities are linked to each individual person. That's why I said that Obito connected his eye to the one Kakashi had at the time of activation. They had to have been in close proximity. And Rin's death wouldn't have affected any other Uchiha the way it affected Obito."

"Obito is alive," Minato said and rubbed a hand over his face and hair in frustration. "That explains why he's always at the memorial stone."

"Because of Rin," Fugaku said and nodded.

"And Kakashi," Minato said and when he saw the look of confusion cross Fugaku's face he added: "Kakashi is normally there around the time Obito shows up."

"If he wanted to hurt Kakashi, he would've done so already," Fugaku said to ease Minato's mind. "But it doesn't explain why he attacked Konoha. How could Madara have convinced him?"

"Maybe he has some sort of curse seal on his person as well," Sasuke said and all eyes turned to him. He shrugged as if he were just grasping at straws. "Did he have any reason to hate Konoha?"

Minato shook his head. "No, his dream was to become Hokage."

"Then it serves to believe that Madara brainwashed him. How long had it been since his supposed death and Rin's?"

"About six months," Minato said and scratched his chin as he thought about what Sasuke was getting at.

"And how long after that was the Nine-tails attack?"

"It happened two years later."

"Then Madara was slowly convincing him of his plan and Rin's death was just the motivation he needed to fully succumb to Madara's will," Sasuke told them and Fugaku nodded.

"Then we can also assume that Rin's abduction was Madara's doing," Fugaku said in understanding. "But why did he need Obito? Why didn't he attack the village himself? And how was he able to convince the Kiri shinobi?"

"Maybe he was already dying but wanted to make sure that his revenge against Konoha and the Uchiha was guaranteed?" Sasuke said and shrugged. "But if Rin was aware she had a curse seal maybe Obito is aware of it also. That could explain why he is constantly seeking Kakashi Hatake. He might want to remove his the way Rin did?"

"That would mean that he isn't doing anything of his own free will," Minato said and shook his head. "We can't think that way, though." Minato paused and thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Now that we have a better understanding of who we are facing and what motivates him, we can start planning a way to capture him. If you work with me," Minato looked at Fugaku who nodded, "I think we can come up with a way to capture him alive."

"You want to remove the seal?" Fugaku said and Minato nodded. "We need to plan this carefully."

"It's best that we keep this conversation between ourselves," Minato said and looked at Itachi then Sasuke who nodded in understanding.

"You're not even going to tell the council?" Fugaku asked with a slight frown.

"Especially not the council," Minato said and let out an exasperated breath. "They are keeping my hands tied enough as it is. And they don't know who this masked person is. If we can capture Obito, remove the seal, and rehabilitate him-"

"I may be able to help with that," Fugaku said feeling a little more respect for Minato since he was willing to sacrifice his seat as Hokage for a single Uchiha. If Minato could do that, then he too could sacrifice an eye for an Uchiha son who lost his place.

"Father?" Itachi said with a tilt of his head. Even though he was only eight, he understood that his father was going to sacrifice something for Obito. He just wasn't sure what.

"Not to worry Itachi, Obito may be lost but we will help him find his way back," Fugaku said with a slight smile. "We'll take our leave now, Lord Hokage."

"I will get back to you as soon as I think up a plan," Minato said with a smile and removed the seal from the door to allow his guests to leave. He ruffled Sasuke's hair when the young man passed him up in a show of gratitude.

Minato was crazy to believe he could have come up with a solution all on his own. Especially while he was dealing with the mess Danzo had created. He was grateful for Fugaku's help. He knew that if the two of them worked together, they would be able to not only stop Obito but also help him.

Minato looked at the time and realized he was late for a meeting he had set up with the council about the children that Danzo had hidden away. From what the Intelligence Division had uncovered, the majority had been forcibly removed from their homes with the Third's approval to be trained as ROOT operatives. But that wasn't the worst part of it. At the end of their training, they would force two children who were raised as brothers to battle against each other to the death. Minato was still having trouble believing that those types of practices were taken place within his own village. Worse yet, right under his nose! They were killing their own children! Leaf shinobi!

The anger Minato felt when the case had been brought to his attention had risen again. Danzo was dead and couldn't pay for his crimes, but Hiruzen and the elders were alive and they were going to have to take responsibility for their actions, one way or another. As the current Hokage, he should've been made aware of the situation instead of having to find out the way he had. It was almost as if the main enemy for Leaf shinobi was the village itself. Minato strode out of his office with sure steps. Everyone who happened to be in the hallways quickly got out of his way without bothering to greet him and they felt a cold sweat at the killer intent that was coming off the Hokage in waves.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: If you want to know how I'm keeping track of the characters in the story and their ages/ranks/positions/etc..._**

 ** _go to my blog. diceysmiles on wordpress._**

 ** _I've already started the next chapter so the chart info is based on that._**

 ** _I had trouble writing this chapter because the story in my mind is further ahead and I was skipping ahead. I've been working on this chapter since the 25th of January —often walking away from it mid sentence. So frustrating. Anyway, it's finished now._**

* * *

Yakumi Uchiha and Kabure Tokisuki had taken a shift guarding the village gates. Their shift began at the break of dawn and not much had happened throughout the morning other than teams leaving on missions and a few scant tourists coming through the gates.

Yakumi had been placed on probation without pay and was serving his appointed punishment as a temporary guard. He wasn't happy to be there and showed it by refusing to be friendly towards Kabure who, in turn, decided not to pay any attention to the grumpy Uchiha. Kabure had a job to do and that was to protect the village even if the means to do so was tedious.

It was midafternoon when the pair noticed three boys entering the village. Yakumi quickly recognized his clansmen. Shisui was on the left and the one he knew as Ashura was in the center. The young man was severely injured and bandaged, which was why he was being heavily supported by his two teammates. Yakumi quickly stood and jumped over to them.

"What happened? Will he be alright?" Yakumi asked Shisui as he assessed the injuries on the young man.

"We were attacked and we don't have time to answer questions; we need to see the Hokage right away," Shisui said a bit out of breath.

"The attackers?" Yakumi asked with a frown not liking Shisui's curt disregard of his teammate's predicament.

"They got away," Shisui said and looked away seemingly embarrassed.

Yakumi studied Shisui carefully but couldn't find a reason not to believe him.

"I'll get a medic," Kabure said suddenly.

"No, we need to speak to the Hokage," Hayase informed him.

Kabure nodded. "I'll send a medic to the tower."

Yakumi took Ashura in his arms and carried him to the Hokage Tower seeing that the other two boys were barely standing on their own two feet. Shisui and Hayase were quick to follow Yakumi.

When the Hokage gave them entry, Yakumi gently placed Ashura on the sofa by the far wall and quickly returned to his post without bothering to greet his Hokage.

"Report," Minato said as he hurried over to Ashura.

"Lord Fourth, we need to speak in private," Shisui said suddenly having the appearance of being in top form.

Minato nodded realizing that the injuries on Ashura and the worn out looks of Hayase and Shisui were simply a ruse. He understood right away that the conversation they were about to have needed to be handled with caution. As he was making his way to the door, a medic walked in.

Shisui quickly activated his Sharingan and placed the medic in a genjutsu. The medic walked out of the room without a word and closed the door behind him.

Minato went to work placing a silencing seal in the room and locked the door so that they would have no further interruptions.

Once he was finished, Ashura transformed into Kabuto and the Fuma shuriken that Hayase had previously had on his back transformed into Naruto.

Minato blinked in surprise but got his wits about him quickly. He then rounded his desk and sat down. He was waiting for the report from Shisui.

"We thought it was best to hide the fact that we were able to retrieve Kabuto successfully," Shisui said and then went on to explain what had happened during the mission.

Shisui further explained that when he and Naruto spoke about the pursuing ninja after they had successfully retrieved Kabuto, they had come to the conclusion that someone from Konoha didn't want Kabuto to return to the village. The cloud shinobi that were after him didn't know who Kabuto was or what he looked like. The only information they had was that he was a kid. The majority of the pursuers were chunin —recently made chunin. Which made it possible to assume that the Cloud had never even known the identity of the Leaf spy in their midsts if they were even aware there was one. Shisui and Naruto believed that someone from Konoha, a Danzo's sympathizers, warned the jonin captain that Danzo's spies were being recalled to the village and had asked that they'd be taken out.

Shisui explained all this to the Hokage and Minato sighed tiredly.

Minato couldn't understand how Danzo managed to have so much power not only within the village through Root and the Third but also in other villages. Even in death, the man was still causing problems.

Then Minato looked at the young nine-year-old boy named Kabuto with an appraising eye. Kabuto kept still but was trying his best not to fidget. He had no idea what was going but the Hokage was making him nervous.

Minato knew that the young boy knew something he shouldn't. Why else would they want Kabuto dead? It was more than likely he knew names and other information that could possibly endanger those who had positions of power or seats on the council. But Minato was only speculating.

Minato summoned Kakashi to his office since he knew he could trust Kakashi not to say anything about Kabuto's presence within the village. And the three young men before him had done an excellent job of keeping him hidden thus far.

"The three of you have a new mission starting immediately," Minato told the three boys after having thought the situation through. He needed to buy some time to figure out who wanted Kabuto dead. In the meantime, he had to keep the boy safe. "You will rotate shifts in pairs to guard this boy."

The three nodded.

Just then Kakashi entered the office through the window.

"Good, Kakashi you're here."

Minato informed Kakashi of his new assignment. He would be paired up with Naruto and rotate shifts with Hayase and Shisui to keep Kabuto's return to the village top secret. In addition, the Hokage would commandeer Naruto and Sasuke's apartment as a safe house for Kabuto.

Naruto didn't have any problems with it and he didn't think Sasuke would either. Besides, they had plenty of room. The only thing was that Naruto and Sasuke would need to be vigilant around Kabuto because even though he was still very young, he was already a good spy. Whatever turned him bad in the future could still happen if they weren't careful.

Before they left the Hokage tower, Kabuto once again transformed into Ashura with the exception of visible injuries. And Naruto transformed into a Fuma shuriken that Hayase carried with him. They quickly made their way to Naruto's apartment with Kakashi watching from the shadows to be certain that the three weren't followed. And since Naruto had made it a tradition to go to Ichiraku Ramen after every mission, Shisui and Hayase sent clones to accompany him while their main bodies stayed in Naruto's apartment to watch over Kabuto. The trio of boys were grateful to Kakashi who had the foresight to bring them food while they awaited Naruto's return.

* * *

"As you all know, I issued an edict to have all ROOT spies return to the village," Minato said to Inoichi, Sasuke, Ibiki, and Kueri who all nodded in unison. "A situation arose with Shisui's team which has led me to believe that the mission was meant to be compromised." Inoichi was the only one who responded with a soft gasp. "I need to send out messages to the other retrieval teams that have not completed their assignments to be wary of enemies on their way back to the village. However, there is one person, in particular, that is a top priority."

"If you don't mind, Lord Fourth," Kueri said looking at his comrades then back to the Hokage. "I would like the opportunity to stretch my legs. And I believe I've been cooped up in T and I for far too long."

Kueri cracked his neck and knuckles before smirking.

Minato turned to look at Ibiki. "Is Anko mission ready?"

"She is," Ibiki said quickly.

"Kueri," Minato said and then threw him a scroll with the mission details. "Your target is Nono Yakushi. She hasn't been recalled because her situation is more dangerous than most. Your team will need to infiltrate Stone...her codename is Nanigashi."

"Ibiki, do you mind if I borrow one more of your brats? Having fresh faces will work to our advantage," Kueri said while looking at Ibiki who simply nodded. "Good. Uchiha, I need you at the gates in an hour. Ibiki, pass the information along to Mitarashi. I'll find Gekko on my own. I believe you three have previously worked together?"

Sasuke simply nodded.

"Good."

Minato then turned towards Inoichi, there was still a pressing matter at hand. "Inoichi, I need as much intelligence on the particulars of the orders of those who return. And I have a special case, he's a guest of Ashura." Inoichi nodded in understanding. "I need you to gain access to all of his knowledge. However, his identity and any information you retrieve will need to be classified as an S-class secret and delivered to me by you personally. You'll need to meet with him at Ashura's —away from prying eyes."

"Understood, Lord Hokage," Inoichi said with a bow.

"Thank you," Minato told them and gestured to the door. "You're dismissed."

* * *

Sasuke went straight to the apartment after the meeting at the Hokage's office. As soon as he opened his front door, he felt a current of chakra that was used to set up a barrier. He had been made aware that the Hokage had placed someone of extreme importance in his home but this had taken him by surprise. Because it wasn't Naruto's chakra. It was Kakashi's.

"Ashura, I'm home," Sasuke said aloud before he stepped over the threshold. He knew his presence had been felt even before he reached the door, but there was no fault in being extra cautious.

"Indra!" Naruto said cheerfully and gestured for Sasuke to come inside. His expression changed subtlety when his face was obscured from the other two in the room. But the message was conveyed without needing further explanation.

 _Don't say anything stupid._ Sasuke had to suppress an eye roll.

Sasuke greeted Kakashi and Kabuto, who grew wary under Sasuke's gaze. But Naruto was quick to assuage his fears by telling Kabuto that his brother only looked scary. At that, Sasuke did roll his eyes.

Kakashi chuckled but played it off as if he was simply reacting to whatever he was reading.

' _Interesting,'_ Sasuke thought.

Although Kakashi was reading, it was not one of Jiraiya's porn books. The title seemed familiar to Sasuke and when he raised his eyebrow in question, Naruto grinned. Of course, 'The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja' was the book where Naruto's name was chosen from.

"Ashura, I need to speak with you," Sasuke said and gestured for Naruto to follow.

Kakashi raised his eyes from the book but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Alright," he said then looked at Kakashi and pointed at Kabuto. "Make sure he doesn't cheat."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that!" Kabuto said angrily but smiled to himself once Naruto was out of the room.

Kakashi chuckled under his breath when he saw Kabuto lift the corners of Naruto's cards that were left behind.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted from the hall.

"Yeah, I'm on it," Kakashi said in a bored tone and slapped Kabuto's hand.

Kabuto blew out a breath and shrugged, uncaringly. He had already seen the hand regardless.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's bedroom and closed the door behind him. They went into their mindscape to speak since Kakashi would sense it if they used a privacy seal.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked quickly not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"I'm heading out on a mission to the Stone," Sasuke said and blew out a breath. "I don't think it's a good idea to head out but the mission is important. The Hokage is up to something, though. See if you can figure out what's he's digging for when Inoichi comes to question Kabuto."

"Something that has nothing to do with Obito or the Uchihas?" Naruto said and looked at Sasuke a bit confused.

"Yeah, and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not. He's making a lot of changes that the old generation is not too happy about. We may have prevented a coup from the Uchiha but there's no saying what the rest of the village will do. I know everyone in T and I has his back. But…"

"The remaining elders on the council are a huge problem…"

"Right."

"And I may have set them off by sending the big dog after them…" Naruto shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't've said anything but Shisui was thinking along the same lines as me." Naruto scratched his head. "Can Inoichi get any information from the dead jonin?"

"Not to my knowledge. I can ask Orochimaru if that's possible."

"Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, he'll want you to reanimate him. Sick bastard."

Sasuke chuckled but nodded in agreement.

"I'll keep an ear out and see what I can find out before you come back. But it's going to be difficult while I'm on babysitting duty."

"Hn."

They came out of their mindscape as easily as they had slipped into it.

Sasuke went to the closet to retrieve a pack and some clothes.

"I'm heading out in less than an hour," Sasuke said loud enough for the two in the other room to hear his voice.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"A week at the earliest; two at the latest."

"Alright, well, be careful," Naruto said and Sasuke nodded.

Naruto walked out of the room and joined the others in the living room. He looked at Kakashi first who gave him a slight nod then turned to Kabuto who was looking at him innocently.

"You know, you might be a cute brat and all but I know you cheated," Naruto said and sat down taking his cards. He gave Kabuto a smirk when the boy looked away with a pout. "It doesn't matter. I'll still beat you!"

Kabuto grinned but didn't reply.

Kabuto had arrived at the village in fear. He thought that the orphanage would pay the price for his abandoning of the mission that Danzo had sent him on. But Kakashi let him know that Danzo was dead and that nobody knew of his return to the village. That seemed to calm his nerves but he didn't understand why he wasn't able to go back to the orphanage. Naruto told him that he would be able to go home as soon as everything was cleared up and his life was no longer in danger. That was the reason why Sasuke's stern gaze scared him. Kabuto wasn't really sure who he could trust. And he still didn't understand the Hokage's motives. Because Kabuto had believed that it was the Hokage who had sent Danzo to the orphanage.

All this information was taken down by Kakashi and sent to the Hokage via one of his summons.

Even with all the fears that plagued Kabuto, Naruto was able to get him to come out of his shell. Shisui and Hayase were also friendly towards the boy so Kabatu knew that he didn't have anything to worry about while he stayed in the apartment.

The game commenced and Naruto won all before Sasuke left for his mission.

* * *

It took two days for Kueri and his team to arrive at the outskirts of the Stone Village. They hadn't run into anyone as of yet and were actually surprised they hadn't been stopped by any stone shinobi when they crossed the border. Even though they were using a simple transformation to appear as nomads, any shinobi with enough skill would be able to see through it. From the look on the older shinobi's expression, Sasuke realized that Kueri had something to do with the fact that they hadn't been detected.

Kueri looked smug when he lit a cigarette at the outskirts of the village and leaned against a rock formation like so many others that made the landscape in the Land of Earth appear as a stone forest. He pulled out a picture and had them all memorize Nono's face before he lit the picture on fire with his cigarette. At which point, they separated into pairs and entered the Stone Village at different points of entry.

" _The Walking Maiden is extremely skilled in espionage. She'll know we're looking for her before we ever see her. Stay on alert and make her come to you someplace with only one entry. She'll attack so be ready because you don't want to be the one on the defensive. If you're defending, you've already lost. Make her react to you. But remember, she isn't the enemy. All we need to do is subdue her and bring her back home,"_ Kueri had said when they stopped to rest the night before.

Sasuke was thinking back on Kueri's words as he walked alongside Anko. Since they were going up against stone shinobi known to be earth users, Kueri wanted a lightning user and tracker on each team. Sasuke hadn't disclosed to anyone that he had an affinity for lightning but Kueri had the ability to sense chakra natures if he was at a close proximity with someone. Sasuke couldn't deny that he could use lightning but made it a point to say that he wasn't adept in manipulating the nature. Kueri simply smirked and Sasuke knew there was no point in lying any further to the man. Kueri was head of T and I for a reason. All Sasuke knew was that he couldn't use the Chidori; it was Kakashi's signature move and in this point in time, he hadn't taught it to anyone. Since Sasuke hadn't seen him use it as of yet, he couldn't claim to be copying the technique. Plus, he and Naruto had agreed not to use their signature moves and he wasn't going to be the first one to default on that agreement.

"This is her known address," Anko said quitely when they came to a stop in front of an apartment building.

They both entered the building and slowly made their way to Nono's home. All they did was walk by her door and continued walking until they made it out at the back of the building. Anko made her way to through the market district. She found a treat shop and gestured to Sasuke so that he would follow her inside. Sasuke crinkled his nose at the thought of eating anything sweet. But Anko pulled him inside the shop when he didn't make a move to follow. She placed an order for anpan and tea for the both of them.

Anko dug into her bun happily was they sat down and Sasuke sent a disgruntled snort her way.

"I caught her scent. She's following us from the rooftops," Anko told him and Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke then realized that Anko was buying time since they really hadn't seen much of the layout of the village, they were going to have to lead her to the outskirts. And hopefully into some sort of alley.

As they made their way out, Anko growled.

"She's gone," Anko said in a hiss.

"Which way?" Sasuke asked quickly.

Anko didn't answer, instead, she quickly led him to where she caught her scent last. They went up to the rooftops but before Anko could move any further, Sasuke caught her arm.

"What are you doing?" Anko said angrily. "She'll get away."

"She isn't going anywhere," Sasuke told her and sighed. "She found a better target."

Anko then looked at him in understanding. Nono had gone after Kueri.

"We need to be careful," Sasuke told her and she nodded in agreement. "It's probably best that we make our way back to the rendezvous point."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I seriously do not remember if I called the Cloud village Kumo in previous chapters and I feel like I have. But I do not feel like going back to reread the story to find a single instance where it may or may not have happened. But I know you all know Kumo is Cloud and Cloud is Kumo so I'm not going to worry about it. If there are any inconsistencies within the story, I will blame it on my bad memory._**

 ** _I suffered a partial memory loss some time back —luckily, the majority came back slowly. Uh, at least I think so— but the point is that the reason I lost it, to begin with, is an ongoing health thing. Sometimes I remember shit that happened the day before and sometimes entire days disappear from my memory so it's not really a case of short term memory loss since I can still remember most events and thus, key points in the stories that I'm writing._**

 ** _Sometimes I do have to go back and reread an entire story so that I can write the next chapter. But this story is now so long that I don't think I'll be able to backtrack from the beginning and will probably only reread the past idk two or three chapters or so. And that will most likely create contradictions in the storyline. If you notice any, let me know so I can fix them. I do have a clear view of where I'm going with this story and there is still a lot to go to even be...halfway done? Maybe, idk._**

 ** _Anyway, this story will be very long and the end is so not near. I feel like I want to give spoilers and then I think I shouldn't. Maybe, I shouldn't have mentioned spoilers at all. Hmm. *inspects fingernails for a moment and then walks off*_**


	26. Chapter 26

When Sasuke and Anko were close to the rendezvous point, the only person they saw was Hayate. Sasuke felt as if something was off and stopped walking; holding Anko back by the elbow. Anko looked at him confused for a moment but when she saw him looking around, she did as well.

"He's alone," Anko said looking at Hayate with a serious gaze. A snake was poking out of her collar; its tongue tasting the air.

Sasuke nodded and they walked towards Hayate.

"Kueri booked us a room; let's head back to the village," Hayate told them and pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning on.

"What?! What about the mission?!" Anko said angrily.

Sasuke simply eyed her a beat but then looked at Hayate waiting for an answer himself.

"He's the captain. He said to lie low and we simply have to do what he says," Hayate told them with a shrug.

"Sounds like he didn't tell you shit then," Anko said with a huff.

Hayate gave her a blank stare then looked at Sasuke. He gestured with a nod of his head that it was time to go. Sasuke nodded. Anko followed both of them sulkily.

* * *

When they arrived at the inn where they were staying, Sasuke saw Kueri having dinner with a woman who had sandy brown hair. Although he was seeing her from behind, he knew that was Nono. He figured Kueri knew what he was doing but still, Sasuke felt on edge as did Anko when they passed by the pair and a group of shinobi who were eating at the next table over. For some reason, Hayate seemed perfectly fine with the situation. Sasuke wasn't sure what Kueri could do —other than intimidating people just by looking at them with a confident smirk. One that happened to be playing on the man's lips while he had a soft-spoken conversation with Nono.

Hayate clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and told him to relax. Then he directed them to their room and suggested they make use of the hot springs as per Kueri's request. Anko rolled her eyes but grabbed a robe all the same. Sasuke sighed and followed Hayate to men's side.

By the time Sasuke and Hayate came back to the room, Kueri was waiting for them.

"Anbu is aware of our presence and has notified the Tsuchikage. All shinobi are on alert but have been asked not to make contact. The Anbu are simply keeping an eye on us from afar. They won't engage us in a fight until we are outside the village gates. I don't think they are aware that Nono is a spy. They must believe that we're taking her against her will. For now, we'll keep watch in shifts. Hayate, you and I will take first shift. Indra, go get some shut-eye," Kueri said and pointed to the only unoccupied futon in the room. Sasuke nodded and was about to do just that when Kueri added: "A storm should hit late morning, we'll make our way out of the village just prior to that."

After that, Kueri didn't say another word but Sasuke felt better knowing that there was plan set.

The next day they made sure to have their ninja gear on and ready to use. They used a simple transformation technique to appear as civilians so as not to attract unneeded attention on their way out of the village. A squad of Anbu followed them closely but Kueri didn't seem the least bit fazed. He lit a cigarette and held it between his fingers. But he kept the cigarette close to his mouth, never taking a drag. Instead, he used the gesture to simply cover his mouth while he whispered to Nono. She would answer with different hand gestures to point out the best path.

Sasuke, Hayate, and Anko walked ahead of Kueri and Nono until they walked past the village gates. It was at that point that Nono took the lead but Kueri maintained the rear. The group moved quickly for ten minutes before Kueri told them all to stop. It was then that the Anbu squad decided to cut them off. But Kueri simply smirked at them and looked up into the sky.

Sasuke noticed storm clouds coming in. A few flashes of lightning were seen and Kueri took in a deep breath.

"I'm ready to dance if you are," Kueri said and smirked at the stone shinobi.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," said the Anbu captain.

Nono told Hayate and the others to get back behind her to give Kueri a wide berth.

Two Anbu quickly attacked using earth style Jutsu but all Kueri did was flick his wrist. Lightning came down between them and stopped the combined earth Jutsu. The Anbu captain quickly flashed hand signs for a fire Jutsu but he was in the wrong position. A strong gust of wind produced by the storm blew in the stone shinobi direction. Kueri smiled widely.

"Looks like the weather favors us over you," Kueri said smoothly. Then he clapped his hands and said, "Boryaku."

"Your luck is about to run out," said the Anbu captain and then turned against his comrades.

Before anyone could question what the heck had happened, Kueri looked over his shoulder and said, "We move now. The storm will cover our scent but we need to be out of the Land of Earth before nightfall."

"Did you mess with their minds?" Anko asked once they had been traveling for a couple of hours.

"Boryaku," Kueri said loud enough for all of them to hear. "It's a technique which purpose is to turn opponents against each other. It takes time for it to take effect but the end result is worth it."

"Takes time? That's not what we saw," Sasuke said with a slight frown.

"As soon as they began to shadow us, I began to whisper in their ears," Kueri said with a smirk and looked in Nono's direction. "Nono might be a beautiful woman but do you really believe that I was confiding all my darkest secrets when we had just met?"

Nono chuckled at that. Anko snorted. Sasuke and Hayate's eyes opened a fraction wider. They had wondered if Kueri knew Nono previously and was simply filling her in on what was happening back in Konoha. But to know now that he was already setting a technique in motion had taken them by surprise.

"And the lightning?" Anko said curiously.

Kueri smirked in her direction. "I have a lighting affinity which I took advantage of to direct the lightning from the storm clouds where I needed it. It was simple luck that the weather was so compliant. However, it does help to excel in Tenmon." Because of the confused look on Anko's face, Kueri decided to elaborate. "It's the ninja art of understanding and using natural weather as a weapon in order to weaken or defeat your enemy."

"Interesting," Anko said with a small smirk.

They pushed themselves until they were well out of the Earth's borders before they finally rested for the night. Kueri knew he had given his team a good lead and didn't think they had to worry about pursuers. Nevertheless, he wasn't about to take any chances. As soon as day broke, they were on the move again. It took them two days before they made it back to the village with Nono in tow. Anbu met them at the gates to escort them to the Hokage's office for a debriefing. Kueri thought that it was odd to have Anbu waiting for them but when the Hokage dismissed them after their initial report and kept Nono in his office, Kueri realized that the situation in Konoha had become worse.

* * *

Naruto was awake when Sasuke walked into the apartment. It took a moment for him to realize that Kabuto wasn't there. Naruto stood up as soon as Sasuke made it into the living and gestured that they go into the bedroom. The two sat side by side on Naruto's bed and entered their mindscape.

"What happened to Kabuto?"

"Inoichi did his mind reading Jutsu. The Hokage placed him with Kinoe after that. Kakashi and I still make our rounds. But Kabuto showed the Hokage a different side to ROOT. It turned out that Danzo was using ROOT to intimidate and exploit families, including the orphanage, to basically kidnap children and forced them to join ROOT. At which point the kids simply wanted a purpose and to be useful to someone. Danzo becomes more than just their leader. Especially since he's the only one they remember from their childhood. These kids were trained under harsh conditions; forced to grow up as siblings then ordered to kill one another. The victor becoming a member of ROOT. As if that wasn't enough, a list of prospected children was found. Most of which were taken from their families and inserted into the orphanage from a young age. Usually when their one or two. Nono and Kabuto were special cases. Nono was taken into ROOT as an adult so she didn't undergo the training. It was also the reason why she was allowed to retire but then she was forced to return when Danzo decided he needed her expertise. Kabuto was taken from the orphanage and sent out to his first mission with limited training. But Kabuto had volunteered when he overheard a conversation between Danzo and Nono. The details of the conversation sent the Hokage into a fit of rage. I think everyone within a five-mile radius felt his killer intent until Kakashi sent word to Kushina so that she could stop by his office and calm him down. He's been waiting for Nono so that he could find out more about the organization and what they had done from a non-ROOT loyalist." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "It's almost as if everything Danzo did was well-known even by the clan heads but since he was good at coercing, no one stopped him or even complained about what was happening. The Third basically turned a blind eye and so did the council elders. The Hokage couldn't claim to be ignorant of ROOT or their training methods, but it was clear that he wasn't aware of the finer details."

"What's he planning to do about it now? Danzo is dead and ROOT has already been disbanded?"

"He's holding a meeting. He was just waiting for Nono's return. So I imagine that it will be held tomorrow. I've already been asked to sit in to represent the Uzumaki clan. I'm sure you'll be asked to be there along with all the members of T and I, just in case the knowledge that the Hokage has been made privy to is questioned."

"You don't think he's taking it too far? Whatever has been done has already been done?"

"Except for the fact that Kabuto had a hit on him," Naruto said with a shrug. Sasuke nodded. "I think what he's really trying to accomplish is to remove certain people from their seats of power. The Hokage is almost certain, even if there is no clear evidence, that the order to go after Kabuto came from the council. There wasn't any other team, aside from yours and mine, that had any pursuers."

"How did you know that my team had been made moments after arrival?"

"Kueri sent a message via a summon that Anbu was trailing him right away. Kueri is an unknown entity outside the village and has only recently surfaced within the village. That only happened because Orochimaru defected from the village leaving nine victims in his wake. It wasn't possible for him to be recognized right away unless the Stone knew who they were looking for. When the elders found out you were going out on a mission, they inquired about it through underhanded means."

"Was it really Nono and Kabuto they were after or you and me?" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Even though he didn't say it, the Hokage must've come to that same conclusion. But everything else he found out makes it difficult to say for sure."

"It could simply be coincidence or they were trying to kill two targets with the same stone," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "Is their removal from the council going to be up by vote?"

Naruto nodded.

"I see."

* * *

 _ **A/N: It's shorter than most chapters but it was necessary to end it here.**_


	27. Chapter 27

Minato Namikaze stood at the front of a conference room in which he had arranged a meeting to discuss pressing matters. Convened on his right were Kueri, Ibiki, Sasuke, and Mawashi. Next to them was the Anbu commander, Ro, and Ne. Behind Minato stood his elite guard. Sitting to his left was Lord Third, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and Shinku Yuhi. Gathered before the Hokage were heads of clan including Naruto who represented the Uzumaki clan, civilian representatives, and the heads of various departments that Konoha depended on, which included Keiri —one of the caretakers of the Konoha Orphanage.

Minato had explained the purpose of the meeting without any reservations. The entire room was quiet as they processed what they had heard. They were all aware of Danzo's backhanded manipulations and felt indignant when they heard everything in detail. Especially those who had dealt with him in person. But it was just as their current Hokage had said, Danzo did as he pleased since he had the Third's, the council's, and ROOT as backing. What could they have done?

"Minato, what is the real reason you have brought all this out to light? Danzo has been dead for months now and the remaining ROOT operatives, as I've heard, have made significant progress in their rehabilitation."

"I am not only aware of that but am very happy that it was possible," Minato said and sighed. He gave the Third a stern look. "I am not questioning what you did during your time in office. You became Hokage in the midst of the First Shinobi War and the Third Shinobi War is still fresh on all our minds. You protected the village and made it thrive under your watch. All those present in this room are grateful. And I am also aware that there is continued unrest between the nations. We all have to take missions in which we have to take risks and make difficult choices. However, when I took office, the war was over. The age requirements for the Academy have changed. Not only to enter but also to graduate. For one simple reason, we want to protect our children from having to take the same risks we take and from having to make the difficult decisions we face as shinobi. It is difficult as an adult; I can't imagine what it is like for a child. We make exceptions for those who are proficient but even then, we are careful when assigning missions to them. But never have we asked our children who are training to become shinobi to kill their brother. Nor do we forcibly take them from their homes. _THAT_ is what the crux of the matter is. When did it become acceptable for citizens and shinobi alike to give up their children and send them directly to their deaths?

"My son is two years old and I will not give him up simply to throw his life away as if it was worth nothing. Danzo was taking these children and rearing them for slaughter. Those who successfully killed their brother and shut off their emotions were accepted into ROOT. Those who were able to do so survived and those who couldn't conform to his requirements were disposed of. I was _NOT_ made aware of these training rituals when I took office. And I would have never approved of such treatment of our children. Something that my fellow shinobi were not aware of. Not only was Danzo allowed to kill our children in the name of the Hokage but he was also allowed to coerce any shinobi or citizen. Intimidating them with the mention of a battalion of ANBU he had at his disposal."

"I understand," the Third said and he had the decency to look ashamed. "I was not aware that Danzo was using my name for such vile means. Or yours for that matter. But I do have to accept fault in that I never asked for explanations. I was always under the assumption that Danzo made decisions solely for purpose to protect Konoha—"

"And that is exactly what he did!" Koharu said in anger. "Danzo always made Konoha the priority. For you, Minato, to be questioning how he protected the village from the shadows and his determination to keep the shinobi of our village to the highest caliber—"

"But the Hokage has made a valid point, Koharu," Homura told her carefully cutting her off when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Danzo was far too focused on the strength of the village over the other four nations that he strayed from the moral compass far more often than not. And unlike Hiruzen, we not only knew what he was doing we agreed with him. To the point of hiding what he did from the new Ho—"

"That's enough, Homura!"

"So you were aware that he coerced Nono, the warden of the orphanage, in order to force her into espionage once more? Using my name to force her hand? Not only that but he took a child who had never been trained properly and sent him to spy—"

"And what proof do you have—"

"I was there and can tell you exactly what he said!" Keiri said cutting off Koharu's protests.

Koharu sent her a murderous glare but refrained from talking further.

"He threatened to stop funding the orphanage if Mother didn't comply with his wishes. And she was very much needed to help not only with the children but to bring in extra revenue. She wasn't only the warden but was also the head of the medical corps. She gave everything to the orphanage and those kids! And Danzo took Kabuto in her stead. He was only seven at the time! But he was a genius that boy. He learned medical ninjutsu quickly so that he could help Nono. He wanted to make sure he wasn't the reason his brothers and sisters went hungry. He was such a good boy. But Danzo was not satisfied with the boy and he came back for Mother once more saying that he would cut off our resources. He even claimed to have the Hokage's backing. Besides threatening the other children's lives," Keiri shuddered, "with that vile Orochimaru and the Aburame that was always with him." She sniffed and blew her nose in a handkerchief she pulled out of her pocket.

"We suffered greatly after she and Kabuto were forced to spy for Danzo. But Kanpu and I were too fearful to ask the Hokage for additional funding and we made end meets the best we could. If we would've known that the Hokage was not okay with the way Danzo was threatening us and forcing our hand, we would've asked for help."

Keiri sat down and blew her nose once more. A few other people spoke up about situations similar to those that the orphanage was subjected to. And from the look on Koharu and Homura's faces, it was apparent that they had been aware of every incident. The Third only managed to look more shamefaced with every person who spoke. To the point that it seemed he had shrunk a couple of inches.

Tatsuma Aburame made an appearance alongside Nono. They too spoke of what they knew of Danzo's underhanded methods. Tatsuma even produced a list of prospected children that Danzo wanted to integrate into ROOT. A few of which had already been taken from their families and placed in the orphanage until the time came that Danzo would need them.

Minato once again spoke up. He apologized for what Danzo had done since he became Hokage and reassured those in attendance that he was not made aware of any of the happenings. He said he was working hard to undo all that Danzo did. He mentioned the rehabilitation of the ROOT Anbu and reuniting a few children with their families. He then reestablished under the vote of all those present, the age of enrollment and graduation from the Ninja Academy.

"We are shinobi but that doesn't mean we have to kill our children. And I don't want a repeat of what Danzo did if a war were to arise again or if for some reason I would no longer be able to stay in office. For that I ask you to please ensure that it doesn't happen again," Minato said and took the time to look at every individual who was sitting before him. "Since the Third was not aware of what Danzo was doing from the shadows, I ask that you not hold those actions against him. But I do expect Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado to step down from their seats on the council. I'm sure you two will agree that it is time for a new generation to take those seats. We have seen the difference Shinku Yuhi's approach within the council has benefitted the village..."

"You cannot be serious, Minato," Koharu said appalled.

Homura once more placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is time for us to step down. I'm sure that they will not forget us as old relics but come to us if the need were to arise. I thank you, Lord Fourth. You are doing a great service to the village."

Homura stood and made his way to the back of the room with as much grace as possible. Koharu showed how angry she was at the treatment she was receiving. She turned to the Third for help but he simply shook his head at her. It was out of his hands. He wasn't too happy with what Minato was doing but he did agree that it was time for a new generation to prove their mettle. The will of fire had to be passed on. Koharu huffed and mumbled as she made her way to the door, which she threw open and slammed on her way out.

Minato sighed and shook his head.

"I would like you to decide —by vote if necessary— who you would like to take their place on the council. I have two names in mind…"

"Why don't you tell us who you were considering and we can decide whether or not we agree with your choices," Shikaku said calmly and the others in the room nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Minato said and gestured for Kueri Sando, the current head of T and I, and Rai Mihara, a jonin who proved her worth in the intelligence division during the last shinobi war. Kueri at thirty-two was still considered young but there was no mistaking the vast experience he had reading people and situations. Rai at the age of forty-four was a veteran kunoichi and sharp as a razor. And they were both well known to keep their cool under duress.

"I motion that we install Kueri Sando and Rai Mihara as our newest council members," Shikaku said after careful consideration.

"I second that motion," Inoichi said quickly.

"Why don't we take a vote, all those in favor…"

"Aye!" was heard unanimously.

"Anyone opposed?" Minato said with a slight smirk.

Everyone chuckled but no one voted against the decision.

"The ayes have it."

"Does this mean I'll get new digs?" Kueri joked.

"I didn't," Shinku said so low that almost no one heard him. But Minato and Kueri chuckled.

"We are all happy to have you both on the council, I am sure that your collaboration with the Hokage will be invaluable," Shikaku said on behalf of those present.

"Oh, I don't know," Rai said with a small smile. "I know I'm up to the challenge but I don't think Kueri will be able to handle it. He might find it too mundane."

"Perhaps," Kueri allowed. "If there were only men surrounding me but with a lovely face such as your own in our midst, I doubt I'd find our discussions uninteresting."

"Alright you two, have a seat. Don't make us regret our decision," Minato said good-naturedly and the audience chuckled. He then proceeded to open the floor to any questions that may be on the minds of his fellow shinobi before he adjourned the meeting.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Short chapter but easier to edit and it makes it faster to post. I have wanted this to happen since Danzo's arrest but I knew I had to wait until certain things lined up. Nono/Kabuto incident made it happen sooner. There are still a few pending situations: Orochimaru, Obito, Black Zetsu, White Zetsu, Yagura/Hidden Mist, Nagato/Konan, Uchiha, and a few others. I didn't write them in any particular order.**_

 _ **As a side note, I use grammarly for a quick check when I edit chapters. When I came to the word 'Yuhi's', its spell-check wanted to change it to Yuri's. Hmm. Wonder if it was referring to Yuri on Ice... :D**_


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto was waiting by the village gates waiting for one of the legendary Sannin who was to arrive that day. Minato had asked that he be taken directly to his office before the man became distracted. But deep down inside, Naruto was overly excited to see the man once again. His previous life had been long and had spanned generation after generation —exactly what expected of an Uzumaki. Even after watching all his friends his age and the older shinobi slowly pass on to the next life, he never forgot the time he spent training with Jiraiya. Meeting him again after so long made goose bumps rise on the back of his neck. Besides his bond with Sasuke, one of his other strongest bonds was with the man who helped him further his potential by teaching him a part of his legacy. Something that Kakashi had not planned on doing at the time. As Naruto grew older, he understood more what that meant. The level of trust that he was given from the very beginning by being added to the summoning contract on the first day of training, well —the thought of it itself had Naruto swallowing hard. Because no one, not even Iruka had trusted him wholeheartedly from the get go. And his bond with Jiraiya only got stronger and stronger from that moment onward.

As soon as Naruto felt the familiar chakra approach the village, he took a deep breath to settle his emotions. He had already seen so many people from the past, some he had met when he was young and others he had always wanted to meet. After two years, he became accustomed to being surrounded by ghosts of the past. But he never expected this reaction at the simple act of knowing who he was about to see. He closed his eyes and tried to meditate to alleviate all the nervous energy. He was being silly after all. It was simply Jiraiya, and he hadn't behaved this way when seeing his parents for the first time in the flesh since he had never been able to in his past life. Well, maybe it was a similar feeling. Except that this time around there was some sort of anticipation instead of it simply happening. He drew in another breath and felt better. He was a shinobi after all and being in control of one's emotions was imperative. Something he didn't learn until after the Fourth Shinobi War. But now he had an entire lifetime of experience. He released the breath he had been holding and looked up in time to see Jiraiya walk through the village gates.

"Master Jiraiya! Welcome back!" Kumade Toriichi said with great enthusiasm from his post on guard duty.

"It's good to be back," Jiraiya said nonchalantly while taking in the scene before him. ' _Is that an Uchiha on guard duty?'_

Inabi Uchiha nodded in acknowledgment to the Sannin.

"Is this a new security measure I'm not aware of?" Jiraiya asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, this is enforced voluntary guard duty by a member of the Military Police Force," Inabi bit out then crossed his arms across his chest.

"Huh," Jiraiya said a bit confused. If that wasn't an oxymoron, he wasn't a toad sage. "I see. Well then, carry on."

"Of course, sir!" Kumade said overzealous. Inabi rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Master Jiraiya, I was sent by the Hokage to escort you to the tower," Naruto said not being able to stand the fact that Jiraiya hadn't even looked in his direction.

"Oh, really?" Jiraiya said with a grin and was about to ask something when he was suddenly teleported to the Hokage's office in a blink of an eye.

"Woah!" Jiraiya said looking around confused. He looked over at Naruto then at Minato who was smiling behind his desk. "What in the world?"

"Jiraiya-sensei, good to see you!" Minato said with a sharp nod.

"Minato, who is this boy?" Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto. He was more than a little impressed by what he'd just done. He'd never been teleported that fast. Not even when he was summoned by Lord Fukasaku himself.

"This is Ashura Uzumaki—"

"Uzumaki?" Jiraiya said interrupting Minato. "An apprentice of yours?"

"He's part of my Elite Guard... but if you're talking about his teleportation technique. That's his own technique," Minato said lowering his voice. He didn't want to take credit where it wasn't due.

"Is that so…?"

"Now, Jiraiya, the reason I asked you to come back…"

But Naruto wasn't listening to them. He was having a hard time controlling his emotions and the need to rush forward to hug the man. He'd give anything to train with him and maybe fight alongside him. To think he'd best affected. He closed his eyes and breathed as calmly as possible. When he opened them again, Jiraiya was staring right at him.

"Minato, do you mind if I steal him from you?"

"Uh, I suppose not," Minato said and looked over at Naruto who was staring at his sensei wife-eyed. "But what are you thinking?"

"I've been following Orochimaru closely. And he led me to a group of mercenaries that seem to be more than they really are…" he turned to look at Minato. "It's a group made up of S-class missing nin. I'm not really sure what they're planning. But it's got to be something big to have so many high powered shinobi enlisted. So far of what I've seen, they work in pairs. And there is only a handful of them so far. The problem is that the boss sticks to the shadows and can slip in and out before I can get close. I mean I'm good at what I do. But...this little lad could come in handy."

"I see," Minato said and got up to place a silencing seal in the room after having the two ANBU who'd been in the shadows out of the room. "There's been some recent developments regarding the other villages. We're still sorting through what we've learned so far but if these mercenaries are involved, I can't help but think that a lot of trouble is coming our way. So you tell me, sensei, if anything we've learned is linked to this group." Jiraiya nodded. "What I'm about to tell you is classified information."

"I understand," Jiraiya said in the same serious tone Minato was using.

* * *

Jiraiya was walking down the hallway with Naruto who had agreed with an encouraging nod from Minato to become his apprentice. But Jiraiya wanted to get a bite to eat and rest before he started training Naruto the following day. Naruto mentioned the ramen shop and Jiraiya readily agreed.

"So, who are you really?" Jiraiya asked in a serious tone once they were outside of the tower.

"Uh, what?" Naruto said nervously as he eyed the older man.

"There's something about you that makes me feel like I know you," Jiraiya said as he scratched his chin. "From what Minato said, you've only been in the village a little over two years, right?"

"Um," Naruto said and nodded. "Uh huh."

"And you already knew how to do the teleportation Jutsu and you were how old?"

"Uh, um, I don't know," Naruto began counting on his fingers. "Nine, I guess. Cos I'm eleven now."

"Are you really?"

"Uh huh." Naruto gulped.

"And you can already do what you do?" Jiraiya said and scratched his cheek. "I don't buy it. I've known people who were considered geniuses and prodigies at a young age. And you know what they have in common?" Naruto shook his head. "They weren't idiots."

"Hey! You stupid old man!" Naruto said angrily waving his hands about.

Jiraiya burst out laughing. But Naruto kept grumbling.

"Ah, don't take it that way. It's a good thing that you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Those geniuses and prodigies might learn fast and are able to fight extremely well but when it comes to their hearts…" Jiraiya shook his head sadly. "They go about things without feeling. Idiots, on the other hand, they let their hearts lead them. If you can manage to keep your heart even with all we have to do, that's a sign of an honest to goodness great shinobi. Like me."

"Yeah, right," Naruto said with a pout.

"Mark my words, kid. You'll be one of the great ones," Jiraiya said and smiled at him. Naruto stood a little prouder and grinned. "Now how 'bout that ramen?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

 _ **Sorry, it's been awhile. And this chapter is really short because I wanted to post at least a little something. This was very hard to write. I had started it and then there was a death in my family. Someone very very close to me. So you can imagine that it wasn't easy to continue this chapter. I had only written up until Naruto sees Jiraiya at the gate. And what really sucks is that something like this doesn't happen in real life. You will never see that person again. At least not in the flesh. Or in this life. I have my own beliefs about these things and such. And my life hasn't stopped because no matter what we keep living and we have to move forward. But writing is hard especially when you can identify yourself with the characters or whatever. Anyway. I haven't forgotten about the story.**_

I skipped Minato's explanations because they'd essentially be recaps. Minato needs Jiraiya's help to create a seal. And explained the recent development of the ROOT ANBU and the spies that were recalled. He forwent telling him about Orochimaru. Anything I left out of this chapter that is pertinent info I will add to the next. I just have to post this like this for now. I didn't even edit. So sorry. I'll fix it later... maybe


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Thank you for your kind words, they meant a lot. But even though the chapter was incomplete, I'm glad I posted it. Having done so motivated me to continue. So maybe the beginning of this chapter starts off a little awkward—or at least it felt like it to me—but I think the story is back on track. Between chapter twenty-seven and twenty-eight there was a slight time skip and it's sort of explained in this one. I had to go back and re-read a lot of the story so that I knew where in the timeline I was and what had recently happened, of course, but I noticed that there is a lot of editing that needs to be done to the beginning chapters—mostly in the dialogue. But I'm going to try to finish the story first before I go back to clean up the older chapters._

* * *

"What's with that goofy grin?"

Sasuke and Naruto were walking in the village looking for someplace to eat that wasn't ramen. Naruto had readily agreed to eat whatever Sasuke wanted and that had already raised a red flag in his mind but the fact that Naruto was grinning even though their immediate future didn't include ramen, well, it was weird, to say the least.

"Wha- uh, heh," Naruto said and grinned even wider. "Jiraiya, the sannin, came into town today."

Sasuke gave him a cursory glance. But he understood that Naruto was using the man's name and title just in case someone was listening. Though with time, it had become increasingly easier for them to maintain their new personas even when they spoke to each other through their shared mindscape in their original form. But Sasuke listened intently as Naruto let him know that Jiraiya was taking him on as an apprentice. After which, he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke understood that he hadn't asked and nodded.

It seemed like history was repeating itself at least when it came to who their teachers were. The fact that Naruto's first sensei was a Hyuga was still baffling but seeing that Minato and Jiraiya both had taken him on as a student was making it easier for Naruto to use his old techniques without raising any questions. Sasuke's only wished that the Sexy Jutsu didn't come back into his arsenal.

"When are you going to start training?"

"As far as I know, tomorrow," Naruto said with a slight shrug.

He wouldn't be in the Hokage's office to be in the know of anything that would be happening and it would be up to Sasuke to make sure they were both aware of current events. But at least it seemed that any in village conflicts had been taken care of now that there was a new council. But it still left some lingering questions about their retrieval missions.

"Ashura!"

Naruto looked up at the sound of his name being called out. He searched the crowd and saw a gray head bouncing up towards him.

"Ashura," Kabuto said once he reached him. He was a little dirty with leaves in his hair. And there was a boy that was a little older accompanying him.

"Hey there, Kabuto!" Naruto said with a grin. "Where are you coming from?"

"Urushi and I were training," Kabuto said happily.

Kabuto had been back in Konoha for close to a month now and after the council meeting where a few of Danzo's exploits had been exposed and both Nono and Kabuto had been debriefed, there was no longer any reason for Kabuto to be kept in hiding. And since the boy had never undergone official training, Minato had enrolled him into the academy alongside Urushi who lived in the orphanage as well. Nono didn't see any reason why they couldn't be trained to serve their village in a controlled setting and was glad to hear that Kabuto wouldn't be sent out on any more dangerous missions. However, it had taken some time for Nono to believe that Kabuto was who he said he was. Luckily, the evidence of Danzo slowly making her forget what the boy looked like had been presented to her. She hadn't taken it well but with a little help from a therapist she was able to accept the truth for what it was and trust not only her Hokage but Keiri that the boy was Kabuto. And with tears in her eyes and in Kabuto's, she finally embraced the boy. It didn't take long after that for her to take her place at the orphanage once more and for Kabuto to be reunited with his orphan siblings.

"That's great! I bet you're both hungry," Naruto said and Kabuto and Urushi both nodded in unison. "Indra and I are getting a bite to eat. Want to join us?"

"Uh," Kabuto said and looked away embarrassed.

Kabuto did want to eat with him because he considered him a friend but he wanted to be back at the orphanage to see Mother too. He'd been away for three years and even though he'd been back for some time, he still felt like he needed to be around her as much as possible.

"We can't, but thank you," Urushi said quickly seeing Kabuto's dilemma. "Mother is waiting for us back at the orphanage. She always has food waiting for us."

"Oh, well, that's great," Naruto said cheerfully. "I'll see you around, Kabuto."

"Yeah, okay!" Kabuto said with a grin and Urushi grabbed hold of his arm to get him going.

"Cute kid," Naruto said as he watched them run off.

Sasuke snorted and began to walk away. Naruto hurried to catch up and they walked towards the first stall they saw.

* * *

"It's been awhile since you've come to see me. I get so lonely here," Orochimaru said with a slight pout and a soft sigh.

Sasuke eyed him warily and then looked around the space provided for him to work. One wall was completely made of glass reinforced by some Jutsu or other. But it was how personnel in T and I kept a close eye on what he was doing. The chakra restraining seal on his person was still in effect so there was no reason for anyone to believe that he would get out or use a Jutsu to help him escape. As far as Sasuke knew, Orochimaru couldn't even use a summoning.

"I had imagined that the cadavers were enough company for you," Sasuke said in a monotone voice as he continued his visual perusal of what Orochimaru was working on.

"Well, they are fascinating. But I do need some form of interaction before I go completely insane. That would be such of waste of my intellect, don't you agree?"

"Are you implying that the incident where you manipulated ten young souls to follow you to their deaths was executed compos mentis?"

"Well, their deaths were unfortunate but not completely foreseen. I would've never known that there was only a ten percent chance of survival without experimentation, of course. But their sacrifices were greatly valuable so that I could—"

"Enough."

Sasuke didn't want to hear more about his experiments or how he would tweak the curse so that his victims would survive. It was a subject that he was too closely involved in and would rather not have the reminder.

"Ah, I forgot that Anko was your teammate. I didn't take you as one with a soft heart, Indra."

Sasuke simply eyed the man and didn't respond.

"Hmm," Orochimaru said looking at the boy intently. "Did you really just come in for a visit? I'm honored that you would do so. I guess there's a place for one such as I in that soft heart of yours."

"Think what you will," Sasuke said and looked over at the recent cadaver. "Did you find out anything useful from your recent autopsy?"

"This one was a special case. The chart says he died of natural causes. But what I discovered…" Orochimaru trailed off when he saw the young man looking over the chart. "He had bacteria in his lungs. I believe that's what killed him."

"His ribs were broken…?"

"Fractured. But he wasn't struck during a fight. He fractured his ribs in a coughing fit I believe. He has lots of scarring in his lungs due to ruptured tissue. And I saw signs of irritation of the phrenic, vagus, and intercostal nerves that all lead me to believe he had coughing fits for a prolonged amount of time. But he was never treated correctly. As to the reason why the doctor had him down for a natural death is a little odd. But there was no way for them to know what was really happening within his body unless the patient was truthful about his symptoms and a biopsy had been performed. The bacteria in question is quite serious. His family, friends, teammates and anyone who had close contact with him in the past year should be brought in for a check up in order to surmise if they have the bacteria as well. If they do, it may be contagious."

"Is it curable?"

"I'm not sure. I would need to conduct some tests."

"What do you need?"

Orochimaru looked at him while he thought. The desperation he heard in the young man's tone didn't escape him, however.

"A sterile environment, some test subjects, and a helping hand."

"Test subjects?"

"Animals will do," Orochimaru said with a small smirk. "But I would also need cages and many more supplies."

"Compile a list and I'll see what I can do."

"Very well."

They looked at one another for a moment before Sasuke looked away. He took a breath and turned to look at Orochimaru again.

"I'll come back for the list."

Orochimaru watched him go and smiled before he turned back towards the cadaver he had been working on and chuckled.

"Interesting."

Sasuke had initially gone to see the man to inform him that Jiraiya was in town. He was hoping they'd talk so that Orochimaru may open up on the Akatsuki but then he thought better of it since it wasn't likely that the man would open up about the organization he'd joined when he fled the village. Orochimaru was more interested in preservation than selling out potential allies. He may have opened up a little about ROOT but that was once he found out Danzo was dead. Otherwise, he may have remained tight lipped just in case Danzo would find a way to escape. Not to mention that the autopsy Orochimaru had done had reminded Sasuke of Itachi's illness.

Sasuke didn't know what had killed Itachi but it was definitely not natural causes. From what Obito had told him at another point in time, Itachi had been sick for some time. Only staying alive long enough to die at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke tightened his fists when the memory assaulted his mind. If Orochimaru could figure out how to save someone from the bacteria that killed his latest subject, he may be able to help Itachi down the line. And that was more important to Sasuke than whatever hints he could send the Hokage about the Akatsuki.

 _A soft heart?_ Sasuke scoffed. No, it was a selfish one on most days and a cold one on good days.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked up to meet Jiraiya's gaze.

It hadn't escaped his senses that the people who lived in the house they were walking up to just happened to be Kushina and her two-year-old son. He'd never been to the house and felt a little nervous about being around Kushina for a prolonged period of time.

"The Uzumaki's were known for their skill in fuinjutsu and Kushina has vast knowledge in the art. Needless to say, we came here to take advantage of her expertise," Jiraiya said and knocked on the door.

That meant they were going to be there awhile. Naruto bit back a groan.

"Jiraiya!" Kushina greeted with a grin and then looked down. Her grin widened when she saw his companion. "Ashura! It's good to see you again!" Kushina swept in and gave him a quick hug. "Come on in! Minato told me you'd be stopping by, Jiraiya, but he didn't mention you'd bring my nephew, you know," she said with a giggle. "Oh, I hope it's alright with you that I call you my nephew." Naruto nodded numbly. "Oh, wonderful! I was just so happy that there was another Uzumaki in the village—"

"Kushina," Jiraiya said sternly.

"Huh. What?"

"We have something serious to discuss, not that we mind your bubbly personality," Jiraiya said with a chuckle when he noticed her frown. "But seriously, all pleasantries aside, the sooner we figure out this seal, the safer the village will be. And that includes your son and your nephew here."

Naruto gulped but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that Kushina's hair had slightly begun to rise.

"You're absolutely right, you know," Kushina said and took a deep breath. Her hair settled back down and she grinned eerily. "Nothing will make me happier than to see that—"

"Kushina," Jiraiya said quickly to stop her tirade before it was too late. Naruto noticed that Jiraiya took a step back and swallowed again. "You're scaring the kids."

"Right," Naruto mumbled sarcastically elongating the word, "the _kids_."

Kushina chuckled and told them to have a seat at the table where her two-year-old son was having a snack. He'd been so engrossed with his animal crackers and babbling to himself that he didn't notice the company until they sat down and Kushina set a teapot and teacups abruptly on the table with a loud clang making her guests cringe.

"Pop-pop!" the toddler said happily.

"Hey there, short-stuff! How's my godson today?"

"Um," he scrunched up his nose in thought. He tilted his head a little and then he smiled. "Happy!"

"That's good to hear," Jiraiya said with a smile. "Now don't mind us, Naruto. We need to talk about some highly important things."

"Im-poe-tant," he said carefully. "Why im-poe-tant?"

"Because the safety of the village is in our hands," Jiraiya said dramatically.

"Say-fee of villadge?" the toddler questioned with a deep frown. "I poe-tect villadge. My job, not yours! My daddy said so."

"You're wrong, Naruto," Jiraiya said sternly. "Protecting the village is the job of all shinobi not just yours. Including me, your mom, and Ashura here."

The toddler looked at Naruto and smiled brightly. "Hi!"

"Uh, hi there!" Naruto said awkwardly.

"You fwend?"

"Uh," Naruto scratched his head and looked at Kushina who smiled and nodded encouragingly. "I'd say we're more like cousins?"

"That's right, you know," Kushina said and turned to look at Jiraiya. "What was the seal you were working on?"

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. While Kushina looked over the contents and Jiraiya explained what he needed the seal to do, the two year old decided to tell Naruto his latest adventure that included a lion and a bear and him dying because no one was around to help. Naruto laughed nervously as he watched his younger self recreate his murder by animal crackers enthusiastically.


	30. Chapter 30

"Indra, I'm glad you were able to make it, follow me," Fugaku said and made his way into Naka Shrine.

Sasuke followed Fugaku's lead but was confused as to the reason why he'd wanted to meet with him at Naka Shrine of all places. Fugaku had caught up to him when he was leaving the Hokage Tower with Inoichi. Sasuke had relayed Orochimaru's request to the Hokage and told added why he thought it would be a good idea to allow Orochimaru his experiment if the end result was to save the lives of not only the villagers but Shinobi who had rare illnesses that medical ninja or even civilian doctors couldn't cure. Minato said he'd look into the request and make the necessary plans but that it would take some time. It was when they were heading back to the Intelligence Building that Sasuke agreed to meet with Fugaku after his shift. Fugaku had seemed more serious than in other occasions but other than that Sasuke couldn't even guess the man's mood.

They walked into the main hall towards the right to the seventh tatami mat. Fugaku removed the mat and after opening the entrance, they made their way below. They stood before the stone monument that Sasuke knew was full of lies. He looked at Fugaku from the corner of his eye and waited to see what the man would say. But he had a feeling that it couldn't be anything good.

"This stone tablet can only be read by wielders of the Sharingan. It has been passed down since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths through the generations of the Uchiha Clan. Using the Mangekyo Sharingan you can decipher more of the stone's text."

"Seeking balance, one god was divided into yin and yang; these opposing two acting together are granted all that pertains to destiny..." Sasuke read aloud just to humor Fugaku and then tightened his lips.

"The destiny of mankind was left to us, the Uchihas."

Sasuke didn't utter a word waiting to see where Fugaku was taking the conversation.

"I had forgotten our purpose and became complacent. I allowed the words of a child to influence me and erred in judgment. As the elders say, the Uchiha's should be the ones who lead not those who should be lead. And we are instead ridiculed with only a semblance of power within the village. The true power of our eyes could do so much more."

Sasuke looked at Fugaku and noticed something was off with his chakra.

"You're under a genjutsu," Sasuke said and jumped back.

Fugaku didn't move. He was simply staring ahead. Sasuke took in a deep breath and focused. Fugaku turned around to look at him and their eyes locked.

"I'm not under a genjutsu. I'm simply beside myself with rage," Fugaku said in a low voice.

Sasuke frowned slightly but scanned Fugaku's body once again to check his chakra flow.

"Let me show you what would happen if I decided to go against the village," Fugaku said and trapped Sasuke in a Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke saw the clan meeting in the same room he was standing in order to plan a coup. He didn't want to see what would happen, he'd already lived it. But it wasn't what he'd lived at all. No, what he was seeing was the entire clan readying themselves for war and pressuring Fugaku to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to unleash the Nine-tails. Fugaku couldn't stand up against the clan on his own, even though he tried to convince them that they were going about it the wrong way. He asked for more time so that he could train another wielder of the Mangekyo Sharingan but the clan called out for Shisui and Indra.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. It would all happen again. It wasn't Itachi who would act as a double agent; no, it would be him. And Shisui would help him. Itachi was still too young and even though Shisui was as well, he was already well known as Shisui the teleporter. And they had Ashura on their side, who could go toe to toe with Minato. But the three of them would turn against Fugaku leaving him no choice but to summon the Nine-tails.

Sasuke let out a shout of despair. He didn't want to see anymore. This couldn't be their future. He broke free of the Tsukuyomi. And without his knowledge had activated his Rinnegan.

Fugaku took a step back and gasped.

"Impossible!" Fugaku said and shook his head as if that would change what he was seeing. "You have the Rinnegan!"

Sasuke had to think fast.

"You! Who are you?!"

"Father, you know who I am!" Sasuke said angrily. He closed his eyes and put his head down. "I am the offspring of that man. The one you wish to follow."

"No!" Fugaku said and gritted his teeth. "I do not follow him. Did you not see? The clan follows him and as their leader. I will have no choice... It might be true that destiny was left in our hands, but the tablet says we are only one-half. I believe this village is the other half. The Senju and the Uchiha—together—formed this village and the other nations followed suit. But the clan," Fugaku took a shuddering breath, "they don't want to see reason. And they're angry that you came here and further strayed me from their goals."

"You are their leader," Sasuke told him looking up from his lashes. "You have to find a way to make them see reason."

"Someone is getting in the way. I don't know who it is, but he's inciting the clan. They agree to what I say during our meetings, but then they change their minds and become angry all over again. I'm at my wit's end."

Fugaku fell to his knees and bent his head at his shoulders.

"They are stubborn and close their minds to reason."

"You are not alone, father," Sasuke said as he knelt down and placed a hand on the man's shoulders. "Remember your vision. Instead of forcing us to stand against you, ask us to help you. Together we can figure out who is inciting the clan. But you need to trust us. Ashura will help, and we can ask others for help as well. You don't need to rely on the help of children. Remember, to the Hokage the entire village is his family. That includes the Uchiha clan. And if you ask him for discretion, he'll keep his word."

Fugaku didn't answer verbally, but he did shake his head.

"It doesn't mean you're weak. It requires a lot more strength to ask for help than it does to do things on your own."

"You don't speak like a child," Fugaku said and looked up. "I always forget how much you've already seen. And something tells me, that there's a lot you are not saying." Then he began to chuckle. "You're a lot like Itachi. He has never acted like a child. He has a far greater understanding of the world around us than I do and I'm the boy's father. That boy… he'll make a great leader if the clan survives."

Sasuke helped Fugaku up and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were back to black and Fugaku shook his head once more.

"The Rinnegan, how long have you had it?"

Sasuke didn't answer because he figured that the less he said the better it would be.

Fugaku sighed.

"Right," he said in a gruff tone. "You didn't even know about the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Fugaku went up to the wall behind the stone tablet. There was a section of the wall that opened up after Fugaku formed a few hand seals. Fugaku pulled out a scroll and sealed the wall once more.

"This is all the information the clan has about the Rinnegan," Fugaku said and handed the scroll over to Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I will take you up on your offer," Fugaku said and squared his shoulders. "I will ask to speak to the Hokage in private and I'll let you know what we decide to do." He sighed. "I really hope I'm doing the right thing."

"You are," Sasuke said resolutely. "I don't want your vision to befall."

"Then I will do what I must in order to stop it from transpiring."

"I don't think the clan will be happy if I come to one of your meetings, but please inform me when the next one is. I'll do what I can to help you find the instigator."

"I'll have Shisui send you a message before one will take place," Fugaku said and closed his eyes. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders and turned to look at Sasuke. "Thank you. I was under so much pressure that I couldn't see another way of handling the situation."

Sasuke didn't reply. He didn't know what he felt at that moment. The fact that the clan was far from being safe didn't settle right in his stomach.

"What's that face?" Fugaku said with a slight smile trying to undo the heaviness that still lingered in the air.

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to say what he felt.

"The clan's future rests on my shoulder. Simply because you chose to help doesn't make you equally responsible." Fugaku crossed his arms. "We are shinobi…"

"Those who endure," Sasuke finished his statement.

* * *

"Okay, so I showed you the hand signs. Now all you need to do is sign the summoning contract," Jiraiya told Naruto and unrolled the large scroll. "You need to sign it in your blood just like the names before you."

"Alright," Naruto said and pulled a kunai. He pierced the tip of his finger and transferred the blood to the other fingers. After he signed his name he placed the imprint of his fingers on the scroll.

"Now using the blood form the seals I showed you to summon a toad," Jiraiya said and eyed the boy skeptically. He wasn't sure if he'd manage it on his first try but either way, he leaned back just as the boy slammed his hand down.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared, a confused toad stood there and looked back and forth from Naruto to Jiraiya. Naruto grinned and waved.

"Jiraiya-boy, what's the meaning of this?"

"Lord Fukasaku, I am just as baffled as you are," Jiraiya said and looked over at Naruto. "I don't know how you managed to summon the Head but I couldn't be prouder. You did good kid. What do you think of my new student, Lord Fukasaku?"

"Your student, you say?" Fukasaku said and looked at the boy in question.

"That's right! If you saw what this boy could do…"

"What is your name boy?"

"Ashura Uzumaki!"

"And you've signed the summoning contract?"

"Yeah, that's right. Just a few moments ago."

"Jiraiya-boy," Fukasaku said without looking at the older man. "I need to borrow your student."

"Borrow my student? What for? We have a lot of ground to cover—"

"I need to take him to the Great Elder Toad," Fukasaku said cutting off Jiraiya. "The fact that he summoned me on his try is highly unprecedented and I want to see what he has to say about this."

"Fine." Jiraiya pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Come find me when you return, Ashura."

Jiraiya made his leave after conjuring up a gust of wind.

"Now then, I will reverse summon you back to Mount Myoboku and then I'll bring you back once you've talked to the Great Elder Toad," Fukasaku told him.

"Um, sure," Naruto said and scratched the back of his head.

Naruto was a little confused about the request but he had purposely summoned Fukasaku. He needed to be retrained as a Sage so that he could use that power openly. But why would Fukasaku direct him to the Great Elder Toad? It wasn't like there was a prophecy about him returning back in time, was there?

Fukasaku lead them to the Great Elder Toad.

"Great Elder, I wanted to introduce you to Ashura Uzumaki. He's Jiraiya-boy's student and was able to summon me on his try. I thought it be prudent to hear your take on the matter," Fukasaku said.

"Hiya!" Naruto said with a wave.

"Jiraiya-boy? Who is that again?"

Fukasaku was taken aback but answered regardless.

"He studied the Sage Arts here after he summoned himself here when he was a mere boy. You prophesied that his student would be the child of prophecy."

"Oh, I think I remember something like that. You haven't aged very much since the last time I saw you."

"No, no. This is his student, Ashura-boy."

"Hmm," the Great Elder Sage said as he looked at the boy in question. "No, I would guess you became younger. So you're using the name Uzumaki now, is it?"

"Uh, yes?" Naruto said a bit confused.

 _Could the Great Elder Toad sense that I'd come back in time? But then, why'd he ask about my clan name like I had a different one before? Maybe he still thinks I'm Jiraiya._

"Are you here to become a sage?"

"Um, well, I was brought here to be introduced to you, I think," Naruto said trying not to show his nervousness. But he smiled and chuckled under the wise stare of the monstrous toad.

"Fukasaku, my boy, I think you should train him. Something tells me he'll be a great candidate. And he'll do great things."

"You think so?"

The Great Elder Toad nodded and hummed.

"Well, if you think so then I'll do just that."

"Good," the Great Elder Toad said in satisfaction. Then he looked at Naruto once again. "I'd tell you to bring your brother but he's already signed a contract with the snakes. And with those eyes of his, he'll become very powerful indeed. Do you think your brother will succumb to the darkness this time around?"

"Um," Naruto said and scratched the back of his neck.

 _How did he know about my brother—er, Sasuke?_

"My brother wants the best for the village and the Shinobi world as a whole."

Fukasaku was confused as to the reason why the Great Elder Toad was talking to the boy as if he'd already met him before. But he figured it had something to do with a vision.

"Hmm, I see," the Great Elder Toad said. "Let us hope that the darkness in his heart doesn't overtake him again. You must become stronger to keep him in line."

"I will!" Naruto promised.

"Fukasaku, my boy, take him and train him now."

"Now?"

"Yes, you won't need but an hour at the most."

"An hour? Great Elder Toad, do you truly believe that is sufficient time?"

"Of course, I do. All he needs to do is speed up his training using shadow clones. With them, he can accomplish in one hour what it takes most people six months time to do."

"I see. Very well," Fukasaku said and gestured to Naruto to follow him. "Come along now, Ashura-boy. Your training begins now."

"Uh, sure, okay."

"Tell me, how many Shadow Clones do you think you can produce at once?" Fukasaku said once they were outside by the large stone statues.

"I'm not sure," Naruto lied. "I usually only make one."

"Well, I suggest that you make as many as you can if we're going to turn you into a sage in one hour."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Naruto began to gather his chakra. He closed his eyes in concentration and wondered how many he could safely make without the Nine-tails chakra to fall back on. But as he felt his power surge, he realized he could make as many as he had when he faced off that teacher that one time. With the Great Elder Toad's blessing, there was no need to hold back. He opened his eyes and performed the Jutsu.

"Is this enough!" two thousand Naruto's said at once.

Fukasaku stared in disbelief and then shook his head. Of course, the Great Elder Toad had never been wrong before. He shouldn't have expected anything less.

"I believe so. Well then, let's begin."

"Okay!"


	31. Chapter 31

It took three hundred shadow clones in order to learn how to gather nature energy using the toad oil. Naruto wished he could have sped that part up a bit but as it turned out, using as many clones as he was and stretching his chakra that thin, it did make it harder to gather only the nature energy needed without going overboard and turning into a toad. Though Fukasaku didn't let more than five shadow clones try it at a time since he couldn't keep an eye on more. But while he was doing that hundreds of shadow clones were entertaining the younger toads in many faux failed attempts at keeping still. But once he was able to absorb the sage chakra with his clones, he tried it without the oil. Training went smoothly after that. Once successful, Naruto trained in Frog Kumite with Fukasaku. The remaining shadow clones, once they had entered sage mode, sparred against one another until they all poofed out of existence after their sage chakra had depleted.

"Ashura-boy, the hour is almost up and there is only one more thing I need to show you," Fukasaku said and wiped his brow. He was more tired from having seen so many shadow clones training than from anything he had done himself.

Fukasaku had never thought it was possible for someone to learn the sage arts in such a short amount of time but he figured the boy was an exception. Although he didn't know what made the boy so special, he knew better than to try to get the answer from the Great Elder Toad. By the time he remembered who the boy was, he would probably forget that he had asked Fukasaku to train the boy in such a short amount of time. It was best to let it go, if it was important to know, he would know.

"Oh yeah, what else do you need to teach me, master toad?"

"It's not something I need to teach you, it's more something we need to practice in case you need my help in the midst of a battle," Fukasaku said looking up at the boy even though he'd kneeled so that he wasn't towering above Fukasaku.

"Alright, so what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

"I don't know how in the world you have so much energy even after conjuring up so many clones and all the training you've just undergone in such a short amount of time but nevermind that. Stand up, I'm going to jump up to your shoulder so that we can merge," Fukasaku said.

Naruto nodded and listened as Fukasaku explained why they needed to master merging. After they successfully merged and Fukasaku was able to draw in nature energy continuously for him, Fukasaku said the training was over.

"Um, master toad, wouldn't it be better to have a shadow clone or two gather nature energy for me rather than drag you into the midst of a battle? I mean, I get that you would do a better job at absorbing nature energy for me and would help me out tremendously but, um, what if you get hurt? I don't want to...you know, um, get you killed or something."

Naruto couldn't help but think about what he and Sasuke needed to do and the last thing he wanted was someone getting hurt in the process. The point was to change things for the better and keep as many people as they could safe from harm. This time around, there were a lot more precious people on the line.

"Well, that's highly unheard of but so was this training method. If you were anyone else, I would think it was impossible," Fukasaku said and smiled. "I do appreciate that you'd want to keep me out of harm's way but remember, I'm a Sage Master and not a weakling. And it will be an honor to fight alongside you, Ashura-boy."

"Heh, heh. I guess I forgot about that."

"You have a good heart and I've never trained anyone like you before. I know you'll be fine on your own. But I'm available anytime you wish."

"Thank you, master toad!" Naruto said and bowed.

"Alright, let's get you back to Jiraiya-boy." Fukasaku began to do the seals to send him back but stopped suddenly. "I don't know if it will be a good idea to tell Jiraiya-boy that you've surpassed him in the sage arts."

Naruto's eyes widened comically.

"Well, maybe we can just say I trained you for an hour and leave it at that."

"Um, sure. If that's what you want to do," Naruto said awkwardly.

He wasn't sure how Jiraiya would react either. Though he really did surpass him in his previous life, though this time around it felt like he cheated. Actually, he did cheat but whatever.

"Hmm, we'll play it by ear," Fukasaku said instead and together the two of them went back to Konoha—after a few preparations—to search for Jiraiya.

* * *

"Hehehe…"

"Jiraiya-boy!" Fukasaku said for the third time. "Stop your foolishness and listen up."

"Oh, Lord Fukasaku, that was a quick trip," Jiraiya said putting away his telescope that he was using to spy on unsuspecting women in a bathhouse from a roof a block away. "I thought I'd have more time for my, er, research."

"Nevermind that," Fukasaku said impatiently. "I have some important news regarding your student."

Jiraiya suddenly had a very serious expression and he rose to his full height from the squatting position he'd been in while conducting his, er, research.

"Tell me."

Jiraiya was staring at Naruto intently. And well, the gaze made him swallow and take a step back. Right then he decided it would definitely not be a good idea to let him know that he had surpassed him.

"The Great Elder Toad asked me to train him in the sage ar—"

"Of course, he did!" Jiraiya said with a boisterous chuckle. "I told you this one was special. For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell me he was the child of prophecy!" He chuckled again. "Wouldn't that have been something?"

"Eh?" Fukasaku said having been caught off guard. "The Great Elder Toad said nothing of the sort. But I must—"

"It's great news! Soon you'll be a toad sage just like me!"

Fukasaku shot an impatient glance at Naruto who simply chuckled nervously. Jiraiya had continued babbling excitedly.

"Jiraiya-boy!"

"Er, yes, Lord Fukasaku?"

"Oh, nevermind. I must be going now," Fukasaku said giving up. He didn't really want to give Jiraiya the news anyway. He tossed a huge scroll at Naruto who caught it easily. "Ashura-boy, don't hesitate to call us whenever you need. And don't worry about your clones, they're in good hands."

With that, Fukasaku performed a few seals and was gone.

"What was that about your clones?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Oh, um, The Great Elder Toad advised me to train with clones," Naruto said and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

He wasn't lying but he didn't think he should tell Jiraiya the entire truth. Not while he was alone with the man. Who knew how he'd react. And he wasn't ready for neither pride nor gloom.

"So I, um, left a few clones in Lord Fukasaku's care," Naruto said and shrugged.

There, he did it. And it was all true. Jiraiya couldn't catch a lie where there wasn't one.

"Is that so?" Jiraiya said and scratched his chin. "I should've thought of that."

"Uh, I think it had something to do with me personally. He mentioned something about me being an Uzumaki," Naruto said. Well, that was partly true but not enough to raise suspicions he supposed.

"I see," Jiraiya said pensively and then a small smile began to emerge. "You know, I think he may have seen the great potential you have. I wouldn't be surprised if you surpassed me one day."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. But with that done and over with, Jiraiya told him to get a move on. They had more training to do.

"You can't reach your true potential unless you work hard!"

"I can definitely do that," Naruto said with a wide grin.

* * *

By the time Naruto reached home, he walked in to see Sasuke sitting on the couch with a faraway look in his eyes. As Naruto closed the distance between them, he sensed his best-friends inner turmoil.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto said hesitantly.

Sasuke turned around to look at him but his eyes were narrowed and his forehead creased into a deep frown.

Naruto flinched and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The words of the Great Toad Sage came back to him then. Could it be possible for Sasuke's heart to darken again even after everything they'd been through?

"You bastard, you better not leave and make me chase you down again," Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. He looked down at his hands and balled them up.

"Not me, you idiot, but perhaps…"

"Wha—? But he's still a baby!"

Sasuke glared at him again but this time without the animosity he'd directed at him just moments ago.

"Well, he is!" Naruto said defensively and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Sit down, you idiot, before you say something else equally as stupid," Sasuke said looking away from Naruto's glare. When he didn't feel Naruto move, he sighed. "We should meditate."

"Oh, right."

Once inside their mindscape, Sasuke told Naruto everything Fugaku had shown him and what they talked about. He even mentioned his faux pas of exposing his Rinnegan. Naruto took everything in with the same serious expression Sasuke displayed as he relayed everything to him. When Sasuke finally stopped talking, Naruto noticed that Sasuke's turmoil was about him resigning to the Uchiha's fate.

"So that's it," Naruto said gravely.

Sasuke frowned a little feeling confused about what Naruto was talking about.

"You're just going to give up!"

"Naruto, I…"

"We can still help. Like you told Fugaku, we can find the one who's conspiring against Fugaku and Konoha!"

"And what if we do help, huh?! We find this person and shut him up! Then what?! Someone else will rise and do the same! Don't you get it, Naruto?! This is the fate of the Uchiha!"

"Fate?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Naruto grabbed his own hair and tugged before he let out a loud growl. "If there truly is a fate then I'll walk right up to him and punch him in the face! We can stop this, Sasuke! Or help at least! We weren't around the last time!"

"You're right, Naruto," Sasuke said in a low voice and Naruto grinned thinking he'd gotten through to him. "We weren't here the last time. And even having gotten rid of Danzo and making changes within the clan, they are still walking towards their destruction but this time at an even faster pace. And that's because we're here. We did more harm than good coming here. Don't you see that? But at least, this time, my counterpart won't have as much time with his family to—"

Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish because Naruto punched him so hard that they were forced out of their mindscape. Naruto was breathing hard and Sasuke was staring at him wide-eyed. But Naruto didn't wait, he faced Sasuke and punched him. Sasuke didn't even block the hit and they rolled off the sofa onto the floor. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pinned him to the ground then he hit him again and again.

"I won't let you! I won't let you think like this, you bastard!"

Naruto directed the last punch to the floor next to Sasuke's face that was now bloody and bruised.

"What the hell is your problem, you idiot?" Sasuke said and wiped his mouth.

"Not again. Never again," Naruto said with glassy eyes and sniffed loudly.

And suddenly, he was being pulled off of Sasuke.

"What are you two fighting about?"

Sasuke directed a glare to Kakashi. Right behind him was that Yamato kid.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke said coldly as he stood but it wasn't Kakashi who answered.

"We were going to have dinner with Ashura."

"We knocked but then we thought you had an intruder," Kakashi said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Never would have figured two brothers would go at it like this."

"Especially not you two," Kinoe said.

"We always fight like this," Naruto said and shrugged out of Kakashi's grasp. "I don't feel like going out to dinner today. Come on, Indra." Naruto walked away towards the bathroom. "I need to clean up your face."

Sasuke huffed but followed Naruto to the bathroom. He knew he'd deserved that beat down but knowing Naruto, he'd probably feel a little guilty about it. But it was hard for Sasuke not to see the massacre happening again seeing what he'd seen from Fugaku's Mangekyo. He mentally shook his head. He had no idea his father could see ahead. And if he could, why couldn't he see another direction that would have positive results? Sasuke didn't want to think about it too much. Naruto was right, they had to do what they could to stop the coup whatever way they could. He couldn't give up. There had to be a different future for his clan.

"Kakashi, I think we should…" Kinoe said as he inched his way to the door. Though he was still watching the two boys from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," Kakashi said and looked in the brothers' direction curiously.

It didn't look like they were going to try to pummel each other again. Either way, he didn't know if he could help them or if he needed to let Minato-sensei know. But he decided that if he saw them go at it again, he'd let his sensei know.

"Let's go."


	32. Chapter 32

Naruto had finished cleaning up Sasuke's face but he lingered, his hand cupped on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke had been looking down and away from Naruto lost in thought. But the warmth on his face from Naruto's hand caught his attention. He looked up at Naruto who was standing before him and frowned. Naruto wasn't doing anything but staring at his face. Sasuke looked away annoyed then turned back to look at Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and let me concentrate," Naruto responded in annoyance not meeting his gaze.

His temper hadn't died down yet. He wasn't ready to talk to Sasuke about what happened and he wasn't going to apologize even though he knew that it was his immature child brain that made him react the way he had. Even so, he did feel a bit guilty.

Sasuke tried to push Naruto's hand away. His eyes shifting left and right. But Naruto caught his wrist with his other hand and Sasuke pulled it away abruptly.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem?" Sasuke said and scoffed looking up at Naruto and catching his eye.

Naruto was frowning at him confusedly.

"I asked what you were doing."

Sasuke made to push him away again but Naruto blocked him.

"It'll only take a little longer," Naruto said and looked at Sasuke's face again. "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what, idiot?"

"I'm healing you, jackass," Naruto said in frustration. "But the way you're acting makes me want to hit you again."

"Healing me?" Sasuke asked softly. "Since when do you know medical ninjutsu?"

"Hmm?" Naruto said distractedly, his brow furrowed in concentration. "I don't know. I don't even know how I'm doing this. I just thought I'd give it a try and it worked."

Naruto stepped back and grinned once he saw there wasn't even a scratch on Sasuke's face.

"Good job making a healing treatment awkward," Sasuke huffed and walked by Naruto bumping into him with his shoulder.

"Awkward? What was so awkward about that?" Naruto said following Sasuke to his bedroom. "You could say thanks, you know."

"Right. Thanks for beating me and then healing me."

The sarcasm wasn't lost even with the deadpan voice Sasuke used.

"Asshole."

Sasuke walked up to his window and looked out towards the village. It hadn't escaped his notice that he could see the police force headquarters from his window. Not far from that was the Uchiha Clan compound. Since they were the oldest clan along with the now endangered Senju, the compound was in the heart of Konoha and unlike the Hyuga compound, it was not surrounded by walls. It was completely different from the Uchiha District where Sasuke had grown up. But he didn't bother to wonder what it would've been like to grow up amongst the other villagers.

"Hey, what the hell is bothering you, bastard?" Naruto's voice was softer, a hint of worry coming through the words.

"Nothing."

"What the hell…" Naruto said exasperatedly. "Are you seriously complaining about me touching your face? You are such an arrogant bastard, you know that? I was _healing_ you!"

Sasuke turned around and gave him an inscrutable look. Naruto frowned worriedly but still completely confused.

"I didn't even like it when mother healed my face when I was younger, why would it be any different with you?"

Sasuke turned away and looked out over the village again.

Naruto was stunned into silence for a moment. He didn't know what it was like for a mother to do that for him but he remembered when he had to clean his children's faces when they were little and he smiled fondly.

"I guess it was kind of like that, huh?" Naruto said and chuckled softly. "But it's not like I could heal you without touching you. And we're brothers so don't be an asshole about it."

"Hn."

Naruto let out a huff and made his way to his own room. His anger had subsided but the air that hung between the two was still tense. Sasuke was caught up thinking about his past with his family and the impending downfall of the clan. But Naruto hadn't gotten the words of the Great Toad Sage out of his mind. He had been unequivocally certain that Sasuke's heart would not waver. And from what Sasuke said, he wasn't going to but he feared for his counterpart and what would inevitably befall his clan. And there was a possibility that Sasuke's heart could turn cold. But Naruto didn't want to even consider that as a possibility and he began to regret ever coming up with a plan to come back to the past. He should've left well enough alone. Now, his best friend had to see his family die once again, as if it weren't painful enough the first time around. And in their original lives, Sasuke had restored his clan. Perhaps it would've been better to go to the future and see what had become of his descendants. Naruto knew the Uzumaki line would continue whether from his own family or not. There weren't many when he was younger but they were a tenacious bunch. The same could be said of the Uchiha. Out of one would come many. He just wished he could convince Sasuke of that.

Naruto blew out of breath and without even realizing it, he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was awakened by a knock at their front door. He got up quickly to answer the door only to see Kakashi in his ANBU uniform on the other side.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

It was obvious that either he or Naruto were being called for a mission, but Sasuke didn't have time for that. He needed to help his clan. Not that he would say anything to the Hokage about it. He figured Fugaku would do the honors. Either way, he was prepared to refuse any mission. It's not like his presence was required, the village had done fine with the shinobi they had the first time around.

Sasuke eyed Kakashi suspiciously when the other hadn't said anything.

"Well?"

"I thought you'd be bruised or show signs of the fight you two had last night," Kakashi said eyeing the other's face.

"Tch," Sasuke moved away from the doorway and walked inside knowing the other would follow.

It was apparent to Sasuke that whatever it was that Kakashi needed to tell them wasn't urgent and/or not for him. So he went to Naruto's room and smacked the young boy on the head.

"Wha—?" Naruto said groggily eyes wide and searching.

"Get up, idiot," Sasuke said annoyed and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto said angrily once reason had finally caught up with him since thanks to Sasuke he was fully awake. He made it to the hallway and flinched when he noticed there was another presence in the apartment. "Kakashi?"

"Dog," Kakashi said dully pointing at his mask. Naruto made an apologetic face and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Kakashi sighed and relaxed his posture. "Get washed up, the Hokage requests your presence."

"Is it urgent?"

"Not sure," Kakashi said simply and left thru the living room window.

Naruto just stood there dumbly then blew out a breath. Kakashi was so weird.

"Hey, I guess I'm going on a mission," Naruto said to Sasuke's door.

Sasuke opened the door slightly and looked at Naruto with a slight frown.

"Whatever it is, make it quick. I need your help here in the village," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded easily but tightened his fists.

Neither said anything else and the air around them was tense. Whatever they had argued about the day before was still unresolved. Because Sasuke still felt the heaviness of his clan's fate on his shoulders and Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty about making his best friend relive the worst moment of his life. And there was nothing either of them could do about the fact that they'd come back to the past. But they definitely wouldn't allow the Uchiha massacre to happen a second time. They would do everything in their power to help and hopefully, they would rewrite history which had been their intention.

* * *

Naruto stood before the Hokage's desk with Anko, Hayase and Shisui at his side. He wasn't sure what they had been called for but seeing that the Hokage had compiled a team of young shinobi with Shisui as their captain sort of clued him in about the nature of their mission. Last time he was a part of a team similar to this, they had to retrieve a young Kabuto. He wondered who they'd have to retrieve this time and idly wondered if it had anything to do with the Orochimaru that was still at large.

"I have a mission for all four of you," the Hokage said to them in which he hoped was a casual tone. "It's a delicate matter that I hope will help precious lives return to normal. We've had a few successes in this regard already. With a young Kabuto, Kinoe, and one of you who is standing before us now."

Anko widened her eyes and the Hokage looked at her with a small smile. Under the Third's tutelage, she was able to let go of partisan notions and began to see herself as a valued shinobi of the Leaf and not as an easily dismissed failed experiment of Orochimaru, a man she'd truly admired and wanted to emulate before he'd abandoned her. In the past, she was willing to do anything to gain his favor but now she was willing to do what was needed for her village and those who needed protecting.

Anko returned the smile and stood straighter among her peers. Hayase looked at her sideways and smirked. He was well aware of what had happened to her and her previous sensei, a Sannin no less, but was glad to see her acting more and more like herself with each passing day.

The Hokage looked at Shisui and Naruto in turn and also smiled their way. Both boys smiled and looked at one another, proud to have been part of helping in any way possible.

And lastly Hayase, the Hokage hadn't forgotten how the boy along with the other two in the room had helped make two young boys—one of which was present that very moment—feel welcomed and made them feel like they belonged in a very short time.

Minato felt proud of the young shinobi in the room. And was glad that the war was behind them. Whatever needed to be dealt with now, he had older more seasoned shinobi to take care of those jobs. But with delicate matters, it would not be possible to place in the hands of those who had learned to put emotion aside. So he turned to those who still had childlike qualities and yet were well trained as shinobi.

"When ROOT was disbanded, we were made aware of training that had been established by Danzo to breed a different sort of shinobi. The older members of the now disbanded ROOT still have a long road of recovery ahead of them. However, there were a few young ones that had not finished their training. But unfortunately still needed therapy. Of the six, four were orphans, two had clans to return to and another two were taken in by one of our village elders for personal tutelage since they are still too young to enter the academy. The other four have chosen the academy, but I'm holding one back due to his age. Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame have been placed with their respective clans."

The Hokage laid out their files with their pictures displayed so that the four shinobi standing in front of his desk could take a look at them.

"I will be assigning these two to Hayase and Anko. They have been informed that they will be escorted to and from the Academy for the time being. But remember, they've been kept in isolation with just another child and Danzo who visited them sparingly. It will take some time for them to become readjusted to the concept of a village."

The Hokage placed two more files atop the others. Naruto's eyes widened. He recognized one of the boys. It was Sai. A very young Sai, but was Sai nonetheless.

"These two were orphans and the younger one isn't quite ready to be separated from the older one who will be going to the Academy nor does he want to be placed in the orphanage. And I was hoping—" Minato looked at Naruto since he was the one who'd volunteered to help Kinoe but he didn't want to put unnecessary pressure on the boy with a big heart regardless of the situation.

Naruto, however, was smiling when the Hokage looked his way. "It'll be like having a little brother, right? I always wondered what that would feel like."

Minato chuckled and nodded. "Then I'll leave him in your care. Maybe have you introduce him to the children in the orphanage and let him make a decision about that later on. So that leaves the older one to you, Shisui. He'll also need to be escorted to and from the Academy. As of yet, neither has a name. Though the younger one has been calling the older boy, Shin. However, it's unlikely that it was his given name."

There were five other files on the Hokage's desk, two had been set apart but their pictures were visible. Naruto didn't recognize either one and they were both very young. It seemed likely that they were the ones that were taken in by the village elder and he wondered why that was but decided not to pry. The other three had been separated into two separate groups but the Hokage place his hands on the two that were together.

"These two had completed their training and had already received codenames, Terai and Hyo. They are fifteen and ten respectively and will be placed on different teams. Their missions will be within the village until their captains request otherwise. The only reason I am telling you four of them is that they were trained in isolation. Other than the team they will be meeting today, they don't know anyone in the village. In other words, they don't have previous classmates nor do they have families in the village that they remember. But I do ask that you join their team training sessions—at your own convenience, that is—so that they can interact with other comrades beside those on their team."

"We understand, Lord Hokage," Shisui said with a small smile. "You want them to have more bonds within the village?" Minato nodded. "We won't let you down!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed and Hayase smirked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." They all stood up a little straighter, happy for the praise. "Lastly, there's Yoji Aburame. He's a special case. His vocal cords were damaged by his abusive father at the age of five. I believe that Danzo took special note of the young boy because he in turn killed his father. Although he was part of ROOT, he didn't received the same training. Instead, he was placed in the Academy as a mole after receiving very little training directly from Danzo who taught him how to communicate with others using his kikaichū. He recently graduated from the Academy and I'll be placing him on Team Two. He doesn't require any extra attention since he lives with his clan and attended the Academy, not to mention his newly appointed Team Captain and one of his teammates will keep an eye on him. But if you see him around the village on his own, all I ask is that you keep an eye on him."

"Sure, we can do that," Hayase said and the others nodded in agreement.

Though this seemed like a simple request from the Hokage, Naruto could tell how much these young ones weighed on him. He really did care about each and every person in the village and he couldn't keep on eye on all of them. There were so many things to worry about at once that it seemed unlikely to be able to get all straight. And if Minato had died during the attack of the Nine-tails, ROOT, the Uchiha, and so many others would have fallen through the cracks, unnoticed and damaged.

After taking all this in, Naruto was happy that he had come back in time. There was so much more than the Akatsuki's plan and the Uchiha at stake. He would do what he could to help the village anyway that he could. And he would be there for Sasuke. Because there was no way that he would allow the massacre to happen again!

Minato handed each one of them a scroll. "Memorize the mission details and destroy the scrolls. Your mission—and my personal requests—are classified S-class. A month from now, I want you four to give me an oral report and we'll decide at that time if the mission will continue. You will still be required to report to your team captain or mentors but they are aware that you are needed here in the village. Dismissed."

All four nodded and made their way to the door. When they stepped out into the hallway, Itachi Uchiha, Yuki Minazuki, Yoji Aburame, and a fresh-faced genin girl who was staring at Naruto incredulously.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Shisui asked with a small smile. Naruto, Hayase, and Anko stood by since they had recognized Yoji from their debriefing just moments before.

"I was assigned to the new Team Two," Itachi said simply. "We were to report to the Hokage once we passed—"

"Hey!" the girl on Itachi's team said pointing at Naruto. "You were that kid who graduated after only being in the Academy a short time. You and your brother, right?"

"Uh," Naruto said and grinned. He hadn't expected the outburst and he didn't recognize the girl. She looked like she was his age and he briefly wondered if he had been in her class.

"Yeah, it's him," Hayase said amusedly.

"I thought so," she said and walked right up to Naruto. "My name is Himuka Suzukaze. And these are my teammates, Yoji Aburame and Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto didn't bother telling her that he already knew Itachi. Instead, he grinned widely and used his thumb to point to himself. "I'm Ashura Uzumaki!" The girl smiled at him. "Hey, these guys here are Shisui Uchiha, Anko Mitarashi, and Hayase."

"It's a pleasure," Himuka said with a slight nod. But she didn't give any of them a chance to respond before she began to talk again. "Hey, Ashura, how about we spar? I want to see how good you are."

"Oh, heh heh," Naruto said and looked over at Hayase who nodded at him. "How about two on two? Me and Hayase against you and one of your teammates?"

Himuka smirked at him. "No problem. We'll be there!" she said and pointed at Yoji who touched her arm softly. He didn't understand why he was being roped into an impromptu spar instead of Itachi. When she looked at him, he was gesturing to Itachi. "Oh yeah, maybe a three on three? Itachi will join us too."

Itachi's eyes widened a little. Surprised to be included without being asked.

"Then, in that case, I'm in too!" Anko piped in.

"You'll have to wait until we're done here," Yuki-sensei said. "How about you all meet at the training grounds after lunch. And I'll be there to, uh, supervise." He blew out a breath. That girl was a handful. What was she thinking asking to spar against chunin when she barely became a genin? They were young chunin, but chunin no less.

"Sure, no problem!" Naruto said and moved out the way so that Team Two could enter the Hokage's office.

Once the other four were out of sight, Hayase chuckled. "I think she wants to take you down, Uzumaki."

"Heh, might have to go easy on her," Naruto responded as they made their way out of the tower.

"You shouldn't do that," Anko said. "Hayase's wrong. She wants to size you up not take you down."

"You think?"

"Either way, that girl just gave you all an opening to keep an eye on her teammate," Shisui said and then tapped Naruto on the arm. "Come on, we have a couple of kids to meet."

"Right," Naruto said and told Hayase and Anko that he'd meet them later. He was actually eager to meet Sai.

* * *

Sai was very shy at first. He didn't say a word when Shisui and Naruto arrived at the children's ward of the hospital to pick them up. They had their own private room but the two needed a home, especially since Shin would be starting at the Academy that morning. He would need a space to study and a yard to train in. And he wouldn't be able to look after Sai who was only two years younger than him. According to what Shin said, they lived in their own house and took care of themselves. He even emphasized the fact that in only five months his little brother would be five which was when he was supposed to begin his training. But the Hokage preferred that they live in the orphanage instead of placing two very young boys in an apartment of their own. And Sai wouldn't be placed in the Academy until he was seven or passed the early entrance exam when he was six just like Shin did.

It wasn't until all four of them arrived at the Academy that Sai finally spoke. Shin reassured him that he would meet up with him as soon as he was let out for the day.

"Okay, brother, I'll be patient," Sai said with a pout.

He didn't understand why he couldn't stay with his brother when they had been together for a long time. And it was even stranger to him why they were staying at the hospital when neither of them were sick. Shin tried to explain it to him but he was still a little confused. Because Danzo wasn't a bad person to them and actually looked out for them whenever he stopped by. And even though Sai knew that Danzo wasn't his father, he understood that he would be training to be a shinobi soon. And he was looking forward to learning what his brother had already been taught by Danzo. But Danzo was gone and Shin had to go to the Academy with a lot of other kids without him. It wasn't fair at all. And he told Shin that the night before but Shin told him to be patient and that before he knew it, he too would be in the Academy.

"I'll see you later, little brother," Shin said and made his way through the Academy gates with Shisui who was supposed to make sure Shin made it to his class without a problem.

"Hey, don't worry, the day will pass by super fast," Naruto told him with a grin. He didn't mind having to babysit Sai, it wasn't a normal babysitting mission either. Plus he wanted to know what Sai was like before he became the arrogant jerk he first met. "Hmm, what do you like to do?"

"I like to draw," Sai said shyly and fidgeted under Naruto's gaze.

"Alright, well why don't we go buy a few things and then we can draw at my place. What do you say?"

"I would really like that," Sai said softly and Naruto beamed.

"Let's go," Naruto said and began to walk towards the nearest store. He began to think about what he should buy when he felt a little hand slip into his own. He looked down at Sai and smiled at him before tightening his grip on Sai's hand.

Naruto made the shopping trip quick since he saw how difficult it was for Sai to be around so many people. He wondered why that was. But he also noticed the more curious nature of the boy. He carefully watched all those that they interacted with.

When they arrived at the apartment, Naruto placed the items they purchased in the front room while he went into the kitchen to pull out a few snacks. He froze mid-step when he saw Sasuke looking at Sai curiously. He didn't get a chance to say anything before Sasuke spoke.

"Are you...Sai?" Sasuke said at the young boy who was staring up at him.

"Do I look like Sai?" the boy said with a tilt of his head.

"Hn."

"Then, I suppose, I am Sai," the little boy said with a small smile. "Who are you?"

"Indra Uchiha," he said then looked up when he noticed Naruto in the entryway. "Are we picking up strays now?"

"Wha—? "

"What type of strays?" Sai asked curiously. "Are we doing that now?"

"No," Naruto said quickly and glared at Sasuke before he addressed Sai again. "I thought you wanted to draw."

"I do like to draw," Sai said picking up a pen but then he looked at Sasuke again. "Do you live here too?"

"Hn."

"He's my brother," Naruto said as he sat on the floor beside Sai, placing a few items on the low table.

"Your brother?" Sai said looking at both of them in turn. "You said your name was Uzumaki and he said he was Uchiha. Do brothers usually have different clan names?"

"Uh, no?" Naruto said scratching his head nervously.

"We have different fathers," Sasuke supplied simply and took a seat beside Naruto.

"My brother and I have different fathers, too," Sai said with a smile then turned his attention to the paper in front of him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Why is Sai here?"

"Big brother, Ashura?" the boy said when he heard the name Sasuke had given him.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Your brother said I was Sai," he said without looking up, his hand moving gracefully over the paper. "Is it okay if I keep that name?"

Sasuke looked at the boy curiously.

"Sure you can," Naruto said cheerfully. "We'll let Shin know when you see him later, alright?"

"Okay."

"Shin?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto pointedly.

"His brother," Naruto supplied. "He started at the Academy this morning and I'm looking after Sai until he gets out."

"I see."

"Oh, and Hayase, Anko, and I are sparring with Itachi's new team later today. You want to join us?"

"Not particularly," Sasuke said and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Take care," Naruto and Sai said at the same time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I started this chapter back in December and I had a difficult time writing it. Because of what is happening with the Uchiha, I want to jump ahead and do something about it already. On the other hand, there are Sasuke's and Naruto's feelings that needed to get sorted out. I do like how this chapter turned out because Naruto's resolve strengthened. I couldn't have him regretting coming back into the past when returning to the past is the entire point of the story. Sasuke...that is going to take a little longer. Sai's name; I know he had a name before he was given the codename Sai but it is never revealed and I like it this way better. And I don't know if I'll get a chance in the coming chapters to disclose some info on the other characters, but Yamato/Kinoe is now a full-fledged ANBU and part of Kakashi's team. Kabuto and Urushi—his orphanage brother—are now genin. And Anko, though still under the Third's tutelage, is back on active duty. Oh, I also wanted to point out that the two young ROOT that were taken in by a village elder were those that Fu and Torune's were being raised with. Obviously, they would have been dead in the original timeline and so they have no identities. And I didn't want to give them one. There were already too many characters introduced in this chapter. And Himuka, I really liked her gung-ho attitude.**_


	33. Chapter 33

It was just after lunch and Naruto met up with Anko and Hayase so that they could spar with Itachi's team. Sai was excited about watching the sparring match, though he still felt unsure about the others. He hadn't let go of Naruto's hand the entire way to the training fields. Hayase said hello to him but all Sai could manage was a nod in return. It was different when he was inside the safety of the apartment, but out in the village where there were so many people, it made Sai feel insecure. Anko had only smiled in the boy's direction then completely ignored him while talking about facing Itachi. She wanted to test her skills against the young Uchiha prodigy.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Itachi and his team were already waiting. Himuka walked forward and took charge right away. She couldn't wait to get started and hadn't even noticed the young boy that was at Naruto's side. But after Naruto settled Sai atop a tree branch, hopefully far enough away so that he wouldn't be in harm's way, he jumped down and stood between his teammates.

The six young shinobi stared at one another with varying expressions from smug to expressionless. Itachi and Yoji stood a couple steps back from Himuka's position. But Naruto and his sparring partners simply stood on par with one another. There was a very clear difference in height between Itachi and his teammates as there was between Naruto and his partners. However, Itachi at only eight years of age was not to be underestimated simply because Himuka and Yoji were twelve and ten respectively. Nor were Team Two to be taken lightly simply because two of its members had just become genin while Naruto and his partners were already chunin. It was their skills that they were putting to the test, not their heights or ages or ranks for that matter.

Naruto grinned widely and before he could even think about saying a greeting, Himuka threw a kunai in his direction. Naruto leaned to the side, allowing the kunai to pass where his ear had just been. Anko jumped back with a kunai in hand and Hayase took on a taijutsu stance. But Itachi and Yoji hadn't even flinched. Himuka had already pulled out another kunai but before she lifted her hand to throw it, Naruto charged right at her.

Sai was watching everything in rapt attention. And though it seemed to happen very fast, he clearly saw the moment that the kunai was released from Himuka's hand and Naruto slid to avoid it. Naruto's forward momentum was leading him straight to Himuka's feet but she jumped into the air to get out of the way. But Naruto had reacted just as fast as she had. He had his bo staff in hand and stretched it in Himuka's direction to knock her down. Himuka landed on her back and skidded a few inches right as Naruto's body was sliding next to hers. Naruto had his hand stretched out and when they came to a stop, his hand was wrapped around her neck.

Naruto didn't get a chance to gloat over his victory because a fireball passed directly above them. He pressed his body to the ground and he felt Himuka stiffen. The heat that came off the fireball was stifling and they were lucky they weren't burnt. Naruto jumped up to see Itachi's knee pressed into Anko's back while he simultaneously held both her wrists together in ninja wire while his hand was still close to his lips that were puckered from releasing the Jutsu. His Sharingan was active and his sight was set on his teammate.

When Naruto turned in the direction the fireball had went, he could see a few singed trees and Hayase and Yoji a few feet apart. Yoji stood there with his hands fisted and Hayase had a surprised look on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto blurted out. Itachi wouldn't have aimed that at his own comrade, would he?

"Yoji released his kochū at Hayase," Itachi said standing up and walking towards Naruto. "The Hokage had warned him not to use them against anyone in the Leaf."

Itachi knew that Naruto held a position in the elite guard and thought it best to inform him just in case he hadn't heard from the Hokage as of yet. Yoji's kochū were dangerous and even the smallest amount of poison could kill someone. Though he hadn't thought that Yoji was out to kill Hayase, it was best to err on the side of caution and that's why he used the fireball to get rid of the few insects that had almost reached their intended target.

"Yoji…?" Naruto said in a small voice.

Yoji shook his head and though he seemed to struggle and it wasn't a normal voice that was heard, he managed to say, "I didn't mean harm. Sorry."

Yuki walked into the clearing just then and clapped to get everyone's attention. "Well done, Itachi." Then he turned to look at the Aburame who was looking down and ashamed. "You need to be more careful when engaging in a friendly spar. I'm sorry, but I will be cutting this sparring session short. I need to have a word with my team in private." He said the last part looking right at Himuka who'd already stood and was staring at her sensei wide-eyed. She wasn't sure what she'd done wrong but she knew she was going to get a lecture. "I would have thought all of you had learned how to properly begin a spar while in the Academy."

Himuka gasped and then looked down ashamed. She had simply charged into the spar without warning. "I'm sorry sensei."

"It couldn't be helped," Yuki said. "It was the team's first session after all. But you have a lot to learn." Yuki turned to look at Naruto and the others. "If you'll excuse us."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Naruto said and looked at his partners who nodded. "That was fun. I'll be seeing you guys around. Maybe have another sparring session soon?"

"You betcha!" Himuka said with a grin and then chuckled when she felt her sensei look at her. "I mean if that's alright?"

Yuki smiled and nodded.

Naruto jumped up to the tree to help Sai down. Anko and Hayase only walked with them half-way back to their apartment. They had their own responsibilities within the village that they needed to attend to. But before they made their leave, Anko told Naruto that they should get together to speak about what happened. Both Hayase and Naruto agreed and they all went their separate ways.

"Big brother Ashura," Sai said once they had settled in the living room. "What was so wrong about what the others did? You were there to spar, weren't you?"

"Uh, it wasn't that they did anything wrong. I guess they just forgot to use the seal of confrontation, but we don't really use that during training sessions. So I guess we forgot to do it even though it was a friendly spar," Naruto said while scratching his chin. "She must've been too excited to start, heh."

"That girl, who was she?" Sai said looking at Naruto curiously.

"Oh, her name is Himuka and she just became a genin. That was her sensei and her team," Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Do you have a team? Are the two who were with you part of your team?"

"No, their just comrades that I like to spar with. My genin team was dispersed when we became chunin. Now I'm part of two separate teams, I suppose."

"Two teams?" Sai said tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, depending on what the mission is, I'm part of one or the other. Right now, my mission is to take care of you until your brother gets out of the Academy."

"I'm a mission?" Sai said surprised.

"Yeah, sort of, heh," Naruto said with a shrug. He knew Sai didn't really understand but he knew he would when he got older. But he was supposed to take Sai to the orphanage so that he could meet everyone there. If he did, then maybe he would want to live there instead of the hospital. "Hey, you know what, why don't we go somewhere where there are other kids your age. Do you think you want to meet them?"

"Okay."

* * *

Sasuke decided to check on Orochimaru's progress with the bacteria. What he walked in on surprised him. The space provided for him had grown to make room for cages and storage. The animals that he had to work with were rats and mice. He even had one opened on a table. It looked like he'd catalogued the different organs. But he was examining a female human body at the moment.

"I didn't expect you today, Indra," Orochimaru said with his back to Sasuke. His voice sounded pleased. "I should thank you for the supplies. But I can't help feeling some resentment towards you."

"You sound like a child," Sasuke said keeping his distance from the man.

"It might be the effect of being a prisoner. Though I should be grateful I can continue my experiments in some way."

Orochimaru cut open the woman from stern to belly and used some forceps to keep the flesh open. Sasuke couldn't help but grimace at the sight. Orochimaru chuckled slightly.

"This female is already dead," Orochimaru said with a slight chuckle. "Though I could see why it would make some squeamish, but not a shinobi who makes a living from killing."

Sasuke ignored the comment and walked up to Orochimaru's desk to check the woman's file. She was single and had no family. She'd been a civilian that worked at a restaurant as a waitress. And she'd died of natural causes.

"What are you looking for?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Do you believe that a healthy twenty-three year old female who never missed a day of work could have died of natural causes?" Orochimaru asked but he didn't expect an answer. "The majority of the bodies that are brought here have the same cause of death. It seems that there is a discrepancy in the hospital that is left up to me to solve. The simple answer is that hospital staff confuse the unknown as natural simply because their patients weren't killed by a Jutsu or kunai. The reality is that many of these deaths could have been prevented." Orochimaru made a humming sound. "As I suspected, the female was pregnant." He began to examine the organs and paid particular attention to the female's heart. "Hmm. Interesting." He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "There is a file on my desk that I would like Minato to read. If you wouldn't mind delivering it."

"Hn."

"I still haven't heard any word of receiving an assistant," Orochimaru said as he cut the female's heart out for closer inspection.

When Sasuke saw the heart his head tilted to the side. "I imagine that the Hokage is still considering possible candidates."

"An enlarged heart," Orochimaru said and held it up. He turned to look at Sasuke with a smile. "It was caused by the female's pregnancy and ultimately led to her death."

Sasuke's only response was a slight frown.

"The stress the female undergoes due to the pregnancy itself and most likely in this female's case, added stress from the work environment affects the heart," Orochimaru said and placed the heart in a plastic bag beside the body. "It's unfortunate how feeble the body truly is."

"Hn."

"Another death that could've been prevented," Orochimaru said flippantly. He didn't really care one way or the other. "However, there is no way of knowing how to prevent a death from the bacteria I found in the male's body. It doesn't affect the animals and there hasn't been another cadaver brought here with the same cause of death. In short, since I don't have a live specimen to work with, there simply isn't a way to study it any further."

Sasuke eyed Orochimaru curiously. He knew that Orochimaru was asking to experiment on humans in order to study the bacteria further. But since the death caused by the bacteria was an isolated incident, his request would not be taken into consideration. Not to mention that it was due to human experimentation that he'd been classified as a criminal. Sasuke decided it was best to make his leave before Orochimaru decided to say something else equally as stupid. He grabbed the file Orochimaru had referred to earlier and left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: It seems to be a recurring theme in the reviews that readers believe Sasuke is getting more attention and that he's stronger than Naruto. This confuses me. I've focused more on Naruto's training, teams, and missions. It's easier for Sasuke as an Uchiha to get away with displaying his strengths since he could easily be written off as a genius or prodigy, especially with the fact that he already had the Sharingan when he arrived at the village. Naruto doesn't have a kekkei genkai to fall back on. Not to mention, they're both holding back their true strengths and are trying to display different skills than they did in their original lives. For example, Naruto forgoes his shadow clones and Rasengan and Sasuke forgoes his Chidori. But Naruto teleports faster than Minato and Sasuke uses his eyes to display his strength. He's an Uchiha so he uses a fire element and Sharingan plus he has his teammate and Sensei as an excuse for kenjutsu. But to say that Sasuke has his eyes and Naruto only has his sage mode is ridiculous since both are strong. In canon, they had equal strengths. The only difference was that Naruto's resolve and will was stronger and it allowed him to overpower Sasuke's weak reason for wanting to be a tyrant, alone and hated. But they were both powerful.**_

 _ **So sure, I may be focused on the Uchiha due to the conflict surrounding the clan not being resolved. But it's not so easy to make that conflict go away or brush it under the rug. There are a lot of feelings and discontent that needs to be dealt with. Fugaku has made a turnaround and is now working with the village instead of on his own. Sasuke being in the middle of that makes sense. The other main issue is ROOT and dealing with the aftermath. Both Sasuke and Naruto were involved in that and still are. Sasuke is inT &I and Naruto is part of the Hokage Elite Guard. **_

_**As I'm writing, I'm focused on whatever situation I'm working out and include the character(s) that make the most sense in that particular scene. How out of place would it be if I had Naruto visit Orochimaru with Sasuke when he never had anything to do with the man? Or Sasuke tagging along on one of Naruto's missions in which there was no particular reason for him to be there?**_

 _ **Enough of that.**_

 _ **On another note, we left Naruto with Sai and he was going to take him to the orphanage. That part is covered in chapter two of my other story 'Unnasumed', which takes place within this verse. Sasuke was seen last visiting Orochimaru. But this chapter I'm going to do something different. Instead of following our two main protagonists, we'll be following Kakashi.**_

* * *

Kakashi reached the Hokage tower soon after he received a summon to appear before Minato. He made his way in through the window and made his presence known.

"Ah, Kakashi," Minato said and looked over at the young man. "There's no need for the mask."

Kakashi removed his ANBU mask only to still have his face hidden behind another mask. He looked at the other two men in the office then at his sensei waiting for an explanation. But none was given.

"What's going on, sensei?" Kakashi asked and looked at Fugaku and Jiraiya a little warily.

"We have reason to believe that you are being watched," Jiraiya said and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Kakashi.

"Watched? By who?" Kakashi asked confusedly and stepped a little further into the room.

The three men exchanged glances. They weren't sure if they should give him the name of his ex(presumed to be dead) teammate. Minato, more than anyone, knew how much Obito's death followed by Rin's had affected him. To let Kakashi know that Obito was not only not dead but had been the one to attack the village with the Nine-Tails killing many and almost ridding the world of the Yellow Flash and his wife, well, Minato simply couldn't do it.

Fugaku grunted giving Minato a cue to say something. Whatever he said he'd back him up on it. He knew his student better than anyone of them. He looked to Jiraiya who nodded in Minato's direction knowingly.

"The same person who attacked the village two years ago," Minato told him.

Kakashi's eyes knit together. He hadn't sensed anyone following him on any of his missions. And what did Fugaku Uchiha, the Chief of Police, have to do with that anyway. His attention would only be directed to in-village matters. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"He's come back into the village?"

"Almost every morning," Fugaku told him. "But his visits are few and far between. There is no way to know when he'll be back. But we do know where."

"And it has to do with me," Kakashi stated.

"Exactly," Minato told him. "Until further notice, you'll no longer be sent on missions outside the village—"

"But we need you to keep to your routine," Jiraiya told him sternly cutting off Minato.

"Routine?" Kakashi asked confusedly. He didn't have a routine. The only thing he did day in and day out was visit… "the memorial stone."

"For being a so-called genius and a ninja who specializes in tracking, I don't understand how you hadn't sensed the other presence," Fugaku said with a deep frown.

"Fugaku," Minato warned. There was no point in berating Kakashi about that. For all they knew, Kakashi did sense it but assumed it was a trick of the mind. Especially since the person attached to that signature was dead.

Fugaku sighed in annoyance. But Kakashi was looking at him as if he was trying to figure out what he'd meant by that. There was definitely something they were all keeping from him.

Kakashi turned to look at Jiraiya when Fugaku refused to meet his stare. But the older man kept his eyes on Minato. Who, when Kakashi turned to look at him, seemed worried all of the sudden.

"There's more you're keeping from me," Kakashi said and looked up. His mind was drawing a blank.

"Of course we are," Fugaku told him in a grave tone. "If we tell you anything else, you could end up being responsible for another attack on the village."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Minato told Fugaku then looked at Kakashi. "It's true that we don't know the repercussions of you knowing more than what we already told you, but that doesn't mean you'd be responsible for—"

"Maybe not directly," Jiraiya cut in addressing Minato. "Fugaku's right and you know it. How else could he have known—?"

"Enough!" Minato said before more accusations were thrown at Kakashi. It was true that he wasn't aware that Obito was alive. Or that Obito had become a terrorist. But to blame him for the attack on the village presumably due to Kakashi telling his dead friend that Kushina, the Jinchuriki, was pregnant and when she'd go into labor, it was stretching it and the other two men knew it.

But Kakashi's eyes had widened. Fugaku had said another. As in, the first attack was his fault. Because this person had been watching him and most likely listening to all he said to Obito and maybe even Rin. Kakashi closed his eyes.

"How long has he been watching me?" Kakashi said in a rough voice.

"There no way of knowing," Minato told him.

"His presence wasn't detected by the sensor division until they knew what they were looking for," Jiraiya said gruffly. "So there's no point beating yourself up over it. If they couldn't detect it, we can't blame you for not being able to either. However, now that you know. Try not to spill village secrets to the undead."

Fugaku lowered his face into his hand and just barely managed not to sigh out loud.

Kakashi frowned but nodded. He was sure he missed something when he saw Fugaku act more out of character than was humanly possible for the stoic man. And even Minato gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head to Jiraiya.

"Kakashi," Minato said after a beat. "I'm reassigning you and Kinoe for the time being. Don't worry about your squad. I've assigned them to Captain Mi until you two get back. For now, you'll both be placed in the police department under Fugaku."

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit. Then he turned to look at Fugaku who nodded.

"Be at Police Headquarters tomorrow. Seven sharp. Do I make myself clear?" Fugaku told him with a stern gaze.

"Yes," Kakashi said simply.

Jiraiya coughed to hide a chuckle. Kakashi's tardiness has already become less of a habit and more of a perpetual condition.

Fugaku nodded and then looked at Minato. "I have things to do."

"Of course," Minato said with a small smile.

Once Fugaku was out of the office, Minato gave Kakashi a stern gaze. "Inform Kinoe."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, sensei."

Kakashi walked out into the hallway with his head swimming with thoughts. He wasn't sure what to make of everything that was said. He gripped the mask that was in his hand and after a second disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"You know that he's going to be late tomorrow," Jiraiya said with a small smile and a short nod.

"I'm counting on it," Minato said with a small smile. "Is everything prepared?"

"All taken care of," Jiraiya said and walked to the door as Minato took a seat behind his desk. "I have something to take care of. I'll meet you tomorrow at dawn."

"See you then, sensei," Minato said and swiveled in his chair to look out the window. He was hoping that everything they had planned panned out.

* * *

 _ **Endnotes: This was a long time coming. I've been thinking about what I wanted to happen next for a long time. Just couldn't get it down. And so this chapter is more of a prelude of what's to come next. I had been thinking about a time skip, but it didn't feel right. I liked how this turned out. Hope you all did too...**_


End file.
